Algo por lo que luchar
by SabrinaLeStrange
Summary: Draco,Thedore y Blaise se embarcan en una misión peligrosa,saben que sus vidas estan en juego,añadiendo la presión del sexto año,tambien los tres amigos tienen que hacerse a la idea de ciertos sentimientos que éstan desarrollando,por personas que no deberían de sentirlos,añadele a la mezcla un monton de hormonas de adolecentes y la explosión no será muy grata. DM/HG TN/LL BZ/GW
1. Prologo

**A/N: Hola una vez más, en ésta historia pretendo poner bastante contenido sexual, descripcion grafica sexual, abuso de sustancias y demás, así que una vez más solamente lectoes maduros. Tambien es una historia de amistad, con bastantes momentos chuscos y medio socarrones. espero les guste y acompañen a mi trio oscuro en su viaje para reconocer amor, amistad, habrá dolor y mucha aventura, asi que aquí les dejo el prologo. **

**Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, y no pretendo tener ningun tipo de beneficio lucrativo respecto a esta publicación más que el simple ejercicio de mi imaginación y desde luego, divertirnos un poco con los personajes de la maginifica J.K Rowling. Que ésta declaración sirva sus propocitos para todos los capitulos que se publiquen dentro de ésta historia. **

**Prologo **

_Theodore Nott POV _

_-Tengo miedo, me cuesta trabajo reconocerlo, a mis 17 años me doy cuenta que lo poco o mucho aprendido en mi transcurrir y en mi crianza se va distorsionando como… justo como el humo que ahora exhalan mis pulmones, mi padre y el señor Malfoy fueron capturados en la batalla del ministerio. Últimamente nada parece ir bien, pareciera que después de estar mucho tiempo en la oscuridad salgo y veo el sol por primera vez espantado, todo adquiere un tono frío, ahora yo me tengo que encargar de todo, estoy solo, solo en esta enorme mansión sin mucho por hacer, últimamente parece que nada va bien, y el monzón que llueve afuera no ayuda a aclarar nada, nada, nada maldita sea, y es hora de escoger un bando, es hora de ser un hombre, y no veo la manera de hacerlo, nada significa nada, ni las muestras de "apoyo" ni el hecho de saber que mi padre terminará saliendo al final, ¿Cómo estar al servicio de alguien en quien no creo?, ¿para qué?, ¿por qué?, calmarme, pensar frío, claro, como si no tuviese sangre en las venas, mi vida se derrumba y yo tengo que permanecer digno mientras el nombre de mi familia se va al demonio…. Me veo al espejo roto, y mis puños sangran, mis ojos se han cansado de ver lo que el espejo les muestra, un ser humano hecho piltrafa de lo que solía ser… Hay algo ahí afuera para mi… y no es un jardín de delicias, estoy exiliado sin salvación, ahora voy a tomar lo que por apellido me corresponde, la marca que de ahora en adelante define mi sangre y mi estirpe, ¿importa?, no en realidad nada importa mucho, yo haré lo que haga falta para mantener a mi familia unida, mi padre es lo único que tengo y aunque mi vida vaya en ello, en este maldito mundo loco; lo salvaré… estoy listo, se lo que tengo que hacer, aunque eso me lleve a la nada, no hay expresión en mi rostro, mas que la de un ahogado dentro de sus pensamientos, ahora seré un preso de conciencia, y eso no me importa, ya no—_

_…_

_Draco Malfoy POV _

_-Observo a mi madre nerviosa, frotándose sus manos desesperadamente y mirándome, mientras me coloco una capa negra, me gustaría mostrarle una sonrisa pero no tengo fuerza, oh madre, créeme si no temiera por tu vida no haría nada de esto, pero últimamente parece que nada va bien, últimamente nos estamos volviendo locos, y a pesar de que me recrimines y me digas que él no merece nada de mi parte, al final de todo es mi padre, y es el único padre que conozco, me gustaría ofrecerte un hombro en el cual llorar, un consuelo, pero mi hombro es frío Madre… haré lo necesario para mantener esta familia, nada, nada, nada me hará retractar de esta decisión, voy a acudir a su llamado, y que sea lo que Merlín decida, porque por el amor que les tengo es que lo hago… he escuchado que el amor es un buen sentimiento, y por amor es que lo hago… _

_Clámate madre, ¿porque estas asustada? , te pregunto, y tu dibujas una corta sonrisa en tu rostro, no llega a tus ojos, trata de no preocuparte, deja de llorar, no me ayuda para nada verte en ese estado, levántate, tenemos una reputación que cuidar, anda, no puedes permitirte estar así, ¿Por qué estas asustada?, confía en mi, ya veras que esto es lo mejor… pero nada de lo que te digo logra apaciguar tu llanto, solo tu sabes lo que pasa por tu mente, ya lo veraz no te fallaré… _

_Existen muchas razones por las cuales luchar en mi vida, y en definitiva mi honor y mi nombre son unas de las muchas por las cuales levantaré mi rostro en alto, no se cual es el futuro que me depara, pero mis pensamientos no estarán a merced de ese bastardo, todo al final tomará su senda y se, por mucho que pase el tiempo, y por loco que parezcan últimamente los días, se que saldremos airados, y regresaremos al lugar que nos corresponde. _

_Por ti, por mi padre y por mi apellido, por mi honor que no te fallaré—_

_…_

_Blaise Zabinni POV _

_-Se que no lo entenderían, el porque hago esto, pero no puedo permitir que esos dos vayan a la guerra solos, se que en algún punto esto repercutirá en nuestra relación… pero si no lo digo es por su bien, entre menos sepan es mejor, creo que este mundo se ha tornado muy loco, pero al final todo estará bien, podemos hacerlo, seré el primer mortifago en la familia, lo se, lo se, no lo vale, pero espero y entiendan que mis razones van mas allá de la búsqueda del poder, últimamente parece que nada va bien, ¿no es así?, tengo que reconocer que quizás no es la decisión mas sabia y razonada que he hecho en mi vida, tan bajo, ¿porqué tengo que llegar tan bajo?, porque esos dos se están dando un maldito clavado en el lodo, y no voy a dejar que se metan solos… parezco un Gryffindor lo se, pero al fina entiendo el maldito valor de la amistad… y ya será lo que tenga que ser… En esto ya estoy metido hasta el cuello, y es como la mafia, una vez que entras ya no puedes salir, hoy cambiará todo… pero por lo menos se que tengo un motivo por el cual luchar… esto es por mi, es por ellos, y aunque en este momento no lo vean, por lo mas importante de mi vida, ustedes… de esta manera podré protegerlos, de esta manera podré, yo lo se… así que espero, espero que no me repudien…. Adiós—_


	2. cap1 Hondo

**Cap1. Hondo **

La escena era digna de admirarse, como aquellas descritas en esos libros de ficción muggle, tres jóvenes sentados en una sala grande y oscura, iluminados únicamente por las llamas que salían de la chimenea, el lugar estaba atiborrado de libros polvorientos y viejos por todos lados, la decoración parecía salida de una mente macabra, gárgolas de piedra los observaban desde el alto techo, y un lienzo grande de una dama los observaba preocupada.

Los sillones de terciopelo verde y ébano, estaban mal cuidados, apolillados; el piso de mármol negro como la noche no ayudaba mucho a mejorar la vista lúgubre del lugar, había telarañas en las esquinas del techo alto, y los ventanales que enmarcaban la gran sala principal de la mansión Notthjem de vez en cuando retumbaban con los relámpagos que caían a los alrededores, los sillones estaban en el centro de ese gran lugar rodeado por montañas de libros, y una mesa frente a ellos sostenía una botella de Whiskey de fuego a punto de terminarse.

-Sabes Theo, no te haría mal limpiar de vez en cuando este lugar—

La voz ronca por tanto tomar del joven rubio platino rompió el silencio del lugar, observaba cuidadosamente al alto Theo parado frente a la chimenea, dándoles como única vista su ancha espalda y su pelo enmarañado hasta los hombros, tenía una mano recargada en el marco de piedra de la chimenea, y en la otra descansaba un vaso con Whiskey, ya iniciado.

Él era el único que se atrevía a vestir como le gustará, y para esta ocasión había llevado puestos unos vaqueros negros que acentuaban sus fuertes piernas y muslos, unos tenis tipo converse negros, una chamarra de cuero negra que enmarcaba su ancha espalda, y desde luego una playera de cuello de tortuga, negra también, sus ojos azul profundo voltearon a ver a su amigo sentado en el sillón más grande, desde luego, es Draco, es algo inherente en él, siempre buscar lo más grande, lo mejor; siempre busca mostrar su superioridad y la pose arrogante con la que se encontraba sentado se lo demostraba.

-No me apetece Draco, digamos que el interior de mi casa, muestra el interior de mi cabeza—

El joven blondo se limito a emitir un gruñido en desaprobación, el hecho de que estuvieran metidos hasta el cuello en mierda, no quería decir que tenían que vivir en mierda. Se puso de pie, mostrando la elegancia y porte que le eran característicos, se encontraba vestido elegantemente, con un traje negro y camisa negra, todo a juego, mancuernillas de oro blanco y esmeraldas, enmarcando sus fuertes manos se encontraba una esclava y en su dedo anular izquierdo el anillo con el emblema familiar, antes lo llevaba su padre, y ahora por obvias razones lo llevaba él.

Su pelo en esta ocasión no se encontraba tan bien peinado, hacía menos de veinte minutos lo había revuelto intentando pensar en ¿qué hacer?, sus ojos gris plomo se posaron con una gélida mirada en el joven moreno que se encontraba en este momento sosteniendo un cigarrillo en sus manos.

-No tenías que hacerlo sabes, Blaise, no tenías porque meterte en esta mierda con nosotros—

-Tengo mis razones Draco, ya te lo dije, no tengo porque explicarme o justificarme, lo hecho, hecho está—

El joven moreno como la noche posó sus verdes ojos en los grises de aquel que lo observaba, y una risa armónica inundo el lugar, de pronto Theo volteo a verlos, con esa sonrisa de medio lado tan peculiar que solo los Sly´s sabían esbozar, sus blancos dientes enmarcados por unos labios carnosos se mostraron impúdicos, como si fuese un depredador sonriendo a sus presas asustadas, y sus ojos azules en contraste con su pálida piel mostraron un brillo de sarcasmo, su fuerte mandíbula se tenso un momento, después de degustar lo que le quedaba de Whiskey en el vaso, se llevó una mano a su alborotada melena castaña y sonrió una vez más.

-Mírense nada más, parecen un viejo matrimonio—soltó una sonora carcajada—estamos hasta el cuello en esto—

Draco con su rostro de suficiencia lo ve, sube de manera altiva y arrogante su afilada quijada—Miedo Theo—suspira y emite un bufido—mierda, el maldito de verdad quiso hacer un ejemplo de nosotros—

-Claro, esto es una lección para sus padres me temo decir, sin embargo no es tarea titánica mis estimados, todo es posible con un poco de veneno, o un buen _Avada_—habló por su parte Blaise

-¿Crees que no lo sabemos Blaise?, Draco y yo sabemos perfectamente que esto es para hacer escarmentar a nuestros padres, pero solo un tonto mi estimado es capaz de subestimar a Dumbledore, es uno de los más grandes magos de nuestros tiempos, claro que es una labor titánica—bufó el joven castaño ante la anterior aseveración.

Blaise solo entorno sus ojos, Theodore tenía un punto a su favor, sin embargo el mago ya era un anciano, por ende sus facultades ya no eran las mismas, un objetivo fácil en perspectiva de lo letal que en realidad podía ser.

El silencio una vez mas se hizo en la sala, a lo lejos se escuchaba el cantar de un pequeño grillo, y los tres jóvenes se sirvieron un vaso más de whiskey; de los finos labios de Draco salía el humo del tabaco inhalado y en su entrecejo se divisaba una expresión distinta a la fría de siempre, era preocupación.

-¿Saben lo que pasa cuando matas a alguien?—preguntó Draco

-Si lo sabemos—dijo finalmente Blaise después de un tiempo

-Tu alma se fragmenta, va en contra de la naturaleza humana matar—dijo Theo mirando al techo, mientras un relámpago iluminaba levemente la estancia una vez más.

El moreno se paró, mostrando su estatura y porte, asemejándose a una pantera negra, tan moreno y con esos ojos hipnóticos, su traje negro también enmarcaba su delgada y estilizada figura, un prendedor colgaba orgulloso de la solapa del saco, el emblema de su casa, sus manos se cerraron en puño y les dio la espalda.

-¿Alguien de ustedes sabe cómo entrar a la sala de menesteres?, o ¿Dónde está?—

-El año pasado con la brigada inquisitorial de Umbridge pude ver dónde se encontraba, pero jamás nos dejó entrar, utilizamos de ultimo el encantamiento bombarda para poder entrar—el joven rubio suspiró-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tarde en estar listo el armario evanescente?—

-Puede variar, son muy temperamentales, tendremos que ponerle mucho empeño—El castaño rió un poco—No creo que nos dejen volar una pared de la escuela ¿o si Draco?, después diríamos—ahora fingiendo una vocecilla y haciendo ademanes ridículos con sus manos—_"Oh lo siento director Dumbledore, es que necesitamos reparar el armario evanescente que se encuentra aquí para que un montón de mortifagos entren a la escuela y de paso si no es mucha molestia déjenos matarlo"_ –

Draco bufo y rió de buena gana junto con Blaise, por un momento, Theo y su sarcasmo aligeraron la platica un poco, y la risa de los tres invadió el hall.

-Si supongo que es una excelente idea, con lo viejo que esta de seguro se pone de modo—dijo Blaise

-Theo, eres una biblioteca andando, de seguro sabes entrar a la sala de menesteres, o por lo menos habrás leído de eso en algún libro—

-Me temo que no mi estimado y siempre bien ponderado Draco—dijo fingiendo una reverencia mientras seguía sentado frente a él—pero encontraré la manera, ya se lo sacaremos a alguien del ED—

-Longhbotton, el se surra del miedo contigo Theo, piénsalo, le pones una de tus miradas asesinas y habla—dijo Blaise riendo una vez más

Ya encontrarían a alguien, claro que si, pero Theo no imagina que en el trayecto, la mas abrasadora confusión llegará a él, ninguno de ellos imagina lo que les espera en el sexto año del colegio de Hogwarts.


	3. Cap2 Estación 9 y 34

**Cap.2 La estación 9 y 3/4 **

Ya es primero de septiembre, y todos se reúnen en la estación 9 y ¾, se percibía el ambiente lúgubre, claro que nada va a ser lo mimo después de enterarse que, efectivamente, el-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado, regresó, con todo su poder y sus seguidores.

Todo se asemejaba a lo que había sucedido la vez pasada, el clima cambiando, las desapariciones, incluso los muggles comenzaban a notar que algo no iba bien.

Una joven rubia, cuyas facciones habían cambiado mucho en ese verano, caminaba alegremente de la mano de su padre, ambos vestían estrafalariamente, y portaban unas gafas extrañas. La joven había cambiada bastante, su pelo, antes enmañarañado y desordenado, ahora caía en suaves ondas de manera sedosa por su espalda, sus ojos antes idos, ahora denotaban una expresión audaz y analítica, enmarcados por grandes y tupidas pestañas; su cuerpo antes de niña, ahora denotaban curvas desde su pecho hasta su ensanchada cadera y piernas largas, todo un prospecto de mujer, con esa sonrisa afilada y labios un poco carnosos, sus aretes de rabanitos resaltaban en todo el atuendo, vestido blanco y entallado; le quedaba un poco apretado, y es que claro, al ser ella tan despistada, no había notado ese cambio natural en sus figuras femeninas, para Luna Lovegood, los nargles habían encogido el vestido como una mera broma infantil; su padre se despidió de ella con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate mucho pequeña, y por favor, no quiero un evento parecido al del año pasado—dijo el hombre remembrando el incidente del departamento de misterios en el ministerio de magia. Había pasado las horas más agonizantes de su vida de solo pensar que el tesoro mas grande de su vida estuviera ahí, con otros cinco mozalbetes enfrentándose a Merlín sabe cuantos mortifagos; uno de sus grandes amigos habían muerto en aquel enfrentamiento.

-Esta bien padre, tu también cuídate—la chica siguió caminando empujando su carrito de manera distraída y sin querer chocó con un chico que iba vestido todo de negro, por la manera tan abruta en la que el chico tomo el carrito para detenerla la abstrajo de sus pensamientos, sus lentes cayeron al suelo, y ella se agacho para recogerlos, cuando subió la mirada se topó con unos ojos de mirada fría, de un color azul profundo—Oh, lo siento, no me fijé por dónde andaba—dijo finalmente la rubia.

-Creo que eso ya lo notamos Lovegood—dijo el joven de manera sarcástica, fijándose en lo cambiada que estaba la joven, _"en que momento cambiaste tanto Lunática"_ se preguntó Theo, mientras la observaba con detenimiento, la chica sintió la fuerza de esa mirada hasta su medula, y se puso nerviosa, cosa que no solía pasarle muy a menudo.

-Perdona Nott, soy un poco distraída—dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa y guardando sus gafas en un pequeño bolso de mano que tenía forma de estrella, de esta manera se noto más el nerviosismo que la embargó, ya que sus temblorosas manos batallaron para abrir el cierre del bolso, el chico lo percibió y rió de buena gana ante la reacción que provocaba en la rubia.

-Tranquila Lovegood, no muerdo—y cuando dijo esto hizo un ademán con su mandíbula castañeando sus dientes a lo que la chica dio un gran salto, volvió a reír, la inocencia de Luna le parecía algo inusual en el mundo de hoy en día, bueno por lo menos el mundo en el que él vivía—fue mi culpa—dijo de manera caballerosa y esbozando una sonrisa carismática difícil de resistir—yo fui el distraído—

-Pues entonces continúo con mi camino Nott, y una vez más lo siento, espero que tu pie se cure del pisotón—dijo la chica notando que el joven movía el pie izquierdo de manera incomoda.

-Creo que estaré bien—dijo de último, continuando también con su camino, ahora cojeando un poco, pero fijando la vista en la chica que ahora le daba la espalda, emitió un pequeño gruñido y pensó _"Merlín, que buen culo",_ meneó la cabeza, relacionando el pensamiento que acababa de hacer, _"Luna Lovegood y –que buen culo—no pueden ir en la misma oración"_, y subió al anden, que le correspondía para encontrarse con sus otros amigos, ninguno había llegado aún.

La chica continuó con su camino por su parte, subió sus cosas y fue directamente al andén del tren dónde siempre iba leyendo o disfrutando del panorama, su soledad no era algo que le molestara, al contrario, eran bien recibidos los momentos en los que ella podría disfrutar del silencio y una atmosfera tranquila.

…..

Draco Malfoy caminaba elegantemente por la estación al lado de su madre; cuando esta lo observaba con esa expresión inescrutable en su rostro, se odiaba a si misma por haber permitido que esto llegara tan lejos, en este punto, extrañaba al niño malcriado que le dedicaba sonrisas traviesas después de cualquier jugarreta que hubiera hecho, ese chico ya estaba muy lejos, el joven que ahora observaba era un joven con un peso titánico sobre sus hombros, y una expresión gélida en la mirada.

-Draco— ella fijó su mirada en el rostro de su hijo, se veía que no había dormido nada bien.

-Dime madre—dijo el joven con una sonrisa irrevocablemente fingida, posando su mirada gris hielo en su madre.

-Te dejaré aquí, para evitar habladurías, entre menos esté en publico, mejor—le dio un beso y lo dejo frente a los numero 9 y 10 de la estación King Cross, él le dio un fuerte abrazo e inspiro su aroma a jazmín, no vería a su madre en un buen tiempo—Cuídate mucho por favor Draco—

-Tú también cuídate madre—

El joven entro a la estación y observo a Theo subiendo por el anden del tren, así que no se fijo por donde iba, caminó de manera distraída, algo poco usual en él y su carrito colisiono con el de otra persona, sorprendido por el impacto, se recupero y recogió algunas de las cosas que se habían caído del carrito; al parecer era una joven por lo que pudo observar, ya que por la fuerza del choque, la chica se había caído de un sentón, y estaba en el piso.

-Lo siento, te encuentras bien—dijo él, haciendo gala de toda su caballerosidad aristocrática le brindó su mano a la chica de melena castaña y un poco alborotada, para ayudarla a levantarse, hasta que se topó con dos ojos castaños que lanzaban chispas, la chica en vez de tomar la mano le dio un manotazo y se puso en pié sola, sacudiéndose bien y recogiendo sus cosas.

-Fíjate bien por donde andas maldito huron desteñido—

-Oh pero si es la sangre sucia más jactanciosa y escrupulosa de nuestra edad—

-Oh por Merlín Malfoy, es muy temprano para estar iniciando con discusiones, ni siquiera estamos en el colegio—

-Vaya Granger, pero si es la primera cosa sensata que te escucho decir en tu vida—bufo él, arreglando las solapas de su saco—ya deberías de haber aprendido cual es tu maldito lugar, ¿no?—sus ojos echaban chispas de lo furiosa que estaba, el careo verbal con Granger ya era algo usual para él, y lejos de enfadarlo, de un tiempo acá lo divertía bastante, saber que podía provocarle ese tipo de enojo.

-No me digas Malfoy, supongo que tu sabes perfectamente de lugares aristocráticos, justo como el de tu familia en todas las habladurías del profeta gracias a tu querido padre mortifago—le dijo la chica con todo el desden y sarcasmo del que fue capaz

El joven la tomo fuertemente del brazo al punto de lastimarla, comenzó a alternar su vista entre la gente de alrededor y los labios carmesí de la leona, sintiendo un choque eléctrico viajando por todo su cuerpo en cuanto hizo contacto visual con ella—Cállate la boca maldita sangre sucia inmunda—y con su lengua viperina habló con todo el veneno con el que fue capaz—no te atrevas en tu vida a volver a mencionar a mi padre, tu boca no merece tal privilegio—la soltó de manera brusca y lanzó un encantamiento frotego en su mano para limpiarla.

Y justo cómo cuando había entrado a la estación, con todas sus maneras aristocráticas, fue caminando de forma elegante hasta el compartimiento del equipaje, donde se limito a dejar sus cosas y camino al anden donde se encontraba Theo, su humor había empeorado considerablemente gracias al pequeño altercado que había tenido con Granger, y no favorecía para nada el hecho de las miradas inquisitivas dirigidas por los demás estudiantes en su dirección. A diferencia de Draco, Theodore tenía una habilidad nata para pasar desapercibido cuando la situación lo ameritaba, no por nada la mayoría del alumnado en Howarts pensaba que era mudo; por lo que en realidad casi todos ignoraban quién era su padre, y desde luego, quién era él, cosa muy distinta para una familia que vive en el jet set político y social, codeándose con todo el Wizgamot, sin mencionar el hecho de que el rubio platino siempre ocupaba algunas columnas en las revistas para chicas, como totalmente bruja y 21 lunas, por decir algo, Draco era y se recalca el hecho "era" uno de los solteros más codiciados en la alta sociedad, pero dados los sucesos acontecidos, eso había cambiado de manera alarmante.

Entró al compartimento, y vio sentado a Theo de manera despreocupada, una vez mas vestido al estilo muggle, con unos vaqueros negros, su playera negra sin cuello y mangas cortas y una pulsera de cuero bien ancha que cubría parte de su antebrazo izquierdo, justo dónde ahora estaba la marca.

-¿Por qué carajos te vistes así Theo? Digo si te vas a vestir al estilo muggle mínimo hazlo con decencia—

Theo entorno los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de Draco en un tono molesto, le dirigió una sonrisa sardónica mostrando toda la hilera de dientes blancos y mostrando una barba de tres días sin rasurarse.

-Perdone usted mi príncipe, no tuve tiempo de ir con mi sastre particular, espero y a vuestra alteza no le moleste estar en mi presencia—

Draco gruñó y se sentó, observando una vez más a su amigo, dejó su portafolio en la parte de arriba de los sillones en donde se iba a sentar y volvió a hablar.

-Quítate esa barba, los profesores te llamarán la atención, y lo que queremos en este momento es pasar desapercibidos—

Theo volteo los ojos con un dejo de desden en su mirada, entonces le sonrió una vez más—No todos tenemos la suerte de ser lampiños mi estimado—le dijo mientras rascaba su barba con desinterés, en lo que Draco ponía cara de pocos amigos

-Te aseguro que tengo lo mismo que tu donde importa, podría asegurar que tengo más que tú—dijo Draco, tomando sus partes nobles y mirando fríamente a Theo.

Si algo divertía a Theo Nott era hacer perder, al autoproclamado príncipe de slytherin, sus maneras aristocráticas y educadas, hacerle perder sus modales y ayudarlo a ser un joven de 17 años como cualquier otro era de lo mas liberador, podía ver que había sangre y no hielo en esas venas.

…..

Una familia de pelirrojos entraban uno tras otro a la estación, seguidos por uno castaño y por ultimo una chica soñadora y valiente que iba en la nubes, era una escena bastante graciosa a los ojos de Blaise Zabinni, parecieran hechos en serie, pero cuando vio entrar de último a Ginebra Weasley le pareció ver a una hermosa chica, definitivamente un buen prospecto de mujer; Potty tenía que estar ciego para no verlo.

Siguió su camino al compartimiento del equipaje y lo dejó ahí, cuando iba de regreso para subir al anden del tren, pudo observarla una vez más y oler un dejo de su perfume detrás de ella, rosas salvajes, _"definitivamente un aroma que le sienta bien"_ pensó para sus adentros, cuando giró de manera furtiva y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, observó como de su bolso caía una libretita, él, al ser todo un caballero la recogió, camino unos pasos más, con ese dejo de altanería y prepotencia que tanto lo caracterizaba, cuando tuvo a la chica frente a él, en ese momento dándole la espalda porque estaba platicando con Granger, le toco de manera sutil el hombro con su mano y la chica se sorprendió de tenerlo en frente.

Ella sonrió de manera confiada y lo miró directamente a los ojos, cosa que no cualquiera hace, enfrentarse con esa mirada depredadora y furtiva era difícil; a lo que el correspondió con una sonrisa igual de amplia a la de ella, Blaise tenía un tiempo admirando a Ginebra, le parecía de lo más atractiva e inteligente, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que la joven estaba embelezada con San Potter, por lo que simplemente mantenía la admiración como eso, simple y mera admiración; pero cuando vio caer esa libretita, sintió una leve oportunidad de llevar una corta conversación con ella, y como Sly astuto que es, el no dejaba ir oportunidades así como así.

-Disculpa Weasley, es que se ha caído esto de un bolso que traías—dijo el haciendo ademán de entregarle la libretita roja de terciopelo, que, a ojo de buen calculador tenía cara de ser el diario de la joven, ella lo tomó de manera sorprendida, y con alivio en su mirada esbozo una sonrisa más amplia en su cara.

-Muchas gracias Zabinni, de verdad, no me puedo imaginar si la hubiese perdido, que torpe soy—la chica abrazó la libretita muy fuerte contra ella y Blaise pudo observar una protuberancias en su pecho muy bien formadas, esa vista de verdad le agradó en sobre manera, poco a poco fue mordiendo su labio inferior, en un gesto casi imperceptible y sonrío de vuelta esta vez de manera leve y asintió.

-No hay de que Weasley, me debes una, y no dudes en que lo cobraré—dijo de ultimo y siguiendo su camino al anden, haciendo gala de toda su magia Sly, dejando a la chica boquiabierta con el mensaje implícito de esas palabras, Blaise era atrevido con las chicas, pero en verdad, ¿Qué Sly no lo era?.


	4. Cap3 Juegos de niños, juegos pesados

**Cap.3 Juegos de niños, juegos pesados**

Subió por el andén y recorrió el largo pasillo hasta encontrarse con Theo y Draco, el primero reía de buena gana y el segundo tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Puedo saber que te provoca tanta gracia Theo?—dijo el moreno sentándose al lado de su amigo, y viendo como Draco se revolvía un poco en su asiento.

-Deberías de haber llegado cinco segundos antes, nuestro joven príncipe ha perdido sus modales por completo—seguía riendo Theo, en lo que el tren echaba a andar.

-¿A si?, suena a una platica muy interesante, continúa por favor—dijo Blaise entretenido por el gesto de pocos amigos plantado en la cara de Draco.

-Muy bien imagina la siguiente escena, el joven príncipe—acentúo la palabra de manera sarcástica—entra refunfuñando por no se que cosa, y se fija en mi vestimenta, ya sabes bien como le molestan mis vaqueros y mis botas… ¿Cómo les había puesto?—

-Mata ratas—dijo Blaise entornando una gran sonrisa que contrastaba con su piel morena—continúa—

-Ah si las botas mata ratas; bueno en efecto comentó sobre mi vestimenta, pero también sobre mi barba, comenzó con la letanía de pasar desapercibidos, etcétera y mi respuesta fue, y cito textualmente "no todos tenemos la suerte de ser lampiños"—en este punto Blaise ya bufaba un poco conteniendo la risa de ver como la cara de Draco iba descomponiéndose en una clara gesticulación de asco—y el respondió—Theo imitando el gesto de Draco, tomo sus partes nobles y puso su cara en un puchero exagerado— Te aseguro que tengo lo mismo que tu donde importa, podría asegurar que tengo más que tú de hecho mismo que tú, es mas podría asegurar que tengo más que tú—Blaise finalmente soltó una carcajada que resonó junto a la de Theo por el compartimento en el que estaban.

-Te divierto Blaise—dijo Draco de manera sarcástica, mientras los otros seguían riendo.

-Alteza como cree, simplemente me parece que su anterior aseveración es falsa, yo apuesto 100 galeones a que estas igual de lampiño ahí abajo—Theo se agarraba el estomago de tanto reír, su respiración se entrecortaba, y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir.

-Y yo apuesto 1000 galeones Blaise a que no tienes la mitad de pene que dices tener—ahora Blaise se cayó abruptamente y Draco comenzó a reír de manera pasmosa y armoniosa mientras Theo retomaba un poco de compostura sin embargo por la expresión de plato de Blaise no pudo contener la risa una vez mas.

-Si tan interesados están en sus partes nobles, caballeros me temo que hago mal tercio aquí, si quieren les puedo dar algo de privacidad—volvió a reír de manera sonora y ahora los otros dos se le quedaron viendo a Theo de manera furtiva y amenazadora.

-Tengo una mejor idea Draco-

-Blaise creo que estamos pensando lo mismo—

-¿A si? Y que están pensando—dijo Theo mirándolos cautelosamente, esa expresión no le gustaba para nada… los otros dos se abalanzaron sobre él de manera depredadora, si fuese un uno a uno, sin dudarlo Theo hubiese ganado, pero lamentablemente se vio superado en fuerza, a pesar de que Theo tenía su varita en la mano, fueron mas rápidos y no pudo defenderse, comenzaron a quitarle la playera con un encantamiento reductor y después le quitaron el pantalón con un encantamiento evanecente, le dejaron las botas puestas y por ultimo le quitaron el boxer con un encantamiento confluendo, el boxer prendió fuego en instantes y al ver esto el castaño se quitó lo que quedaba de la tela ágilmente, pero sus bellos pubicos alcanzaron a quemarse, lo tomaron entre los dos y lo sacaron a la fuerza del compartimento y lo dejaron ahí en el pasillo, cerrando la puerta del compartimiento; la expresión de Theo y el pigmento de su rostro paso de rojo a morado, después a verde y rojo una vez más, estaba encolerizado—Déjenme entrar, alguien puede salir al pasillo—los otros dos reían a carcajadas dentro, Draco no pudo contener unas lagrimas de la risa y Blaise se agarraba el estomago del dolor que tanta risa le había provocado.

-¿Qué pasó con el pelo en pecho Theo, no que eras todo varonil?—grito Draco entre risa y risa.

-¿Creo que después de todo si somos medio lampiños no Theo?—le dijo Blaise viendo como las manos de Theo cubrían solo parte de su sexo.

El joven estaba azorado, era impensable aquella situación, en definitiva no estaba dentro de sus 10 bromas preferidas de los Sly´s, porque ésta la estaba sufriendo en carne propia, a lo lejos comenzó a escuchar la voz de una señora ya bien conocida por todos.

-¿Algo del carrito?—se escuchaba el grito a lo lejos, mientras se escuchaban las ruedas del carrito chocar en el piso-¿Algo del carrito?—la voz se iba escuchando cada vez mas cercana a Theo.

-¡Por Merlín Draco, Blaise déjenme pasar!— los jóvenes seguían riendo y no tenían ninguna intención de dejarlo pasar, al contrario.

-Creo que la señora del carrito se merece tener la vista del adonis que eres mi estimado—dijo Blaise.

-Si después de todo, no todos los días se puede ver a un hombre con el culo de un dios Griego—dijo Draco, mostrando su sonrisa más fingida

Theo en un acto desesperado entró en el compartimiento siguiente y se sentó procurando cubrirse bien, no se había dado cuenta de que el compartimento no estaba solo.

Cuando volteó en la esquina junto a la ventana estaba sentada una joven rubia platino cuya cara estaba total y completamente descompuesta, y su mirada pasaba en intervalos de las manos de Theo, que cubrían no en su totalidad el sexo del joven castaño, a su torso y después a su cara, abriendo y cerrando la boca espasmódicamente sin poder articular palabra alguna.

-Demonios Lovegood, si te vas a quedar ahí, mínimo pásame algo para cubrirme ¿no?— dijo Theo con sorna y esbozando su sonrisa de lado que era tan hipnótica…la chica totalmente ruborizada admiró una vez más el cuerpo del joven que tenía frente a ella, definitivamente pareciera como si la estatua del David hubiese tomado vida, alto y espalda ancha, pelo castaño largo y enmarañado, brazos fuertes y marcados, pectorales prominentes y un abdomen con cada cuadrito bien definido, los ocho bien definidos, luego continuo hacia abajo y pudo observar un poco de piel de mas, _"eso es gigante"_ pensó la pobre chica mientras veía las piernas fuertes del ejemplar que tenía frente a ella, meneaba la cabeza y regresaba a la cara con rasgos marcados y masculinos, el joven entorno una sonrisa y se levanto para sentarse justo frente a ella—¿Disfrutando de la vista Lovegood?—dijo el joven con total sarcasmo, mientras se descubría su miembro—Es verdad que tengo un complejo de exhibicionista, pero de verdad no me molestaría cubrirme—dijo el guiñándole el ojo, mientras su pelo cubría de manera salvaje un poco su rostro brindando una imagen muy sexy.

La chica meneo la cabeza y le dio, o mejor dicho le aventó, una cobijita con los colores del arco iris que traía doblada y estaba justo junto a ella, el chico la tomó y se envolvió, era una imagen hilarante, un Sly, cubierto en colores pasteles y botas "mata ratones", esta imagen pasaría a la posteridad.

-Gracias—dijo el joven abriendo la puerta del compartimento—te debo una Lovegood—y le volvió a guiñar el ojo.

-Lindas botas—fue lo único que la chica pudo alcanzar a decir en un hilo, el evento la había dejado bastante sorprendida y azorada, no dejaba de repasar una y otra vez la escena en su cabeza en cuanto el chico la dejó ahí sola.

….

Un Theo ya más vestido se encontraba en el compartimento junto con sus amigos, ya riendo de la situación tan hilarante que había sucedido, es cierto que jugaban pesado entre ellos, pero el también les había jugado bromas más pesadas, y así es esto _"Paid back it´s a bitch"_ sin embargo no pasó más allá, Theo le contó la expresión de la pobre de Lovegood, y no pararon de reír por un rato.

Las cosas se tornaron un poco más serias cuando Draco sitúo la conversación en un tema más escabroso.

-Fui a Burgin y Burkes con mi madre en el verano, después de estar en tu casa—dijo Draco, mientras observaba detenidamente al castaño.

-Y bien, ¿en qué condiciones está el armario evanescente?—pregunto Theo adquiriendo una mirada fría y un tono de voz mas bajo y ronco

-Está en buenas condiciones, excelentes diría yo—

-Perfecto—dijo Blaise airado por la noticia—entonces solamente tendremos que reparar el que está en la sala de menesteres—

-Pero eso representa un problema, ya que mis estimados, no se si lo recuerden, pero no sabemos entrar—dijo Theo finalmente

En ese momento un polvo negro cubrió el andén entero, dejándolos en total oscuridad por unos 10 segundos, Draco se levantó nervioso mirando hacia todas direcciones, sería un ataque mortifago, ¿tan rápido?, pero si no habían sido informados de nada al respecto.

Entonces Draco abrió la puerta del compartimento y los tres se asomaron varitas en mano en todas las direcciones, se notaba el nerviosismo de los jóvenes, pero cuando el polvo se hubo desvanecido se tranquilizaron en sobre manera, volvieron a sentarse y dejaron ésta vez la puerta abierta.

-Seguro fue alguien de primero Draco—dijo Blaise—Tranquilos, no queremos denotar "algo más" o si—Theo tomó un suspiro parsimonioso y asintió con la cabeza.

Por su lado Draco tomó su pelo entre sus manos y lo revolvió, últimamente era la única expresión que se permitía para demostrar un poco del nerviosismo acumulado, miró levemente hacia arriba y observó como el portafolio de Theo se movía muy levemente. Con un gesto casi imperceptible apremio a Theo para que observará lo mismo que él, y es que, ambos sabían de la existencia de una capa de invisibilidad en Howarts, así es, en su tercer año San Potter les había hecho ver su suerte gracias a la maldita capa, y seguramente estaba espiando su conversación, Merlín sabe desde hacía cuanto tiempo.

-Si seguro que el que lanzó los polvos es uno de primero—esta vez repitió Draco de manera pasmosa y arrastrando las palabras, el sarcasmo era notable—una broma infantil, ¿no lo crees Theo?—

-Desde luego Draco, ¿quién podría ser tan estupido como para hacer algo así?—contestó Theo con los ojos brillantes de odio. Si algo sabían perfectamente bien ambos jóvenes, fue que de no ser por Potter sus padres no estarían en prisión, por lo que el odio acumulado de ambos chicos era de un nivel impresionante, tendrían su venganza eso era obvio… y quizás no tendrían que esperar tanto.

…

Cuando el tren llegó a la estación, todos bajaron rápidamente, mientras que Draco para hacer tiempo con total parsimonia recogió su saco; mientras Theo lentamente quitaba su portafolio del maletero de arriba, Blaise al no haber detectado las intenciones de sus camaradas salió rápidamente con los demás, mientras que Theo, yendo al final del tren bajo la cortina, y a su vez las demás cortinas del Tren se bajaron, le dedicó una sonrisa malévola a Draco y bajo lentamente cuidando que nadie escuchara.

-¿Acaso tu madre jamás te dijo que espiar es de mala educación Potter?—sacó su varita y esgrimiéndola con gran agilidad gritó—_Petrificus Totalus—_se escucho un seco ruido golpeando contra el suelo, Draco se agacho levemente y con su mano retiró la capa de invisibilidad y ahí estaba, San Potter con los ojos como platos e inexpresivos, Draco emitió una mueca de asco y continuó hablándole—Cierto tu madre ya había muerto antes de que pudieras limpiarte la baba, ¿no es así?—entonces en un arrebato de ira poco común en un ser tan frío y calculador como él, le dio una patada con fuerza desmedida en la cara rompiéndole por completo la nariz—Eso es por mi padre y por el padre de Theo—y haciendo ademán de cubrirlo una vez más con la capa le dijo, antes de cubrirlo por completo—Disfruta tu viaje de regreso a Londres—y salio de manera abrupta del andén.

Theo esperándolo afuera le dedico una mirada de complicidad, tener a Potter fuera del camino era en definitiva un "plus" para lo que planeaban hacer, cuando llegaron a la puerta que marcaba la entrada a los terrenos del castillo se sorprendieron en demasía.

-Aurores… ¿Qué carajos están haciendo aurores en el castillo?—dijo Draco con el rostro aun descompuesto por el coraje que había hecho.

-Era obvio que tendríamos algunas dificultades, me hubiese extrañado que no estuvieran aquí Draco—

-Tienes razón—

Entraron por completo a los terrenos y vieron al profesor Flickwick pasando lista, el hombre bajito les dedicó una mirada inquisitiva y una mueca mientras les hablaba.

-¿Nombres?—

-Nott, Theodore Marcus Nott—dijo el joven con una mirada orgullosa y un gesto altivo poco común en él, el profesor le dedico una mirada al alto joven que tenía frente a él, con ese aspecto poco común y aparentando unos cuantos años más de los que tenía. Y entonces desvió la mirada al otro joven parado junto a él

Con el mismo dejo de arrogancia y gesto altivo entonces Draco entorno su mágica sonrisa, esa que jamás cubría sus ojos y con voz ronca dijo—Malfoy, Draco Lucius Malfoy—el profesor checo los dos nombres en las listas y ambos jóvenes pasaron a recoger sus equipajes.

…

Luna no había querido bajar tan rápido para no encontrarse con Nott, la escena había sido bastante embarazosa de por si, como para todavía verle la cara y volverse a poner toda colorada por culpa de esa maldita sonrisa arrebatadora que le erizaban los bellos.

Cuando vio bajar al castaño y de último a Malfoy, supuso que ya no habría problema, así que se colocó sus anteojos, recogió su periódico y salió del compartimento en el que se encontraba.

Sus anteojos tenían un encantamiento especial que le permitían ver los tropozolos y alguno que otro ser invisible; entonces de la nada observó muchísimos tropozolos, unas criaturas invisibles que se meten a tu cerebro por los oídos y lo confunden, y cuando pasó por el andén que estaba al lado del cual ella se encontraba observó que había muchísimas más ahí, abrió la puerta del compartimento, su curiosidad una vez más había ganado la batalla, levanto su varita y dijo—_Inmigue —_por lo que descubrió a Harry petrificado en el suelo—_finite incatatem—_Harry se levanto un poco aturdido aun por el golpe, y ella le dedico una candida sonrisa.

Por un momento Harry notó lo diferente que estaba Luna, ya no tenía el cabello enmarañado, ni la mirada de sorpresa constante que ayudaba a esa apariencia de loca, para nada, su pelo caía en suaves ondas enmarcando su rostro, de ahí hasta la cintura, sus ojos ahora tenían una expresión audaz, y sus labios mas carnosos que antes mostraban una sonrisa picara, mientras que su cuerpo mostraba curvas, que aun a pesar de la tunica y el suéter de la escuela se podían notar, el chico se sorprendió agradablemente de ver como Luna había cambiado tanto, para convertirse en una hermosa jovencita, le correspondió la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo me encontraste Luna?—pregunto Harry, sonando con la voz un poco ahogada, ya que por su nariz rota no podía respirar bien.

-Tropozolos, tu cabeza esta llena de ellos—dijo Luna con una mirada ahora sorprendida, mientras Harry encogía un poco los hombros, mirando para todas partes tratando de encontrar a las criaturas que le habían mencionado.

Habían perdido los carruajes eso era un hecho, sin embargo ya verían la manera de llegar al castillo; cuando por fin pasaron las puertas de los terrenos del castillo el pequeño hombrecillo les dedico una mirada molest

-Por fin, los hemos estado buscando por todos lados—

Mientras el hombrecillo hacía exactamente lo mismo, preguntar los nombres para registrarlos, Nott le dedicó una mirada de furia y llena de enojo a Harry, que no paso desapercibida para Luna, sin embargo cuando la volteo a ver a ella le dedico una vez más esa arrebatadora sonrisa que él era capaz de brindar, de pronto le pareció a Luna, estar tratando con dos personas al mismo tiempo, uno era capaz de hacer cualquier locura, inclusive matar, el otro, tenía alma de niño _"¿Cuál de los dos eres Theo Nott?"_ se preguntó la rubia mientras los jóvenes se iban al castillo escoltados por el Profesor Snape, y escuchó gritar a Malfoy.

-Linda cara Potter—

Ahora ella entendía todo, el porque Harry estaba petrificado, seguramente un altercado con Malfoy, y este obviamente termino mal para el joven parado junto a ella y con la nariz sangrando, Luna era bastante perspicaz, no era necesaria preguntarle a Harry algo, sabía perfectamente a qué se debía tal altercado, seguramente era por el señor Malfoy.

-¿Quieres que te la arregle?, personalmente creo que así te da una apariencia más rebelde, pero es tu decisión—preguntó Luna con esa melodiosa voz de la que es portadora.

-¿Has arreglado narices antes?—le pregunta Harry aun con la voz de cuello, ya que su respiración era casi nula.

-He arreglado varios dedos… ¿qué tan distintos pueden ser en realidad?—

-Bien, inténtalo—dijo el joven con un dejo de preocupación en la mirada… por un momento recordó cuando Lockhart le intentó curar el brazo y los huesos desaparecieron.

La chica con varita en mano la apuntó directamente a la nariz de Harry y torciéndola un poco dijo—_Episkey_—se escuchó el hueso reacomodándose de manera dolorosa en su dueño, Harry solo emitió un quejido y después de que hubo pasado el dolor.

-¿Bien? ¿Cómo me veo?—dijo el joven castaño mientras la observaba expectante.

-Excepcionalmente ordinario—dijo finalmente la rubia.

….

El gran comedor lucia esas hermosas luces en el techo encantado asemejando el cielo nocturno.

Y mientras la multitud iba entrando al castillo y dejando sus cosas, una pelirroja hacia su camino para entrar al gran comedor junto con los demás estudiantes; buscaba ansiosa unas gafas reconocibles, o un pelo enmarañado castaño oscuro, pero nada, no había señal de él desde el tren.

-Maldito—murmuró en voz baja la pelirroja, _"seguramente fue a buscar a su querida Chang-a" _

-Pero si aun no he dicho nada Weasley—

Una voz seductora y aterciopelada la abstrajo de sus pensamientos, cuando la chica giro la cabeza para ver quién era, descubrió esa mirada furtiva y depredadora que antes le habían dedicado en la estación.

-Zabinni—dijo ella con desgano.

-¿Interrumpí un pensamiento profundo?—Blaise haciendo gala de su notoria capacidad para leer a las personas, sabía perfectamente que no era así, sin embargo le gustaba saber que la chica estaba haciendo una rabieta por la falta de atención de parte de una persona determinada—Oh, seguramente un pensamiento de amor, ¿no es así?, mejor aun, un pensamiento de desamor—

La chica de manera ofendida volteo la cara hacia otro lado para evitar mostrarle al moreno que había dado en el blanco y con voz airada le contestó—eso no es asunto tuyo ¿o si Zabinni?—masticando cada palabra por la molestia que ella tenía, Hermione ya le había dicho una vez que era demasiado transparente con sus sentimientos.

Blaise rió entre dientes mientras seguían caminando poco a poco entre la multitud, y entonces emitió un suspiro exagerado—Ah es que es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido—y cuando hubo dicho esto, la pelirroja lo volteo a ver fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Disfrutas provocándome Zabinni?—

-Solo cuando me dejas—dicho esto el moreno apuró su paso para sentarse en su mesa, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada seductora a la pelirroja que iba antes a su lado; una vez más la dejó con la boca abierta.

…..

Cuando ya todos estaban sentados, tranquilos, tomando el postre después del delicioso festín que les habían ofrecido gracias a los elfos domésticos del castillo, una joven castaña de mirada miel cuyos ojos en ese momento parecían dos brazas ardiendo gracias a la falta de atención del pelirrojo sentado junto a ella.

-Por Merlín, puedes dejar de comer, tu mejor amigo esta perdido—dijo Hermione mientras con la libreta que traía en mano le daba ligeros golpes en el hombro a Ron.

-¡Hey! Gira tu cabeza, loca, ahí esta parado—dijo Ron mientras seguía comiendo su postre.

-Esta cubierto de sangre otra vez, ¿Por qué siempre esta cubierto de sangre?—dijo la pelirroja haciéndole un espacio a Harry para que se sentara.

-He intentado entenderlo durante estos años Ginny pero con el paso del tiempo simplemente supuse que es parte de él—

Cuando el castaño tomo su lugar, Hermione lo miró con rostro de preocupación, él le hizo una seña, para que no se preocupara y continuaron con la conversación.

…..

Después de la cena, todos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, y era de esperarse, que desde un inicio nuestro trío de plata comenzara con sus labores.

Los tres se encontraban sentados en la lujosa sala de Slytherin, últimamente parecían un trío de alcohólicos, no dejaban de beber, y Nott hacia gala de toda su ascendencia noruega y cosaca, el whiskey simplemente no tenía efecto alguno en él.

Era necesario dividirse las tareas, y mientras compartían miradas calculadoras entre los tres no tardo mucho para que desde luego el ego de nuestro príncipe tomara la delantera y autoproclamándose el líder de la misión delegó a cada uno las tareas.

-Theo, tu eres el mejor en hechizos y encantamientos, no te será difícil ver la manera de ir a los linderos de los terrenos y verificar que área está menos protegida, y así derribar la barrera que cubre ese lugar—Theo asintió pacientemente ante las instrucciones—quizás el boque prohibido sería un buen lugar para iniciar, así, sí no logramos entrar a la sala, tendremos otra vía de entrada—

-Está bien—se limitó a decir mirando al blondo con ese par de ojos azules tan tempestuosos, no le sería difícil encontrar un punto débil, no por nada era llamado el brujo más brillante de su edad.

-Blaise, tu eres el más meticuloso de los tres, quizás te sea más fácil idear un plan para entrar a la sala de menesteres y comenzar la búsqueda de información para la reparación del armario evanescente—Blaise asintió levemente mientras lo miraba en retrospectiva ya que en ese momento les estaba dando la espalda a los dos.

-¿Y usted majestad, de qué se encargará?—preguntó Theo con sorna y con una mirada perspicaz en sus ojos.

-Yo ya comencé con mi parte de la misión, si es necesario matar a Dumbledore, no será por nuestras manos—el hielo de los ojos de Draco se encontró con el mar de los ojos de Theo.

-¿De qué estas hablando Draco?—

-Estoy hablando Theo, de que no quiero mi alma fragmentada, y ninguno de ustedes quiero imaginar—Ambos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Continua—dijo ahora Blaise con sus ojos verdes bien posados en Draco.

-Seré un poco mas explicito, ¿y si no tuviéramos que levantar nuestras varitas para nada?, ¿si lo matáramos de una manera más sutil?, algo que parezca meramente un accidente, como veneno, o un objeto que contenga magia negra, de lo que estoy hablando…—pero Draco fue abruptamente interrumpido.

-Suena muy Sly, lo quieres hacer, sin embargo, ¿Cómo planeas hacerle llegar semejantes objetos, o el veneno mismo Draco?, ¿o ya olvidaste de quién estamos hablando aquí?—terminó de decir Nott

-Eso es lo de menos, precisamente por ser un mago famoso, es lógico que reciba regalos de sus admiradores, de los mismos alumnos, eso no será difícil para nada Theo—finalizó Blaise

Draco levanto su mano señalando el punto de Blaise, y terminando la conversación subieron al dormitorio que compartían, mañana comenzaría todo, sin mencionar el hecho de que Draco y Nott era prefectos, tendrían que repartirse muy bien las rondas para poder realizar sus demás tareas sin ningún problema.


	5. Cap4 Presunciones

**A/N: Hola y Gracias, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, procurare mantenerlos muy en cuenta. **

**Para Lilikins2703: **Muchas gracias por la sugerencia respecto a la parte descriptiva, trataré de poner solamente lo mas importante para evitar eso de la lentitud, pero sin comprometer mi estilo! ;) asi que bueno ahi esta eso.

**miaumiaulogic: **Bueno si definitivamente prometo vas a disfrutar este capitulo, digo en la parte de la perversion :D jajaja, y si definitivamente Theo se pone aparte, eso es lo que pretendía, que cada uno tuviera su protagonismo, e ir hilando poco a poco todo, de manera tal que pues se de una historia de calidad. Espero te guste el capitulo!

**SeptumSeverus: **SIIII, lo que quiero de Blaise es eso, no es que sea incapaz de sentir algo por las chicas, sino que bueno le gusta jugar, y existen quienes se prestan y quienes no.

**BlackSOS: **Efectivamente, estoy utilizando algunos fragmentos de la sexta pelicula, sin embargo llegaremos al punto, de hecho en este capituo, donde se despega un poco de la trama.

**Porfavooor, si dejan Reviwes, dejen sus nombres, no solamente Anonimo si son invitados, me encanta saber que la historia está gustando, es por eso lo rapido de la actualización. Sin embargo si creo que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones vendran cad semanas, me tengo que repartir entre 3 historias de momento! :D gracias por sus sugerencias. **

**Cap4. Presunciones. **

Ese día se les había notificado a los prefectos que habría una reunión para asignar las distintas rondas, y demás, y ya que los dos anteriores prefectos de Revinclaw eran ahora los premios anuales, habría dos prefectos nuevos este año.

Poco a poco fueron llegando a la oficina del profesor Snape todos, desde luego Theo y Draco ya estaban ahí, llegaron 10 minutos antes gracias a la obsesión compulsiva de Draco por la puntualidad; 5 minutos después entró Granger con Weseal.

Cuando las miradas del blondo y la castaña se encontraron salían puras chispas de odio, los ojos miel de la chica parecían dos brazas ardiendo, y los de él, dejaron de ser hielo por un momento para oscurecerse en acero puro fundido.

-No puedo creer la manera en que esa mujer te afecta Draco, te lo digo sinceramente, la vez y te erizas peor que un gato con el agua-

-No se de qué estés hablando Theo—dijo Draco entre dientes, mientras el contacto visual con la chica se veía interrumpido por la lunática de Lovegood, si Theo no conociera bien a su amigo, diría que en esa mirada había algo más escondido—Si esa mojigata no causa ningún efecto en mi más que repulsión—dijo finalmente arrugando su nariz en ese gesto de perpetuo asco que enmarcaba su cara indefinidamente.

-Si tú lo dices—dijo Theo con su sonrisa sarcástica tan característica.

Entonces Theo volteo una vez más hacia la dirección donde los demás prefectos se encontraban platicando, y vio a la soñadora y bizarra chica Lovegood platicando entretenidamente con Granger, entonces ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, fue como si esos ojos llenos de inocencia lo perforaran, una mirada difícil de sostener para alguien que viene cargando en la conciencia cosas tan pesadas; entonces el le sonrió ampliamente recordando la escena del tren que había pasado 2 semanas atrás, y la chica simplemente volteó a otra dirección en total azoramiento.

Cuando el profesor Snape entró a la sala todos guardaron silencio, la discusión de las rondas no fue gran cosa, simple y sencillamente se irían intercalando 2 prefectos por noche, serían hasta las 11 P.m. y después un auror llegaría a relevarlos, se les haría saber cuando sería su turno porque la insignia brillaría.

Las reglas no cambiaron absolutamente en nada, podrían quitar y dar hasta cinco puntos, y desde luego otorgar detenciones si era meritorio; nada que ninguno conociera, excepto por los dos nuevos prefectos de Ravenclaw.

-La primera ronda la harán el señor Nott y la señorita Lovegood, eso es todo por hoy—dijo el profesor Snape con esa voz tan penetrante.

Todos los demás prefectos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas.

-Puedes aprovechar hoy, y después de la ronda ir a ver "la otra cuestión"—dijo Draco en voz baja a su amigo, mientras Theo asintió levemente.

-Esto será interesante—dijo Theo mientras emitía un suspiro largo.

…

Mientras ambos chicos iban caminando por los corredores vacíos de Hogwarts, Theo parecía tener una visión de una criatura entre celestial y terrenal al mismo tiempo, Luna Lovegood brincaba como cervatillo con total ligereza, como si careciera de peso alguno, o su cuerpo no obedeciera a la gravedad, mientras caminaba contoneando su melena rubia elegantemente de un lado a otro. Era endemoniadamente extraña su manera de caminar tan despistada.

-Lovegood—la llamó Theo en voz alta, la chica volteo de manera grácil en cada movimiento emitido por ella, su mirada se posó en su compañero de ronda—quisiera disculparme por lo del tren, la verdad, no planeaba que me vieran así—

-De haberlo planeado Nott, pensaría seriamente que de verdad tienes un complejo exhibicionista—esta chica tiene una manera de decir las cosas secas y en la cara, pensó Theo—sin embargo no se porque me pides perdón—

-Bueno me imagino que fue una situación incomoda para ti, por eso te pido perdón—dijo Theo con un dejo de extrañeza en su voz.

-No, fue extraña en si, aunque si he de mencionarlo, eres el primer hombre que veo desnudo en toda mi vida—dijo la chica con su voz suave y cantante—sin embargo el cuerpo humano es una belleza de la naturaleza, y el tuyo es muy bello Nott—dijo ella finalmente con toda la pasmosa normalidad de la que fue capaz, ahora Theo era el sonrojado.

-Errr… mmm… gracias Lovegood—dijo el pasando una mano por su melena castaña, alborotándola aun más de lo que ya estaba.

La chica asintió una vez más con su cabeza mientras llegaban al final del pasillo, donde se encontraban unas escaleras para subir al quinto piso, sin embargo la chica iba caminando tan despistadamente que jamás se dio cuenta que la escalera comenzaba a cambiar de posición…. Fue algo tan rápido que ni siquiera Theo se dio cuenta de cómo sucedió.

Él vio el barandal moverse y el pie de Lovegood al aire, entonces en un arrebato de protección la jaló del brazo, y la tomo de la cintura, fue tanta la fuerza que la pegó completamente a su cuerpo, la chica de espaldas a él tenía la boca completamente abierta de la impresión, y él la tenía fuertemente abrazada de la cintura, su barbilla pegada a su melena rubia, respirando todo el aroma a frutos rojos emanando de ella, por una fracción de segundo no había un centímetro que los separará, mientras que el fuerte candado de los brazos del castaño no la soltaban, parecía un oso cubriendo a una pequeña mariposa; entonces cuando Theo se percató de la intimidad del momento poco a poco la dejó ir.

Ambos chicos se asomaron al abismo que había dejado la escalera, la rubia hubiese caído como mínimo unos tres pisos, quizás no se hubiera muerto, pero esa caída la habría dejado en la enfermería mínimo 3 días.

-¿Estás bien Lovegood?—preguntó él relajando sus rasgos faciales que se habían tensado por la proximidad de la chica

La chica lo volteó a ver a los ojos de la manera más agradecida—esos malditos ojos, demasiado sinceros—pensó Theo.

-Si estoy bien Nott, gracias, muchas gracias—

-¿Sueles caminar así por todo el castillo?, tienes suerte de no haber muerto aún, aquí tienes que tener cuidado incluso con los cuadros Lovegood—su voz sonó mas agresiva de lo que hubiera querido—No hay de que—dijo el joven, relajando un poco mas el tono de su voz.

-¿Sabias que la mayoría de los alumnos piensan que eres mudo?—dijo la chica de una manera aleatoria sin pensar en su comentario

A lo que Theo soltó de buena gana una carcajada—Tu definitivamente eres un caso especial eh Lovegood—dijo Theo con sorna, y la chica devolvió de buena gana el comentario con una sonrisa.

…..

La ronda había terminado, el auror llegó a remplazarlos, y ambos chicos tomaron caminos distintos; y Theo asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, hizo un hechizo no verbal, y se colocó un encantamiento disimulador, de esta manera pasó inadvertido para los demás guardias en los terrenos de Howarts.

Cuando llegó a los linderos del bosque prohibido, poco a poco comenzó a identificar los límites de la barrera, hasta donde llegaba, y en que lugares esta barrera se encontraba más débil, esto a causa de las criaturas mágicas que afectaban los límites de la barrera, como los centauros, pixies, y demás.

-Muy bien, vamos a comenzar a debilitarte—durante exactamente dos horas, Theo comenzó a bombardear la barrera con hechizos de ataque, no verbales desde luego, y antes de cualquier cosa verificó que la barrera no accionará ninguna otra alarma, golpeándola fuertemente con un tronco.

Sin embargo, no habría de ser tarea fácil, durante esas dos horas, no se abrió la más minima grieta en la barrera, aunque se podía notar como la barrera con dos meses de dedicación cedería poco a poco.

Emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo, y al llegar a los linderos del bosque se colocó una vez mas el encantamiento disimulador, de esta manera poco a poco se fue caminando hasta llegar a las mazmorras, y en un susurro dijo a la pared que era la entrada a la casa de Slytherin—_Poder y gloria_—la pared mostró el portal de entrada, y una vez adentro está se desvaneció.

El joven subió rápidamente a su dormitorio, ya sus dos compañeros de cuarto estaban completamente dormidos, y el decidió hacer lo mismo; sin embargo antes de dormir, un par de ojos azules tomaron lugar en su mente.

…..

-¿Y bien, cómo te fue ayer?—le preguntó el moreno a Theo que recién abría los ojos.

El castaño miro a su amigo con cara adormilada, y se quitaba las sabanas de seda verde con desinterés, mientras se sentaba por completo en su cama de madera negra, del dosel caían elegantemente unas cortinas verde esmeralda— ¡Aahhh!—emitió un bostezo largo—me fue relativamente bien, como lo sospechamos la barrera esta debilitada en el límite del bosque oscuro—volvió a bostezar—pero no será una tarea fácil, tardaré mínimo 2 meses en abrir una grieta, y tú, ¿Cómo va la búsqueda?—

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas a Padma Patil?—dijo Blaise con una sonrisa picara en la cara.

-¿La Ravenclaw, la que tiene una gemela en Gryffindor?—dijo Theo aun un poco somnoliento

-Así es mi estimado amigo, la misma, recuerdas que el año pasado, bueno pasó por mi cama—Theo bufó y lo interrumpió.

-Eso es historia vieja, y no entiendo qué tiene que ver con esto—

-Déjame llegar al punto mi estimado, bueno pues como ya bien sabes la mujer quedó "prendada" de mi, y si mal no recuerdo ella estuvo también en el ED—

-No se si sonreír ó verte con desprecio, Blaise, utilizar los sentimientos de una bella dama a tu favor, eso, eso es tan bajo y tan ruin—dijo Theo con una sonrisa de sarcasmo pintada en su cara

-Casi te la compro Theo—comenzó a reír Blaise.

-¿Entonces piensas utilizarla para que te diga la manera de entrar?—Theo se levantó y tomó la toalla de su armario dirigiéndose al baño.

-Así es—dijo Blaise con una sonrisa bien amplia marcada en su cara—y bueno de paso me divierto un poco, 3 semanas de abstinencia es mucho—

-En definitiva es mucho colega—

Dicho esto el alto castaño entro directamente a la regadera, mientras tanto Blaise bajó directamente al gran comedor, dónde ya estaba Draco tomando un jugo de calabaza; mientras el desayunaría algo, y de ahí comenzar las clases.

…..

El día había pasado inadvertido, para los tres jóvenes, cada uno tenía demasiado en la cabeza como para estar presente mentalmente en alguna de las clases, hasta que llegó la hora de la comida y los tres se dirigían al gran comedor.

Cuando llegaron, con movimientos mecánicos uno por uno se sentaron en la mesa de su casa, se sirvieron su plato con algunos guisados y guarniciones, lo normal, y se dedicaron a contemplar el plato; excepto Theo, el siempre comía como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, aun cuando tenía preocupaciones en mente

En eso el castaño contemplo a una morena con piernas largas y cabellera negra hasta la cintura entrar por el umbral del gran comedor.

-Blaise, psss..., Blaise, ¿ya viste quien va entrando?—le dijo Theo al moreno que contemplaba su plato de comida sin dar bocado alguno.

El moreno dirigió la vista al portal de entrada del gran comedor, y justo ahí estaba la chica que necesitaba ver, una sonrisa se enmarcó en su rostro y se levantó con todo su andar felino, acechando a su presa con la mirada, desde luego que la chica caería, ¿Quién no lo haría con semejantes ojos acechando tu andar?

-Padma, mi Ravenclaw preferida—dijo el moreno con una sonrisa coqueta y sus ojos verdes posados en ella-¿Cómo has estado cariño?—la chica sonreía de manera nerviosa y tomaba entre sus manos de manera torpe su larga melena negra.

-Blaise, hola, bbb… bien gracias ¿y tu?—dijo finalmente la chica tropezando las palabras al hablar.

-Cariño, necesito pedirte un gran favor—dijo el joven, con un tono de voz bajo, ronco y seductor, una sonrisa amplia y sus ojos verdes hipnotizando a la pobre chica—Sí no es mucha molestia, claro—

-Lo que quieras—dijo la pobre morena mientras miraba con sus ojos café al chico parado de manera elegante frente a ella regalándole esa sonrisa tan arrebatadora que tanto le gustaba contemplar a la joven

-Esa es mi chica—dijo Blaise mientras pasaba una mano por los labios de la joven, que por cierto, había caído completamente en la trampa de la serpiente—Te veo en el lugar de siempre, hoy en la noche—le guiño un ojo y le brindo una sonrisa arrebatadora, mientras regresaba a sentarse al lado de sus dos amigos.

Los jóvenes habían observado completamente el espectáculo desde sus asientos de primera fila.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿te das cuenta que el maldito no tuvo que hacer esfuerzo alguno?—dijo Theo de manera irónica mientras veía a la chica regalarle lánguidas miradas a su amigo, desde la mesa de su casa.

-No entiendo de qué te sorprendes Theo, era obvio que así iba a ser, ¿o que no recuerdas todas las cartas que le enviaba a Blaise después de que la dejó?—dijo el rubio con un dejo de desden en su voz

-Pues si, pero pensé que le sería más difícil, ya sabes, no se, mínimo una rabieta o algo—observó el castaño mientras la chica le seguía otorgando las miradas mas desgarradoras a Blaise.

-Cállate y paga Theo—dijo Draco con una sonrisa; a lo que el castaño no tuvo más remedio que pagar los 10 galeones a su amigo mientras hacia una mueca.

-Yo creo que tendremos la entrada a la sala en menos de 8 horas—

-Amigo mío creo que estas sobrevalorando tus capacidades—dijo Draco de manera altanera

-Yo opino lo mismo Blaise, digo, durar ocho horas con una erección es antinatural—dijo Nott riéndose de manera que solo los otros dos chicos pudieran escucharlo; Draco río de buena gana con el castaño.

-Saben perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, hoy en la noche la llevare a algún salón sin usar, y después que termine con ella sacaré el tema, ella me dirá absolutamente todo y mañana podré comenzar con la reparación—

-¿Tanto confías en ti mismo?—preguntó Theo

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ella soltará la lengua?—

-Porque me pienso asegurar de ello, llevare un vino con veritaserum para que suelte la lengua Draco—y suspiró de manera condescendiente—en cuanto a tu pregunta Theo, ¿alguna vez escuchaste aquel dicho que dice "una vez que pruebas el chocolate negro no vuelves atrás"?—

Theo puso cara de pocos amigos mientras Draco y Blaise reían de buena gana ante la anterior aseveración del moreno.

….

Ya eran las 10 de la noche, Blaise se dirigía de manera despreocupada por los pasillos de Hogwarts en la noche, evadiendo de manera magistral a los prefectos y a Filch, caminó por espacio de 15 minutos hasta llegar al lugar señalado; la joven Ravenclaw aun no llegaba por lo que Blaise tuvo el tiempo necesario de preparar la atmosfera del salón.

Conjuró unas cuantas velas para la ocasión, lo que fuera necesario para hacerla caer directamente en la red, después, con otro movimiento de su varita apareció una piel en el piso, al lado de la chimenea. La luna estaba llena por lo que la luz entraba perfectamente bien por el ventanal, y por ultimo conjuró la botella de vino y vertió en ella el veritaserum, una buena dosis.

Esperó por espacio de 10 minutos y la chica entro al salón, y cerro la puerta mágicamente tras ella, habiendo hecho lo anterior entró caminando de manera serena y cadenciosa, dirigiéndose a su amado Blaise que la esperaba con una copa de vino en la mano. Cuando llegó a la piel que esta tirada en el piso se sentó frente al guapo moreno, que en ese momento exhibía parte de su pecho marcado, dando vista a sus pectorales, ya que tenía la camisa completamente desabrochada y la corbata floja alrededor del cuello, mostrando una imagen muy salvaje y sexi para la receptora de todo esto. La guapa chica de piel canela, para sentirse un poco cómoda lo imitó, emitió un largo suspiro y se bebió a pecho toda la copa, extendiendo la mano con la copa vacía a Blaise.

-¿Cómo estas cariño?, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos en privado—dijo el moreno rompiendo el silencio, mientras observaba a la chica beberse una copa más a pecho.

-En este momento estoy muy nerviosa, después de todo eres el único hombre con el cual he estado—dijo la chica, sorprendiéndose por la anterior confesión que acababa de hacer, pero continuó naturalmente con la conversación—Si hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos—

-Así es preciosa, la última vez me dijiste que ya no querías seguir así—

-Quería hacerme la interesante, quizás así te daba en el ego y me rogabas o algo así—la chica se atraganto con la tercera copa de vino mientras se escuchaba decir las anteriores palabras, pero qué carajos le estaba pasando.

-Tú sabes que yo jamás ruego cariño—le dijo Blaise con sus ojos verdes posados en ella de una manera furtiva, el hombre ya la estaba desvistiendo con la mirada. Levanto su varita y la apunto contra la chica y le lanzo un hechizo que de manera suave comenzó a subir por las largas piernas de la joven a manera de una honda de calor—Sin embargo preciosa, sabes que tengo un apetito voraz, difícil de saciar, pero en este momento pareces ser lo suficiente como para saciarlo—otro movimiento de varita y volteó a la chica boca abajo, se posó sobre la espalda de la chica, amoldando los cuerpos perfectamente bien, posando el bulto de su pantalón directamente en sus nalgas y envistiéndola levemente, mostrándole que tan duro estaba para ella; las piernas de la morena temblaron levemente.

-Te extrañé—dijo la chica en un gemido, volteando su cabeza buscando los labios de aquel que tantas veces la había hecho suya; el moreno la beso con desden y con lujuria, mientras la chica le correspondía el beso dulcemente, enfrascándose en una batalla de lenguas, que Blaise ganó fácilmente.

Blaise comenzó a acariciar con una mano la pierna de la chica, mientras que con la otra, empuñando la varita le aplicó un encantamiento constrictor en el cuello, impidiéndole respirar poco a poco, haciendo la agonía lenta y dominándola por completo; era justo como ella lo recordaba, desgarrador y adictivo.

Después de un tiempo de estarla haciendo sufrir con sus manos por todo su cuerpo, con otro movimiento de su varita Blaise le quito las bragas, otro movimiento y le sacó la blusa por completo, después el sujetador, y el joven con sus manos fuertes levanto a la chica que respiraba de a poco por el encantamiento lanzado en ella y la sentó sobre sus piernas; la chica, que ahora solo llevaba puesta su falda enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno que estaba completamente vestido. El chico con una sonrisa sardónica, dirigió su mano al hemisferio sur de la joven, mientras se mordía el labio y la miraba directamente a los ojos, abriendo sus labios inferiores y tocando su punto más sensible, la chica estalló en quejidos y alaridos cuando la mano traviesa del moreno le penetro suavemente y después rápido y rudo, al poco tiempo la chica movía impúdicamente sus caderas al ritmo que las manos del chico le marcaban, le faltaba poco para llegar al clímax, ya comenzaba a ver estrellas y de pronto un estupor en su bajo vientre, segundos después todo fue vago, le faltaba el aire, no alcanzaba a gritar solo se desvaneció en esos brazos que la tomaban firmemente entre ellos y llego a un abrazador orgasmo. Pero esto a penas iniciaba.

El chico ya tenía una prominente erección a punto de estallar si no se dedicaba a hacer algo con ella, dirigió su mano a su cinturón y lo desabrocho, para después desabotonar su pantalón y por ultimo abrir su bragueta, empujo fuertemente a la morena y la dejo en el piso, mientras se descubría su enorme miembro para ella, la chica que apenas comenzaba a acompasar su respiración pudo ver el miembro del joven y sabía la tortura que le esperaba, moriría lentamente esa noche, no le daría piedad.

Entonces en un arrebato Blaise la puso en cuatro puntos recargando con una mano fuertemente la cabeza de la chica en el piso, elevando así sus nalgas al punto que la posición le dejaba ver por completo la intimidad de la Ravenclaw, y la penetró sin piedad, una, dos, tres, cuatro arremetidas y la chica gritaba de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, buscando el aire que le faltaba, el jamás era gentil con ella, la estaba penetrando de manera tal que ella lo sentía completamente hasta adentro, y es que el miembro de Blaise era algo difícil de poder tomar, era enorme, rozando el punto más sensible de su anatomía; al poco tiempo Parvati comenzó a gemir de manera presurosa y agitada, iba a tener otro orgasmo, y así fue, la chica de piel canela gimió fuertemente mientras llegaba a otro atronador orgasmo. Las embestidas de Blaise comenzaron a ser más erráticas, estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, entonces cuando lo sintió cerca se salió, y volteo a la chica, en fracción de segundos hincándola y tomándola fuertemente de la cabellera empujando su enorme miembro dentro de la boca de la chica, comenzó a moverle la cabeza rápido, estaba a nada de llegar, y entonces se vino, en su boca, atragantando a la chica con su simiente. No le soltó la cabellera hasta ver que se tragara completamente todo, entonces le beso la frente y le dedico una sonrisa.

Ahora, después de haber tenido dos o tres sesiones parecidas, Blaise completamente saciado, decidió que era hora de que la chica bebiera mas vino, así que tomando la cabellera de Parvati en un puño y jalándola al punto de arquearle por completo el cuello, tomo la botella de vino con la mano que le quedaba libre e hizo que la chica se bebiera el cuarto de botella que quedaba a pecho, consumiendo con esto lo que quedaba del veritaserum.

La chica atragantándose con todo el vino le dedico una mirada lánguida y somnolienta a los ojos verdes que la observaban maliciosamente, el vino estaba haciendo estragos en ella y ya no podía coordinar muy bien sus pensamientos y su cuerpo; así que dejó su cuerpo desplomarse sobre la piel que estaba frente a la chimenea. Blaise se sentó junto a ella por un momento, para después tomar la barbilla de la chica en sus manos y mirarla directamente a los ojos, demandando su atención.

-¿Perteneciste al ED, cierto?—dijo Blaise con un tono de voz seco y demandante.

La chica entreabriendo los ojos le contestó—Si, así es, aun pertenezco—dijo de ultimo.

-¿Dónde se reunían?—preguntó una vez más con voz seca

-En la sala…—dijo la chica cerrando los ojos, se estaba quedando dormida por todo el alcohol que había consumido; Blaise le agitó la cara fuertemente, haciendo que Padma regresara en si—en la sala de menesteres—dijo finalmente la chica.

-¿Dónde esta la sala?—dijo Blaise, agitándole la cara una vez más.

-En el séptimo piso—pero las palabras que salían de la chica eran cada vez menos entendibles—frrrente al tapizzz de Barnabbaaas el Chifllado hick, hick—la chica esta en un estado considerablemente ebrio

-¿Cómo entraban a la sala?—la agito fuertemente tomándola de los hombros—Parvati, ¿Cómo se entra a la sala?—preguntó Blaise con voz desesperada

-Tieeenesss que pasar tres veces frente a la pared… necesidad clara… mente… hick, hick, hick—la chica una vez mas cerró los ojos, y Blaise en desesperación le propinaba pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas para que despertara, la joven despertó—concentras de verdad…necesitas… logras que puerta aparezca…la puerta es la entrada—La chica terminó de hablar; sin embargo lo que Blaise acababa de escuchar eran puras incoherencias, este era un maldito acertijo que resolver, sin embargo ya tenía mayor información, y eso sería un gran avance.

Se levantó y lanzo a su cuerpo un hechizo frotego para limpiarse el sudor, después de todo había sido una sesión candente, se vistió, contemplo un poco a Parvati, acostada con el cuello marcado por el hechizo, y con algunos moretones marcados en su cuerpo por el agarre tan fuerte de su parte, sonrió amargamente ante la imagen; pobre chica, él sabía que ella lo adoraba, sin embargo este no era tiempo para distracciones.

Después de que Blaise se puso su tunica, escribió una nota y la dejó al lado de la chica, después de todo aun era de madrugada, no la despertaría, además de que no estaba de humor para un drama; salió con cuidado del salón y se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin para conseguir dormir un poco—mañana hablaré con los chicos para ver que piensan al respecto—se dijo a sí mismo antes de entrar a la sala de su casa.

Cuando la chica despertó, ya era casi de mañana, el sol apenas daba tintes al cielo nocturno, al voltear sus ojos en búsqueda del moreno vio que el lugar que antes ocupaba él estaba vacío; se encontró con una nota a su lado, sus ojos inundados de lagrimas sabían perfectamente de quien era esa nota, la abrió lentamente con las manos temblorosas y sus ojos repasaban las palabras una y otra vez en búsqueda de algo más, pero nada, Parvati arrugó la nota en sus manos, la tiró al piso. La chica se vistió y se fue del lugar con la desazón de la cruda moral y física por la cual estaba pasando.

-Ésta es la última vez—dijo la chica con el dolor marcado en sus ojos, se lo juró a sí misma como muchas veces antes, se limpio, y con paso seguro se dirigió a la puerta del salón, volteó una vez más a ver la nota arrugada en el suelo, repasando las palabras que decía.

_"__Fue un placer" _

….

Todo estaba como de costumbre en el gran comedor, Draco, Theo y Blaise, cada uno estaba repasando la información obtenida de la chica la noche anterior.

-Repíteme lo que te dijo Blaise—dijo Theo.

-La entrada a la sala está en el séptimo piso, la pared frente al tapiz de Barnabas el chiflado—

-Pero no hay ninguna pared ahí—dijo Draco poniendo cara de obviedad ante la anterior aseveración.

-Recordemos que la joven Parvati estaba muy ebria joven príncipe; según los datos obtenidos, sabemos perfectamente que no hay ninguna pared ahí exactamente en frente, pero si hay una pared detrás del tapiz, cubierta por él, de hecho—dijo Theo con su mente a mil por hora

-Sugieres que la entrada esta detrás del tapiz—dijo Draco, ahora recordando bien sus persecuciones con la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge.

-Así es, sin embargo eso nos deja el otro dilema, ya sabemos la ubicación exacta para hacer aparecer la puerta—dijo Theo emitiendo un suspiro parsimonioso—sin embargo la información esta muy difusa… No entiendo porque carajos Blaise tenías que embriagarla tanto—

-Porque no quería que recordara el interrogatorio Theo, por eso—dijo Blaise con cara exasperada

-Haber repite palabra a palabra lo que te dijo una vez mas por favor—le dijo Theo a Blaise, quien en ese momento le dedicaba una mirada furtiva a su amigo.

-Tienes que pasar tres veces frente a la pared—Blaise citó las palabras exactas.

-Muy bien esto se va haciendo más obvio, frente a la pared descubierta, la pared que tiene el tapiz de Barnabas el chiflado, continúa Blaise—dijo el castaño

-Necesidad clara… mente—

-Tienes que tener la necesidad clara en tu mente, por eso le dicen la sala de los menesteres, es decir nuestra necesidad es el armario evanescente, eso es lo que debemos tener claro; sigue—

-Concentras de verdad… necesitas lograr puerta aparezca—

-Muy bien, entonces el problema no es la ubicación, sino lograr que la puerta aparezca mi estimado Blaise, necesitas concentrarte verdaderamente bien si quieres lograrlo—

-Parece que ya tienes con que empezar tu tarea Blaise—dijo Draco

Los tres respiraron, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo, apenas llevaban 4 semanas en la escuela y pareciera que en ese tiempo no habían logrado nada, la desesperación y tensión comenzaba a acumularse en todos, la marca comenzaba a arder de a poco, sabían que si no tenían un logro listo para informarlo dentro de poco serían reprendidos.

…..

Más tarde se dirigían al bosque oscuro para su clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, esa clase la compartían las 4 casas ya que era al aire libre, y ya que Luna era muy inteligente tomaba esa clase con los de sexto porque en cuanto a criaturas mágicas ella estaba en otro nivel.

Así que poco a poco fueron caminando juntos al bosque oscuro, el grupo grande dividido en los típicos subgrupos que se formaban por los estudiantes.

En el camino Hermione Granger pudo observar como Draco recogía y arrancaba algunas hojas al "azar", sin embargo a ella no la engañaba, había reconocido perfectamente bien los ingredientes que recogía en su andar—_la maldita serpiente esta preparando la poción de muertos en vida y voy a averiguar para qué_—pensó ella mientras seguía observando al blondo en su caminar despreocupado.

-Hola Hermione—escuchó una voz suave y melodiosa, en cuanto volteo vio a Luna junto a ella, con un peinado de coleta de lado, medio raro y con sus aretes de rabanitos resaltando a los lados de sus orejas.

-OH hola Luna—dijo Hermione sorprendida de ver a la chica en su clase, si mal no recordaba ella era un año menor— ¿Qué haces aquí?—

-El año pasado el profesor Hagrid me adelantó, ya que consideraba mi conocimiento más prolífico que él de mis compañeros, así que heme aquí—

-Que bien Luna—las interrumpió una voz a lo lejos; cuando voltearon observaron a un Neville Longhbotton muy cambiado; después de su enfrentamiento en el ministerio Neville sacó su León interno, y había comenzado a arreglarse más, también perdió un poco de peso haciendo ejercicio, como resultado, tenían a un joven guapo, alto y fornido, a diferencia del regordete, paliducho y asustadizo—es bueno tenerte por aquí—le dijo el joven con una amplia sonrisa ya que había alcanzado a las chicas, a lo que Luna correspondió con una gran sonrisa también.

Mientras los Gryffindor comenzaban a reunirse entre ellos, lo mismo hicieron los Hafflepuff, los Ravenclaw excepto Luna, ella se quedo con Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville desde luego y por ultimo los Slytherin.

Esta vez habían caminado bastante, se encontraban en un claro del bosque donde casi no llegaba la luz. La voz grave de Hagrid comenzó a dar instrucciones.

-Acérquense todos, quiero que por favor presten mucha atención, el día de hoy tendremos una lección importante y muy interesante—comenzó a echar carne cruda y aun con sangre en un determinado lugar—tendremos que esperar un poco para lograr atraerlos—dijo Hagrid finalmente.

Conforme el tiempo iba pasando todos se iban poniendo cada vez más nerviosos, escuchaban ruidos y crujidos de hojas secas a su alrededor. Muchos ya habían sacado sus varitas para estar preparados; no morirían sin dar lucha eso era seguro.

-¿No serán vampiros verdad?—dijo entonces a lo lejos Seumus Finnegan mientras varias miradas molestas lo enfocaban, ya era suficiente la incertidumbre de no saber que era como para aun estar haciendo conjeturas.

Entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos observaron todos de manera perpleja como uno de los pedazos de carne desaparecían y luego otro, y así sucesivamente. Todos estaban con las bocas abiertas.

-¿Alguien puede verlos?—preguntó Hagrid

Harry levantó inmediatamente su mano junto con Neville, seguido por Luna quien observó de último a Theo Nott cuya curiosidad le había ganado, pasando al frente para poder observar a las criaturas mejor.

-Ya me imaginaba que tu podrías verlos Harry—Dijo el gigante con una muestra de aceptación, mientras observaba a Theodore Nott, él sabía perfectamente bien porque Theo podía verlos, era un episodio escabroso, tanto que incluso él en la reclusión de su cabaña había oído de aquel suceso, claro después de todo era una de las familias sangre puras mas antiguas del mundo mágico, incluso Hagrid en su cabaña pudo enterarse de aquel incidente de hace 3 años.

-¿Y porque solo pueden verlos ellos?—se escucho la voz de uno de los alumnos de hasta atrás.

-Es porque son Thestrals, son caballos alados, muy diferentes de sus parientes los pegasos, se dice que el color de sus ojos es negro como la noche y su cuerpo es esquelético y escuálido, de piel negra, no tienen crines, y solo pueden ser vistos por personas que han visto la muerte—dijo finalmente Hermione

-Muy bien, excelente Hermione, 10 punto Gryffindor, como anteriormente dijo Hermione solo pueden ser vistos por personas que han visto la muerte; para el lunes cada uno deberá traer 2 pergaminos—se comenzaban a oír los suspiros de desaire, ya era viernes y era fin de semana en Hogsmade—por favor aun no han escuchado el tema, quiero 2 pergaminos sobre los rituales de apareamiento de los Thestrals, les prometo que será un tema muy interesante—dijo Hagrid de la manera mas inocente.

-Cualquier ritual de apareamiento es interesante—dijo Crabbe de último, a lo que hizo soltar unas cuantas risas en los Slytherin.

-Si cualquiera Crabbe, menos los de tu especie—dijo finalmente Draco, a lo que se escuchó una sonora carcajada de parte de todos, dentro de poco Theo y Blaise fueron a chocarle las manos a Draco por la broma, la risa era general excepto por algunos Gryffindor, que estaban tratando de aguantar estoicamente las ganas de reír, en especial Ron, el jamás se reiría de una broma dicha por Malfoy.

Sin embargo Crabbe aguanto de manera abrumadora todas las risas, después de todo él era un Slytherin, con la sangre fría, una bromita infantil no lo sacaría de sus casillas.

Cuando iban caminando de regreso, Theo se atrasó un poco, el no recordaba exactamente haber visto la muerte, sería la de su madre, pero es que el recuerdo era tan confuso que no lograba hilar las ideas; en eso sintió una mano tocando la suya, la mano se sentía calida, y no dudo en corresponder el apretón, cuando volteo a ver quién se había quedado atrás junto con él, vio esos ojos azules—maldita mirada tan sincera la tuya Lovegood—pensó Theo, esbozando una amplia sonrisa; ella simplemente le sonrió de vuelta y le soltó la mano, y se dirigió con sus amigos que la esperaban.

Ese gesto, en ese momento Theo no lo podía admitir, pero ese gesto significaba mucho para él, alguien podía sentir empatía por él, por su dolor.

…

-Dios santo, no puedo creer que hacer aparecer la puerta sea tan maltidamente difícil—exclamó Blaise, que en ese momento cruzaba la puerta del dormitorio de manera exasperada desabrochándose la corbata, quitándose la tunica y arrojándola en la cama con un gesto de molestia marcado en la cara.

-Hola para ti también Blaise—dijo Draco que en ese momento terminaba de agregar unos ingredientes que hacían falta a una poción que estaba preparando desde hace semanas.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué estas haciendo?—pregunto el moreno con desgano al blondo, que en ese momento estaba vestido como de costumbre con su traje sastre negro.

-Un experimento, es una poción relativamente parecida a la de muertos en vida, sin embargo, esta con solo tocarla te puede matar—dijo Draco mirando a la poción de manera paciente—se puede colocar en objetos sin dañarlos—

-¿dónde encontraste una receta así?—pregunto Theo que en ese momento salía de la regadera envuelto en la toalla.

-Tardé algo en encontrarla, pero ya había escuchado a mi padre hablar de ella, le llaman "el beso del dragón", es de la cultura china o japonesa, no estoy muy seguro de su origen, sin embargo, los antiguos magos oscuros de esa región utilizaron esta pócima para dar varios golpes de estado…según la receta se puede bañar casi cualquier objeto en ella, desde un peine, hasta un collar, un vestido, lo que sea; el objeto quedará impregnado de ella, absorbiendo todas las propiedades mortíferas de la poción, y cuando alguna persona toque el objeto—Draco no terminó la frase, ya que el tema estaba sobre entendido, la persona que tocará el objeto moriría.

-Es para Dumbledore—dijo Blaise finalmente

-Así es, esta fijado ya el día del ataque, aun estoy esperando que llegue el collar que pedí—

-Interesante, sin embargo, no puedo evitar notar mi príncipe—dijo Theo escupiendo las palabras, le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a Draco—que no nos has dicho… ¿Dónde encontraste la receta Draco?—

-Snape me prestó el libro—dijo finalmente Draco.

-Así que si hizo el juramento por ti eh—dijo Blaise

-Si—dijo Draco con una expresión en su cara difícil de adivinar.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación de los tres jóvenes durante un tiempo, hasta que la insignia de prefecto de Draco comenzó a brillar—genial—pensó el joven, además de todo, encima tendría que hacer ronda, y merlín sabe con quien.

…


	6. Cap5 El baño del quinto piso

**A/N: Este es un capítulo cortito, lo se, lo se, pero pues tengo que pensar en todos, y aunque nuestro querido Blaise se ha divertido de lo lindo, tambien tenemos que ver por las demás parejas en éste fiction, asi que a petición de Alejandra, aqui hay algo de Draco y Hermione POR FIN ! **

** Lilykins2703: **Jajajaja de verdad te juro que Blaise es un buen chico, ya lo viste tú se unió a los mortifagos por estar con sus amigos!, no los dejó ir solos a la guerra, es que simplemente pues mmm ¿como decirlo?, es un chico de _love them and live them_, sin embargo hay algo muy cierto, que uno de los invitados dijo, Blaise podría ser cazado por Ginny ;)

**Miaumiaulogic: **En definitiva una batalla de fieras, jaja totalmente, sin embargo la parte divertida de esto sería ver las fibras que Ginny podría tocar en Blaise, jaja aún no lo escribo y ya me lo imagino. Theo, en efecto pesta marcado por muchas cosas, es por eso que la mirada de Luna le pesa tanto, precisamente por tanto dolor, sin embargo ella para él sería como un Balsamo que curaría sus heridas, el problema aquí es que Theo se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a lo único que tiene, te lo dice al inicio, su padre.

**Theo3: **Pues no se si de una historia vistoriana, pero si es un chico marcado por la tragedia, y ahora pesta solo, lo que haga con esa soledad será lo interesante. Y si veremos quien termina siendo presa de quien, si Ginny de Blaise o Blaise de Ginny.

**En fin, habiendo respondido algunos reviwes por ahi, pues les dejo éste capitulo en haras de escribir otro lo más pronto posible, de verdad que intento, pero en estos momentos mi musa ésta en mi otro Fic, En una habitacion oscura "giño, guiño" dense na vuelta y denle una oportunidad les prometo no se arrepentirán. **

**Cap5. El baño del 5° Piso. **

Hermione bajó a las mazmorras abriéndose paso en la oscuridad con el lumus de su varita. Era una noche bastante tenebrosa, ya que estaba lloviendo y relampagueando, el lugar de por si era lúgubre y húmedo, pero el hecho de que de vez en cuando se iluminara con los relámpagos le daba todo un "plus" a la naturaleza tétrica de las mazmorras. Jamás le había gustado ir a la _"guarida de las serpientes"_ como ella lo llamaba, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que ahí empezaba la ronda. Siguió caminando para ver si podía divisar a alguno de sus compañeros, pero nada. De pronto comenzó a escuchar unos pasos, cada vez más y más cerca de ella, y cuando llegó al recodo del pasillo, nada, entonces una voz ronca y seductora la abstrajo de sus pensamientos arrastrando las palabras.

-Te asusté sangre sucia—dijo Draco, observando como la castaña pegaba un brinco— ¿no se supone que los Gryffindor son toda valentía, temple y no se que mas cosas?—termino de decir con sarcasmo.

-Perfecto, Snape tiene un sentido del humor muy negro definitivamente—dijo Hermione dándose cuenta de quien era su compañero de ronda.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Granger—dijo el blondo, mientras que haciendo gala de toda su elegancia aristocrática le indicó el camino a su compañera de ronda para iniciar.

El camino hacia el primer piso había pasado sin percance alguno, pero apenas iban quince minutos de la ronda, no se podía saber lo mismo del resto.

Conforme iban caminando la tensión del momento era obvia hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Para qué estas haciendo la poción de muertos en vida?—las palabras simplemente se le salieron de la boca, su curiosidad le jugó una mala pasada y las palabras le brotaron como una verborrea sin siquiera pensarlo; lo había visto en la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas tomando algunas hojas de las plantas del bosque "al azar" pero desde luego que ella identificaba muy bien los ingredientes.

En cuanto ella volteo se topó con una mirada diferente, era la mirada de ira pura, por haber sido descubierto, quizás, el hombre rubio parado frente a ella no era el niño de tercer año a quien le había dado un puñetazo, no, esta mirada definitivamente inspiraba miedo, era gélida y sólida, justo en su cara, de pronto el espacio entre los dos comenzó a salvarse, poco a poco Draco comenzó a acercársele, de una manera que pareciera normal.

Entonces justo cuando estaba frente a ella una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no era una sonrisa que cubriera sus ojos, era más una sonrisa con una pregunta escondida entre sus labios, esa sonrisa la privó del miedo en ese mismo instante… al diablo con todo el coraje Gryffindor y con la valentía, el temple y todo lo demás, ella salió corriendo de ahí.

Detrás de ella con paso firme fue Draco, la persiguió por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una escalera que los dirigía al quinto piso. Ella volteaba para cerciorarse de que él ya no estaba ahí, pero el seguía tras de ella, con esa mirada depredadora, ya habían olvidado porque habían comenzado este juego de la serpiente y el ratón, desde hacía cuanto esta mujer le provocaba esto, es decir, generalmente él nunca corría detrás de las mujeres, ellas corrían detrás de él.

Cuando llegaron al recodo del pasillo Draco la perdió, solo por un instante, vio la puerta del baño de prefectos cerrarse, entonces el entró detrás de ella.

-Sal, sal, donde quiera que estés—dijo Draco con voz ronca cuando entró al baño, podía escuchar la respiración agitada de la chica, para él simplemente había sido una caminata, no estaba ni cerca de estar cansado; entonces la vio salir de uno de los cubículos, tratando de llegar a la puerta pero él le bloqueó el paso, así que en un intento de rodear ella se fue alrededor de la pileta que estaba en el centro del baño de prefectos. Como niños pequeños rodeaban de un lado a otro la pileta, ella intentando escapar, él intentando atraparla, hasta que Draco se hartó y cruzo la pileta hasta llegar a ella.

La tomó por las muñecas con ambos puños bien cerrados, y la comenzó a halar hacia adentro de la pileta, no lograba que ella se quedara quieta, se movía demasiado.

-¿De qué hablabas cuando preguntaste por la poción de muertos en vida Granger?—dijo Draco arrastrando entre dientes cada palabra.

-¡Suéltame, déjame!—Hermione se zarandeaba para tratar de liberarse del fuerte agarre de las manos de Draco, el simplemente bufó, ella chillaba por auxilio, pero sabía perfectamente que los únicos prefectos en los pasillos eran los que en ese momento estaban forcejeando.

-Con un carajo Granger, responde—dijo Draco zarandeándola aun más

-Te vi, ¿feliz?, te vi, pude ver cuando recogías ingredientes en el bosque, el día de los Thestrals, se que estas preparando esa maldita poción—bufo Hermione en la cara de Draco.

-Pruébalo—dijo él de manera sardónica, entonces ella le escupió en la cara, y el la soltó para limpiarse la saliva del ojo, entonces ella al intentar salir corriendo chocó de frente con él, Draco la tomo por la cintura y Hermione para intentar hacer fuerza haló las llaves de la pileta detrás de ella, y de pronto, tenían todas las llaves del agua abiertas… en menos de 5 minutos la pileta estaba totalmente resbalosa y ambos cayeron al suelo mojado.

El estaba casi por completo encima de ella y muy cerca de sus labios, podía oler su aliento, menta, y veía esos labios tan rojos. Jamás había tenido oportunidad de detallar sus facciones de tan cerca, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver tan cerca esas brazas ardiendo que eran sus ojos cuando él la hacia enojar, porque solo él podía sacarla de sus cabales de esa manera. Solo él tocaba esas fibras tan sensibles

Los colores en ella eran fascinantemente contrastantes, su piel blanca y pálida, su pelo de un café neutral con toques de sol, rayos dorados, sus ojos entre chocolate y ámbar, sus facciones finas, su nariz respingada y sus labios entre abiertos, eran una invitación al desastre.

Ella estaba perdida con la sensación abrumadora del golpe, y con el tacto de una de las manos de Draco en su pierna, así había quedado accidentalmente, de pronto volteo su mirada directamente al rostro de Draco, sus ojos se toparon con hielo puro, una mirada gélida, sus ojos grises eran tan profundos. Éste era un nuevo tipo de reconocimiento entre ellos, demasiada tensión en esa sensación de estar tan cercanos, ella estudio las facciones del rostro que estaba a unos centímetros del de ella, una quijada fuerte, una cara delicadamente esculpida, eran las facciones mas finas y aristocráticas que ella había detallado alguna vez, sus labios en una línea fina entra abierta, invitándola a un pensamiento desastroso.

No estaban pensando, el agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos, y ella abruptamente se empezó a mover como una lombriz debajo de él. Tenerlo así de cerca era confuso, no era natural, y sin embargo la simple sensación era embriagante, el tacto en su pierna quemaba, así como los choques eléctricos subían por la mano de él hasta llegar directamente a su cerebro tanto que daba miedo. Lo que podría parecer natural para cualquier persona en esa situación para ellos era definitivamente algo que NO debía ser: Tensión Sexual.

Se levantaron ambos, ella se quitó la túnica y el suéter estaban empapados, y él igual, comenzaron a salir de la pileta lentamente, y entonces la visión que Draco tuvo de Hermione Granger fue muy distinta a la de siempre, sin tantos kilos de ropa encima, la blusa blanca transparentándose por la humedad del agua, pudo detallar perfectamente bien su cintura, su abdomen delgado, y los senos cubiertos por un sostén negro, carajo, esos senos eran hermosos, podías mandar hacer unas buenas copas de champaña con ellos, la garganta se le seco, mientras la falda de la chica se le pagaba a los muslos_—merlín que buen culo—_se dijo a sí mismo, la falda tapaba poco, ya que estaba casi completamente hasta arriba de las piernas de la chica, era como si lo estuvieran abofeteando en la cara, él no podía encontrar una imagen lo suficientemente violenta, era como un mazo golpeándolo, darse cuenta de que la maldita sangre sucia tenía un cuerpo delicioso.

Mientras ella exprimía su pelo, volteo a ver al chico con una cara de pocos amigos, volteando los ojos, haciéndole una seña con la mirada, como diciendo_—ya viste lo que pasó por tu culpa—_y entonce vio como el joven sin importarle en lo más mínimo su expresión se quitaba la camiseta y se escurría el agua de su pelo rubio platino. La chica abría y cerraba la boca en intervalos tratando de encontrar un insulto lo suficientemente creíble pero nada, ver su torso desnudo fue como un balde más de agua fría para ella, no era un cuerpo exageradamente musculoso como el de McClaggen, o exageradamente delgado como el de Dean Thomas, ciertamente era alto, y esbelto, pero sus músculos estaban debidamente definidos y marcaban voluptuosidades en su cuerpo, unos pectorales deliciosos, y un abdomen con unos oblicuos de muerte, la chica pasaba su mirada sobre el torso del muchacho y después por la espalda de él, cuando este se volteo para darle la espalda, entonces Draco una vez más volteo para quedar frente a frente y al darse cuenta de la mirada de la chica una sonrisa sardónica se pintó en su rostro.

-O no te preocupes Granger ¿si quieres me seco a la manera muggle solo para que te deleites la vista?—dijo Draco de manera pasmosa y arrastrando las palabras.

-No…no se de que estas hablando Malfoy—dijo de manera nerviosa la chica, volteándose hacia otro lado con los pómulos brillando de lo rojos que estaban. Ella ya había visto antes a sus amigos cambiándose, en boxers inclusive, entonces ¿por qué carajos con solo verle el torso al maldito huron desteñido se ponía toda nerviosa?

Entonces ambos sacaron sus varitas, secaron sus ropas y a ellos mismos, estaban completamente húmedos, estaban en a la mitad del proceso de secado, y estaban tan abstraídos en sus ropas y en quitarse toda el agua, que jamás se dieron cuenta el momento en el que una hermosa felina entro por la puerta del baño, ya era demasiado tarde cuando escucharon el maullido, ambos abrieron los ojos como platos cuando vieron a la señora Norris, era obvio que Filch estaba cerca.

-Hay que salir de aquí, ahora—dijo Draco, sabía perfectamente que el pequeño suceso entre ellos había durado lo suficiente como para estar fuera de sus dormitorios a deshoras.

Ambos se pusieron sus togas, ninguno de los dos alcanzó a secarse por completo, sus zapatos parecían sopa, tenían esa sensación incomoda como cuando te mojas después de una lluvia torrencial y tus zapatos absorben toda el agua; hacían un leve "squash" cuando trataban de caminar, y justo iban a salir por la puerta cuando vieron a un hombre agacharse a recoger a dicha gata, acariciarla con un rostro de ternura y después con una sonrisa malévola mirarlos a ambos.

-Oh, oh, creo que estamos en problemas no es así hermosa—dijo Filch viendo una vez más a su gata y sonriendo—ambos a la oficina del director ahora—

…

Draco y Hermione iban caminando en silencio a la oficina del Director guiados por Filch, de vez en cuando se dirigían miradas furiosas, y se volteaban la cara al mismo tiempo, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder en el duelo de miradas, era una cuestión repetitiva, y para la gatita que en ese momento observaba era bastante claro, después de todo, tenía años observando a los estudiantes de ese colegio, ante sus ojos, ellos se gustaban demasiado… quizás un poco demás.

Cuando llegaron a la gárgola que marcaba la entrada a la oficina del director, Filch murmuró la contraseña_—Pastel de limón—_las escaleras comenzaron a aparecer—Después de ustedes—dijo Filch, ambos intercambiaron miradas, la de ella parecía preocupada, nunca la habían llevado a la oficina de Dumbledore antes, y menos por alguna cuestión disciplinaria

Llegaron a la puerta de entrada de la oficina del director, Filch tocó la puerta y se escuchó una voz ronca responder.

-Adelante Argus—habiendo dicho esto Filch abrió la puerta y les indicó que pasaran.

_Draco POV _

_Perfecto, ahora, además de todo seguramente me van a dar detención, sin mencionar que voy a ver al maldito viejo, ya es suficiente saber que voy a matarlo como para ahora verlo, ¡merlín!, maldita seas Granger, tu y tu maldita boca, y tu bendita capacidad de sacarme de mis casillas. _

Draco respiró profundamente y adelanto sus pasos hacia el umbral de la puerta, el jamás había entrado a la oficina de Dumbledore, volteo y Granger estaba moviendo y frotando sus manos compulsivamente por los nervios.

-Por merlín Granger, tranquilízate—dijo Draco mientras veía a la chica cruzar el umbral de la puerta junto con él. Y la oficina no era nada de lo que el se hubiera imaginado, techos altos, y las paredes recubiertas con retratos de antiguos directores de Howarts, cada vitrina, cada cosa diferente a la otra, y sin embargo todas combinaban entre si, ese lugar tenía un aura superior, justo como el individuo sentado en el escritorio.

Sus lentes de media luna no hacían perder lo penetrante de esos ojos azules, velados por una tela, otorgada por la vejez del hombre, y sus arrugas no lo hacían parecer menos imponente, ya que estas no le otorgaban la ternura que le dan a cualquier otro viejo, no, sus arrugas le brindaban carácter, como las molduras le brindan belleza a un mueble rustico; una sonrisa amistosa se pintó en la cara del director y los invitó a sentarse frente a él.

-Buenas noches Hermione… Draco—dijo Dumbledore con algo más significativo en su voz y brindándole una mirada penetrante al joven mago que tenía en frente. El simplemente volteo su vista hacia otro lado y asintió con su cabeza—Me temo que Argus los ha pillado en los pasillos a deshoras, puedo preguntar lo que ha pasado, ¿Quién prefiere darme la versión de los hechos?—

Entonces Hermione haciendo gala de toda su naturaleza empollona abrió la boca primero—Señor estábamos haciendo la ronda normalmente hasta que yo le hice una pregunta a Malfoy, que al parecer le molestó mucho, entonces el hombre haciendo gala de todo su carácter testarudo pues me persiguió, y me persiguió, por toda la escuela hasta que llegamos al quinto piso, y me quise esconder en el baño de prefectos, pero me siguió…—Draco la interrumpió

-Ya quedó claro que te seguí Granger… pero las cosas no fueron así, la mujer salió corriendo despavorida…-

-Entonces me jaloneo—continuó la castaña

-Intentaba hacerla entrar en razón—bufó el blondo

-Me sujeté de las llaves—en ese momento Hermione tenía su cara entre las palmas de sus manos moviéndola de un lado a otro

-Entonces nos caímos—Draco movía sus manos exasperado

-Y es que nos mojamos todos—

-Y luego la maldita gata de Filch—

Dumbledore levanto sus manos, era obvio que algo pasaba entre estos dos jóvenes, pero no sabía exactamente si era odio acérrimo, después de todo, el había tenido en esta misma oficina a Lilly Evans y James Potter, por este mismo tipo de problemas… Y no es que el comparara pero la tensión entre los chicos era obvia.

Ambos prefectos se callaron ante la señal del director, y esperaron a escucharlo… el viejo emitió un largo suspiro y se decidió hablar—Primero que nada Draco me parece lamentable tu actitud respecto a Hermione, en general, tu actitud respecto a las jovencitas es muy diferente, lo único que se habla de ti, es respecto a lo caballeroso que eres, y de lo bueno que eres controlando tus emociones… Respecto a ti Hermione, esperaba muchísima más sensatez de tu parte y desde luego, que estoy excepcionalmente sorprendido de cómo has reaccionado ante esta situación, 20 puntos serán reducidos de ambas casas—ambos chicos miraron al director y Draco escupió una maldición en voz baja, ya podía escuchar la letanía de Snape—Draco puedo notar que tu desempeño en el Estudio de Muggles es pobre… muy bien creo que para fomentar la convivencia entre casas, esperando que con la convivencia entre ambos la situación aquí mejore—Ambos chicos de tener la cara agachada o viendo hacia otro lado ahora miraron a Dumbledore, aterrorizados, sabiendo exactamente que estaba sucediendo y meneando la cabeza negativamente—Hermione te dará, hasta nuevo aviso, sesiones de tutoría en estudios Muggles, 4 horas a la semana, ustedes se pondrán de acuerdo respecto a como cumplir los horarios, y me estarán entregando reportes semanalmente para saber como va el desempeño de la sesión—Para este punto Hermione parecida una presa del pabellón de la muerte, miraba con ojos suplicantes a Dumbledore, mientras Draco permanecía frío, pétreo e inmutable ante lo dicho por el viejo—Tienen esta semana para ponerse de acuerdo, y espero que no pase ningún percance, va para ambos—ambos jóvenes asintieron de mala gana—pueden retirarse.

Cuando se retiraron de la oficina, Dumbledore se dedico a pasear dando círculos por su estudio, hasta que llegó a Fouxs, lo miro detenidamente y le brindo una sonrisa ligera—Oh viejo amigo, es triste darse cuenta que dos jóvenes, por circunstancias ajenas a ellos, no se den cuenta de lo que ante los ojos de este viejo cascarrabias es tan claro—

…..

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la oficina del director, con rostros pasmados, y mirándose en intervalos con todo el odio del que eran capaces iban por el pasillo, hasta que Hermione decidió romper el silencio; y es que era parte de su naturaleza, ser mandona, y tenía esta leve necesidad de controlar cada situación, incluso una conversación.

-Entonces… Estudios Muggles, creo que con 2 sesiones a la semana estaría bien ¿no?—

Entonces Draco bufo, y dejo a Hermione ahí parada hablando sola, acelero su paso y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

**A/N: Y bien? ¿que les parece? ¿suficiente tensión entre Draco y Hermione?, la parte interesante será que ahora Draco tiene que repartir su tiempo entre labores de prefecto, clases, tareas y misiones. **


	7. Cap6 Sonambulismo

**A/N: El capítulo vá especialmente dedicado a miaumiaulogic y a Lilikins2703  les puedo jurar que si algo me emociona es ver sus reviwes, cada una en su estilo muy particular me motiva para seguir escribiendo ésta historia, yo antes pensaba que los reviwes eran sinónimos de calidad, y no necesariamente, dejenme decirles la sorpresa, segun los graficos-acabo de checar hace diez minutos-la historía ha sido leída por lo menos 760 veces! de verdad me llena de orgullo saber que mi escritura es apreciada...AUNQUEE no me molestaría que dejaran uno que otro reviwe, y porfa a los invitados dejen un nombre en el reviwes, así se a quien agradecer su tiempo. **

**Aprovecho para extender la bienvenida a Lady Ann ;) es un placer para el trio de plata tenerte presente en sus pasos, y DIFRUTA. **

**Aquí les dejo la actualización. **

**Cap.6 Sonambulismo **

Esa noche Theo Nott había ido al bosque oscuro, como muchas otras, para intentar abrir una grieta en la barrera que colindaba con los linderos del territorio de los centauros; y después de una ardua tarea con la barrera decidió ir al castillo ya que era una hora muy avanzada de la madrugada; comenzaba a salir del follaje… se dedicó a observar un poco la Luna, no estaba preocupado por los aurores ya que hacía una semana había descubierto que después de las 4 de la mañana se quedaban súbitamente dormidos, así que el encantamiento disimulador era totalmente innecesario.

Se sentó sobre el pasto y encendió un cigarrillo, pequeñas volutas de humo salían de sus labios, parecía como un tren de vapor ya que el aire se las llevaba hacia atrás de él… se dedicó a disfrutar un rato del aire y a dejar de pensar, desde hacia una semana les habían comenzado a arder las marcas, los tres sabían perfectamente bien lo que esto significaba, tenían que reportar avances y lo más rápido posible, sus vidas y las de sus familias dependían de ello.

Su pensamiento comenzó a volar en la nada, era de esas veces en las que pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, en todo y nada al mismo tiempo. De pronto escuchó unas hojas crujir detrás de él, como el ruido que haría un venado al caminar, y volteó la cabeza rápidamente con su varita desenfundada y lista para el ataque en su mano y lo que su vista le ofreció fue algo parecido a un sueño.

Al principio no lograba identificar a la chica, pensó que era algo así como un espíritu, un ángel o algo parecido, pero después de observarla bien se dio cuenta que era Luna Lovegood—¿Pero qué carajos?—dijo Theo en voz alta mientras la veía caminar directamente al lago… Traía una camisola blanca de esas de abuelita que le llegaba hasta los muslos, y la verdad ya comenzaba a hacer frío para traer eso puesto, y unas pantuflas de conejito, su pelo medio atado en una trenza mal hecha, sus ojos completamente cerrados, y en su mano derecha traía un conejito blanco, gastado, mal trecho, que cantaba la misma melodía una y otra vez, entonces en un chispazo Theo decidió seguirla mientras la chica caminaba como autómata hasta él lago.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago la rubia metió los pies con todo y sus pantuflas de conejito, aún a pesar de la temperatura no se despertó y movía su mano como saludando a alguien, absolutamente todo el espectáculo había sido admirado por Theo que en ese momento tenía un dejo de extrañeza en su mirada, entonces pasó lo inimaginable la chica se sumergió por completo en el lago y Theo solo vio burbujitas en la superficie.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se sacó la chamarra de piel, la camisa y los zapatos rápidamente, dejándose únicamente los jeens, corrió hasta que se metió al lago, se zambulló con varita en mano para de esta manera ayudarse a alumbrar en la oscuridad, hasta que la divisó y alcanzó su mano, agarrándola fuertemente de la muñeca, la saco en brazos, mientras sostenía en su boca la varita, caminó hasta la orilla y la deposito con cuidado en el piso, esperando a que reaccionará, pero nada, entonces la zarandeó por completo—Lovegood… ¡Lovegood!, Con un demonio despierta Lovegood, mírame—Theo se encontró a si mismo ansiando ver esa maldita mirada tan sincera una vez más, no sabía por qué, solo sabía que necesitaba ver esa mirada, esos ojos azul celeste. De pronto la chica abrió los labios buscando algo de aire, y su pecho comenzó a moverse espasmódicamente en un ataque de tos, sacando el agua de sus pulmones, y abrió los ojos, de manera desorbitada intentando enfocar a quien la había salvado… lo ultimo que recordaba era su sueño, en una playa, con su madre, y sentir el agua, que estaba nadando, y después un aroma a sándalo.

Entonces lo miró, justo hincado a su lado, con las manos en sus hombros y la sonrisa más arrebatadora se pinto en ese rostro que extrañamente ya le estaba pareciendo tan familiar, la vista que sus ojos le ofrecían era del torso ancho esculpido, musculoso y bien descubierto de Nott, mientras que su rostro estaba semicubierto por su enmarañada melena que en ese momento estaba toda empapada.

Cuando ella lo vio directamente a los ojos, sintió como el calor regresaba poco a poco a su cuerpo, no importaba que se estuviera congelando en ese instante, esos ojos lo estaban mirando, lo estaban perforando una vez más, no puedo evitar sonreír de puro gusto al ver a la chica toda desorientada y viva. De pronto ambos se pararon del pasto, el la ayudó extendiéndole la mano, Luna la tomo y se paro por completo.

La imagen que él pudo ver gracias a la luz de luna fue simple y terriblemente demoledora, él jamás se hubiera imaginado que Luna Lovegood no llevaba nada debajo de la camisola, y lo que antes era un atuendo de abuelita, ahora era lo mas sexy que el hubiese visto en su vida, la camisola blanca se pegaba al cuerpo de Luna como una segunda piel, transparentando todas las figuras de su cuerpo sus senos eran más grandes de lo que él se habría imaginado una copa c se asomaba firmemente por la tela blanca, sus pezones erguidos impúdicamente por el frío, se alcanzaba a percibir que eran de un color rosa, mientras Theo bajaba la vista vio el abdomen plano de la joven y su ombligo, hasta que llego al hemisferio sur, ensanchado por unas deliciosas caderas y se llevo una sorpresa, ella arreglaba su bello pubico, de manera que esa parte del cuerpo de la chica ofrecía una apetecible vista, totalmente depilada. Theo no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido áspero sin querer.

Luna el sentirse escrutada por una mirada tan depredadora y de esa magnitud, no puedo evitar abrazarse para cubrirse un poco, ella no sabia identificar la emoción que salía de esos ojos que en ese momento parecían un mar tempestuoso, y cuando escuchó el gruñido emitido por Nott, sintió como cada fibra de su ser se estremecía. Jamás había sentido una sensación tan placentera con solo escuchar un gruñido, o lo que comenzaba a sentir en su bajo vientre con la vista que le ofrecía el chico con su torso desnudo y bien tonificado. Entonces una brisa matutina la abstrajo un momento haciendo que el frío les calara hasta el tuétano, logrando que se estremeciera y temblara como una hoja en el viento.

Theo necesitaba recuperar un poco de compostura, así que por su bien mental lanzo un hechizo sobre la chica para secarla por completo, después hizo lo mismo en si mismo y de ultimo puso un hechizo calefactor para alejar un poco el frío del ambiente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Lovegood?—la voz de Theo sonó una octava mas grave de lo normal, ya que estaba enronquecido por la lujuria que en ese momento azotaba sus venas, y la piel se le erizó una vez mas a Luna; Theo aclaró un poco la garganta—Me diste un verdadero susto hace rato—

-Estaba teniendo un sueño, y en el estaba nadando—dijo la joven de la manera más extraña

-¿Entonces simplemente te metiste al lago por un sueño?—preguntó Theo de manera incrédula

-Camino dormida, por eso siempre duermo con los zapatos puestos—dijo ella haciendo referencia a sus pantuflas de conejito con la mirada—Gracias Nott, parece que te he condenado a ser mi eterno salvador—dijo la chica con el más tierno color rosado en sus mejillas, el estupor de una mirada tan pesada sobre ella la tenía abrumada.

Entonces Theo sonrió ante la anterior aseveración recordando el suceso de las escaleras—Me estas cobrado caro el favor del tren, y es Theo, digo ya que nos conocemos tan… íntimamente—dijo el joven con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz, mientras recorría con la mirada una vez mas a la chica frente a él, con esa batita blanca, y su pelo en esa trenza medio enredada, para después ofrecerle su sonrisa mas arrebatadora—Digo no te moleste que te tutee o si Luuuuna—dijo el alargando el nombre con sorna, para aligerar el momento, a lo que ella correspondió con una sonrisa.

-No me molesta en absoluto Theo—dijo ella con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro, y Theo quedo hipnotizado por la manera en que su nombre salio de esos labios, la voz de la chica al pronunciar su nombre se hizo más grave y enronquecida, haciendo que sonara como una invitación a besarla—Por cierto, ¿no has visto al señor bigotes?—entonces la mirada de la chica comenzó a buscar en el pasto y en la orilla del lago.

-Al señor ¿quien?—dijo Theo rascándose su cabeza, dejando su brazo izquierdo en una especie de escuadra, haciendo que sus músculos se marcaran sin querer, ofreciéndole una vez más una vista arrebatadora a la rubia.

Ella aclaro su garganta y volteo en total azoramiento a otro lado, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Theo—Al señor Bigotes, un conejito de peluche que canta una melodía de cuna—

-Ah, este, si lo traías en la mano antes de meterte al lago—

Entonces la chica abrió los ojos como platos y se coloco ambas manos en los labios, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—No, no, no, debe de haberse quedado adentro del lago, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?... Merlín—las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

-Luna, ¿esta todo bien?—dijo Theo al darse cuenta de la reacción de la chica.

-Es, es el señor bigotes, es que, es que seguramente se quedo adentro del lago—

-Ah y es muy valioso para ti por lo que veo—

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza, ya que tenía su rostro entre sus manos en ese momento.

Theo sacó su varita, la apuntó hacia el lago y dijo—¡Accio señor bigotes!—y el conejo salio volando rápidamente del lago hacia Theo, quien lo tomó con una de sus manos, y lo secó con un encantamiento, agachó un poco su cara, al nivel de Luna, colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica—Luna, creo que hay alguien que quiere verte—dijo con su voz en tono suave, entonces la chica se quito las manos del rostro, entre sollozazo y lagrimas vio a su conejo en la mano de Theo.

-¡Señor bigotes!—dijo la chica con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro—Muchas gracias Theo—levanto la vista y lo miro directamente a los ojos, la diferencia de estatura no la favorecía para nada, entonces en un movimiento intrépido, se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

Theo se llevó una mano a la mejilla después de eso, y le devolvió una amplia sonrisa a Luna, los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir—Tu si que eres un alma valiente ¿no Luna?—dijo él, mientras le daba la espalda agachándose para recoger su ropa, le puso su chamarra encima a la chica—Vamos al castillo, pronto será hora de ir a clases—dijo el con voz suave, ella asintió y se dirigieron juntos al castillo.

En el camino hablaron hasta la saciedad de cualquier tema que se les hubiera ocurrido, y en el trayecto Theo se había percatado de que Luna tenía una mente bien afilada he inteligente, sabía responder los sarcasmos con ironías, y encontrar lo mas positivo, incluso en la peor de las situaciones, sin mencionar que Theo sentía haber encontrado a su igual en cuanto a coeficiente intelectual, los debates académicos nos cesaron, en cualquier materia la chica era buena, iba avanzada en todos sus cursos, pero eso no le sorprendió para nada, lo que le sorprendía era su naturaleza noble y bondadosa, y eso le provocaba un calor extraño a Theo en el pecho.

Cuando llegaron al recodo del pasillo donde se separaban cada uno para ir a sus respectivas salas comunes Luna se quitó la chamarra del chico y se le entregó—Muchas gracias por todo Theo—dijo Luna

-Oh no te preocupes Luna, luego me la devuelves—dijo Theo volviéndole a colocar la chamarra a la chica.

-Es una hermosa chamarra—Observo la rubia mientras sin querer aspiro un poco del aroma a sándalo de Theo combinado con el aroma a piel, gesto que no paso desapercibido para él.

-La gané en una apuesta—dijo Theo con una sonrisa sardónica, recordando como le había ganado esa chamarra a Blaise, el chico comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, dirigiéndose a las mazmorras, y dándole la espalda a Luna, el simplemente levanto una mano y dijo en voz alta—Nos vemos luego Luuuuuna—

Ella caminó rumbo a su torre con la promesa de una nueva platica, con ese interesante ser llamado Theo Nott.

….

Draco simplemente no podía creerlo, además de la regañada segura que le pondría Snape, y de lo que estaba planeando hacer junto con sus amigos, tendría que tomar sesiones de tutoría con la sangre sucia.

-Merlín… ¿Qué hice en mi vida pasada para que esta mujer me jodiera con simplemente existir?—bufo exasperado y en voz alta cuando llegó a su habitación.

-Wayusammmmphh—fue lo único que balbuceó Blaise desde su cama, el hombre estaba en el séptimo sueño, pero solía hablar dormido a menudo, puras incoherencias, y Draco jamás logró entenderle, a pesar de compartir el mismo dormitorio durante 6 años.

El rubio se quitó de un tirón la corbata y la aventó en la mesita de noche junto a su cama con dosel, hizo lo mismo con la tunica de la escuela y la aventó a la sillita que estaba a un lado de la mesa de noche. Se saco el suéter abruptamente y la camiseta, quedando con su esculpido y pálido torso desnudo, fue al baño y se lavó levemente la cara con agua, para ver si de esta manera podía apaciguar un poco el coraje. Pero nada, así que simplemente decidió irse a dormir.

El blondo se acostó en la cama, y las imágenes de lo que hacia una hora había pasado en el baño de prefectos corrían una y otra vez en su cabeza, para entonces el sentimiento de coraje se había ido, dando paso a la mas inaudita de las dudas _¿encontraba atractiva a la mojigata esa? _Por más que repasaba una y otra vez el suceso de los eventos, no podía dejar de pensar en esa blusa blanca pegada a ella, en el sostén negro, o en la falda pegada a sus muslos, con uno y mil demonios, en esos senos perfectos… el orgullo de Draco Malfoy era demasiado como para admitirse que la erección que tenía en ese momento era causada por nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger, y maldita sea, el prominente miembro entre sus piernas dolía, necesitaba ser saciado en ese mismo instante, pero volvemos, el orgullo Malfoy pesa, y el hacía mucho que no recurría a la masturbación, menos por culpa de una impura, mucho menos si esa impura era la sangre sucia, mojigata, Granger. Trató dejar de pensar y dormirse, acompasando la respiración poco a poco…

_Su risa cristalina inundaba el lugar, él la observaba metiendo sus pies en el agua, mientras su melena ondeaba en el viento salvajemente, era una playa clara con colores azul turquesa en el agua, ella no sabía que él la observaba a unos metros. _

_"__Pídeme que me vaya, Granger" se decía a si mismo el joven cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica ya sabía de su presencia en su lugar "pídeme que me vaya, o no te voy a dejar ir", mientras la chica se acercaba a él de manera cadenciosa con su vestido blanco y suelto ondeando en el viento. Cuando estuvo frente a él le sonrió de una manera hermosa, ella jamás le había dedicado una sonrisa tan esplendida a él, todo era perfecto el clima soleado, la arena blanca en sus pies, y su sonrisa, sobre todo su sonrisa. _

_Entonces él contagiado por ella sonrió, bajo su mirada hasta toparse con esos ojos castaños y tenía que decirlo en voz alta porque la duda le carcomía el alma— ¿Me amas?—y en ese momento la joven volteó su mirada hacia el horizonte por un instante, después volvió a posar sus ojos castaños en los grises que la observaban con anhelo._

_Cuando estaba a punto de contestar, detrás de ella una sombra grande y creciente se dibujó sobre el horizonte, oscureciéndolo todo, entonces unos ojos rojos penetraron en su mente; Draco, dominado por un impulso asesino, la calvo en el suelo, con lagrimas en los ojos tomó el puñal que una mano pálida y esquelética le ofrecía intentando no hacer caso a lo que la voz de su cabeza que le decía—mátala… mátala Draco, mátala para mi—desenfundo el puñal y ella movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, tocando con la punta de sus dedos el rostro del que sería su asesino, y entonces lo hizo, le clavo el puñal en el corazón, retorciéndolo hasta el fondo. Miro a sus manos, había sangre en ellas, su sangre, ahora que la veía, su sangre no estaba sucia del todo, era roja carmesí, era de color a vida. _

Entre espasmos y respiración forzada Draco se levantó, aferrando sus manos al cuello de Theo porque lo estaba sacudiendo abruptamente para despertarlo, y si el cuello del castaño no fuera tan fuerte seguramente hubiera logrado asfixiarlo, sin embargo poco a poco Draco fue reaccionando y soltó lentamente a su amigo; tal pareciera que para Theo era la noche de ser el héroe.

-¿Draco?... hey, ¿estas conmigo?—decía Theo, mientras veía a Blaise con una gesticulación en su rostro parecida a la preocupación, él moreno se había levantado por los sollozos emitidos por Draco.

El rubio respiraba trabajosamente mientras veía sus manos, lo único que veía era su sangre, cerraba los ojos y en intervalos volvía a abrirlos, respiraba profundamente, abría sus ojos y la sangre seguía ahí en sus manos, los volvía a cerrar, respiraba profundamente una vez más, en un intento de disipar la memoria del sueño, abrió sus ojos pero la sangre seguía ahí, se levantó sin darle una segunda mirada a Theo, el agua de la regadera se escuchó correr. Tanto Theo como Blaise sabían bien que todos estaban en el presipicio, así que no dieron nada, lo dejarón ser.

…..

Mientras la mañana transcurría ninguno de los tres amigos habló de lo acontecido en los dormitorios, al parecer Draco no estaba de humor para hablar de ello y ninguno de los otros dos estaba de humor como para realizar un interrogatorio.

Para Theo y Draco, la noche anterior había sido una revelación, en muchos sentidos; Theo no solo se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que subestimó a Luna Lovegood, sino también que la rubia era todo un prospecto de mujer en todos los sentidos, con una inteligencia muy afilada y un cuerpo para morirse. El podía sepultar su corazón entre esas piernas, y no en un sentido lírico, estaba comenzando a desarrollar una fijación extraña por la chica, a pesar de aun no admitírselo, era obvia la atracción que sentía hacia por ella.

Por otro lado Draco, seguía pasmado por el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, y es que en muchos aspectos seguía sin entender en qué manera trastornada su subconsciente creía que era gracioso jugarle una broma de este calibre. Es decir, ¿amarla?, él jamás se había planteado si quiera la posibilidad de sentir remotamente ese sentimiento por otro ser humano que no fuera su madre y él mismo, sin embargo tampoco entendía ese odio acérrimo hacia ella.

Ciertamente la chica tenía una lengua viciosa y sarcástica, rápida al momento de contestar insultos y en muchas ocasiones gracias a esa lengua lo había dejado en ridículo, ella era la única capaz de sacarlo completamente de sus cabales, eso es seguro… pero de ahí a lo que su sueño le comunicaba era muchísima la distancia, al menos de eso intentaba convencerse.

…..

-¡Lo logré, lo hice, con uno y mil demonios lo hice!—dijo Blaise a Draco y Theo mientras los alcanzaba en la biblioteca, mientras Madame Prince le dedicaba una mirada molesta al joven por haber elevado tanto la voz. Blaise le lanzó una mirada de disculpas y prosiguió a sentarse con los otros dos Sly´s

-¿Qué hiciste?, ¿Otra vez te cogiste a McGonagall para conseguir pasar la materia?—dijo Theo con sorna mientras levantaba su vista de un libro sobre hechizos de ataque y encantamientos proteicos, mostrando toda su hilera de dientes en esa radiante sonrisa suya.

-No Theo, seguramente ya descubrió se pene con una lupa, por eso esta tan emocionado—dijo Draco mientras levantaba su vista de otro libro _"Todo sobre Armarios Evanescentes"_. En ese momento ambos emitieron pequeños borbotones de risa, para no llamar mucho la atención, mientras Blaise emitía un bufido de manera sarcástica.

-Ja…ja…ja. Ya abrí la puerta de la sala, y me costó toda la bendita mañana de mi sábado, pero encontré el bendito armario—dijo finalmente el moreno con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Muy bien, entonces es hora de concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en el bendito armario, el collar llegara la siguiente semana y esperemos que el ataque se de bien—

-Me parece bien—dijo Theo renuentemente—sin embargo no sería mala idea seguir con el plan "b"—escondiendo su verdadera intención _"una oportunidad más de charlar con ella"_—probablemente la barrera ceda esta semana—

Los otros dos jóvenes asintieron, acordando que era buena idea seguir con lo acordado.

…


	8. Cap7 Autocomplacencias

**A/N : Si ustedes creen que el anterior capitulo fue intenso, esperen a ver lo que sucede en éste, creo que he puesto una sana mezcla de erotismo, drama, y comedia, dfinitivamente disfruté en demacía escribirlo, cada ecena se fue posando en mi mente muy facilmente. **

**Miaumiaulogic: **Juro solemnemente que te has convertido en un farito de luz, gracias por ese bellisimo reviwe mujer, lo apreció enormemente, jajaja y en lo que ese millon de reviwes llegan, pues nos divertimos de lo lindo, ¿te parece?, me encanta que tu pareja preferida sea Theo/Luna, en definitiva yo creo que es la pareja más contrastante, por la inocencia de nuestra tierna Luna a comparación de lo que sabemos de Theo, lo divertido aquí, es si Theo se detendría por concervarla así, recordemos que como tu bien has apuntado Theo tiene un lado muy agresivo, del cual veremos un poco aquí. Creo que lo que más me gustaría ver sería lo que Theo sería capaz de hacer por conservar a Luna ;).

**Lilikins2703: **Agradezco tus palabras, con tu constante presencia en mis reviwes que t puedo decir, no me queda más que agradecer, y si, ese pensamiento profundo de Draco es lo que me mueve, pienso que de los tres el mas complejo es él, y pues sus sentimientos se complicaran más a la hora de comenzar a entender la dictomotía de dichos sentimientos.

**SALESIA: **Bienvenida abordo, y GRACIAS, GRACIAS GRACIAS, por dejarme tu opinion sobre cada capitulo, efectivamente me doy cuenta de que poco a poco vas leyendo la historia, Y... DIN DING DING! Tenemos una ganadora, efectivamente esas palabras las dijo el mismisimo niño que vivió, sin embargo me parecía estaba patronizando mucho esa rase "Algo por lo que luchar", pues claro que en el otro bando también hay razones para luchar, si no, no hrabria lucha, así de simple, ahora bien, respecto a la muerte de la mami de Theo es algo que pretendo poner más adelante, ahi se enterarán bien que onda con eso. Respecto a la participación de Pansy, mmmmm te diré que de momento no lo se, es decir, más adelante será necesaria si, pero de momento necesito afianzar muchas cosas respecto a las parejas, quiero brindarles una historia de calidad. y efectivamente la tarea no recaé solo en Draco, asi que si algo sale mal, el castigo tampoco recaerá solo en Draco. No se si Draco adora de momento el descubrimiento sobre Hermione, despues de todo el jamás ha tenido pensamientos gratos sobre ella, así que pues ... jajaja será muy divertido verlos en esas lecciones que se avecinan. Y respecto a Ginny y Blaise, me dices que opinas del capítulo ;).

**Romaa: **Bueno pues muchisimas gracias, prometo estar actualizando lo más pronto posible, y mantener la historia dentro de esa metrica que me he marcado, es decir no bajar la intensidad. Creo que éste trio son personajes muy complejos e intensos así que disfruto en demasía escribir sobre ellos, y da la casualidad que a ti te gusta, así que bueno Disfuta, y bienvenida a la historia.

** hernan de valois: **Hola, bueno primero que nada muchas gracias por tu comentario lo tomaré en cuenta, efectivamente el descaro de esas chicas será necesario, pero de momento la historia esta llegando al punto donde se van a afianzar bandos, parejas, etc. entonces no ocuparé el descaro de estas serpientes hasta un poco más adelante, sin embargo prometo que tienen parte en la historia. Que bueno que disfurtes al trío de plata jaja yo tambien disfruto muucho escrbiendo sobre ellos, así puedo descubrir más sobre ellos.**  
**

**LaChicaRiddle: **Bueno lo que pretendo con Theo es que se desmarque un poco de sus dos amigos, como bien sabemos cada uno tiene una caracteristica en especifico, sin embargo, a Theo le he querido dar un poco más de agresividad, hacerlo un poco más gamberro, y sínico, así que bueno ésta eso. Blaise, que te puedo decir, lo amo, jajaja me divierto mucho escribiendo el me lleva a mí de la mano a la hora de hacer sus tretas, así que quizás si fue un poco bajo, pero si, supo valerse de lo que tiene, respecto al castigo entre Draco y Hermione, van a salir muuuchas cosas, jajaja así que prometo la espectativa valdrá la pena.**  
**

**UFF, habíendo terminado esto: Soy conciente que muchos querían ver algo de Blaise y Ginny, **

**chicas chan chan chan, para su deleite, lean el capitulo, **

**me gustaría estar junto a ustedes cuando lo lean solo para ver sus caras, jajaja, **

**no me queda más que imaginarmelas. **

**Saludos Sabrina LeStrange. **

**Cap.7 Autocomplacencias**

-Explícame una vez más, por favor, ¿cómo fue que terminaste con un castigo de tiempo indefinido con la Señorita Granger?—La voz de Severus Snape estaba adquiriendo un tono sedoso y peligroso mientras se sobaba de manera rítmica las sienes y miraba a su ahijado frente a él.

Draco Malfoy estaba parado frente al jefe de su casa, su rostro no denotaba preocupación alguna, entonces se decidió a relatar lo sucedido, mientras Blaise y Theo estaban en la parte de la puerta del aula de pociones esperando a su amigo, Blaise tosía intentando cubrir su risa. El relato de Draco fue interrumpido por su padrino—Eres un insensato, indisciplinado, imberbe, irresponsable—Draco volteó su rostro al techo mientras Severus Snape seguía con la lista de adjetivos que él consideraba más adecuados, hasta que se cansó-¿qué tal si la chica hubiera visto la marca, hubiese corrido directamente con Potter y solo merlín sabe lo que hubiera pasado? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso?—increpó una vez más Snape.

Theo estaba contento de que Snape no supiera lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Luna, estaba seguro que no le habría ido tan bien como a Draco, entonces la voz de su amigo interrumpió sus pensamientos—Hemos estado cubriendo la marca como nos ha enseñado—dijo Draco para intentar apaciguar un poco la verborrea de Snape, sin embargo la cosa no terminó ahí, mientras Snape levantaba la mano para callarlo, al instante Draco se silenció, mientras Blaise se daba de topes en la pared y Theo ponía su libro en medio para impedirlo.

-Treinta puntos serán tomados de Slytherin por tu completa falta de juicio—y ahora el alto hombre se levantó de su escritorio dirigiéndose a los jóvenes de la puerta—espero que sean concientes de que sí no son más cuidadosos hay más en juego que una simple apuesta o galeones—en ese momento volteó sus tempestuosos ojos azules en dirección de su jefe de casa, seguido por los depredadores ojos felinos de Blaise, ambos chicos denotando verdadera molestia en sus rostros.

-¿Cree usted que no me repito eso todas las mañanas?—dijo Blaise con ese tono serio habitual en él.

-¡¿Piensa usted que no soy conciente de que mi padre se está pudriendo en una celda en Azkaban, volviéndose más loco de lo que ya esta, y que si no tenemos éxito en esto el que paga es él?—dijo Theo mientras sus fosas nasales se dilataban un poco por su respiración acelerada—usted podrá ser el jefe de mi casa, pero esto ya va mas allá de su alcance, así que háganos un favor y deje de subestimarnos, porque sabemos perfectamente bien lo que ésta en juego—en ese momento Draco llegó y colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo, negando con la cabeza de un lado a otro, Theo se calló abruptamente mientras tomaba la mano de Draco, le daba un apretón imperceptible y el blondo la retiraba de su hombro.

La voz cristalina de Severus Snape inundó el lugar de manera sedosa y peligrosa—pues su no quieren ser subestimados, compórtense a la altura, ¿estamos claros?—dijo al final, lo tres jóvenes asintieron antes de darle la espalda y salir del lugar.

...

Fue más tarde esa misma semana que los chicos decidieron ir al campo de quiditch a sacar su estrés golpeando una que otra blodger, hacía mucho que no volaban y que no se dedicaban un tiempo para ellos y su camaradería, así que si definitivamente la anterior discusión con Snape, el castigo con Granger y el hecho de que Theo no podía dejar de seguir a Luna por la escuela fue suficiente para que decidieran ir a despabilarse un rato.

Está de más decir que cada uno de los chicos mantuvo sus pensamientos muy cercanos, había simplemente algunas cosas que no sabían como sacarlas de sus pechos, así que la mejor manera que tenían era molestarse entre ellos, reír, lanzar blodgers, y perderse en sus marañas de ideas.

Eran concientes que El Señor Tenebroso carecía de paciencia, y que en éstos momentos también carecían de su gracia, sin embargo los tres juntos pensaban bien, trabajaban bien, y lograrían salir de ésta con bien, triunfadores como siempre.

Está por demás decir, que subestiman al destino y sus maneras de hilar la rueca uniendo caminos, que se supone, jamás debieron unirse.

...

Tarde por la noche Ginny Weasley paseaba por los pasillos, se dirigía al baño de prefectos, por sugerencia de Hermione, ella había sido la que le dio la contraseña, habían charlado en la tarde, después de hacer sus deberes; las cosas iban mal con Dean Thomas, la mitad de Hogwarts lo sabía gracias a su nueva cuñada, Lavander, la pelirroja emitió un bufido de solo recordar la voz chillona de la chica.

Su mente estaba en otro lado, cuando llegó al baño murmuró la contraseña y entro con sus cosas, que en ese momento las tenía abrazadas a su pecho y mientras abría las llaves y se desvestía recordó la platica con Hermione.

_Flash Back _

_-Entonces, por lo que me dices las cosas se reducen a algo eminentemente sexual—dijo la prefecta con la mirada posada en los ojos de Ginny _

_-Es que no es solo sexo, es algo más, no se, la chispa se perdió—dijo la pelirroja cubriendo su rostro con sus manos _

_-Pues por lo que me dices, yo diría que si es algo sexual… te escucho y traslado esa situación a lo meramente lógico y natural, tú esperabas otra cosa del sexo ¿no es así?—_

_-Tú y tú manera de querer ver todo lógico Hermione, pues si, esperaba algo más, fuego, ya sabes de eso que hablan en las novelas de amor, pasión, y toda clase de caricias, pero Dean simplemente lo hizo ver tan… tan rutinario. Digo no es como que hiciéramos todo el asunto sabes, ósea son juegos, experimentamos—_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tienen relaciones?—_

_-Que no tenemos relaciones, al sexo oral y que el me toque no se le pueden llamar "relaciones" ¿o si?—miró la pelirroja a la castaña, a lo que su amiga levantó las cejas enarcando por completo sus facciones, Ginny emitió un suspiro—Uno o dos meses que tenemos relaciones muy seguido, pero pues antes de eso, era como una o dos veces cada tanto—_

_-¿Y qué es lo rutinario para ti?—preguntó Hermione, como quien analiza a un paciente._

_-Es que tengo que ser muy específica—dijo la chica _

_-¿Y el problema es? ¿Pena?—la increpó Hermione con una sonrisa mientras le pinchaba el costado con un dedo_

_-¿Hermione alguna vez has tenido relaciones, de cualquier tipo?—_

_-Obviamente no—responde la chica de manera pasmosa—sin embargo me he masturbado para saber que es un orgasmo, o que es el placer, o dónde y como me gusta—dijo una vez más Hermione con esa lógica aplastante. _

_-Pero es totalmente distinto compartir intimidad con alguien Hermione, no es simplemente tocarte—dijo Ginny, tratando de imprimir la obviedad en el asunto, a lo que Hermione solo sonrió._

_-Nunca te masturbaste verdad, antes de tener relaciones, esta bien esta bien, antes de hacer lo que haces con Dean—lo dijo más como una afirmación a una pregunta. _

_-No nunca me masturbé—_

_-¿Entonces cómo pretendes saber que es lo que te gusta?—tomándola por sorpresa Hermione le había dicho algo muy real, entonces la platica tomó otro sentido completamente distinto— ¿Por qué no vas al baño de prefectos? Casi siempre esta solo, relájate, date un baño con agua tibia, y explora un poco ese aspecto, si después de eso nada cambia, pues entonces no te sigas engañando a ti misma—le dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa. _

_-¿Quién lo diría de la casta e inocente, perfecta prefecta Hermione Granger?—dijo Ginny con toda la sorna de la que fue capaz._

_-No se de que hablas—dijo la chica, moviendo los hombros de manera natural— ¿qué no se supone que la sexualidad es algo natural?—_

_Fin del Flash Back _

Ginny Weasley jamás había considerado, ni en sus sueños más locos, estar en el baño de prefectos a punto de hacer lo que ella sabía bien que iba a suceder, sin embargo, tenía un punto que probarse a sí misma, además esto es parte importante de su desarrollo integral como ser humano, o por lo menos, de eso se estaba intentando convencer después de que Hermione le diera la definición de sexualidad.

Dejo sus cosas bien ordenadas en un cubículo cerca de la pileta de agua, sin percatarse de que en el baño había alguien más, y ese alguien mas en este momento poseía la mirada más depredadora y hambrienta que era capaz de dar. Pocas veces Blaise Zabinni se veía "atrapado" en este tipo de situaciones, donde una chica desnuda se paseaba frente a él sin que él le hubiese quitado la ropa de encima; y en su interior maldiciendo a Draco, por haberle aconsejado semejante estupidez.

_Flash Black _

_La practica de quiditch había sido muy pesada, y una blodger lo había golpeado en la espalda, por lo cual había quedado bastante molido y adolorido de la practica, pero ciertamente hacía mucho que no se daban un tiempo para disfrutar momentos como estos, con todo esto de la misión, ya ni tiempo les quedaba para ellos. _

_Los tres chicos caminaban rumbo a los cambiadores de Slytherin, cuando de pronto Theo llega y le da una palmada fuerte en la espalda a Blaise, y este hace cara de compungido—Mide tu fuerza bruto—le dice Blaise sobandoce donde tenía el dolor._

_-Merlín, que quejumbroso eres Blaise—dijo Theo sacándose las protecciones y el uniforme para cambiarse, Draco se encontraba sentado en su espacio en ese momento, con la camisa de fuera y una toalla húmeda en la nuca, miró a Blaise y sonrió._

_-Ya sabes como es de delicado, en especial cuando esta en sus días—dijo Draco aventándole la toalla que reposaba en su nuca a Blaise, Draco solo se permitía este tipo de gestos de camaradería con sus amigos, con el resto de la casa seguía siendo el Príncipe, frío, pétreo, y desde luego el líder de la casa. _

_-Creo que esa blodger si me alcanzo a dar un buen golpe—_

_-Ve al baño de prefectos, y llévate este ungüento, ponlo en el agua antes de meterte, pon el agua lo mas caliente que puedas soportar, y te metes, a mi me ayudó las veces que quedaba muy molido—Draco le aventó el ungüento en la mano y Blaise se dispuso a ir. _

_Cuando llego decidió darse un baño en la regadera para quitarse todo el sudor y lo salado de su cuerpo, para así meterse al agua y disfrutar de lo calido, relajarse un momento y dejar de pensar. _

_Pero cuando escuchó entrar a alguien todo cambió, y la connotación de lo que el hacia ahí también._

_Fin del Flash Back. _

Ginny se metió a la bañera para relajarse un momento, sintiendo el agua tibia apoderarse poco a poco de cada fibra de su ser, con la esponja comenzó poco a poco a tocar suavemente su cuerpo, en esos punto que ella sabía más erógenos, emitiendo pequeños gemidos en intervalos; mientras tanto un moreno desde la oscuridad acechaba la intimidad de ese acto.

Blaise jamás se había considerado a si mismo un voyeur, para él solo las personas "pasivas" en el sexo hacían ese tipo de cosas, pero jamás se había dado cuenta de cuanta excitación venía implica en el momento de invadir la privacidad de alguien, como es que la mirada podía satisfacer tanto el instinto animal que en ese momento lo embriaga, observando a esta picara autosatisfacer sus necesidades.

Ver como poco a poco subía sus nalgas al refilón de la pileta, sentándose en las baldosas, abriendo sus piernas blancas y tiernas por completo, para ofrecerle una vista aun mas profunda de su persona, mientras una de sus manos jugueteaba con uno de sus senos, y sus labios entre abiertos gemían deliciosamente, mientras la otra de sus manos viaja a su hemisferio sur y con su dedo índice y anular se penetraba primero lentamente y después rápida e incesantemente, observando visiblemente como los movía por dentro, se veía que estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax; pero para Blaise seria una falta de caballerosidad dejarla hacer eso sola, después de todo, el es un experto en cuanto a hacer tocar el cielo y el infierno.

Mientras Ginny disfrutaba de su cuerpo como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, y perdida en el éxtasis que esto le estaba provocando, no se dio cuenta que justo frente a ella, sentado en el otro lado de la pileta, observándola con mirada depredadora y hambrienta estaba un moreno a punto de estallar.

-¿Divirtiéndote sola Weasley?—dijo Blaise con sorna, que en ese momento se encontraba desnudo frente a ella y con su miembro muy erecto, la pelirroja abrió lo ojos por completo, impresionada y abstrayéndose de su placer, cubriéndose con sus brazos y cerrando sus piernas por completo. Lo cual le provocó risa a Blaise, que con su miembro en mano se acercó lentamente a ella—Por favor, no te detengas por mi Ginebra, puedo oler tu humedad hasta acá—dijo el moreno con un tono mordaz, mientras se seguía acercando.

-¿Quien te invitó a ser parte de la diversión Zabinni?—dijo la pelirroja con sus pómulos rosados por la excitación y las implicaciones del momento, lanzándole una invitadora mirada, Ginny jamas había sido una chica retraída, y en este caso, sus hormonas no la ayudaban a pensar bien, en su mente solo existía una sola idea "¿_Hasta donde llegaras?"_

-Tus gemidos querida, no pude contenerme—dijo el moreno ahora tomando la melena de la joven con una mano, y con la otra abriéndole las piernas por completo—aunque la idea principal aquí es el placer ¿no?, déjame ayudarte con ésta ardua labor un poco—sin más comenzó lentamente a tocarle justo ahí, en su clítoris, mientras sonreía y ella le brindaba la mirada más picara, difícil de resistir, y esa mirada lo volvió loco, en un arrebato la besó, de una manera que el jamás había besado, como si ella fuese lo mas delicado y frágil, la beso lentamente y sin desesperos, disfrutando el sabor de su boca, a fresas, pudo identiicar lentamenente como la pelirroja se humedecía para él, ante sus manos… pero ella en un arrebato de audacia le quitó la mano y lo tumbo sobre el agua de la pileta, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él, le dedico una sonrisa y lo beso una vez más, con pasión, con locura, Ginny no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento simplemente se dejaba llevar por el calor del momento… tanto que ni siquiera pensaba en Dean, su novio, o en el hecho de que este hombre frente a ella le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que en su vida creyó posibles—¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?—dijo el moreno mientras se dejaba envolver por el fuego que de ella emanaba y seguía tocándola en ese punto tan delicado capaz de lanzarla a la locura.

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? —dijo la pelirroja besándolo una vez mas con pasión y sonriendo poco a poco entre jadeos y gemidos—pero… ¿por qué dejarte la tarea tan fácil?—dijo mientras el moreno la veía estupefacto, contemplando su miembro en sus manos blancas, mientras ella seguía masturbándolo y enviando choques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo—si tu has sido el que invadió mi privacidad, ¿qué con toda tu cara educación no te dijeron que llegar a una fiesta sin invitación era descortés?—y poco a poco Ginny hizo lo que ninguna otra chica había hecho, lo dejó ahí, solo a medio terminar, se vistió rápidamente y se fue.

El moreno se quedó estupefacto, emitiendo un gruñido de la frustración y dejándose caer por completo en el agua, para después salir y ver a su miembro igual de duro y palpitante, emitió una carcajada que retumbó en las baldosas del baño de prefectos—_la cacería inició_—dijo para si mismo, a Blaise Zabinni nadie lo dejaba así, a medio terminar.

...

Hermione estaba en clase de transfiguraciones poniendo clara atención a su jefa de casa, cuando de pronto una notita llegó a su escritorio después de haber golpeado su cabeza, una letra nítida y limpia se denotaba ahí, la chica volteó a todos lados y la abrió. Primero la nota exhibía una fea caricatura suya con sus dientes creciendo más y más, y despues llegó al mensaje.

_Sangre sucia: _

_Sinceramente no me emociona tener que pasar cuatro valiosas horas de mi tiempo contigo para estudiar a los muggles, ya vez como soy un mago y eso. Pero la semana va a terminar y quiero saber cuando y donde vamos a estudiar _

_Condenado a morir del aburrimiento D. M._

_Huron Desteñido:_

_Cualquier horario después de las cinco de la tarde me parece bien, y estaría bien que fueran dos días a la semana, así nos vemos lo menos posible, es que ver tu cara con ese gesto de asco no me llama la atención. _

_No se de que hablas la condenada soy yo. H. G._

_Pelos de estropajo:_

_¿Y porque mejor, no que sea simplemente un día?, digo tener que ver tu cara por dos días, además de las clases es como someter a mis ojos a un tratamiento con acido. _

_Sinceramente no espero con ansias esto._

_El asombrosamente guapo Draco Malfoy._

_Mocoso malcriado: _

_Porque sinceramente no creo poder aguantar cuatro horas seguidas en tu presencia sin estrangularte, así que como yo soy la tutora, ya sabes, la que SI tiene conocimientos de la materia, pues te callas, nos vemos en el aula vacía del tercer piso, la que ésta al lado del armario de escobas donde siempre éstas con tus –ejem—chicas. _

_Un solo truco Malfoy y te prendo fuego. H.G_

_Perra del Hades:_

_No me interesa desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo, pero si veo el punto de lo que dices... ¿y cómo porque tienes esa información Granger? ¿Piensas mucho en mí besando? No te puedo culpar después de la vista que tuviste en el baño. _

_No si yo te prendo fuego a ti primero. D. M._

_Bastardo pervertido: _

_Me interesa muy poco, no, no, no me interesa en lo más mínimo nada que venga de ti, y si te refieres a tu piel de lagartija no entiendo que tiene de atractivo eso. Te veo ahí el lunes a las cinco, si llegas cinco minutos tarde me voy. _

_Deja de mandarme las estúpidas notas Malfoy. _

Hermione sólo escucho una carcajada a un lado de ella, que se disfrazó de tos rápidamente para cubrirse, después volteó a ver al dueño de esa risa y vio esos ojos grises y gélidos fijados al frente y no puedo evitar pensar en la cercanía de esa noche en el quinto piso.

En el torso desnudo de ese chico tan frío, que no dejaba escapar un solo sentimiento al aire, en esa espalda, en esos oblicuos, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ella misma por el hilo de pensamientos que estaba llevando, sacudió su melena mientras volteaba al frente para distraerse. _Concéntrate Hermione, que carajos piensas, recuerda que hormona mata neurona._

Mientras tanto Draco Malfoy pensaba en esa noche, en su sueño, y en ese culo de muerte, e involuntariamente una incomoda erección se elevó en su pantalón, pero es que, si alguien le hubiera dicho que la sangre sucia tenía ese par de muslos, y esos senos deliciosos hace mucho tiempo hubiera hecho cosas impensables e innombrables con ella en la biblioteca, de pronto de la imagino recargada contra los libreros de la zona prohibida mientras sus curvas estaban apretadas fuertemente contra su cuerpo, y sus piernas aferradas alrededor de su cintura, se imaginó enterrando su miembro entre esas piernas, y sacudió su cabeza como cuando un animal escucha un sonido sumamente incomodo, era un pensamiento inconcebible, _Yo y esa, esa, esa mojigata, pero que te pasa Draco, además la mujer se la pasa dándote guerra cada que puede_ se dijo el blondo a sí mismo, mientras una vocecita en su cabeza retumbaba y le decía _y eso te gusta ¿no? Draco_. Por lo menos tendría una distracción de toda la mierda en la que estaba metido, eso era seguro, y el careo verbal sería divertido, después de todo, nadie la hacía enojar como él.

...

La mesa de Ravenclaw estaba frente a la de las serpientes, por ende Theo siempre tenía vista directa hacía el objeto de su fijación, no que él se lo admitiera, sin embargo para el ojiazul era tan natural el verla de un tiempo a la fecha, que no se resistía a robarle una sonrisa de vez en cuando guiñándole un ojo, para que después, para su gusto y deleite personal ella se sonrojara hermosamente.

Ese día el objeto de su fijación estaba armando una cabeza de un león gigante, lo más probable que para apoyar a sus amigos Gryffindor en el siguiente partido, por lo que ella no había levantado su vista de la tarea entre manos, hasta que el estúpido, idiota y melolengo de Longhbottom se sentó a su lado, logrando que ella le regalara una sonrisa, eso lo enfureció, hasta que le hirviera la sangre, mientras apretaba con fuerza su pluma, sin embargo no pudo despegar su vista de los amigos, pero ahora su semblante era completamente distinto, era el semblante de aquel desquiciado capaz de golpear por el simple placer de ver la sangre correr. Esas sonrisas estaban dedicadas solo para él, y para nadie más que él. Entonces no pudo evitar escuchar con más atención la conversación.

-Hey Luna, ¿como te va?—el chico se rascó detrás de la nuca mientras seguía haciendo platica con la Ravenclaw, hasta que hizo la pregunta— ¿me preguntaba si alguien ya te invitó a Hogsmade este fin de semana?—los ojos sinceros de Luna bailaban con la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro y negaba con la cabeza, Theo apretó más su pluma hasta partirla en dos, _esos ojos son míos_, pensó, mientras se temía lo peor.

-No Neville, nadie me ha invitado aún—dijo la chica mientras seguía con su tarea.

-Te esta quedando muy bien la cabeza Luna, va a ser genial verla en acción—dijo el chico sinceramente movido por el detalle de la chica—entonces... ¿te gustaría, ir a Hogsmade conmigo?—dijo Neville mientras posaba su mano encima de una de las manos de la chica que tenía un hilo de estambre. Theo vio rojo, si por él hubiese sido le hubiera partido la cara ahí mismo, sin embargo se frenó, porque sabía perfectamente bien que no era su lugar, y que si bien la chica era el objeto de muchos de sus pensamientos no por eso le daba un sentido de propiedad sobre ella.

-Si, será divertido—dijo la chica, para sorpresa de Neville y para frustración del hígado de Theo—bueno olvidé algunas cosas en la torre para continuar con la cabeza, ya vengo—el chico asintió y la esperó.

Fue en ese momento que Theo pensó, _al demonio con lugar, autocontrol, al carajo_, se levantó y la siguió, no fue difícil alcanzarla, el siendo tan alto y con piernas tan largas.

Luna iba caminando como de costumbre, distraída y saltando como un cervatillo, mirando de forma aleatoria a su alrededor, hasta que sintió un par de brazos fuertes muy familiares jalarla de la cintura a un armario de escobas, cuando la chica iba a protestar una mano le selló los labios, y entonces sus ojos se toparon con esos ojos profundos que ocupaban muchos de sus pensamientos últimamente, la mirada de Theo no era la mirada alegre a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, y su rostro estaba en un rictus difícil de descifrar. La mano del chico bajo lentamente hasta dejarla en el cuello de la rubia, con una caricia casi imperceptible.

-¿Vas a salir con Longhbottom?, ¿De verdad Lovegood?—dijo Theo con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz y una sonrisa fría pintada en sus labios.

-¿De quién nos escondemos Theo?—preguntó Luna, pasando por alto el detalle de que no la llamó por su nombre, o el de su pulso acelerándose bajo su tacto.

-Respóndeme—exigió Theo, mientras su melena castaña ocultaba su rostro, haciendo más difícil para la Ravenclaw leer su expresión.

-Me invitó a salir a Hogsmade, es un buen amigo, ¿tiene eso algo de malo?—preguntó la chica inocentemente.

-Que él tiene algo mas que amistad en su mente, eso es lo malo—dijo el Slytherin mientras intentaba calmarse, no pensó la manera en que la proximidad con la chica lo afectaría. La inocencia de Luna era clara ante sus ojos, y lo que para muchos sería algo para aminorar su excitación, para Theo solo fue un catalizador.

Su respiración se aceleraba, mientras bajaba su mano al pecho de la chica, colocándola justo en su corazón para sentir su palpitar un poco acelerado, la respiración de la chica salió por su boca bañándolo en su aliento, Theo pudo oler té de hierbabuena— ¿Te incomoda mi tacto Luna?—la chica negó con la cabeza mientras respiraba de manera profunda, inhalando con eso toda la colonia de Theo, fuera lo que fuera olía caro, cítrico, sándalo, y al final tenía este aroma casi almizclozo que era Theo completamente, el joven volvió a colocar su mano acunando el cuello de la joven.

Poco a poco Theo fue acercando su rostro al de Luna, de manera lenta y cadenciosa, hasta que su mejilla izquierda rozara de manera suave la derecha de Luna, después, como un gato, paso su frente al hombro de la chica para aspirar su aroma de forma profunda, mientras que Luna respiraba trabajosamente y se quedaba muy quieta, como quien se queda quieto al ver a un animal salvaje para no perturbarlo y que no te ataque; el reconocimiento de Theo continuó mientras su brazo derecho aferro la cintura de la chica, y poco a poco la fue llevando hacia atrás, hasta colisionar de manera lenta con la pared del armario de escobas—¿Qué me estas haciendo Luna?—la voz de Theo sonaba entre un sollozo y un murmullo ahogado, como de quién intenta por todos los motivos detener sus instintos—quédate conmigo Luna—dijo Theo, mientras el nombre de la rubia destilaba de sus labios como miel, los labios de Theo primero besaron su cuello, después pasaron como mariposas suavemente hasta su quijada, él podía escuchar la respiración de la joven en su oído, y lejos de ayudar en algo estaba logrando encandecerlo como un volcán a punto de explotar; después pegó su cuerpo impúdicamente al de Luna, en un gesto dominante y varonil, sintiendo las suaves curvas de la chica colisionar con su cuerpo, pudo sentir sus pezones erectos, y emitió un pequeño gruñido de aprobación, su otra mano seguía acunando su cuello, hasta que no lo resistió más y pasó a sus labios.

Luna jamás pensó que su primero beso sería tan avasallante, jamás pensó que alguien te pudiese robar el alma en un beso, para después dejarte ardiendo, el beso no perdonó, al igual que el dueño de esos labios, el beso fue dominante, no fue nada suave, había demasiada hambre y sed, y ella intentó responder a lo que sus capacidades daban.

Lo que terminó de quemar el interior de Theo fue la inexperiencia de la pequeña mariposa entre sus brazos en ese momento, él, perverso como era, se regodeaba en el hecho de que lo más probable es que sus labios eran los primeros que la tocaban, y aún teniendo parcial conciencia de eso no le dio tregua, la beso inundando la boca de la chica con toda su esencia, su lengua trazaba patrones sobre la de ella, no la dejaba respirar, quería escucharla así para siempre, perdiendo el aliento por él; la mordía, y la volvía a besar, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado así, hasta que sus manos bajaron hasta los muslos de la chica para elevarla en sus fuertes brazos, instintivamente Luna lo abrazó, y rodeó la cintura del Slytherin con sus piernas, Theo apretó sus muslos, y después sus nalgas, _en efecto es un excelente culo_, pensó Theo, mientras sonreía en los labios de la rubia, para recargarla una vez más contra la pared y dejar que la chica sintiera la protuberancia de su pantalón; una leve imagen mental de aquello tomó lugar en la mente de Luna recordando la escena del tren, logrando sacar de ella el primer gemido, a lo que Theo una vez más emitió un sonido gutural.

El beso comenzó a menguar, hasta que las frentes de ambos quedaron recargadas, el agarre de las piernas de Luna comenzó a menguar, pero no por eso Theo le dejó de sostener. La miró a los ojos y sonrió, esa sonrisa arrebatadora de un niño que acaba de obtener su caramelo preferido, una sonrisa felina, parecida a la de un gato a la que le acaban de dar su crema, la colocó con cuidado en el piso. Beso su nariz, para después abrir la puerta del armario de escobas, y ahí afuera, pasando como que no quiere la cosa Neville, la sonrisa de Theo ahora era de triunfo, Luna salía detrás de él, y su apariencia evidenciaba que acababan de fajársela duro, lo que en realidad acababa de pasar—Nos vemos Luuuuuna—soltó Theo guiñándole un ojo a Neville, para dejar a una Luna Lovegood totalmente azorada y a un Neville Longhbottom hirviendo en celos.


	9. Cap8 Hogsmade

**Primero a responder reviwes :) **

**Miaumiaulogic: **Estoy más que segura que podrías darme una opinion imparcial y objetiva, así que sigues siendo la numero uno en la lsita si decido consultar algo, gracias, gracias por seguir en este loco camino conmigo, y de verdad quiero saber tu opinion sobre lo que veremos de Theo, Blaise y Draco en éste cap. así que prepara esa opinion objetiva, que la necesito! jajaja recueerda que eres ese farito de luz :)

**The Lady Anabelle: **Ese era el punto, que vieras esa sonrisa de triunfo dibujarse en la cara de nuestro Theo, ahora respecto a Ginny y Blaise, va a venir un camino algo atropellado para ambos, sin embargo espero que disfrutes la lectura; muchas gracias por tu tiempo, y por estar leyendo mis locuras :), perdoname por haberte olvidado en el cap pasado, no vuelve a pasar.

**Romaa: **Ese era el punto, te confiezo que eso de las notitas se me ocurrió porque sufrí algo parecido en clase, jajaja, así que me remonté a mis epocas de estudiante y bueno, el resultado fue bastante comico, yo tambien me reí mucho escribiendolo; gracias por seguir en este camino tan loco conmigo, y espero que sigas por aquí.

**LaChicaRiddle: **También se dice así de dónde vengo, jaja, asi que supongo que eres mexicana!, y no estaría tan segura de decir pobre Neville, despues de todo, ésta ahi haciendo valientemente su esfuerzo, pero lo que si es que contra nuestro Theo, pues ¿que tanto se puede hacer? jeje, que bueno que te guste ese reflejo que hago de Theo/Luna, espero y difrutes de éste capitulo.

**SALESIA:** Bueno, mira de Neville te diré que no se rendirá facilmente, y que habrá de todo, desde drama, hasta escenas bastante chuscas, ahora respecto a Blaise y Ginny, ME DA GUSTO que tengas instalado ese extinguidor, porque te soy sincera, lo seguiras necesitando jejeje, y claro que Draco no soporta la idea de lo que esta pensando sobre Hermione, por eso como bien dices la ataca; sin embargo, muchos prejuicios cambiaran conforme el transcurrir de las sesiones, y conoceremos de lo que es capaz un Malfoy por amor! :)

**Lilikins2703: **Eso era precisamente lo que pretendía respecto a Sanpe, que se notará el hecho de que en realidad siguen siendo unos niños en muchos aspectos, y bueno en éste capitulo lo denoto aún más, ahora bien respecto a las notas, jajaja no tienes idea cuanto me reí al escribir eso, de solo imaginarme las notas intercamiandose furiosamente. Gracias por seguir hasta ahora conmigo boluditqa :)

**nona9521: **Pero claro que no dejaré mi historia, ntp, disfruto demasiado jugando con éstos personaes como para dejarla de lado, y dejarlos de lado a ustedes, porque aún así sean solo 8 personas las que leen mi fic, yo tengo un compromiso para quienes me brindan su tiemo como tú; aprovecho para darte la bienvenida a bordo, y espero que disfrutes de esta trama, que en mi mente ha ido tomando forma de manera tan especial. Ahora cual es tu pareja preferida?, que es lo que más te gusta hasta ahora?. bueno disfruta el cap.

**A/N: Soundtrack recomendado para éste capitulo ****_Send me an Angel, de Scorpions. _****Creo sinceramente que así es como se sienten nuestros chicos en estos momentos. Espero que disfruten leyendo este cap, y ya saben, estoy abierta para cualquer opinion y sugerencia, muchas, muchas gracias por sus Reviwes y sigan así :) que no hay nada mas bello que leer esa retroalimentación que me dan. GRACIAS !**

**Cap8. Hogsmade.**

Ginny Weasley caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea de Hogsmade de la mano de Dean Thomas, platicaban de todo y de nada, sin embargo la mente de la pelirroja estaba muy lejos de ahí, para ser específicos, en Hogwarts, en el baño de prefectos, la chica pensaba que la pantera negra de Slytherin tendría algún tipo de reacción a su encuentro, sin embargo, después de una semana Blaise Zabinni no dio señales de vida, tampoco era como si le importará mucho o le robora el sueño, no señor, para nada, sin embargo esa semana, la única imagen en su cabeza cuando Dean le provocaba un atronador orgasmo con su lengua era un par de ojos verdes centelleantes entre sus piernas, lo cual no era nada bueno, la chica emitió un suspiro mientras Dean le preguntaba por tercera vez la misma cosa.

-Ginny, ¿quieres ir a Honeydukes?, ¿Me estás escuchando?—dijo el chico medio molesto por ver que SU chica no estaba en ese momento o espacio con él.

-¿Qué?, o, Honeydukes, si claro, vamos, pero vamos primero por una cerveza de mantequilla ¿no?—dijo la chica tratando de plantar una sonrisa en sus labios sin mucho éxito, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el moreno.

-Si claro, vamos—dijo el Gryffindor tratando de imprimir el mayor nivel de entusiasmo en sus palabras.

...

Blaise Zabinni, Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott estaban en la habitación privada de las tres escobas, con Madame Rosmerta en un estado entre dormida y despierta bajo los influjos de la maldición _imperio_.

La habitación tenía estos tintes pintorescos, como los que tiene la casa de una abuela; sillones roídos, con cobijas arriba de ellos tejidas en punto, Blaise se encontraba en la puerta, vigilando que nadie subiera, o se le ocurriera buscar a la mujer en cuestión.

Draco por su lado, había terminado de entregarle el paquete que contenía el collar, que había sido sumergido en aquella pócima llamada _El Beso del Dragón_; y con la maldición imperio había terminado de darle las ordenes a seguir, él era el mejor en artes oscuras; pero en lo que se refería a borrar su memoria, era otra historia completamente distinta, el mejor en encantamientos era Theo, así que él modificaría su memoria.

El castaño se sentó frente a la matrona del lugar, levantando su varita entre los ojos castaños claro de la mujer y murmurando el hechizo—_Obliviate_—habían decidido que lo mejor sería que ella recordara que el collar había sido enviado por lechuza y que no recordaba el destinatario.

-Así que recuerda, le darás éste paquete a la primera estudiante que llegue al baño, le lanzaras la maldición _imperio_, y le ordenaras que lleve éste paquete con calidad de urgente a Dumbledore, ¿quedó claro?—

La mujer rubia solo asintió la cabeza una vez más, los tres amigos bajaron en intervalos para de ésta manera no ser sorprendidos los tres juntos, tenían que contemplar cualquier cosa. El primero en bajar fue Theo, quien sin más decidió salir del lugar y dirigirse al castillo, ayer había logrado un gran avance con la barrera, sin embargo todo el asunto del ataque lo tenía drenado de energía tanto física como mentalmente, no era necesario quedarse en el lugar para fingir algo que en ese momento no le nacía.

El segundo en bajar fue Blaise Zabinni, quién decidió esperar a Draco en la barra tomando un buen Ogden, de esa manera relajaría sus músculos que estaban tan tensos y su mente que definitivamente se encontraba nublada bajo tanta presión. _"Merlín lo que me hace falta es una buena cogida",_ pensó el moreno para sí mismo, que en ese momento volteó a ver a una esquina recóndita del Pub como que no quiere la cosa, y ahí, justo frente a sus ojos la cabellera de fuego con la que tanto había fantaseado estos últimos días prensada entre las manos de Dean Thomas y sus labios. Blaise jamás se había considerado a sí mismo un voyeur sin embargo al parecer en lo que respectaba a Ginebra Weasley su mente estaba dispuesta a hacer ciertas excepciones. La chica estaba perdida en aquel beso, sus mejillas completamente coloradas, como disfrutaba aquel contraste de colores que el físico de la Gryffindor le mostraba, esa piel blanca, esos ojos oscuros, ese pelo de fuego, entonces volteó a ver la mano del Gryffindor, el moreno estaba colocando poco a poco la mano en su mano derecha entre las piernas torneadas de la chica, traía falda.

El moreno emitió un pequeño sonido desde su garganta mientras pasaba el Whiskey de fuego, y sus ojos se quedaban fijos en aquel punto, bebiendo cada detalle del espectáculo, la mano de Dean Thomas seguía su trayecto decididamente mientras se internaba entre los pliegues de piel de la chica, para cualquiera que decidiera mirar detenidamente sería obvio lo que pasaba entre aquellos dos, pero todos estaban bastante consumidos en sus platicas y bebidas como para notar aquello, todos, menos Blaise Zabinni, cuya mirada depredadora veía como un pequeño gemido de la chica era silenciado por los labios del joven, la mano de Dean Thomas comenzó a hacer un buen trabajo al parecer, puesto que mientras se veía que el ritmo era enfurecidamente rápido, las manos de Ginny aferraban el filo de la meza como si la vida la fuera en ello, entonces la vio en toda su gloria, mientras las piernas le temblaban, y su cabeza iba hacia atrás formando una pequeña "O" en su rictus de placer orgásmico. Blaise se hubiera lamido sus dedos, pero no Dean Thomas, el simplemente se limpió con la servilleta con un gesto complacido hacía con el mismo, la pareja se levantó de su lugar dejando unos cuantos sickles para pagar.

Entonces cuando Ginny levantó su mirada se topo con aquellos ojos depredadores que tanto se imaginaba, el azoramiento de la chica era evidente, sin embargo Blaise solo le guiñó un ojo, relamiendo sus labios. Escuchó la voz profunda de Dean—vamos a Honeydukes, ¿Gin? ¿Pasa algo?—el chico siguió la mirada de la chica sin embargo no había nadie en la barra, Blaise Zabinni, había salido antes de que él pudiese verlo. Su mente trabajando a mil por hora, tomando rumbo fijo hacía la dulcería en cuestión.

Cuando llegó se escondió bien hacia atrás, donde estaban los dulces raros, le dio a un niño de Slytherin de tercer año una nota, le pagó un galeón para que se la entregara a la pelirroja y no hiciera preguntas.

En el momento en el que Ginny entró a la tienda el aroma dulce inundó sus fosas nasales, así que dejó que esa calidez la inundara mientras se dedicaba a rumiar por las estanterías, viendo que se le antojaba más, terminó yendo por unas varitas de regaliz; en ese momento un niño se paró a un lado suyo, asegurándose que su novio estaba platicando con Luna Lovegood y Neville Longhbottom, le jaló levemente el suéter y la pelirroja volteó hacía abajo, topándose con este niño que le recordaba bastante a su hermano Percy por su expresión severa; y la nota extendida en sus manos para ella. La chica sonrió al niño que le dejó la nota y se fue con sus demás amigos para salir del lugar.

_-¿Para que divertirte sola, si lo puedes hacer conmigo? ¿Se te antoja un dulce raro?—_

La nota no estaba firmada, pero era obvio a quien pertenecían aquellas palabras, aun zumbaban en su cabeza junto con el recuerdo de aquel evento, sin pensarlo dos veces y asegurándose de que su novio seguía platicando con sus amigos se internó en la parte mas desierta de la tienda, cuando había perdido toda esperanza de encontrar al escurridizo Slytherin un par de fuertes brazos la aferraron por atrás de su cintura, la chica volteó para toparse con ese par de ojos verdes hipnóticos y sonrió de forma juguetona al ver el bulto en sus pantalones.

-Divirtiéndote solo, Zabinni—dijo la chica socarronamente recordando su encuentro.

Una carcajada en un sonido bajo y deliciosamente sexy salió de la garganta de Blaise—podría decirte lo mismo Weasley, pero creo que terminaste deliciosamente esa cerveza de mantequilla ¿no?—el doble sentido de las palabras del moreno no pasaron desapercibidas para Ginny, mientras sentía como era empujada contra las estanterías del lugar, para que después Blaise le abriera las piernas con sus rodillas—Bueno Ginebra, he venido por mi dulce y me apetece que hoy tenga un sabor a licor—sin más parcimonia se hincó frente a la chica y le levantó su falda hasta la cintura, aferrando sus nalgas con ambas manos, mientras colocaba su nariz entre sus piernas aspirando todo el aroma proveniente de la pelirroja. Ginny Weasley jamás pensó que las piernas se pudieran sentir como de gelatina, era impresionante como con ese simple gesto lograba ponerla a mil por hora, la chica sonrió de medio lado mientras su fantasía se cumplía y mordía sus labios de manera seductora para él; mientras tanto Blaise Zabinni movía las bragas de la Gryffindor a un lado, para dejarlo ver su intimidad, no había bellos ahí, lo cual facilitaría en demasía el trabajo que se disponía a hacer. Aspiró profundamente una vez más mientras veía ese gesto tan juguetón de la chica, sonrió mientras levantaba la pierna izquierda de la Gryffindor sobre su hombro, sacó su varita para lanzar un encantamiento silenciador entre las estanterías—Siéntete libre de gritar mi nombre Ginebra—le dijo mientras internaba su lengua de manera avasallante y la chica gimió impúdicamente para él, le fascinaba como sonaba su nombre completo entre sus labios.

La lengua de Blaise iba haciendo un trabajo dedicado y detallado, primero hundió su lengua en ella, para probarla por completo, y mientras el néctar salía, después se fue a ese botoncito, que según Theo y él le daba sentido al universo mismo, entonces el agarre de la chica en su pelo chino se afianzó más, mientras jadeaba y su respiración se entrecortaba—Blaise—dijo la pelirroja de manera ronca por la excitación, mientras el joven introducía un dedo en ella, en ese momento las caderas de Ginny se meneaban contra sus labios restregándose como gata en celo para él—carajo Ginebra, estas apretada—dijo él mientras su excitación subía, probarla era en definitiva algo que pondría en su lista de manjares preferidos—Ah, ah, ah, si Circe así—jadeó Ginny Weasley, mientras Blaise reía—Es Blaise, Ginebra—dijo él mientra sentía como la chica comenzaba a contraerse entre sus dedos, el mas atronador de los orgasmos llegó a ella, jamás pensó que se podría venir de esa manera, parecía como si se hubiese orinado, dejando que el nombre del moreno se escapara una vez más—Blaise—estaba completamente mojada y escurría entre sus pierna, fue en ese momento que Blaise se paró lamiendo sus dedos justo frente a ella para que disfrutará del espectáculo, la chica sin pensarlo dos veces lo empujó contra la estantería frente a ella, y tomó un dulce de hielo y cerezas que estaba en uno de los jarrones, colocándolo en su boca.

Sin mucho que decir le guiñó un ojo, mientras se arrodillaba frente a él, sacando a su miembro de su prisión, la chica sopló su aliento gélido logrando que Blaise gimiera para ella, la pelirroja rió un poco, sin aviso o permiso introdujo el miembro del chico hasta su garganta, Blaise abrió los ojos como platos, mientras sentía aquella sensación gélida del hielo contra su pene, para después sentir la garganta de la chica, sus labios y su lengua, emitió un gruñido empujando su miembro más adentro, y tapándole la nariz a la chica, la Gryffindor no se acobardó en ningún momento, abriendo un poco más sus labios para poder respirar, y comenzó a mover el hielo en su boca, mientras su cabeza iba en un movimiento desenfrenado—mierda Ginebra—dijo Blaise a quién le estaban propinando un poco de su propia medicina, era la mejor mamada que le habían dado en su vida, entonces la chica realizó un movimiento con su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de su miembro para succionar levemente y después duro, Blaise comenzaba a ver estrellas, mientras con ambas manos afianzaba la cabellera larga de la joven, obligándola a ir más rápido, más rápido, hasta que poco a poco encontró su liberación—Ahhh—fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, esta mujer lo había hecho llorar como una niñita, ginebra Weasley se tragó el hielo y su simiente, para maravilla de Blaise, mientras se levantaba y relamía los labios.

La chica se limpió un poco, mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de sus labios, para después dejarlo ahí todo desarreglado, con los pantalones hasta las pantorrillas y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Esto estaba jodidamente mal, Blaise lo sabía, no era necesario que se lo recalcaran, internamente sabía que esta pequeña cacería terminaría pronto, _cuando consiga lo que quiero_, se dijo a si mismo, pero el problema era, que ni siquiera el mismo sabía que era lo que quería. Se reprendió internamente mientras subía su pantalón. Jamás había entendido a las personas que consumían drogas, o a Theo, por consumir cigarrillos, jamás había entendido el significado de _adicción, _o el término _soy adicto_, hasta que volvió a relamer sus labios. Era su sabor, impregnado en su lengua.

Y como quien consume heroína por vez primera, y se da cuenta del gran error que ha cometido; Blaise Zabinni se dio cuenta que acababa de encontrar su marca personal de heroína.

Cuando Ginny salió de ahí tomo unos cuantos dulces para despistar el hecho de que había desaparecido por más de quince minutos. Dean Thomas ni siquiera se había percatado de la desaparición, seguía platicando con Luna y Neville para su gran alivió, la chica fue al lado de su novio y se incorporó a la plática.

...

Cuando Theo salió de las tres escobas y tomó camino hacía las puertas del castillo, le apetecía caminar y despejar su mente, así que no tomaría los carruajes, caminaba por la avenida principal de Hogsmade, agachando su vista, pasando desapercibido, como muchas otras veces, ese talento nato le había servido, ya que mientras caminaba pudo observar como Longhbottom colocaba su abrigo en los frágiles hombros de Luna, SU Luna, Theo estaba viendo rojo, mientras la chica agradecía con una sonrisa tímida y seguían caminando a Honeydukes; sin embargo no podía hacer nada, tenía que pasar desapercibido, ordenes directas del _príncipe_.

Retomó su camino mientras una llama se encendía en su interior, era una llama conteniendo un sentimiento desconocido para él. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, mostrándole imágenes de Luna besando al idiota de Longhbottom, despues deshaciéndose en sus brazos, luego su mente le mostró como Luna sonreía para el Gryffindor como sonreía para él; nada de esto era cierto, sabía perfectamente bien que solo eran chaquetas mentales, sin embargo, sentía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Longhbottom y beber su sangre frente a todos, para dejarlo como ejemplo a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a ella, pero a medida que lo pensó mejor y sacó un cigarro, aspirando profundamente el humo, todo se tranquilizó, ayudando a que el frío que sentía en su alma y en el ambiente se aligeraran un poco, siguió caminando hacía el castillo, mientras pensaba en distintas maneras de matar a Neville, hasta que un grito despavorido lo abstrajo de su ensoñación.

Corrió hasta la fuente de ese grito, para toparse con _El trío dorado_ y Katie Bell suspendida en el aire, volteó al suelo y vio el collar que debía haber sido entregado a Dumbledore, maldijo internamente su suerte y la de sus amigos, mientras veía a la chica caer al piso. Esto estaba mal, jodidamente mal. _Mierda._ Sintió como alguien lo empujaba con paso apresurado y vio como Hagrid el semigigante levantaba a la Gryffindor entre sus brazos, para después instruir a _San Potter_ que no tocará el collar, después de ese momento todo se tornó un poco difuso para él, salió corriendo al castillo con una respiración pavorosa, _por si fuera poco ahora tenemos que cargar con la muerte de Bell_, ahogó un grito, Merlín, de seguro la chica había muerto, Draco poseía una exactitud sorprendente a la hora de hacer pociones. El Señor Tenebroso quería a Dumbledore muerto, no a una insignificante sangre sucia muerta. Theo ahogó un grito. Su respiración era agitada, su rostro con los ojos abiertos como platos, y de pronto no supo como estaba viendo a Severus Snape frente a él.

El rostro de Snape en un rictus serio, mientras miraba al joven que el consideraba el más frío de su casa deshacerse en desesperación frente a él, devaneando sus manos como aquel sentenciado a muerte.

Por un momento Theo pudo observar algo en los ojos de su profesor, era _compasión_, compasión por el castigo que de seguro recibirían, o quizás entendimiento. Sin más Snape se retiró de su despacho y le ordenó regresar a su dormitorio y no salir de ahí.

...

Horas después los tres amigos estaban sentados en sus respectivas camas, en su dormitorio, con sus rostros en un rictus parecido a la preocupación; según los rumores Katie Bell no había muerto, pero estaba grave en San Mungo, no sabían si estar felices, aliviados o verdaderamente preocupados, por el ardor que sentían en sus marcas, seguramente serían reprendidos por esto, estaban seguros de ello. En ese momento la puerta se abrió abruptamente seguida de una capa negra.

-Pueden quitar ya esas caras, no queremos que se denote nada; sean más cuidadosos, Potter ya sospecha algo de ti Draco—dijo Severus Snape sin un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz, con preocupación honesta y sus ojos abiertos y penetrando en cada uno de ellos.

Fue Draco el primero en reaccionar y golpear un poste de su cama adocelada, mientras algo hibrido entre un gruñido y un sollozo escapaban de sus labios, volteando a ver a su padrino— ¿vivirá?—fue todo lo que pudo preguntar con sus ojos gélidos plantados en esos oscuros que lo observaban.

Tres pares de ojos observaban expectantes a Severus Snape, cada uno escondiendo sus emociones de la mejor manera que podían, pero fallando, ya que no podían engañar a aquel hombre que los había visto crecer ante sus ojos.

El maestro simplemente asintió levemente, logrando que sus almas volvieran a su cuerpo.

-La próxima vez mételo en una botella de hidromiel, disfruta mucho de la hidromiel—fue todo lo que le dijo a su ahijado, mientras salía de la habitación.

Los jóvenes Slytherin estaban comprendiendo hasta ese momento la realidad de las cosas, en especial Theo, casi ve morir a una compañera, no la apreciaba ni mucho menos, no era eso en absoluto, era el hecho de que tenía diecisiete años y ya estaba siendo entrenado para matar. Merlín, estaba jodido y lo sabía, sin embargo quería ambicionar aunque fuera por solo un poco esos labios que ya había besado y que lo calmarían hasta la médula. Era egoísta y lo sabía, querer robarle la paz a ella, para sentir algo parecido él, sin embargo no le quitaban las ganas de verla, aunque fuese por un simple impulso egoísta.

Las paredes se le estaban haciendo estrechas a su alrededor. Se levantó sin mirar a sus camaradas, ambos estaban demasiado absueltos en sus pensamientos como para notar su ausencia, así que se fue a buscarla.

Mientras tanto Draco, salió a caminar murmurando para Blaise algo que sonaba como la _torre de astronomía_, dejando que sus píes lo guiaran poco a poco. El moreno no se inmutó cuando se quedó solo en el dormitorio, cuando el momento llegará ya sabía cuales serían las consecuencias de todo este asunto, no era miedo lo que sentía, solamente resignación, como cuando un niño sabe que se ha comido un dulce que tenía prohibido y recibirá una nalgada por ello.

Cuando Draco llegó a la torre de astronomía, pudo observar a lo lejos los linderos del bosque prohibido, el lago oscuro, en donde el calamar gigante daba un espectáculo de luces, sus ojos se fijaban en las estrellas y respiraba la brisa helada de la noche. Poco a poco un par de ojos castaños fueron tomando forma en su mente, las chispas que sacaban cuando la hacía enojar, y emitió una pequeña risa, _huron desteñido_, otra risa vino a su garganta, sus labios firmes en una línea, su melena salvaje, su senos, su cintura, sus piernas, _mierda definitivamente estoy mal, _se dijo a sí mismo mientras dejaba sus pensamientos bagar, para sentir un poco de paz.

...

Theo iba subiendo las escaleras a la torre de Ravenclaw, al lado oeste del castillo; tomando una escalera de caracol al séptimo piso, mientras en su andar solo una imagen estaba fija en su cabeza, Luna y Neville, riendo, tomándose de las manos, besándose, claro ésta que nada de eso había pasado, era su mente jugándole malas pasadas, otra vez, sin embargo no por eso las imágenes dejaban de ser reales para él.

Cuando llegó a la torre, se encontró con una puerta de madera antigua, y una aldaba grande, de bronce, en forma de águila, sin cerradura o pomo, el ave abrió su pico y de ella salió una voz cantarina.

-¿Qué fue primero, el fuego o el fénix?—el águila lanzó su acertijo, mientras que Theo pensaba rápido.

-Las cenizas—dijo Theo.

-Correcto—dijo el águila abriendo la puerta para él.

Theo se colocó un hechizo disimulador por si alguien estaba en la sala común, cuando entró al lugar, observó lo distinto que lucía a la sala común de Slytherin, mientras su sala común lucía ostentosa, y lujosa, y se sentía la humedad proveniente del lago oscuro, aquí se respiraba casi un aire helénico, con cada rincón de éste lugar dedicado a la sabiduría y a la erudición. La vista de una amplia sala circular con una alfombra azul medianoche, ventanas de arco adornado con suave seda azul y bronce, y un techo abovedado pintado con estrellas lo saludó. La habitación estaba equipada con mesas, sillas, estanterías.

Y cuando comenzó a buscar una puerta que conduciera a los dormitorios se encontró una estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw de mármol blanco, con su legendaria diadema que según la leyenda transmitía sabiduría, el sonido del viento silbando alrededor de las ventanas de la torre era muy relajante.

Subió por unas escaleras de caracol hacía la derecha, pensando que lo mas lógico sería que, al igual que en Slytherin, los dormitorios de las chicas también estuvieran en esa dirección.

Cuando llegó al dormitorio de las chicas del quinto año, ni tarde ni perezoso, comenzó a buscar unos píes que sobresalieran de las cortinas con unas pantuflas de conejito puestas, y justo ahí, en la cama junto a la ventana estaban las pantuflas de Luna. Sin parcimonias abrió las cortinas de la cama de la chica; para observar a su ángel, ahí, dormida placidamente, como ajena a todo aquello que pasa a su alrededor. Era impresionante para Theo como Luna creaba ésta atmosfera lejana, como si nada de éste mundo terrenal le afectase.

Theo, de manera cuidadosa la movió a un lado, para hacerse espacio en la pequeña cama, la alegoría de una mariposa jamás le pareció más acertada que en ese momento, ya que se veía tan delicada en la cama, se veía frágil y sensual. Theo se quitó de manera efectiva el encantamiento disimulador, mientras cerraba mágicamente las cortinas con un hechizo imperturbable, y silenciaba bien todo, para que nadie los escuchara.

La abrazó de manera posesiva, para que la chica sintiera su presencia, la Ravenclaw comenzó a despabilarse poco a poco, bostezando, mientras volteaba al lugar de dónde provenía aquella sensación tan fría—Theo—dijo la chica en un susurro adormilado, mientras el asentía con la cabeza y le colocaba un mecho rubio detrás de la oreja— ¿cual fue el acertijo?—sonrió Luna, al darse cuenta que no estaba soñando, y que efectivamente el ocupante de sus sueños estaba ahí, junto a ella.

Sin embargo Theo, no estaba para responder preguntas, mientras la imagen de Neville y ella legaba a su cabeza y la abrazaba más posesivamente—Te vi, con el lelo—dijo Theo en forma de reclamo, mientras Luna le sonreía de manera extraña.

-No entiendo que tiene eso de malo—dijo la chica mientras lo miraba a los ojos. La sinceridad que veía ahí, la pureza, le pesaba en demasía, el sabía que no tenía nada de malo, y entendía que no tenía derecho a comportarse así, sin embargo, ella, esta frágil criatura entre sus brazos era lo único que le ayudaba a recordar a ese viejo Theo, al que, hace no menos de seís meses había desaparecido, para que el personaje taciturno que él había creado, de verdad comenzara a tomar vida.

-Luna quédate conmigo, por favor—la voz de Theo salió en un hilo, como una suplica al viento, no era la voz a la que ella normalmente estaba acostumbrada, éste no era el Theo gamberro, definitivamente no, entonces los brazos de su Luna se aferraron a su alrededor, mientras él se acostaba en su pecho, y la cubría casi por completo con su cuerpo, respirando de manera entrecortada su aroma. Los labios de Theo buscaron a tientas los de ella, y la beso, no avasallante, o demandante, no, éste beso se traducía en la suplica que Theo le hacía al destino, era un beso suave, tierno, sin prisas, y ella respondió calidamente a cada una de sus caricias, todo fue lento, mientras las manos de Theo se hacían puños aferrando el borde de la bata de la chica, necesitaba controlarse; respiraba profundamente su aroma, mientras que con su nariz acariciaba la comisura de su cuello.

En ese momento, otra imagen llegó a su cabeza, Katie Bell, suspendida en el aire, los ojos del señor tenebroso fijos en él; Luna sentía como la respiración de Theo se hacía mas entrecortada, y de pronto, por su cuello sintió correr gotas de agua. Theodore Nott, estaba llorando como un niño pequeño aferrado al consuelo de Luna Lovegood, como pudo, ella lo abrazó, le acarició su cabellera. Le beso la frente y comenzó a cantarle un nana, que su mama solía cantarle en situaciones así.

Theo se quedó rápidamente dormido en sabanas de seda, aromas frutales, olvidando la guerra, señores tenebrosos y planes de muerte; de pronto se sintió en paz, consiente de que era falsa, pero paz al fin y al cabo.

...

Draco Malfoy caminaba con su portafolio en hombro, al lugar acordado, mientras se preparaba psicológicamente para no arranarle la cabeza a la Gryffindor.

Cuando entró al lugar la encontró sentada en el escritorio, con un libro extendido y anotando furiosamente rápido en el pergamino, mientras la luz del sol de la tarde la iluminaba por la ventana; la chica no se inmutó con su presencia, mientras él entraba y la miraba depredadoramente, quitándole todas las capas de ropa mentalmente y maldiciéndose a si mismo de forma interna por si quiera pensar en hacerlo, Granger levantó la vista y la sonrisa que ante ocupaba su rostro se vio remplazada por un gesto de molestia.

-Legaste a tiempo—dijo ella con desilusión, esperando que el rubio no se presentara, Draco solo movió los hombros, mientras se sentaba frente a ella en una silla y subía los pies en el escritorio—¡cuidado! Casi manchas mi tarea, maldito huron desteñido—lo último lo dijo entre dientes, al Slytherin le simpatizaba en demasía como se ponía a hablar entre dientes cuando lograba hacerla enojar, era un desnivel antes de hacer arder sus ojos que eran tan expresivos.

-¿Qué fue eso Granger?—dijo con sorna Malfoy, mientras se desabrochaba la túnica y la miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica pintada en el rostro, ella volteaba los ojos, mientras maldecía internamente su suerte—muy bien OHHH sabía tutora, que me enseñaras sobre los muggles—dijo Draco casi escupiendo la última palabra.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre los muggles?—preguntó Hermione de forma pragmática, mientras sacaba una libretita.

-Muy bien Granger, se supone que tu me enseñes a mí, y no yo a ti, si sabes como funcionan las tutorías ¿no?, digo, a no ser que el peso de tu pelo de estropajo haga estragos con tus neuronas, lo cual sería sumamente lógico—dijo Draco como que no quiere la cosa, mientras Hermione se mordía la lengua, y lo veía con esas brazas ardientes que eran sus ojos fijamente, _aja justo la Granger que me gusta ver, _dijo el rubio internamente.

El suprimía una carcajada, mientras respondía a la pregunta—bueno se que no tienen magia, obviamente, y se poco sobre su literatura—los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron, de pronto, sonriendo, como si olvidase quien estaba frente a ella.

-¿Qué autores conoces, existe alguna obra en particular que te guste?, quizás podíamos iniciar por ahí—dijo la chica, mientras una vez más se reprendía internamente por su entusiasmo, recordando quien estaba frente a ella.

-He leído a Shakespeare, y a Herman Hess, y mi obra preferida es Otelo y Demien—_clar_o _que esas son sus obras preferidas_ pensó Hermione internamente_ si no hay más que tretas, traiciones y muertes_—empezaremos por literatura entonces—dijo él mientras zanjaba el tema, y la chica sacaba de su mochila un libro, con las letras en dorado _Orgullo y Prejuicio. _

-Esta autora, es Jane Austen, es de la época victoriana, y ésta obra que tengo aquí es una de sus más afamadas, empezaras a leerlo aquí en la tutoría, por si tienes dudas de algunos términos, y lo terminaras para el jueves, lees rápido así que no creo que tengas problemas—dijo Hermione entregándole el libro y rozando su mano sin querer, la chica se sonrojó involuntariamente, mientras veía esos ojos glaciales, derretirse a gris plomo, Draco aclaró su garganta y asintió con la cabeza. Tomando el libro e internándose en la lectura. Alejándose de la corriente eléctrica que pasaba por su cuerpo y de la dirección de sus pensamientos.

Dentro de poco tiempo Draco Malfoy se vio sumergido en éste universo, de hombres de alta sociedad, bailes, y sobre todo de las hermanas Bennett, no solo eso, sino que el personaje principal le parecía odioso, y además de todo, le recordaba abruptamente a la persona que tenía frente a él.

_"__Cuanto más conozco el mundo, más me desagrada, y el tiempo me confirma mi creencia en la inconsistencia del carácter humano y en lo poco que se puede uno fiar de las apariencias de bondad o inteligencia" _

Bueno, por lo menos Draco estaba de acuerdo con eso, era obvio, ya que su vida misma era prueba de aquella afirmación, gracias a la inconsistencia del carácter de su padre, todo esto había pasado. Sin embargo la lectura continuó, poca cuenta se dio de la mirada avasallante que le observaba desde la comisura de otro libro abierto, como seguía con rapidez sus ojos sobre el papel, o como sonreía levemente al ver su expresión de desconcierto sobre ciertas cuestiones.

Lo que Draco no entendía, es como ésta chica insignificante, sin cuna o fortuna había captado la atención del Señor Darcy; sin darse cuenta se veía reflejado en aquel personaje; el mismo heredero de una gran fortuna, con un gran peso sobre sus hombros y nombre; _¿quien es el orgulloso y quien es el prejuicioso?_, se preguntaba internamente Draco mientras seguía leyendo.

Sin darse cuenta, las dos horas habían pasado rápidamente, Hermione se había retirado diciéndole que lo veía ahí el miércoles a la misma hora; poco caso le hizo, pues en su mente retumbaba una frase sepulcral que lo marcaba inconcientemente.

_"__La vanidad y el orgullo son cosas distintas, aunque muchas veces se usen como sinónimos. El orgullo está relacionado con la opinión que tenemos de nosotros mismos; la vanidad, con lo que quisiéramos que los demás pensaran de nosotros"_

Draco cerraba el libro lentamente mientras salía del salón y esas palabras rumiaban por su mente; ¿Vanidad? ¡Orgullo!, la vida se encargaría de desnudarle el alma por el amor de una mujer y el ni siquiera lo sabía.

Cuando entró a su dormitorio, no había nadie, de seguro estaban en el gran comedor, o con el armario evanescente; las cosas no iban nada bien con el armario, se les negaba, y el primer experimento había fallado magistralmente; esto iba a requerir de tiempo. Y en estos momentos no sabían de cuanto tiempo disponían.

**A/N: Y bien? Qué nos parece ? les agrada como éste libro le esta dando lecciones a Draco?, o como Theo por un momento se ve vulnerable ante nuestra Lunita, o de pronto como Blaise se da cuenta de que se ha vuelto adicto a la pelirroja con solo dos probadas? **


	10. Cap9 Más que una lección bien aprendida

**A/N Hola mis queridos querubines!, ¿como les ha ido en la semana, pues resulta ser que éste capitulo ha llegado a mi de manera tan abrupta que tuve que escribirlo directamente aquí, asi que por favor disfrutenlo, porque de verdad que yo lo he disfrutado enormemente. Ahora bien a responder reviwes.**

**Lilikins2703: **Bueno te diré que para mi tambien fueron muchos sentimientos encontrados a la hora de escribir ese cap. Sin embargo me gusta de verdad que sientan lo mismo que los chicos a la hora de que todo les sale mal y son concientes de las concecuencias que eso puede representar para ellos. Quiero que prestes fina atencion al capitulo que te dejo a continuación. Espero y lo disfrutes.

**Miaumiaulogic: **Creo que tu y yo estamos en el mismo canal, porque yo tampoco me voy a ir con medias tintas y creo que ya lo he desmotrado a la hora del sexo, y prometo será avasallante, desgarrador y muy muy HOT; ahora bien ese paralelismo ha quedado claro creo yo, y dejame decirte que nuestro joven principe aprenderá una lección más grande en éste cap. Si creo que nuestro querido Theo no sabe ni que carajos esta pasando, por eso estuvo a punto de un ataque de panico, sin embargo la ha librado bien quiero pensar yo, y respecto a Luna, yo creo que en muchos aspectos será la que ayude a Theo a mantener su cordura, esperemos jejeje. Y no solo eso sino que ahora comenzaremos a ver como el plot llega a su parte dónde se afianza, ya que en los proximos dos capitulos que ya tengo en mente, nuestras jovenes serpientes deberan decidir entre lo que es facil o correcto. Ahora respecto a Blaise y Ginny, jaja bueno ¿saben como divertirse no es así?

**Lady Ann:** Jajaja bien por el cubo de agua fría, porque quiere decir que mi escritura esta logrando su cometido; me da gusto que deisfrutaras del cap, espero y éste te mantenga en el filo de la silla tambien :), y si los chicos la estan pasando muy mal, sin embargo sin lecciones que deberan aprender en sus vidas.

**ItzelNox:** Es parte de lo que pretendo, poder indagar en sus personalidades, para verlos desde una nueva perspectiva, y darnos cuenta que en realidad en muchos aspectos siguen siendo unos niños. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia tan de cerca y pues qui te dejo la siguiente actualización! Disfruta.

**LaChicaRiddle:** En definitiva verás muchisimo más de ese triangulo amoroso, y será muy desgarrador para ambos chicos, ya que al final la de la decisión será Luna obviamente. y efectivamente tanto a Blaise como a Ginny les encanta jugar con fuego, pero ambas estamos de acuerdo que se ppuede llegar solamente hasta cierto punto antes de salir quemado no es asi? Siempre he pensado que Draco se asemeja muchisimo a Mr. Darcy, así que bueno aqui veremos algo de eso tambien. Espero y disfrutes este cap. Saludos!

**SALESIA:** Te diré que mi concepto de Ginny no es tanto así como de facilona, sino más bien más sexualmente desarrollada que la mayoria de las chicas de su edad; así que te diré que hasta cierto punto efectivamente Blaise no solamente se hara adicto, sino que generará este tipo de capricho por la pelirroja dificil de superar. Ahora bien respecto a Theo y Luna, efectivamente Theo está tomando conciencia de las concecuencias de sus actos, y va y busca a Luna no solo por su bondad, sino que siento que hasta cierto punto le cuesta trabajo admitirselo, pero Theo ama la paz que Luna le dá, aunque sea momentanea, y si, eso de verse vulnerable ante ella, y rogarle que se quedara con él, creo que descoloca a cualquiera, ver a semejante hombraso hacer eso, pues bueno es dificil. Y si bien Draco no comienza a cuestionarse aún sobre esas cuestiones de las que hablas, si pasará algo interesante; entenderá que para el amor, no hay diferencias de razas, o clases sociales.

**Romaaa:** jajajaja te diré que amo a Blaise y su perversion, me lleva tan facilmente de la mano a la hora de escribirlo que me doy unas divertidas enoormes, y si es triste que deban de pasar por algo así, pero como bien sabemos, TODO tiene concecuencias, y ya verás de las leccines que se aprenderán en este cap, no solamente para Draco jejeje, y es que con Hermione y Draco es más lento el asunto porque son más calculadores, entonces debo legar a ese momento donde BAM! pasó porque ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo.

**Alo:** Bueno gracias por haber notado todo ésto respecto a las parejas y sus diferencias, porque quería marcar respectivamente la diferencia entre cada una de mis parejas protagonistas, jajaja y si tu pareja preferida es Draco y Hermione, disfrutarás bastante éste cap, porque he marcado algo importante entre ellos, ya lo veras, jajaja así que Disfruta y Bienvenida a bordo!

**amtorop:** No desesperes que aquí esta la actualización, intentaré hacerlas lo más periodicamente posible, y si no es así, minimo les avisaré porque no he podido, no pienso dejarlos colgados, así que bueno, disfruta el cap. y bienvenida a bordo.

**ForeverMalfoy:** Bienvenida a bordo, y espero y estes disfrutando de la isotira, aprecio muchisimo tus reviwes tan detallados y tu forma tan entusiasta de hablarme de cada cap. GRACIAS , jajajaja espero que ese sin fin de escenarios te esten gustando, y que sigas acompañando a nuestro trio de plata en su aventura, ahora espero y entiendas que no puedo contestar de sopeton a toooodos dus Reviwes que son bastante extensos pero aqui te dejo lo siguiente. Disfuta el cap, y sigue a bordo de éste loco que sigue buscando algo por lo que luchar.

**Sin mas por el momento, vamos directamente al capitulo; por cierto he notado tristemente que nadie ha notado la ausencia de Slughorn o me han preguntado por él, y es importante porque el no exisitrá en la historia, más adelante sabrán por que :) besos mis querubines! y disfruten su cap. **

**Cap.9 Más que una lección bien aprendida. **

_Theodore Nott POV _

_¿Qué significa ser lo que soy?... Iniciar una vez más tanto debraye mental, tanta innecesaria y relativa palabrería junto con una verborrea que en mi interior no cesaba, había dolor –si es posible que yo pudiera sentir algo-, solo existían esas dos palabras en mi mente, que junto con su perfume llegaba a iluminarlo todo… Luna Lovegood…. Yo jamás he creído en los Ángeles, no me considero un hombre de fe, si es que ya soy un hombre –en realidad las circunstancias me obligan—pero ella, ella es lo mas cerca que estaré algún día de tocar el cielo. _

_Fin POV_

Theo se encontraba observando a Luna en el bosque prohibido, como muchas otras veces esa semana. La rutina no variaba mucho, primero comían con sus respectivas casas, luego se despedían y compartían algún postre o conversación ahí, con los thesthrasls, y sinceramente cuado estaba ahí, se sentía como si su realidad; la realidad de una guerra, muertes y asesinatos, fuera parte todo de un mal sueño.

Cuando estaba ahí, sólo, observándola, la escena de Katie Bell no se repetía constantemente en su cabeza. Cuando estaba ahí, en ese pequeño claro, no escuchaba el sollozo ahogado de Draco en el baño, que intentaba cubrirlo con el agua corriente de la regadera. Cuando estaba ahí podía acallar un poco el sonido mudo de la almohada de Blaise, que ahogaba las pesadillas de su amigo. Cuando estaba ahí, no era un Nott, no era un intento de mortifago a las ordenes de un Señor en el cual no creía, no, cuando estaba ahí era solo Theo.

Luna llevaba su larga y sedosa melena rubia atada con un listón, su collar de corchos y sus aretes de rabanitos, mientras se acomodaba un riso rebelde que se estaba escapando del listón, acariciaba al caballo alado gentilmente. Hasta que sintió una mano fuerte que comenzaba a aferrarse tentativamente en su cintura, después, sintió su nariz un poco fría en su cuello, aspirando todo su aroma, hasta que sus brazos posesivos se hicieron de ella, y la giraron para encararlo.

Sus sonrisas, esas a las que tanto admiraba, cada vez eran más escasas esa semana, y veía como constantemente su mano derecha sujetaba con fuerza su antebrazo izquierdo desnudo, su piel comenzaba a verse pálida hasta quedar morada, eso lo hacía muchas veces, hasta que cualquier cosa triste que oscurecía sus ojos azules y los convirtiera en un mar tempestuoso se fuera, y la volteara a ver, y ese Theo, con corazón de niño se posara frente a ella.

Esta tarde no era distinta a otras de esa semana; después de que Theo pasara la noche con ella durmiendo, las cosas cambiaron, ella no sabía cómo o dónde poner su dedo específicamente, pero esa noche algo en el interior de Theo había cambiado. Su hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido por su voz ronca y seca.

-¿Por qué puedes ver a los Thesthrals, Luna?—Preguntó el chico, mientras una de sus manos subía para acomodarle un riso rebelde detrás de su oreja. La chica le sonrió mientras ella le quitaba el pelo de los ojos.

-Mi mamá era una bruja extraordinaria, le gustaba experimentar mucho, un día uno de sus experimentos salió muy mal, yo lo vi todo, tenía once años, sucedió antes de que llegara a Hogwarts, así que puedo verlos desde entonces, supongo que asusté un poco a los niños—dijo ella con su voz soñadora mientras se perdía profundamente en ese mar tempestuoso que era su mirada.

-Ya veo, lo siento—dijo el chico mientras la estudiaba cuidadosamente, pasando su mirada por su cejas un poco despeinadas, sus pestañas pálidas, largas y tupidas, después pasaba la mirada por su nariz fina, sus orejas con sus aretes de rabanitos, su cuello de cisne, y regresaba la mirada a sus labios, torturándose un poco más para reclamarlos, solo un poco más. Luna por alguna extraña razón siempre hervía en nervios bajo el peso de la mirada de Theo, a pesar de que ya no se le hacía raro ver ese mirada hambrienta, aún seguía intentando entender de dónde provenía el peso de esa mirada.

-Oh no te preocupes, aún tengo a mi padre, así que pues no estoy sola del todo... además si todos estamos solos, al menos, todos estamos juntos en eso, ¿no?—el joven necesitaba procesar aquello lentamente en su mente, como el peso de esas palabras caían como un bálsamo, gota a gota, sobre su herida alma.

-Así que tu crees que todos estamos solos—dijo Theo afirmando aquello mientras besaba la parte interna de la muñeca de la rubia, aspirando todo su aroma.

-¿Y acaso es eso malo?—pregunta Luna con potente franqueza, mientras unos rayos de luz se filtraban entre el follaje de los árboles—creo que constantemente nos inculcan que debemos cumplir con expectativas. Ahí esta la teoría de la media naranja; tu otra mitad, me parece que es sumamente egoísta cargarle a la otra persona el deber de completar todo lo que te hace falta sabes—Theo sonría mientras asentía levemente su cabeza, pidiéndole con su mirada que continuara—es decir, ¿no sería más hermoso compartir tu felicidad con la otra persona, y multiplicar tu felicidad?, es lo mismo con las expectativas, nos enseñan a cumplir con lo que los demás esperan de ti, pero no con lo que tu esperas de ti, por eso digo que nadie esta en este mundo para cumplir con expectativas de nadie, y si se puede coincidir es una belleza, si no se puede, pues que triste, pero no por eso se debería cumplir con la expectativa de alguien más—

El peso de aquellas palabras turbaban la mente de Theodore Nott, como el sonido de un violín mal afinado; penetraban en lo más profundo de su alma y lo entristecían, por que, de haber si quiera escuchado algo similar antes, quizás su destino hubiera sido distinto.

-Y sin embargo aquí estas—le dice Theo señalando su punto con la mirada fija en la suya—eres inteligente Luna, sabes que yo voy por todo o por nada, y aquí estas—Luna sonrió ampliamente mientras ponía ambas manos en sus hombros, y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Si los tropozolos no estuvieran constantemente rondándote, sabrías que no me importa darte aunque sea un poquito de paz Theo—el Slytherin se quedó sin palabras mientras un hambre abrasadora se sentaba en sus labios.

Lentamente se fue acercando a sus labios, pero en el momento en que sintió aquella deliciosa seda por completo, todo se tornó en blanco, paz, la más absoluta y exquisita paz se centro en su mente, no había nada, no existía nadie, solo ese lugar y ese beso.

La levantó colocando sus manos en sus muslos, Luna obedientemente enredó sus piernas en su cintura, mientras Theo la sostenía, hasta que sintió en su espalda un tronco, las manos de chico comenzaron a explorar la expansión de sus piernas, hasta llegar a sus nalgas, luego con sus labios comenzó a bajar a su cuello, dejando besos avasallantes, marcándola en cada pedazo de piel descubierto, la chica emitió un pequeño gemido involuntario, arrancándole una sonrisa a su perpetrador, mientras él movía su pelvis contra la de ella, dejándola sentir su miembro impúdicamente, arrancándose un sonido gutural, al parecer Luna Lovegood estaba más que húmeda y lista; sin embargo el sabía que debía llevar las cosas lento.

Theo fue menguando en su agarre, dejando que la chica se parará y respirará un poco, Theo siguió besando los labios de la chica lánguidamente, sus manos comenzaron a explorar su cintura, después un poco más arriba, en su costado; tocando sus costillas, después sorpresivamente uno de sus senos, la chica tomó un respiro violento y abrió los ojos, sin embargo la caricia no le era incomoda, extraña si, incomoda no, decidió dejarlo ser.

El castaño al no sentir que la chica lo detuviese, colocó ambas manos en sus senos, encima del suéter, masajeándolos a su antojo, mientras Luna se paraba ahí, sin saber bien que hacer con sus brazos o sus manos, hasta que Theo la acercó a él de manera posesiva, colocando con sus propias manos los brazos de la chica detrás de su cuello. Entonces Luna experimento algo parecido a tocar las estrellas, cuando Theo pasó sus manos de forma suave y decadente de sus senos a su espalda, para pasar por su cintura, para colocarlas de manera firme en su cadera, apretarla y acercarla más a él, terminando en sus nalgas, él emitió algo hibrido entre un gemido y un gruñido, despabilándola de su entre sueño.

-¿Luna sabes lo que me haces?—Theo colocó su frente sobre la de la rubia, mientras sonreía, _ahí esta esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta,_ pensó la chica, ella sonrió también mientras el le pinchaba una nalga y comenzaban a reír.

Escucharon la voz grave de Hagrid hablando con Albus Dumbledore, mientras se alejaban del claro de los Thesthrals. Si Theo estaba nervioso, no lo denotó, pararon un poco, mientras Luna recogía flores y las ponía en una bolsita que colgaba de su brazo izquierdo; mientras Theo escuchaba la conversación de Dumbledore y Hagrid.

-Tal parece ser que los centauros solamente han debilitado esa zona de la barrera Director Dumbledore—dijo el enorme hombre con esa voz rasposa, mientras Dumbledore seguía observando con cuidado los distintos linderos de la protección.

-Tal parece ser que tienes razón mi estimado amigo, repararé el daño y lo reforzaré; esperemos que así se quede—dijo Dumbledore, como de pronto mirando en dirección a Theodore Nott, el chico tuvo la cautela de esconderse tras de un árbol sin embargo, sentía como si el hombre de las gafas de media Luna lo observase penetrantemente.

...

Tarde por la noche en el dormitorio de Slytherin, nuestro trío había estado discutiendo las maneras mas viables de reparar el armario, resulta ser que no importaba cuanto avance estuviera haciendo Theo con la barrera de protección, ya que existían otro tipo de defensas que no estaban contemplando_ había sido un error de principiantes y amateurs_, según las palabras de Draco al estarlos reprendiendo y a sí mismo por haber dejado pasar eso.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que el mismo Albus Dumbledore había reparado esa barrera, colocando varios hechizos que Theo aún no sabía como lidiar con ellos del todo. Así que deberían de enfocarse por completo en el armario, ya no había más opciones.

La decisión era la siguiente: día a día se alternarían reparándolo, hasta que quedara en perfectas condiciones; sus marcas les ardían eso estaba demás decirlo, ya habían hecho el hábito de cortar un poco la circulación de sus brazos así evitarían el dolor. Sin embargo habían sido notificados que el próximo fin de semana eran requeridos ante la presencia del _Señor Tenebroso_.

Decir que estaban libido era poco, sin embargo cada uno en su propia manera trataban de lidiar con aquello sin mucho éxito, ya que al caer de la noche sus demonios personales los cazaban, y ésta noche era el turno de Draco. 

_Él conocía ese lugar, lo había visto muchas veces cuando era pequeño y jugaba a esconderse de su madre; pero no entendía como o por qué se había quedado atrapado ahí, intentó abrirlas pero las rejas no lo reconocían como su amo, hasta que lo escuchó, un grito desgarrador. _

_-¡AAAHHHHH!—esa es la vos de mi madre, pensó para sus adentros Draco Malfoy_

_-¿Mamá?, ¿mamá?... ¿MAMÁ?—el joven rubio gritaba desesperadamente mientras golpeaba las rejas de su celda una y otra vez sin conseguir abrirla._

_-Yaaa, porfavooor, mi señor se lo ruego, yaaaa—su voz se escuchaba titubeante, cansada, como si esto llevase horas—es solo…es solo un niño mi señor…si ha fallado en la misión es—su voz fue interrumpida y después otro grito— ¡AHHHHH!_

_Alguien se estaba asomando por las rejas y de pronto se escucha la voz de ese bastardo a lo lejos…_

_-Colagusano, trae al joven príncipe, quiero que el presencie las consecuencias de sus acciones—_

_Cuando abrieron la puerta del calabozo y Colagusano comenzó a guiarlo hasta la habitación principal de la mansión, lo que sus ojos vieron…simplemente no podía procesarlo, su padre estaba tirado en el piso…en un charco de sangre…_

_-Ppp…papá, papa—corrió a verlo, pero su mirada estaba inerte en algún lugar, ya no le respondía-¡PADRE!, respóndeme, por favor—esta muerto, su mirada ahora se entorno hacia ese maldito._

_-Draco, por favor, ven, acompáñame en esta deliciosa velada, quiero que aprendas a no desobedecer las órdenes que te dan…Frente a ti, yace en el suelo la hermosa Narcisa Malfoy, que hasta el día de hoy ha sido una fiel servidora, sin embargo, dado que su pequeño decidió incumplir con su encomienda, bueno el día de hoy seré generoso con ella y haré lo que me pide—_

_Su madre frente a él; solo estaba en un rincón de aquél piso de mármol blanco, acostada con las extremidades totalmente quemadas, el rojo vivo de su piel tostada contrastando con el blanco pulcro del suelo marmóreo, y lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas… ¿qué pasa?, ¿no habían cumplido con su misión?, no entendía nada, su mirada rebuscaba por toda la sala, para toparse con los cuerpos de sus amigos colgados del cuello por una soga en el candelabro de la estancia, la respiración se escapó de su pecho, ¿Qué tarea, de qué habla?, ¿falta tiempo, no?, aún había tiempo, aún había tiempo, es lo único que repasaba su mente una vez tras otra, mientras escuchaba a su madre pronunciar aquellas fatídicas palabras..._

_-Ma...mátame, porfavooor, mátame—_

_-Ah claro que lo haré mi querida Narcisa; pobre tenía una mente débil, pero no te preocupes, el sufrimiento ya terminará dentro de poco, pero antes quiero saber si el mensaje ha penetrado—_

Draco se levantó agitado por Theo una vez más, sin embargo esta vez lo abrazó, se aferró a su amigo como si la vida se le fuese en ello, Theo sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó igual de fuerte mientras dejaba que el rubio platino se tranquilizara y su respiración menguara.

-Todo bien—dijo Blaise observando esto desde su cama, su cara cubierta por algunas ojeras, también había falta de descanso ahí.

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras lo observaba y seguía abrazando a Theo.

-Si morimos, moriremos juntos—dijo Draco con convicción a sus amigos, mientras los otros dos hacían un juramente silencioso al respecto, y asentían sus cabezas, para que después Theo le diera una fuertes palmadas en la espalda a Draco—Mide tu fuerza bruto—le dijo Draco a su amigo castaño, mientras el otro sonreía depredadoramente y le contestaba.

-El pequeño príncipe no puede soportar unas palmaditas—pestañeó exageradamente sacando su labio inferior, logrando que la expresión permanente de asco regresara a las facciones de su amigo, mientras Blaise reía y le aventaba un cojín a Theo.

...

Blaise Zabinni se paseaba de un lado a otro en el aula vacía del quinto piso donde había quedado de verse con Ginebra Weasley esa noche.

Miraba una vez más a su costoso reloj colocado en su muñeca izquierda, ya tenía más de 30 minutos esperándola, mientras se preguntaba internamente; ¿porqué la esperaba?, sin embargo el sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta demasiado bien.

Era su necesidad de beber de esos labios, y de ver como la chica se deshacía con sus caricias.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, mientras la luz de la luna ya comenzaba a filtrarse por una de las ventanas en forma de arco. Y justo ahí en la puerta el objeto de su obsesión entraba contoneando su cadera de esa manera que lo volvía loco.

La serpiente miraba cada movimiento hasta que la luz de la luna la iluminó por completo, vistiéndola de algún tipo de manto nocturno, envolviéndola de su luz, haciéndola ver más que deseable a sus ojos, incluso con su traje de quidditch.

-Llegas tarde—dijo el chico en tono de reclamo mientras la envolvía en sus brazos y aspiraba su aroma profundamente desde su cuello, rosas salvajes, tierra húmeda, miel, _merlín que bien huele_.

-Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer Blaise—dijo ella en tono burlón mientras se soltaba de sus brazos y lo miraba juguetona a los ojos.

-No me digas—dijo Blaise con tono sarcástico mientras la miraba detenidamente—tenías cosas mas importantes que hacer, más importantes que _hacerme _a mi—dijo Blaise con una sonrisa mientras Ginny lo miraba con la misma sorna con la que él había hecho aquel comentario.

-¿Vas a seguir hablando Blaise?—dijo ella mientras se acostaba en el escritorio arrumbado de aquel salón—o vas a ocupar tu lengua en algo mucho más útil—dijo ella guiñándole un ojo de manera seductora.

El chico no esperó más para enfrascarse en aquella batalla de fieras que tanto disfrutaba con la pelirroja. Prácticamente le arrancó el uniforme hasta que la tuvo desnuda frente a él; sin embargo hasta él sabía que su trato hacía ella había cambiado, ahora en vez de apresurar las cosas y llevarla a ese calor infernal; la disfrutaba, paso a paso, pagándole homenaje al valle de sus senos, a sus hombros, su cuello, lánguidos besos se propagaban por el cuerpo de la chica, mientras Blaise construía ese orgasmo en el que Ginebra Weasley le encontraba sentido a su existencia misma.

Lo dejó ser, sin darse cuenta del cambio en las caricias o en la mirada del chico, si bien era cierto que la veía con lujuria sus ojos denotaban algo más, _capricho, _Blaise Zabinni estaba indudable e irrevocablemente encaprichado con su nuevo juguete, y cada vez se sentía mas reacio de compartirla, para fines prácticos con cualquiera.

Detestaba que la miraran, no eran celos, simplemente que era territorial con sus juguetes, era lo mismo con ella; así como no dejaba que nadie colara su escoba más que él, era lo mismo con Ginny.

Mientras la chica mordía su suéter para contener el grito de placer que se escapaba de su garganta provocado por nada más y nada menos que Blaise Zabinni.

El chico hacía magia con sus manos y su lengua eso era obvio, sin embargo Ginebra Weasley se sentía sumamente confundida por las emociones que en ella se arremolinaban cada que dejaba aquel salón. No era culpabilidad, sin embargo si era un profundo sentimiento de traición, no a Dean, era obvio que la cosa no iba nada bien; la traición era para con ella misma, para con los valores que le habían inculcado en su casa, y para con sus padres, desde luego. Sin embargo no podía evitar repetirse a sí misma que no era algo malo lo que hacía.

Ya lo había visto unas cuantas veces desnudo y sabía perfectamente bien que no era un mortifago, y sabía que este juego iba a terminar en algún momento, pero también que sabía que no se quería quedar con el "que tal sí", con el "quizás", con el "hubiera", porque por merlín que el hombre sabía llevarla hasta la locura.

Cuando comenzó a retomar su respiración y abrió los ojos por completo Blaise comenzaba a recostarse a un lado suyo en aquel escritorio y le sonreía hipnóticamente.

-No tienes que lucir tan jodidamente complacido de ti mismo—dijo la chica con una sonrisa igual de hermosa.

-¿Porqué no?, si estoy complacido—dijo el chico seguido de risas de ambos, la chica negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a bajar lentamente hacía el hemisferio sur de su presa— ¿alguna vez te he dicho que sabes deliciosa?—le dijo de ultimo mientras la chica comenzaba con su ardua faena.

La chica disfrutaba llevar a Blaise hasta la locura de manera lenta, logrando que el chico gimiera de placer y terminara ronroneando como un gatito que acaba de recibir su crema.

Poco a poco la cabeza de la chica comenzó a ir de abajo a arriba, pagando homenaje a la extensión su miembro, mientras la respiración de Blaise comenzaba a hacerse más profunda y aferraba la melena de la joven para que dejara de bromear con él. Ensartando su miembro en la garganta de la chica por completo, el cual ahogó una risa de la joven. El chico emitió un rugido de aceptación.

-Mierda eso se siente bien—dijo en voz alta mientras la chica volvía a reír, masajeando sus testículos, el chico llevó ambas manos a la melena de la joven y la sostuvo en su lugar, para bombear su miembro palpitante de manera rápida en su boca, hasta que Ginebra se soltó, y comenzó a hacerlo una vez mas lento, matando a Blaise de placer. Cuando Blaise llegó a su liberación, y después de limpiarse un poco el sudor de sus cuerpos se quedaron ahí acostados uno al lado del otro, sin menguar palabra alguna. Hasta que Blaise la abrazó contra su cuerpo. Este tipo de cercanía era nueva, pero no incomodaba para nada a Ginny. Ella obedeció felizmente y se recargo en su pecho, mientras su mano trazaba círculos imaginarios en su abdomen marcado.

-Ginebra—la chica volteó a verlo con sus oscuros ojos-¿Sabes cual es la única diferencia entre una pasión de toda la vida y un capricho?—preguntó Blaise confundiendo un poco a la joven quien negó con la cabeza. El chico sonrío ampliamente para ella, no una sonrisa depredadora, o sarcástica, una honesta que iluminó su rostro de manera casi angelical—que el capricho dura un poco más—dijo Blaise mientras la chica volteaba los ojos y volvía a recostarse en su pecho.

Lo que Ginny Weasley no sabía, es que Blaise estaba llegando a una conclusión importante, en ese momento, ella había pasado a convertirse en un capricho para él, un capricho que no menguaría hasta poseerla por completo.

...

Draco Malfoy había tenido una batalla con aquel libro en muchísimos aspectos.

Sobre todo en la parte dónde manifestaban la existencia de un Dios, en como las chicas de esta novela se encomendaban a éste ser omnipotente y omnipresente con ésta fe cegadora.

Y de pronto le pesaba el hecho de que en realidad Darcy y Lizzie estaban hechos el uno para él otro, y de no haber superado sus prejuicios y sus propios orgullos quizás jamás se habrían dado cuenta sobre eso. Y quizás jamás hubiesen estado juntos, viviendo en completa miseria, seguramente Lizzie como una solterona y Darcy, muy seguramente como él mismo terminaría, en un horrible matrimonio arreglado, con alguien de su misma estirpe y clase.

Draco suspiró profundamente mientras volvía a observar el libro frente a él, posado en aquel escritorio viejo y empolvado del aula vacía donde esperaba a Hermione, quien entró para sorprenderse de que Malfoy hubiese llegado primero ahí que ella.

La chica entro con paso seguro mientras veía el libro posado en el escritorio.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?—preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-Tiene una narrativa buena, y un uso del lenguaje muy interesante, también me ha parecido bastante soso, ver la manera en que todo se acomoda tan convenientemente para las hermanas; lo único rescatable es la honorabilidad del señor Darcy, desde luego un hombre inteligente y bien educado, pero por lo visto su inteligencia se vio atrofiada por haberse prendado de una dama tan poco importante como es Elizabeth Bennett—soltó Malfoy de manera muy directa mientras continuaba con su análisis del libro—también me ha parecido que los modales de aquella época eran mucho más aceptables que los que se manean hoy día en el mundo muggle, sin mencionar el hecho de una fe ciega por un dios omnipresente, del cual jamás había escuchado—dijo Draco de manera jactanciosa mientras Hermione asentía de vez en vez a lo que Malfoy le decía.

-Entonces jamás habías escuchado sobre Jesús de Nazaret o Cristo antes de esto—dijo ella a forma de afirmación

Draco negó con la cabeza, mientras veía como ella se mordía su labio inferior de una manera tan invitante que poco le hizo falta para quedar embobado por aquellos labios.

Mientras Hermione narraba su historia, y el significado que tuvo para el mundo muggle, también le explicaba sobre los discursos que daba para todos, en igualdad de condiciones, y sobre todo como decía que se debía profesar amor al prójimo. Bondad, compasión, cosas tan ajenas a su vida; conceptos tan extraños le fueron esclarecidos mientras el escuchaba de manera atenta como Hermione le dibujaba una línea del tiempo en un pergamino para él; mostrándole como la existencia de un solo hombre afectó de manera tan importante en todo el mundo; tanto que el tiempo se contaba en antes y después de él.

Después de una explicación como de cuarenta minutos, Draco Malfoy no podía despegar sus ojos de los labios de la castaña, mientras su rostro seguía enfocado al pergamino, pudo observar su delicado perfil y como sus rulos caían en suaves ondas hasta sus hombros, también pudo observar ese brillo tan peculiar en sus ojos, el brillo del conocimiento. Después pasó a sus manos tan pequeñas, que sostenían la pluma haciendo anotaciones de vez en cuando para que el se quedara con el pergamino. Entonces ella volteó su vista hacia arriba topándose con el peso de aquella mirada que le penetraba hasta la medula.

-Deja de hacer eso—dijo la chica abstrayendo al rubio de manera rápida del hilo de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué cosa?—preguntó el joven Slyttherin mientras sonreía al ver el rubor en las mejillas de la Gryffindor

-Verme, me pone incomoda—soltó la joven de manera apresurada

-Ah eso—dijo Draco ensanchando más su sonrisa.

-Si eso—dijo ella irritada

-¿Porqué te incomoda Granger?, no se supone que los Gryffindor son pura valentía—dijo el joven mientras lograba que la chica volteara exasperada a otro lado, para resumirse a seguir hablando sobre el tema.

Después de haberle explicado toda esta cuestión mitológica sobre Dios y trino, Jesús, la santa iglesia católica ortodoxa, la manera en como eran butizados o como se diga, y como se suponía eso dejaba una marca de por vida en el alma… sobre los santos y los milagros, una idea muy romántica a su gusto, algo en el interior de Draco protestó de manera avasallante sobre este supuesto Dios de amor y bondad, sí existía entonces como porqué su vida era una mierda.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Dios?, dejar tu destino a la voluntad de un supuesto ser supremo que ya tiene la vida entera de la humanidad planeada me parece muy…muy cobarde, y mira de quien viene Granger; en vez de enfrentarse a su destino tener responsabilidad de su libre albedrío, yo que se—Draco soltó de manera enfática, disgustado por todo aquello, sin poder procesar muy bien el hecho de que inclusive Dios lo había olvidado al parecer.

Hermione continuó explicando que se requería fortaleza interna para tener fe ciega en un ser desconocido, y fue aquí cuando Draco entendió porque Lord Voldemort tenía seguidores como los tenía, porque le creían un Dios; porque le tenían fe ciega, aunándole aquello a las ansias de poder y riqueza, instintivamente se comenzó a apretar el antebrazo izquierdo.

Muchas mas cuestiones realizadas, hablaron de los milagros reconocidos en el mundo, que lógicamente se podrían explicar en el mundo mágico, así que apelé por un momento a su lado más lógico.

—Muy bien Granger haber el de la silla, en no se dónde, que les regresa la fertilidad a las mujeres infértiles, puede ser explicado muy lógicamente, la silla esta encantada alguna bruja la encantó o algo por el estilo, lo de que le regresan la vista a un ciego, también sabes que es fácil con un encantamiento, y lo de las lagrimas de sangre y eso, bueno, puedes crear fácilmente una ilusión—

—Bueno Malfoy, eso es muy cierto, pero también te olvidas de algo, los muggles no pueden ver magia, lo recuerdas, si todas las apariciones fueran hechas por magia, es decir estuvieran realizadas mediante algún tipo de hechizo, encantamiento, en general, los muggles no podrían verlas—

-Cierto—

-No pareces sorprenderte ni un poco—

-No—

-¿Por qué?—

-Porque si como tu dices ese benevolente y magnánimo Dios existe, ha sido muy injusto conmigo—

-Hmmm—

-Granger… ¿tu crees que ese Dios del que tu hablas sería capaz de hacer un milagro para mi?—mi pregunta la tomó por sorpresa—Digo no es como si yo necesitará uno en realidad—

-Esta noche cuando resé Malfoy, le pediré por ti—

Malfoy se inclino por completo sobre el escritorio, quedando solo a centímetros del rostro de la chica, logrando que de alguna manera Hermione quedara sorprendida por aquella cercanía, por esa invasión a su espacio personal, la chica emitió un pequeño chillido del susto.

Draco aspiró su aroma profundamente, mientras recordaba el evento en el baño aquella noche. Vainilla, pergamino, tinta y agua de rosas.

\- ¿Es que siempre luchas por las causas perdidas?—preguntó él mientras la observaba directamente a los ojos, dejando entre ver un calor extraño para ella, algo que Hermione jamás había visto en sus ojos.

-No, no... No es eso—dijo la chica balbuceando un poco mientras intercalaba la mirada entre los ojos de Malfoy y sus labios. Esto estaba mal, y ella lo sabía, sin embargo su cuerpo no le estaba haciendo mucho caso a su cerebro en éste momento

-Entonces ¿que es?—el joven sonrió para ella, una sonrisa verdadera, no una sonrisa sarcástica, o burlona, una sonrisa que reflejaba la ironía de la situación en la que se encontraban.

\- ¿Qué es que?—dijo la chica completamente distraída. Mientras Draco ensanchaba más su sonrisa.

La joven lo miró como poco a poco se paraba y se colocaba frente a ella, tomándola de los hombros, para que la Gryffindor abriera los ojos como platos, mientras sentía su latido ir más y más aprisa.

-Si rezas hoy por mi, pídele a tu Dios solamente una cosa Granger—dijo el chico con su voz baja—pídele que nuestro orgullo y vanidad queden fuera de éste salón de clases la próxima vez—

Hermione Granger miró estupefacta como Draco Malfoy salía del salón de clases, dejándola ahí con un sin fin de preguntas en su mente, surcando una a una, dándose cuenta poco a poco que esa era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy la careaba verbalmente sin insultarla siquiera.

Ese día, en el aula vacía del tercer piso, algo más allá de sus entendimientos tomó forma, un milagro que ninguno de los dos esperaría en sus vidas, mucho menos Draco Malfoy; y sin embargo ambos dos eran merecedores de aquel sentimiento que los mantenía al filo del abismo, listos para lanzarse y volar, porque de alguna manera sabían que volarían.

...

_Su pelo estaba enmarañado en mis manos, y sus labios estaban en mi pecho y bajando, torturándome lentamente, matándome de pasión, sintiendo como esa electricidad recorría todo mi cuerpo, poco a poco llego hasta mi vientre y pude sentir su respiración agitada y el calor de sus labios cuando comenzó suavemente a besar gentilmente mi pene, era una sensación calida, no era algo errático como lo había sido con otras chicas antes, esto era distinto, cuando la tome de su cabeza de manera delicada la dirigí hasta mis labios y la bese apasionadamente, me estaba perdiendo en ellos, poco a poco fui acariciando y besando cada rincón de su piel, su cuello, su espalda que tanto me gusta, su senos, su vientre de paloma, y su voz como agua clara diciendo mi nombre en un gemido de placer, poco a poco comencé a penetrarla, ella arrugaba las sabanas de seda verde con sus manos, esto es lento, sentía como lentamente iba haciendo mía su esencia, su ser, toda su alma, después de todo esta era su primera vez…Estaba deliciosamente estrecha, sentí un poco de dolor al penetrarla por completo y pude escuchar un pequeño quejido, y ella poco a poco se aferraba a mi espalda, viéndome profundamente a los ojos, diciéndome que me amaba, y yo estaba embriagado en su perfume en su sudor, en su tacto, en su sexo, en ella misma, sepultando mi corazón entre sus piernas, cuando comencé a sentir la serie de descargas eléctricas, sabía lo que significaba, esté sin duda será por mucho el mejor orgasmo que iba a tener en toda mi vida, de pronto mi voz ronca comenzó a escaparse a manera de gemidos, y al ver sus ojos envueltos en placer, me dio mayor satisfacción, ella lo disfrutaba igual que yo, un ultimo gemido de parte de los dos…_

Draco Malfoy despertó de manera abrupta y sintiendo una serie de descargas eléctricas en sus músculos, extendiéndose desde su centro a todo su cuerpo, parecidas a un orgasmo, "_merlín esto no es posible, ¿de verdad?, un sueño húmedo"._

Draco, hacía més de 4 años que no tenía uno, y de todas las personas del mundo precisamente tenía que haber sido "ella" la protagonista; su subconsciente le estaba traicionando de una manera terrible. No pudo ser otra mujer, incluso Parkinson hubiera sido agradable a este nivel para él, todas menos "ella", se levante de la cama, procurando no alertar a sus amigos, ya que estaba totalmente húmeda y manchada, envió las sabanas a la lavandería y mágicamente aparecieron otras… se acosté unos segundo y vio que hora era invocando un _Tempus_ con su varita, las 4:00 de la madrugada…intentó volver a dormir pero no podía, lo único a lo que su mente lo regresaba era a esa imagen de Granger desnuda debajo de su cuerpo, de sus besos, de sus caricias…esto era mas de lo que podía manejar para un día…entonces recordó lo que podía ayudar a tranquilizarse.

En su cajón de noche, había un caracol musical que su madre le había regalado cuando niño, abrió el cajón que estaba al lado de su cama y escucheó la melodía y poco a poco fue conciliando el sueño una vez más, hasta quedar profundamente dormido, hipnotizado por la melodía, y por ese aroma que poco a poco embriagaba sus sentidos, vainilla. 


	11. Cap10 Vendetta

**A/N: HOLA y perdón por la tardansa, que de verdad éste cap me costado y espero ven el por que, ahora respondiendo a algunos reviwes de forma disculpo si las respuestas son muy breves lo que pasa es que ahora si solo tuve tiempo de subir el capitulo rapidisimamente. **

**Miaumiaulogic: **Por un momento pensé que te habías perdido linda, pero no te preocupes, las matematicas son un arte hermoso, y de verdad te deseo éxito, ahora con respecto a Voldemort, bueno aquí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta. agradezco enormemente que me dejaras un comentario a pesar de éstar a punto de defallecer, eso me hace pensar que en realidad valoras mi historia y que estas al pie del cañon ahí, GRACIAS linda, y bueno me da gusto que leas y releas el cap. ajaja Gracias.

**SALESIA: **Efectivamente Draco comprendió el mensaje implicito, ahora veremos de que manera ésto afecta su relación hacía con Hermione, respecto a Ginny, bueno siento que tiene mucho que ver con el hecho de que es una chica, una adolescente de 15 añitos, y en muchas ocaciones es dificil discernir, despuer de todo no todos tienen la madurez de Hermione, entonces creo que es parte de la confusión. Y si Theo se toma las cosas lentas porque sabe bien que Luna es fragil o por lo menos así la ve el.

**Lady Ann: **Ese triangulo comenzará a tomar forma exactamente en el proximo cap. ya que bueno tengo planeado algo super interesante, en efecto Draco hace ese comentario al aire en un momento de debilidad, ya veremos si dio frutos.

**LaChicaRiddle: **Bueno no es tanto como el hecho de que crea o no crea en Dios, es más bien que intentaba contrapuntear a Draco en un debate sabes?, ponerle otro punto de vista para que él sacara sus propias conclusiones, algo así como medio mayeutica. Ahora la pregunta fue para que ella se diera cuenta de que cuando el entre de lleno en esto, ella va a ser completamente suya, refiriendome a Blaise y a Ginny, y respecto a Luna, me da gusto poder ebcar esa inocencia.

**Lilikins2703: **Bueno ese era el punto los valores implicitos, en esa conversación, ahora respecto a Luna, GRACIAS por notar mi intencion de esa peculiaridad, y que se note que no ésta loca sino que es una chica muy particular, simplemente la belleza de coincidir, bueno que te digo jaja y en efecto a Blaise no le gusta que nadie más monte su escoba.

**ForeverMalfoy: **Bueno te comento desde ya, que me ecnanta la sugerencia, y que definitivamente habrá un cap desde la perspectiva de las chicas, GRACIAS, ahora respecto al sueño humedo jee , bueno pobresillo, pero había que darle un buen sueño no?, jaja muchas pesadillas, y si amigos juntos hasta el final.

**Mis queridismos querubines no me queda más que darles las gracias infinitas por el apoyo inmenso que recibo de sus partes, y así sean solament personas no me importa seguire subiendo los caps periodicamente, por cierto, el domingo es mi cumpleaños! tres de mayo! WUJUUU y creo que como regalo me daré un captiulo muy intenso con un chorro de contenido cachondo para nuestros chicos, porque? pues porque se puede y aplica jajajaa bueno besos a todos y nos seguimos leyendo, una vez más GRACIAS y aquí esta el nuevo cap. **

**Cap10. Vendetta **

Draco Malfoy caminaba a la lechucería flanqueado por Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni la madrugada de ese miércoles, la nieve cubría gran parte del paisaje de los terrenos del castillo, brindándole cierto aspecto inmaculado que se aprecia solo en un cuento de hadas. Sin embargo el ambiente frío asemejaba mucho el sentimiento que todos llevaban detrás de su nuca. Sentían el aliento frío de alguien o algo que se había posado permanentemente en sus hombros.

Conforme caminaban y la nieve amortiguaba el ruido de sus pasos ninguno pudo decir nada. Habían esperado que esa lechuza llegara antes a decir verdad, al parecer habían probado demasiado su suerte, puesto que ese día los tres se levantaron de un salto en la madrugada, asustados por el dolor proveniente de sus marcas. Los chicos habían intercambiado miradas furtivas entre ellos esa fría madrugada sabiendo perfectamente bien lo que aquello significaba. Los estaba llamando ante su presencia y los tres sabían que él quería avances, resultados, no excusas patéticas de tres niñatos de escuela.

Cuando subieron todas las escaleras vieron a un búho negro posado elegantemente en el centro del lugar, el animal era enorme, y los miraba penetrantemente mientras extendía su garra para entregarle a Draco el mensaje, no esperó por una respuesta, en cuanto hubo entregado su encargo tomó el vuelo y se fue.

Draco trago saliva mientras observaba como Blaise apañaba más su abrigo y Theo prendía un cigarro para aminorar el frío que sentía, ambos jóvenes asintieron la cabeza a su amigo, ojos verdes, grises y azules se encontraron, mientras Draco rompía el sello de aquel sobre negro. Su voz se comenzaba a elevar leyendo aquella nítida y elegante letra plateada.

_A los jóvenes Draco, Theodore y Blaise: _

_De la manera más atenta se solicita su presencia inmediata en la mansión Malfoy, ha llegado a mi conocimiento que han estado desobedeciendo las instrucciones del juego; y como bien sabrán eso es contra las reglas. Por lo que por la noche llegará una lechuza por parte de la Señora Narcisa Malfoy solicitando su presencia inminente, serán transportados por traslador, el cual también será proporcionado, el jefe de su casa ya ha sido informado, sin más por el momento espero ansioso su presencia. _

Cuando Draco terminó de leer aquello Theo dejó salir una carcajada sonora, logrando que los otros dos salieran de su estupor momentáneo para observar a su amigo que seguía riendo, preguntándose internamente si por fin Theo se había vuelto loco, la risa del chico no menguaba, hasta que jaló un poco más de humo de sus labios y miró a sus amigos que lo observaban descolocados.

-Parece que tu voluntad se cumplirá mi príncipe—soltó Theo con su voz ronca de tanto reír por la ironía de aquella situación. Draco seguía sin entender aquello muy bien—al parecer si moriremos juntos—dijo de último en un hilo de voz.

Blaise abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella afirmación mientras caminaba poco a poco, hasta colocarse frente a Theo, alzó la mano y le dio tremenda bofetada, volteándole la cara por completo, mientras Draco observaba la escena en silencio, tratando de procesar todo aquello.

Theo volteó la mirada furiosa mientras sus fosas nasales se abrían de mas y las venas de su cuello se denotaban por su furia contenida mientras dejaba que Blaise elaborará, sin embargo le estaba costando mucho trabajo contenerse.

-¿Recuerdas ese día que estábamos juntos en mi casa en Italia?—dijo Blaise mientras lo miraba profundamente—era el verano después de tercer año, el año en que las cosas se empezaron a mover y tu madre murió, y el señor tenebroso volvió—Theo asintió mientras se tomaba la mejilla, recordando perfectamente bien ese verano, ya que había marcado muchos aspectos de su vida, ese verano su padre volvió a perder la cordura, mientras que la vida le arrebató a su madre, o más bien su madre se había arrebatado la vida, Draco y Blaise estuvieron ahí junto a él en todo momento.

Esa fue la primera vez que Theo había llorado y entendido el significado del "dolor" y de la "pérdida" en conjunto. Ese verano Theo sintió haber llorado lagrimas de sangre mientras los pocos recuerdos de su mente brillaban y veía a su madre degollada en el suelo con una nota suicida al lado, el dolor fue tanto que Narcisa Malfoy había tomado medidas drásticas modificando la memoria del joven. Theo parpadeó intentando guardar las lágrimas que afloraban; parecía que últimamente estaba llorando muy seguido, se pasó el dorso de su mano de manera furiosa por sus ojos, como si con eso pudiera contenerlas.

-Ese verano te prometiste a ti mismo, no, te juraste frente a nosotros en esa fogata como tus testigos, juraste que no te convertirías en tu padre, que no perderías la cordura como él, y que no morirías antes de haber hecho algo con tu vida; así que hoy no es el día que morirás Theodore Marcus Nott—dijo Blaise con su voz pastosa intentando controlar sus sentimientos, lo cual logró de manera semi exitosa, mientras abrazaba a su amigo casi rompiéndole su espalda.

Draco observaba aquello con una sonrisa triste que no llegaba a sus ojos, sabiendo perfectamente bien que si sobrevivían a esta noche perderían la poca alegría de vivir que les quedaba, sin embargo ver esa escena le seguía brindando motivos para luchar y darse cuenta que no estaba solo.

Theo sonrió una vez más a Blaise antes de darle un fuerte sape en la nuca y salir de la lechucería, Draco salió detrás de él, y Blaise de último. Dirigiéndose a sus clases, una vez más adquiriendo sus distintos andares; Theo caminando de manera desgarbada, intentando imprimirle la mayor despreocupación. Blaise de manera seductora mirando a sus alrededores y guiñándoles de manera depredadora un ojo a las chicas que pasaban a su alrededor, arrancando una que otra risita. Draco caminaba como dueño y señor del universo, como siempre, su rostro en un permanente gesto arrogante y barbilla altiva.

...

Draco llegó puntualmente a su cita con la Gryffindor en aquel salón abandonado del tercer piso. La chica hoy leía un libro de poesías, moría sus labios de manera hermosa para los ojos de Draco, y el sol tocaba su pelo logrando arrancarle destellos dorados. Su cabellera ya no era una maraña parecida a un nido de pájaros, era más bien como suaves ondas que caían hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos iluminados con fervor inusual mientras pasaban sobre las letras de las páginas del libro. Las yemas de sus dedos repasaban debajo de cada oración. Mientras sonría aún más. Entonces Hermione tuvo esa sensación de ser observada ya que los vellos de su nuca se pararon con un escalofrío. Entonces volteó hacía la puerta y ahí estaba el dueño de muchas de sus dudas, perforándola con su glacial mirada, ella lo miró con extrañeza ya que su rostro hoy mostraba algo de ansiedad, sin embargo lo disfrazó fácilmente mientras la seguía observando.

Entró de manera lenta al salón, midiendo cada paso retorcido en su interior, mirándola cuidadosamente guardando cada uno de sus gestos, de las sonrisas que había visto, de las miradas, aspirando lentamente el aroma que emanaba de ella, _vainilla,_ si enfrentaba hoy su destino, por lo menos quería ver esas brazas ardientes que eran sus ojos una vez más arder para él. Cuando se sentó junto a ella lo hizo sin respeto alguno por su espacio personal, estaban casi hombro con hombro frente al escritorio de aquella pequeña aula.

-Poemas—dijo la chica mientras lo observaba con extrañeza—Disculpa, se que no es mi asunto, pero, ¿estás bien?—dijo la castaña mientras lo observaba de manera cuidadosa.

-Ahora lo estoy—dijo Draco de manera pasmosa mientras le regalaba otra de esas extrañas sonrisas sinceras que Hermione le había visto en toda su vida solo una sola vez, el rostro del rubio platino se iluminó, dejando a Hermione perpleja y observándolo como una tonta, repasando en sus facciones, pensando para sus adentros _cuando sonríe así parece un ángel_. Tratando de corresponder a una sonrisa que para ella debería de ser considerada ilegal, digna de la revista Corazón de Bruja—Granger ¿como fue tu niñez?—la pregunta del chico la tomó desprevenida, sin embargo se compuso rápidamente.

-Sola, mi niñez estuvo algo sola, fui hija única así que no tenía nadie con quien platicar, aprendí a leer desde los cuatro, así que supongo que mis mejores amigos fueron libros. Iba a una escuela primaria, es a donde los niños muggles asisten para ser educados, y es gradualmente, por años. Mi mamá, mi papá y yo, jugábamos juegos de mesa todos los viernes y a veces sospecho que siempre me dejaban ganar, mis padres son dentistas, trabajan con los dientes de las personas—dijo la chica mientras observaba con recelo a la serpiente, el chico asintió su cabeza como pidiéndole que elaborara más—todos los miércoles me llevaban al cine en Londres, o a ver alguna obra o musical, íbamos en autobús porque mi madre sabía que a mi me encantaba ir en autobús, también íbamos mucho de campamento, solo que las tiendas de campaña de los muggles no son iguales a las de los magos, ahí el tamaño si es el que vez por fuera, así que bueno era bastante divertido oír a mi padre roncar—la Gryffindor comenzó a reír por un recuerdo que llegó a su mente.

—Mi lugar preferido era el bosque Dean, el río, los árboles, era simplemente hermoso, te quita el aliento; una vez estábamos acampando ahí, era de noche, y mi padre olvidó cerrar bien la cremallera de la tienda, para nuestra sorpresa se metió una ardilla a nuestra tienda de campaña, mi mamá pensó que era una rata, imagina el desastre, terminamos desarmando la tienda—Draco jamás había observado sonreír de esa manera a Hermione mientras platicaba con él, sin embargo era embriagante aquella sonrisa, así que sonrió con ella una vez más, mientras observaba al frente.

-¿Me lees un poema?—dijo el Slyttherin en voz muy baja, casi como un susurro mientras observaba hacía al frente, tratando de no perder el decoro y demostrar toda aquella ansiedad que en su interior se arremolinaba, la presencia de ella le estaba dando valor, estaba _robándose su valentía Gryffindor,_ pensó él. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos mientras lo miraba detenidamente, había un aire distinto en él, como quien sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo y se debe de apresurar.

Hermione abrió el libro buscando algún poema, sin encontrar uno que satisficiera su necesidad, hasta que se topó con un poema de Dylan Thomas, _ésta será_, dijo la chica mentalmente mientras alzaba su voz para iluminar aún más el salón con su presencia a los ojos de Draco, los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron en una llama distinta, con pasión, mientras comenzaba a leer ese poema que penetraría cada pensamiento y sentimiento del Slyttherin hasta llegar a su medula.

-Bien aquí voy—

_No entres con calma en esa buena noche,  
la vejez debe arder y delirar al acostarse el día;  
al morirse la luz._

_Aunque los sabios, en su fin, saben que lo oscuro es lo exacto,  
porque sus palabras no han desatado relámpago alguno  
ellos no entran con calma en esa buena noche._

_Los hombres buenos, cercana la última ola, lloran convencidos  
de que sus frágiles hazañas podrían haber brillado en verdes bahías;  
rabian, rabian contra la muerte de la luz._

_Los ingobernables, que cazaron y cantaron el vuelo del sol  
se percatan demasiado tarde, de que sufrieron a su modo,  
y no entran con calma en esa buena noche._

_Las personas graves, cercas del fin, que ven con cegador suspiro  
que los ojos ciegos relampaguean como meteoros y están felices,  
rabian, rabian contra el morir de la luz._

_Y tú, padre mío, allá en la triste altura,  
maldíceme, bendíceme, con fieras lágrimas, te suplico,  
no entres con calma en esa buena noche  
rabia, rabia contra el morirse de la luz._

Draco observaba al infinito y a la nada mientras esas palabras retumbaban como un himno de guerra en su interior para lo que se avecinaba dentro de unas horas en su futuro. Y volteo a verla, ahí sentada mientras buscaba algo más para leerle, algún otro poema que le gustara para compartirlo con él, _compartir_, el pecho de Draco sintió una calidez inigualable mientras la observaba cavar en las páginas de aquel libro.

Draco levantó su mano y tomó la de Hermione, que se movía furiosa entre las paginas, la movió a un lado, mientras la colocaba perfectamente bien extendida sobre la suya, elevándola un poco a la luz del solo que se extinguía.

-No veo que tus manos sean tan distintas a las mías—dijo en voz alta y sin pensarlo—tienes dos ojos, una nariz, unos labios—Hermione observaba todo aquella de manera medio atolondrada sin saber que responder, no sabía que era lo que el rubio esperaba, pues claro que tenía dos manos, y dos ojos, labios y nariz, aquellas afirmaciones le parecían absurdas, entonces sintió la mano del joven en su pecho, como tratando de sentir su corazón, entonces la joven le dio un manotazo, sacándolo a él de su estupor momentáneo. Viendo que la Gryffindor estaba colorada por la intimacía de aquel roce.

-¡Óyeme pues que esperabas, que tuviese cuatro ojos, no se, que no tuviera corazón, o que mi corazón latiera distinto al tuyo! ¡Pues claro que tengo todo eso, soy una persona Malfoy!—dijo Hermione gritando mientras con un dedo acusador lo pinchaba en el pecho, la chica se estaba parando para irse, sin embargo Draco la jaló firmemente del brazo, logrando que la chica cayera sentada en sus piernas.

-Lo se, se que eres una persona Granger—dijo Draco, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba de mil colores, y observaba como el chico iba acercando lentamente su rostro al suyo.

La penetrante mente de Draco había dejado de funcionar por un momento, mientras se dejaba llevar como un imán atraído a un polo opuesto, alternando su vista entre los ojos de la joven, el rubor de sus mejillas y sus labios. Ya no lo podía resistir más, si se resistía más se volvería loco, y merlín sabía que necesitaba su cordura.

En un movimiento depredador capturó sus labios, aprovechando la sorpresa de la joven, mientras uno de sus brazos se colocaba fuertemente en su cintura y el otro se aferraba a esa melena que tanto le gustaba, la besó como si la vida se le fuese en ello, primero lenta y cadenciosamente, arrancándole un suspiro a Hermione, hasta que la chica envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco, y comenzó a besarlo con igual o más dulzura, entonces el rubio platino si se vio sorprendido ya que ni en sus más locos sueños se esperó que ella correspondiera ese beso, sentir como sus dedos rozaban de manera delicada su nuca, o como se aferraban poco a poco a su cabellera estaba logrando encender un fuego en él que no sabía que existía.

El beso continuó hasta que las cosas se comenzaron a subir de tono, Hermione ahora estaba completamente de frente hacía él, sin darse cuenta lo había rodeado con sus piernas, y Draco la abrazaba por completo, pasando su lengua en el labio inferior de la chica, acceso que le fue concedido obedientemente, la sonrisa de triunfo que el chico esbozó se dibujó contra los labios de la castaña, Hermione lo besaba de una forma que jamás lo habían besado, Draco no sabía que se pudiera tocar el cielo con un solo beso. El cuerpo de ella se sentía tan bien presionado contra el suyo, las manos del chico exploraron la extensión de sus piernas suaves, para después posarse en su cadera y apretarla de manera fuerte e instintiva mientras la restregaba contra su creciente erección, arrancándole un pequeño gemidito, del cual Hermione se avergonzó profundamente, porque fue totalmente involuntario.

Sin embargo el rubio no menguó en su agarre y comenzó a dejar besos por todo su cuello, dedicando especial interés a su clavícula, donde sabía que por la presión causada de seguro dejaría un morado, cuando se retiro de ahí pudo ver el enrojecimiento furioso de aquel lugar, y sonrió satisfecho, Hermione tenía el rostro tirado hacía atrás, mientras trataba de apaciguar un poco el fuego que sentía, sin embargo sabía que no lo lograría. Jamás la habían hecho sentir así con un beso; solamente había besado a un chico: Víctor Krum, y él siempre fue muy respetuoso como para llevarla a éste punto de locura momentánea.

Draco aspiró su perfume una vez más para volver a reclamar sus labios de una manera más lenta y tierna, hasta que el calor del beso fue menguando, y el recargo su frente y nariz contra la de ella.

-Me tengo que ir—dijo el chico con su voz ronca por el deseo. Mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos y negaba profusamente con su cabeza—Me tengo que ir Granger—dijo el chico sin elaborar más, Hermione se paró lentamente mientras su mente comenzaba a cavilar lo que acababa de pasar y veía a Draco irse por la puerta de aquel salón abandonado del tercer piso, que se había convertido en un cielo seguro para Draco Malfoy.

...

-Vaya, vaya, pero si son mis pequeños pupilos—dijo Lord Voldemort con desden sentado en la cabecera de aquella mesa enorme de madera de ébano—los chicos que tantas expectativas han generado, y muy pocos resultados—los ojos rojos se posaron en cada uno de los chicos hincados frente a él.

En la extensión de la mesa se encontraban sentados a su derecha Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan LeStrange, a su izquierda estaban sentados Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, dejando de ultimo a Nott padre, quien se frotaba sus manos ansiosamente mientras veía a su hijo hincado frente al señor tenebroso.

-Es una hermosa noche ¿no lo creen así?—dijo Lord Voldemort mientras hacía que los jóvenes levantaran sus rostros con un movimiento de su mano.

Se puso en píe, los ocupantes de la mesa siguiendo su ejemplo en corto, como quien siguiera un protocolo real. Dio vueltas alrededor de los Slytherin, como un ave de rapiña espera a comer la carroña. La sonrisa enferma que se dibujaba en el rostro de Bellatrix estaba a punto de sacar a Narcisa de sus cabales, mientras observaba como se relamía los labios y veía con adoración a su señor.

-Me han fallado hasta el momento, no han conseguido entrada al castillo, y han tenido un pobre intento de asesinato, que ni siquiera fue perpetrado contra la persona correcta—el rostro del señor tenebroso se compungió, en un terrible intento de mostrarse dolido—me han decepcionado—dijo con voz sardónica y sedosa, dejando a la sala en total silencio, mientras Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy alternaban la vista entre los jóvenes y Nott padre se arremolinaba en su asiento mirando desesperadamente a su hijo—me han decepcionado profunda y lastimosamente con intentos mediocres e inútiles—Lord Voldemort colocó una mano de manera cadenciosa en la mejilla de Theo, para después mirar a Draco y Blaise.

-¿Acaso pido mucho?—dijo la pregunta al aire mientras hacía un ruido desaprobatorio con su lengua— ¿es acaso que pido imposibles?, ¿será que he centrado mis esperanzas erróneamente en la juventud de estos tres prometedores talentos?—dijo una vez más al aire, mientras Bellatrix parecía estar a punto de las lagrimas por su maestro y negaba enfáticamente con su cabeza— ¿es entonces que estoy predicando en el desierto?—a lo que Bellatrix negó una vez más.

-Han estado jugando libremente—entonces la voz del señor tenebroso adquirió un tono frío—y como bien saben eso es CONTRA LAS REGLAS—dijo estas palabras de manera pastosa mientras veía a los jóvenes con una expresión fingida de dolor—sepan que esto me duele más a mi que a ustedes—dijo la ultima frase de ultimo, mientras los tres LeStrange presentes tomaban posición frente a ellos.

Los Malfoy intentaron acercarse a su hijo, mientras Nott padre comenzaba a emitir unos gemidos parecidos a los de un animal herido, se había colocado una barrera efectivamente separando a las partes. Mientras Lord Voldemort volvía a tomar su asiento en la mesa de la cabecera acariciando afectivamente a su serpiente.

-Y sepan que el señor tenebroso ha sido misericordioso y les ha brindado otra oportunidad—dijo Bellatrix apuntando su varita a su sobrino—ésta es solo una advertencia—

Entonces la tortura comenzó, tortura que los tres jóvenes soportaron estoicamente sin un solo gemido de dolor, mientras distintos gritos retumbaban en las paredes de la mansión, confundiendo las voces de Narcisa, Lucius y Nott padre.

Narcisa se desplomó en el suelo mientras veía como el rostro de su hijo, y los jóvenes que consideraba suyos también se trastornaban en dolor, mientras se les administraba oleada tras oleada de _Cruciatus _ninguno de los tres jóvenes bajó el rostro, los tres tratando de conservar la dignidad, mientras un dolor punzante como de agujas se tratase perforaban en sus músculos.

Cada uno de ellos tratando de mantenerse cuerdo, de mantenerse sanos, de alejar su mente de aquel lugar y en las mentes de cada uno de pronto un flash de una cabellera encendida apareció, una sonrisa picara y unos ojos pardos. Unos rulos castaños, unos ojos que parecían Whiskey añejado y una sonrisa vivaz. Una cabellera dorada y ondulada, unos malditos ojos sinceros, y unos labios rosas y tiernos.

Cada uno se retiró a un lugar seguro en sus mentes mientras sus cuerpos poco a poco iban cediendo a los espasmos de la tortura, y sudor frío recorría sus espaldas.

-Parece que estamos perdiendo el toque, Bella querida—dijo Rodolphus, mientras observaba a los jóvenes acompasar su respiración después de la primera sesión.

La sonrisa que Bellatrix entornó en ese momento asustó a Narcisa Malfoy como jamás en su vida lo había pensado. Jamás pensó que su hermana sería capaz de levantar su varita en contra de su hijo, jamás pensó cuanto se sacrificaría en ésta guerra. Jamás pensó que su pequeño Draco, perdería su inocencia de ésta manera.

Entonces Bellatrix LeStrange alzó una vez más su varita, mientras murmuraba una maldición distinta, Draco en el instante escupió sangre, colocándose en cuatro puntos, devolviendo más sangre, mientras Narcisa se quedaba en estado de shock.

Los hermanos LeStrange la imitaron, dejando a los jóvenes con poca energía después de las heridas internas, cada uno aforrándose más desesperadamente a aquellas memorias y flashes en sus cabezas, como si luchasen contra dementores.

Justo cuando creían que todo había terminado, sintieron como si de cuchillos se tratase, sus mentes siendo perforadas, implantando imágenes aberrantes, cada una más putrefacta que la anterior. Cada una alejándolos más de aquel lugar seguro.

Cuando hubo terminado todo aquello, cuatro largas horas después, y los "visitantes" se marchasen la matriarca de los Malfoy se puso en píe, ya que de momento tanto Nott y Malfoy padres estaban en una conmoción total. Conjurando unas camillas y colocando a los tres jóvenes inconcientes en ellas, y llamando a los elfos domésticos para que los atendieran con los pocos recursos que había disponibles. Mientras tanto ella se dirigía a la chimenea.

-Oficina de Severus Snape—dijo fuerte y claro a las llamas verdes.

...

Hermione Granger se había quedado en aquel salón hasta media hora después del toque de queda, observando a la nada mientras recordaba aquel beso y colocaba sus manos en sus labios, _¿qué me pasa? Correspondí ese beso, lo correspondí, Morgana me ayude,_ sin embargo sabía que después de lo que había sentido en aquellos breves segundo, o minutos, ni siquiera sabía lo que había durado, era distinto.

Sin embargo su mente no se conciliaba con sus sentimientos, su razón le decía que era imposible conciliar tantos años de maltrato verbal, humillaciones y discusiones. Su mente no reconciliaba que aquello pudiera ser posible. Que su peor enemigo pudiera incendiar su interior de ésta manera, y no en la manera en la que ella estaba acostumbrada.

La cuestión era que le había dejado ahí como tonta mirando entupidamente a la puerta esperando a que regresara, sin embargo las cosas eran muy distintas a aquella idea. No solamente se había quedado con las palabras en la boca, sino que también se había quedado con la duda, sin embargo un antiguo dicho muggle decía que _si había algo peor que la duda esa era la respuesta_.

Hermione Granger se devaneaba los sesos y lo único a lo que su mente regresaba era a ese beso, y ese aroma que inundó sus fosas nasales, y a sus labios en su cuello y en su clavícula, Hermione Granger se sintió sonrojar, mientras un calor extraño se formaba entre sus piernas. Sin embargo no pudo hacer mucho caso, porque mientras veía el fuego de la chimenea de la sala común arder un par de gritos inundaron la sala común.

-Eso es lo que quieres—se escucho la voz de Dean Thomas mientras se paraba firmemente frente a Ginny Weasley.

-Si, ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO—grito la pelirroja cuyo temperamente estaba pasandole una mala jugada.

-Es que no te entiendo Ginny, si estábamos perfectamente bien—dijo Dean con su rostro confundido

-Según TU estábamos bien, pero ni estoy feliz, ni me siento contenta, ni estoy a gusto, ni, ni quiero estar contigo—grito de último la pelirroja.

-Ni siquiera TU sabes lo que quieres—gritó Dean lanzando las manos exasperadas al aire.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo CARAJO—grito la leona, mientras Hermione observaba todo aquello.

Dean subió las escaleras a su dormitorio rápidamente, mientras Ginny se sentaba junto a Hermione en los sillones frente al fuego de la sala común.

El silencio embargó una vez más a las chicas mientras se perdían en sus pensamientos.

-Hermione—la voz de Ginny rompió el silencio que mermaba entre las dos, la castaña volteó su mirada a su amiga, mirándola con cuidado, la pelirroja la miró directamente a los ojos— ¿alguna vez has sentido que no deberías hacer algo, pero de todas maneras terminas haciéndolo porque sí no lo haces sientes que vas a morir?—

-Se perfectamente bien a que te refieres Ginny—dijo la castaña con ojos velados mientras volteaba una vez más su mirada al fuego frente a ellas.

-Hermione... ¿Tienes un morado en el cuello—dijo Ginny con sorna, cambiando la atmosfera por completo haciendo que Hermione volteara a verla con ojos abiertos y pasmados—justo aquí—dijo la chica señalando el lugar en su propio cuello.

Entonces Hermione se cubrió con su melena, mientras Ginny esbozaba una sonrisa de reconocimiento.

-No te preocupes Mione, para todo hay una primera vez—dijo la chica con sorna mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al dormitorio de las chicas.

-Voy a matar a ese huron desteñido—dijo la Gryffindor con rabia fingida, mientras una sonrisa se colocaba en sus labios.


	12. Cap11 Yo te Pienso

**A/N Hola mis queridos querubines, perdón de verdad lo siento mucho por la tardanza, pero entre que estoy en búsqueda de trabajo y entregando curriculums y camino horas y más horas llegó muerta y he ido adelantando poco a poco éste cap, pero espero puedan ver que como siempre, le he dedicado tiempo, porque les repito, no importa si son tal solo ocho personas las que lean el fic, tengo un compromiso con ustedes y no pienso abandonar la historia, las cosas poco a poco van tomando su curso, y nuestro trío de plata se mantendrá más unido que nunca. Además ya los adultos comenzarán a tomar parte en la trama. Solo les adelanto que planeo explorar el personaje de Narcisa Malfoy mucho! Bien agora para responder a los reviwes :)**

**Miaumiaulogic: **Querida mía, la caballería va en camino, lee el cap y entenderás a lo que me refiero, ahora respecto al párrafo que me dices, bueno es que sinceramente es a lo que me imagino yo me hubiese aferrado si me hubieran torturado así, sabes?, a algo que me alejara de ahí, para mantenerme sana, y pues es precisamente lo que hacen los chicos. Ahora el beso entre Hermione y Draco, yo siento que en parte fue porque de vdd el creía que besándola podría tomar un poco de su valentía para enfrentarse a la situación que venía

**SALESIA: **No solamente saltara a interrogatorios eso te lo garantizo, sin embargo habrá que esperar para eso, porque nuestras serpientes aún están convalecientes y pues no en condiciones de enfrentar a sus chicas. Sin embargo estoy trabajando esa idea que sin querer he tomado una sugerencia de tu parte, algo ha de haber quedado de ellos en esa tortura, parte de ellos, ¿que?, aun no lo se, pero trabajo en eso linda. Gracias por seguir al pie del cañón y siempre presente valoro muchísimo tus Reviwes, créeme que me ayudan muchísimo de una forma constructiva**.**

**Romaa: **LO SE, lo se , yo tampoco puedo odiar a Bellatrix, te juro que intento de cierta forma encontrarle una razón a su locura pero sigo sin poder entender la dicotomía de ese personaje. Ahora bien, me encanta que te encante la historia, y bueno el beso entre Draco y Hermione me inspiró en el hecho de que el reconociera esto de "Se que eres una persona Granger" yyyyy además a estos dos ya les hacia falta librarse de sus malditos prejucios y darse uno que otro arrumaco jejeje, así que bien cariño espero y disfrutes el cap. besos.

**Lady Ann: **jajajaja cada que te leo escribir Voldy, bueno me muero de la risa, jajaja y si menudo ogete, pero que te puedo decir es Voldie no hay otra explicación, gracias por continuar conmigo en este loco camino bella, un beso grande y espero que disfrutes del cap :)

**LaChicaRiddle: **En efecto, siento que ya hacía falta dedicarles un buen tiempo a estos dos sabes, por eso fue 100% Dramione, ahora bien, si bien es cierto que extrañamos a Luna y Theo, creo que disfrutaras este cap, por eso del triangulo amoroso, jaja no te adelanto más, espero y disfrutes el cap, gracias por la felicitación y un beso enoorme

**ForeverMalfoy: **Quiero que sepas que he tomado tu sugerencia y que gracias a ti, he escrito este cap que considero en parte un transición paulatina, este cap, va desde la perspectiva de las chicas de la historia, y no necesariamente solo de nuestro trío de jovencutas. Gracias por seguir conmigo en la historia. En efecto el poema de Dylan Thomas es un reflejo exacto a lo que ésta a punto de suceder, y también es uno de mis preferidos así que bueno, gracias por apreciar esos mínimos detalles.

**DuLce aMoR: **Bienvenida! espero y disfrutes el viajes de nuestro trío inseparable, y que además disfrutes como yo, explorando en las personalidades tan complejas de nuestros tres protagonistas. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un Reviwe, y espero tenerte presente y atraparte con mi historia muajaja. Saludos**.**

**Sin mas por el momento aquí les dejo el capítulo, no sin antes recomendar como Soundtrack para éste cap, una de mis Arias preferidas de Niccolo Paganninni Io ti Penso Amore, compuesta para el concierto de violín numero cuatro; si no se les antoja algo tan clásico, hay una versión de David Garret de ésta misma Aria, mucho más modernizada y vale mucho la pena. Besos mis queridos Querubines y Disfruten el cap. Una vez más perdón por la tardanza. Prometo que ya trabaja incansablemente en el proximo cap.**

**Cap. 11 Yo te pienso. **

Un vaso old fashion descansaba en el escritorio ébano del amplio estudio de Lucius Malfoy, en su interior un liquido ambarino danzaba con el meneo de los hielos que se derretían lentamente en su interior. El fuego ardía en la chimenea, mientras Narcisa se paseaba impasiblemente frente a él. En el ventanal que se asomaba a los bastos jardines y laberinto de la mansión se encontraba la alta figura de Severus Snape; sus manos cruzadas detrás de él, su túnica negra hasta el piso, aún contenía manchas de sangre, sin poder esconderla a pesar de su oscuro color.

Sus manos aún estaban manchadas, de sangre proveniente de tres de sus alumnos, uno de los cuales consideraba su hijo, Nott padre se encontraba recargado en la chimenea, se alcanzaba a percibir como sus hombros temblaban por los sollozos contenidos y silenciados por él mismo.

Lucius estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, su rostro en un rictus imperturbable, y sus glaciares ojos con una furia fría y contenida a duras penas.

-¿Entonces están seguros?—dijo sedosamente Severus Snape a su auditorio mientras se lanzaba un hechizo para limpiarse. Y volteaba para mirarlos.

-No pienso tolerar que mi hijo vuelva a sufrir algo así Severus, y si Lucius quiere seguir lamiendo la mano de ese bastardo que se olvide de que alguna vez tuvo familia—la voz fría de Narcisa Malfoy se había cargado con toda la rabia contenida que solamente un Black sería capaz de tener.

El aludido solo agacho la cabeza, para después levantarla directamente al cielo, como rogando por algún tipo exhumación, o benevolencia, pidiendo por su hijo, él sabía bien que su alma estaba más allá de poder ser salvada, pero su hijo aún era un niño, o por lo menos eso quería pensar, aún estaba a tiempo, o por lo menos eso quería creer. Y si con su vida podía pagar el error, así sería.

-Estamos seguros Severus—dijo la voz rasposa de Lucius Malfoy por tanto alcohol, últimamente eso era lo único que hacía, beber—si con mi vida puedo pagar la libertad de mi hijo que así sea; pero no me pienso ir sin dar lucha y restituir mi honor—dijo Lucius Malfoy poniéndose en pie.

Narcisa Malfoy miró profundamente al dejo de hombre que estaba usurpando el cuerpo de su marido, no había nada ahí del Lucius que ella había conocido y amado. A pesar de las ropas caras y la colonia tan familiar, a pesar de que el porte del hombre iba menguando y que su presencia ya no fuera tan imponente, quería creer que quizás ahí adentro aún estaba SU Lucius, le dolía saber eso, saber que ese hombre ya no existía, sin embargo, ahora, su primordial interés era el de que su hijo, y los jóvenes que consideraba como suyos salieran con vida y airosos de ésta situación

Si querían salir airosos de ésta tendrían que calcular cada movimiento con cuidado y parsimonia absoluta, pero no dudaba que así sería, aunque la vida se le fuese en ello.

Nott padre solamente contempló la escena, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Me aseguraré de que mi locura llegue a su máximo nivel—dijo con una sonrisa sardónica—después de todo, si he perdido la razón, ¿que amenaza podría ser?—dijo con sarcasmo mientras Lucius sonreía de lado y Narcisa asentía con la cabeza.

-Has los arreglos Severus, no podemos perder tiempo, tenemos que decirle a Dumbledore lo que podemos ofrecer—soltó Narcisa mientras salía de la habitación con un arremolino de su tunica detrás de ella camino a la enfermería en el ala oeste de la mansión.

Cuando llegó a la habitación que resguardaba a SUS hijos abrió la puerta negra lentamente, para no hacer ruido y molestarlos. Cuando los observó tirados ahí en las camas, pálidos, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, recordó la primera vez que los había visto a los tres juntos. Jamás olvidaría las palabras del pequeño Theo cuando le preguntó que quería ser cuando llegara a ser adulto, Theo le había contestado _"Yo quiero ser libre"_. Que lejos se encontraba de aquella afirmación. No dudaba que después de lo que habían experimentado aquella noche parte del espíritu de sus chicos se había quebrantado.

Narcisa se acercó primero a la cama de su hijo, conteniendo el sollozo que quería escaparse de su garganta, estaba tan blanco como las sabanas que ahora lo cubrían, su tez acartonada y contrariada, sufriendo espasmos de vez en vez, cortesía de la maldición criciuatus que había sufrido. Recordando al niño que corría libre por la mansión y esa sonrisa traviesa que escondía alguna fechoría ya hecha, recordando a su pequeño; con su mano retiro suavemente un mechón de pelo de su frente, estaba sudando frío, agradecía a Severus haberles dado una poción para dormir sin soñar, no quería ni imaginar los horrores que pasarían por sus cabezas después de esto.

Después fue a la cama de Theo, pasó su mano por la mejilla que recordaba suave, pero ahora estaba rasposa por falta de afeitar; sonrió para sí misma, en algún punto del trayecto había dejado de ser un niño, y sin embargo no podía dejar de ver a ese pequeño que llevaba al limite a su propio hijo, diciéndole sandez y media para hacerlo recordar su edad. La realidad la golpeó fuerte, en ese momento divisó que ya no eran niños, ya no eran los niños que bromeaban y jugaban al quidditch, no ya eran jóvenes intentando crecer en un mundo terrible; mientras seguía pagando afecto al joven castaño se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo, la fisionomía de Theo le hacía ver grande e imponente, como siempre.

Cuando llegó a la cama de Blaise, no pudo evitar recordar como sus coqueterías lograban hacerla reír, siempre diciéndole _"Narcisa querida, podría decirte que luces esplendida, pero sería poco para la delicada flor que eres"_ Draco siempre contorsionaría su rostro y Narcisa reiría, incluso en el momento más triste, Blaise con ese encanto que caracteriza a todo italiano lograría hacerla reír; que equivocados habían estado, con cuantos prejuicios habían crecido y les habían inculcado, y ahora por eso, por culpa de esos prejuicios sus nenes estaban tumbados, convalecientes y medio vivos en sus camas. Por culpa de ese bastardo.

Narcisa se tiró al suelo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas de porcelana, y se silenciaba con un almohadón para no perturbar el sueño de sus niños, quería gritar, quería salir corriendo y golpear algo, jamás se había recriminado tanto su falta de valor, pero no, ya no sería lo mismo; su rostro se levantó, su labial rojo un poco corrido por el almohadón, en sus facciones tomaba forma un nuevo tipo de determinación, Lord Voldemort lamentaría el día en que provocó la ira de un Black.

...

Esa era la tercera noche que Blaise la dejaba esperando en el salón donde eran sus reuniones en el quinto piso; por alguna extraña razón cada noche que pasaba el salón le parecía mas pequeño, como si las paredes se cerrasen a su alrededor, un rayo menos de luna se aparecía ahí, y el aroma del moreno dejaba de permear en las frías paredes de piedra de aquella aula. Se sentía insegura, se sentía ansiosa, y tenía miedo, si, miedo.

Algo estaba mal, lo sentía, era como cuando su madre le había confesado que sintió un vacío en el estomago el día de la infame escapada al Departamento de Misterios. Molly Weasley le había dicho a su hija que había sentido como si volcasen un balde helado en su espalda, y como si un glacial del océano hubiese tomado residencia permanente en su estomago. Eso, exactamente eso era lo que sentía.

Ginebra Weasley no era tonta, sabía perfectamente bien que Blaise no estaba en la escuela, ya había escuchado cuchicheando algo a Pansy Parkinson y a Daphne Greengrass, algo sobre una _ausencia indefinida_; sin embargo fueron sus ultimas palabras las que le enfriaron hasta la médula _ojala los volvamos a ver. _

Decir que la ausencia del moreno le estaba afectando más de lo debido era obvio; sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que quizás lo habían solicitado en su casa porque otro de los esposos de su madre había muerto, o quizás, su madre estaba mal, lo que fuera menos lo que surcaba por su cabeza. Sin embargo eso era imposible ¿no?, los Zabinni eran de las pocas familias sangre pura que mantenían una posición neutra en la guerra.

Quizás, quizás era más que nada el ansia que provocaba en su interior su ausencia, y el hecho de que por alguna extraña razón tenía unas ganas inmensas en su interior de contarle que las cosas ya habían terminado con Dean. Que era libre; ella sabía que Blaise Zabinni no tenía noviazgos, como bien se lo había planteado él, ella era un capricho, y no sabía si uno duradero, él le había dicho _"Yo no se lo que es amar Ginebra, yo solo se fornicar"_, Ginny se rió de buena gana y en voz alta, tratando de aliviar un poco sus miedos; siempre tan encantador y con las palabras al desnudo.

La pelirroja estaba sentada contra la pared, viendo directamente a la ventana que enmarcaba la luna mientras convocaba un _tempus_, las dos de la madrugada, emitió un suspiro largo y tembloroso; una noche más que no se presentaría y sin embargo no podía armarse de valor para salir del lugar, no de momento. Mucho menos después de lo acontecido ese día en la práctica de quidditch.

Desde que la noticia de que ella y Dean habían terminado se había esparcido, Harry había comenzado a tomar una actitud muy extraña hacía ella. En más de una ocasión había notado las miradas furtivas en su dirección por parte de El-Niño-Que-Vivió, y no solamente eso, sino que actuaba como medio atolondrado a su alrededor. Había recibido dos blodgers en el entrenamiento, todo por mirarla.

La chica no se quería ni imaginar la ironía de aquella situación, no quería ni siquiera tocar el tema, solo quería ver a Blaise caminar por esa puerta desvencijada, quería ver esa mirada depredadora y sonrisa picara. Quería sentir el camino de fuego que dejaba su lengua en su cuello.

La Gryffindor jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta, pero las lagrimas que derramaba y urgía a sus ojos porque no fuera así eran por él, por una devastadora preocupación, y por ese frío que sentía en su espalda y en la boca de su estomago.

Cuando la joven se levantó del suelo, se limpió firmemente sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano mientras emitía un bufido exasperado, ya lo vería, así sería, y cuando lo viera, lo dejaría pasarse todo el tiempo que ella quisiera pidiéndole disculpas, con su lengua, la chica sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, rogándole a quien quiera que estuviese allá arriba que el Slytherin estuviese bien. Porque en definitiva no era justo que la hicieran adicta a él, para después quitárselo de esa manera.

La joven salió de su estupor para tomar camino hacía la torre de Gryffindor, y muy probablemente volver a tener un sueño sobre Blaise.

...

Hermione Granger estaba segura que Draco Malfoy la estaba evitando, ¿y porqué no lo haría?, si ella misma era una maraña de ideas confusas. Habían cruzado un límite eso era obvio, ese beso era algo que jamás habría esperado de su parte. Quien hubiese afirmado que los besos del Slytherin eran tan fríos como su persona estaba completamente equivocado, Hermione se reiría en su cara y le diría que no sabía absolutamente nada en realidad. Sin embargo tampoco podía evitar pensar que ella tampoco sabía nada sobre él.

Y fue entonces que Hermione se dio cuenta del misterio que representaba él para ella. No solamente estaba el hecho de que en realidad no conocía ni siquiera su comida preferida, un detalle ínfimamente mínimo y sin embargo importante a su parecer. Sabía que le gustaba leer, que disfrutaba de la artimancia, que usaba una colonia que la embriaga de solo olerla, y que era excelente en cuanto a besos se refería. Pero ni lo comprendía, ni lo divisaba a un nivel mas allá de ser "Malfoy" el niño berrinchudo que había divisado en su cabeza, el chico rico y snob que denotaba para los demás, arrogante, prepotente, petulante y vanidoso; eso era lo que le quedaba claro, lo que entendía y lo que era seguro para ella, lo que no se salía de esa zona de confort que ambos habían creado.

Pero de pronto esa mirada tempestuosa se filtraba en su mente y sabía que con Draco Malfoy había algo más de lo que los ojos podían ver; recordaba como esos ojos glaciales se habían derretido a un gris plomo, como acero derretido, cómo el calor de esa mirada la estremecía, y cómo sus manos habían despertado cada terminal nerviosa de su cuerpo, inclusive aquellas de las que ni siquiera eran conciente que existían.

Entonces se decía a sí misma que había más que saber de él, mas que conocer, y se frustraba a niveles inimaginables cuando no lo veía entrar en el gran comedor ese día, a pesar de que fuese solamente fin de semana, más se frustró aún cuando no lo vio el lunes en ninguna de sus clases, porque entonces pensaba que de seguro la estaba evitando como la peste.

¿Habrá sido ese beso una broma?, quizás estaba esperando mas tiempo para dejar que ella se hiciera una maraña en su cabeza y después entrar al salón del tercer piso, burlándose de su ingenuidad, arrastrando las palabras como siempre, para demostrarle que ese lado que ella había comenzado a conocer sobre él no existía.

Hermione estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Harry le hizo una pregunta.

-Hermione—dijo el ojiverde— ¿me estas escuchando?—exclamó el niño que vivió una vez más.

-Lo siento Harry, estaba divagando, ¿qué cosa?—contestó la castaña a su amigo, mientras bebía de su jugo de calabaza.

-¿No te parece extraño que Malfoy se allá ausentado hoy a todas las clases? ¿Estará tramando algo?—dijo Harry mientras su mirada se perdía en sus ideas de conspiración, que no estaban tan erradas.

-Extraño—dijo Hermione con su voz un poco alterada— ¿Porqué habría de parecerme extraña la ausencia de Malfoy hmm? Para nada, y si sigues con esas teorías de conspiración déjame decirte que estas equivocado—soltó en un solo bufido.

-Tranquila Hermione, no me vas a decir que ahora que estas dándole tutorías lo has conocido mejor y lo vas a defender, por favor es Malfoy—soltó Ron Weasley mientras la miraba extrañado y se atragantaba una vez más con otro bocado de pollo.

-Yo no estoy defendiendo a nadie—dijo la joven aún más nerviosa, cosa que sus amigos no pasaron por alto, ambos compartiendo una mirada de extrañeza. Tirando de paso su vaso en la mesa, a lo que rápidamente reaccionó limpiando el desastre con su varita.

-Hermione, pero recuerda lo que vimos en el callejón Knocturne—dijo Harry tratando de apelar a la razón de su amiga—que tal, que tal que eso fue una iniciación—sin embargo Hermione no escucharía nada en ese momento.

-Ya te dije que no se lo que vi—dijo la chica azotando sus libros en la mesa de manera exasperada—además ustedes mismos lo han dicho es solo Malfoy, ahora si me disculpan iré a la biblioteca, antes de que se les ocurra otra brillante teoría—dijo la chica, saliendo más rápido de ahí de lo que alguien pudiese decir quidditch.

...

Cuando llegó la hora de su reunión en el salón abandonado del tercer piso, Hermione se encontró, no precisamente con la serpiente que deseaba ver. El profesor Snape estaba en el aula, sentado en el escritorio, al parecer esperándola, ya que en el momento en el que la vio se puso de píe. Colocando esa expresión en su rostro inescrutable y arrogante, reservada solamente para ella.

-A señorita Granger—dijo el profesor arrastrando sus palabras—no tiene caso que espere al señor Malfoy, no se presentará—dijo el profesor Snape. Mientras comenzaba a retirarse del salón.

-No puedo creer que le esté tapando una ausencia a una detención puesta por el mismísimo Director—dijo Hermione, que aún venía enojada por su desencuentro con sus amigos.

-Cinco puntos menos Gryffindor, por su absoluta falta de respeto y emisión de un juicio equivocado, como siempre, he de agregar—dijo el Profesor Snape, arreglando una vez más ese rostro arrogante.

-Malfoy está tan obligado como yo a asistir a estas reuniones Profesor—lo de profesor lo dijo escupiendo las palabras, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Efectivamente esta obligado señorita Granger, pero por causas de fuerza mayor, que NO le incumben, se ha visto obligado a ausentarse del colegio por unos días, el director desde luego ya está enterado, tan solo estoy aquí para avisarle y que no pierda su tiempo... sin embargo ahora me está haciendo perder el mío, eso le restará cinco puntos menos a su casa—dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras mientras la observaba con un dejo de arrogancia, retándola a que continuara.

La chica se quedó ahí, mirándolo furibunda y excepcionalmente molesta por todo lo que le había dicho, sin embargo Hermione era más inteligente que eso, no respondería a la provocación de Snape solo para terminar con menos puntos y otra detención indeseada.

Entonces Snape sonrió y la miró una última vez, para que después dar vuelta y retirarse del lugar, pareciendo un murciélago volando al acecho. Hermione se quedó un rato ahí mirando a la nada, sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de Harry.

Sin embargo negó rápidamente la idea que en su cabeza se acentuaba, era imposible, ¿no?, Malfoy era solamente un chico de su edad, era imposible que lo reclutaran, ¿cierto?, ni siquiera había terminado la escuela aún, no, quizás tuvo algún problema familiar o algo así, si de seguro que fue eso, y no lo que ella estaba pensando, todo menos eso. Quizás había ido a visitar a su padre a Azkaban, y fue con ese pensamiento que Hermione se retiró a la torre de astronomía, quizás ahí lograría tener algo de paz mental y dejar de pensar en ese beso que le carcomía el alma.

...

Luna Lovegood se encontraba caminando a las orillas del lago, estaba a punto de oscurecer, y los matices que la puesta de sol estaba brindando eran hermosos, de un rojo parecido al de la sangre, degradándose paulatinamente hasta terminar en un color índigo. Algunas pocas estrellas comenzaban a notarse en el cielo, y a pesar de que la temperatura era baja, el frío físico que sentía no se comparaba en nada con el de su alma.

Después de ese primer beso que ella Theo habían compartido, algo distinto se había despertado en ella, como si de pronto se diera cuenta que ella también podía ser apreciada, que a ella también la podían desear. No la malentendamos, Luna jamás se había dejado llevar en su vida por ningún tipo de prejuicio, y lo que las personas confundían con locura, con una mentalidad distante y descolocada, en realidad se traducía en la más pura de las libertades. Si tuviéramos que entender un poco la visión de Luna Lovegood, su visión de la vida desde luego, se compararía con la de un niño; ciertamente ella era conciente de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, muerte, guerra, oscuridad, no era tonta, sin embargo, su psique, su mente no alcanzaba a comprender el porqué de eso, las ambiciones, los despojos de la guerra eran las cosas que la herían profundamente. Por eso cuando en su quinto año se dio la oportunidad de aprender habilidades lejanas para ella, si bien era cierto que su naturaleza Ravenclaw jugó mucho en eso, también fue una especie de llama en su interior que la hizo querer comprender un poco más un mundo tan material.

Y no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, porque, gracias a eso, había conocido a seres humanos excepcionales, amigos férreos, a los que ella consideraba como parte de su familia. Por eso cuando se dio la oportunidad de ayudar a Harry, ella lo hizo gustosamente imprimiendo aquella entrevista con Skeeter, a pesar del desden que su padre sentía por aquella mujer. Entonces Luna comprendió una nueva palabra, amistad; y esa palabra le gustó, ella era amiga, ahora sabía lo que era ser "Amiga".

El primer adjetivo con el que se habían referido a ella fue con el de "Lunática", un apelativo que la seguiría durante mucho tiempo, hasta que de cierto modo pensó que de verdad estaba loca, pero le gustaba, eso le fascinaba a niveles inexplicables, porque, si estar cuerda era interesarse por las cosas que sus compañeras se interesaban, o tener prejuicios de sangre, o ambicionar por lo material, prefería estar loca, que estar corrupta por dentro.

Luna suspiró profundamente mientras veía la puesta de sol, una estrella fugaz se alcanzó a divisar levemente, y esa estrella la hizo regresar a su hilo de pensamiento anterior, Theo, Theodore Nott, gamberro, agresivo, posesivo, encantador, a veces niño, a veces hombre, complejo y extraño Theo. Entonces Luna concibió otra palabra en su interior: Amor.

Una vez, hace mucho, cuando Luna aún era pequeñita, le había preguntado que si el amor que sentía por su padre y por ella era el mismo. Su madre sonrió ampliamente, acariciando su mejilla.

Luna lo recuerda tan bien, porque esa fue la noche antes de su madre muriera; Evana Lovegood la arropó dulcemente, cubriendo y acunando bien sus pies, y la miró firmemente a los ojos, con esa sonrisa cadenciosa y juguetona que la caracterizaba tanto.

_-El amor mi pequeña Luna, es distinto, y hermoso en todas sus formas, yo te amo mi pedazo de cielo, como no tienes una idea, eres parte de mí, imagínate, estuviste aquí dentro—dijo Evana tomando las manos de Luna colocándolas en su vientre, mientras la niña sonreía ante esa idea—pero el amor que siento por tu padre es totalmente distinto al que siento por ti, no es mayor, o menor, simplemente es distinto. Ese tipo de amor mi pequeña ninfa, es algo reservado solamente para los valientes y puros de corazón, ese regalo que tiene la vida reservado para todos nosotros no es algo terrenal, es algo que sobre pasa muchas cosas, pero sobre todas las cosas, sobre pasa la razón pequeñita—dijo su madre besando su frente. _

_-Entonces... entonces ¿cómo voy a saberlo, cuando lo viva, como sabre que es amor?—preguntó la pequeña niña rubia, haciendo gala de su naturaleza curiosa. _

_-El amor, mi pequeñita, no es querer estar con esa persona todo el tiempo, ni querer besar o abrazar a esa persona siempre, el amor nena, no es querer entregarte todo el tiempo a esa persona, o pertenecerle, el amor no conoce de obsesiones ni propiedades, el amor es libre pequeña, y aunque suene menos emocionante que lo anterior, el amor es lo que queda después de todo eso—_

Después de aquella noche todo cambiaría claro, y tiempo seguido Luna mediaría sobre el significado de aquellas palabras, ella amaba a Theodore Nott, amaba todo de él, su luz y su oscuridad, amaba su naturaleza volátil y cambiante, Luna estaba enamorada, y ahora que había llegado a la realización de aquello en su mente, la persona a la que quería decirlo no estaba, no estaba y no había logrado encontrarlo durante tres días, tres largos días que les parecían eternos. Sin embargo, ella podía esperar, porque como su madre había dicho _el amor es paciente_.

Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar, ya habría tiempo de besarlo, ya habría tiempo de confesarle la emoción y la luz que la embargaban.

Fue entonces que sintió una presencia detrás de ella, cuando volteó pudo observar a Neville parado junto al árbol que estaba a la orilla del lago, sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras pateaba algunas piedras.

-¿Por qué la expresión triste Luna?—dijo Neville mientras la taladraba con la mirada, Neville sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón le pareció una buena manera de iniciar la conversación.

-Hola Neville Longhbottom, ¿te parece?, es solo, es que, extraño a Theo—dijo la chica con total franqueza.

-Mmm... ¿Porque él Luna?, de todas las personas que pudiste haber escogido ¿porqué él?—dijo Neville tratando de apaciguar un poco los celos que se arremolinaban en su interior.

-Yo no lo escogí Neville, simplemente coincidimos—dijo Luna un poco extrañada por el cambio de voz en el león frente a ella. Neville emitió otro "_hmm"_ mientras observaba como el calamar gigante daba un espectaculo de luces neones y el sol se terminaba de poner.

-Pues no me gusta—dijo el chico armándose de todo el valor posible—no me gusta la manera en que te ve, parece que viera algo comestible, te mira con un hambre voraz Luna—dijo Neville mientras se acercaba lentamente a la Ravenclaw— ¿Y sabes qué más?, no soporto la idea de ti con él, no te merece Luna, es un purista, hijo de mortifagos—dijo Neville mientras Luna lo veía sorprendida por su cercanía.

-¿Es acaso que los hijos deben de pagar los pecados de los padres Neville? No lo conoces como yo—dijo Luna mientras lo veía a los ojos, ella reconocía esa mirada, a pesar de provenir de ojos distintos, y con un dejo mayor de luz que los de Theo, tenían la misma mirada.

-Deberías de saber también que... lo que yo siento por ti, esto, bueno, lo que me provocas—el chica se devaneaba internamente buscando las palabras correctas mientras la chica frente a él lo miraba con esa dulzura e inocencia tan características de ella.

-¿Neville?—la voz de Luna salió casi en un susurro, temiendo lo que vendría después.

Pero ninguna palabra salió de la boca de Neville, el chico decidió actuar, la tomó por los hombros y la besó, primero fue un toque casi como el de una pluma, la chica abrió los ojos como platos, mientras intentaba liberarse del agarra de Neville, pero el chico confundió eso como una respuesta. De manera instintiva profundizo el beso, mordiendo sus labios, para conseguir acceso, introdujo su lengua tentativamente, todo fue medio apresurado y nervioso. No con la experiencia o la habilidad de Theo para ponerla de rodillas. Este beso era inocente, y dulce, nada demandante o avasallante. Era un beso, parecido a su dueño. Lleno de suspiros y posiciones extrañas buscando un mejor acomodo. Pero no por eso quería decir que fuera un beso proveniente de un hombre que estaba buscando una respuesta de ella.

Cuando Luna se separó de él, Neville acompasaba su respiración mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo muy tierno. Luna lo miraba sorprendida, sin saber como reaccionar mientras buscaba en sus ojos, por una respuesta.

-Se muy bien que lo quieres, o que piensas que lo quieres, pero él te esta utilizando, porque así son las personas como ellos Luna, el día en que le dejes de ser útil todo cambiara, y quiero que mantengas tus opciones abiertas, porque Luna, yo muero por ti, me vuelves loco, desde ese pequeño tic que haces con tu nariz, hasta como comes tus frutas en las mañanas, comiendo una a una las uvas, me torturas un poco con eso sabes—el chico rió nerviosamente mientras la veía y después volteaba al horizonte llevándose una mano a su caballera para revolverla—siempre pensé que tus labios sabrían a frutas, pero saben a menta y varita de regaliz, Luna perdón por lo que hice, créeme no es mi estilo, no se que me pasó, pero lo que si sé, es que espero que Theodore Nott se prepare, porque no pienso dejarte ir sin luchar por tu corazón—

Luna se quedó un buen rato mirando al lugar donde Neville antes había estado, sin poder comprender lo que había sucedido hace momentos, y sin darse cuenta Neville había clavado dagas en su pequeño corazón. _Útil _había dicho, como un bien, como algo prescindible era lo que le había dado a entender. Entonces Luna negó con la cabeza de manera enfática, negando las dudas que se acomodaban en su alma, _No, yo no soy solo eso para él, yo soy su mar de clama, yo lo sé_, dijo la chica en sus adentros, y si Neville quería luchar, Theo lucharía por ella, no la dejaría ir, mucho menos después de que ella le dijera lo que sentía. 


	13. Cap12 Pecata Minuta

**A/N Hola mis queridos querubines, ¿como les va?, bueno la nueva actualización nos esta llevando más al punto central del plot que he estado armando una y otra vez en mi cabeza, hasta llegar al resultado deseado para esta historia, así que espero y disfruten y vean como nuestro trío de plata va viendo poco a poco la luz en el camino. **

**Miaumiaulogic: **Efectivamente salió el genio Black, y Narcisa será capaz de mucho por sus hijos, respecto a Si nuestra querida Bella siente o no siente algo por su sobrino, bueno en su mente ella piensa que esta purificando la penitencia de su sobrino por estar dilatando tanto a labor que su señor le ha encomendado, lo se lo se, es enferma, pero ni modo, es bella. Ahora respecto a las palabras que le dijo Neville, bueno es un león con orgullo herido, y a pesar de que es un chico muy noble, pues solo vociferó sus miedos, él tiene miedo de que Theo solo la esté utilizando. Querida, una vez más gracias por el apoyo constante y estar ahí al píe del cañón. Y por cierto amé tu comentario sobre Lucius jajaja, siempre he pensado, o por lo menos el Lucius en mi mente siempre ha amado profundamente a su hijo.

**SALESIA: **Efectivamente para Narcisa es como si fueran trillizos, y tiene un lugar muy especial en su corazón para cada una de sus serpientes, ahora veremos como les va a los mortifagos que buscan redimir la vida de sus hijos, y jugársela. Ya veraz que es lo que sucede, entre las leonas y sus respectivos, y muchas gracias por el apoyo constante y tus hermosísimos reviwes, créeme que procuro tomar todos tus comentarios muy en cuenta. Respecto a si Voldy vio o no dentro de las mentes de los chicos, bueno, eso aún no lo sabremos, lo siento!

**Lilikins2703: **Holaa, te extrañé en el cap anterior. Bueno Voldy la jugó mal al provocar a una Black, que te puedo decir, ahora respecto a esa reunión con la orden del fénix, tendremos que esperar más, porque planeo revivir a alguien y es todo lo que puedo decir, así que espero que disfrutes, besos y saludos!

**ForeverMalfoy: **Narcisa es feliz con tus porras, espero y disfrutes la dicotomía del personaje y como se va desarrollando, y pues bueno Neville no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente, sin embargo recordemos que Theo es totalmente ambivalente, dos caras de la moneda, así que bueno, veremos como reacciona con ese beso que Neville le robó a su Luna. Besos

**LaChicaRiddle: **Maldito Voldy en efecto, jajaja y pues creo que tus preguntas serán respondidas en este cap, además deje un bonus de tu pareja preferida, espero y lo disfrutes, jajaja, ya me quiero imaginar tu cara!, solo hazme un favor y describemela si? Besos y gracias por el apoyo.

**Romaa: **Espero no provocarte un ataque al corazón con éste cap, y que sigas con ese subidón constante de emociones que sucede cuando me lees, besos linda, gracias por el apoyo y presencia constante.

**Aprobecho para dar la bienvenida a bordo a , Yakumo Uchiha, y Lalaco, un saludo hasta Italia, ciao bella, grazie mile! Ahora respondiendo a tu pregunta Yakumo, procuro que las actualizaciones sean cada diez días máximo! Asi que bien, sin más por el momento, agradezco a quien te recomendó la historia, jaja se siente hermoso leer eso te lo juro. **

**Soundtrak recomendado para el cap. ****Iris de Goo Goo Dolls! ****Besos y disfruten en el cap! **

**Cap12. Pecata Minuta**

Severus Snape caminaba de manera apresurada por un camino estrecho e inclinado en el pequeño y pintoresco pueblo de Budleigh Baberton, hileras de casas muggles a su alrededor, todas con sus luces apagadas. Su respiración acelerada y vapor saliendo de sus labios, gracias al permanente frío que se había instalado en las calles, esto por la constante presencia de Dementores en los suburbios. Un aura distinta se sentía en el lugar, y aunque conforme trataba de reafirmarse que encontraría al antiguo profesor con vida, sabía muy bien que la respuesta a eso sería negativa.

Snape continuó caminando y viró a la izquierda en el recodo de aquella calle, a sus espaldas el reloj de una antigua iglesia marcando la media noche, sus campanadas acompasando sus pasos, mientras el eco vacío de las calles sonaba con su andar. Allá más adelante de él, a unos diez metros había una casa, en dicha casa descansaba una marca que le era bastante familiar. Solo tendría que voltear a ver su brazo para verla ahí, arremolinándose en su piel.

Se estaba acercando con paso decidido a una pequeña casa de piedra, rodeada por un jardín descuidado, se veía que hacía falta cuidarlo desde hace meses. Cuando entró por el umbral de la puerta de madera rota y astillada, encontró a un hombre regordete en el suelo, bañado en su propia sangre, la casa estaba hecha un desastre, cristales rotos por doquier, papeles de revistas, la alfombra estaba rasgada; sin embargo no había señal de un duelo mágico, o de algún tipo de lucha física. No le sorprendió encontrar el lugar así, al parecer Bellatrix y Rodolphus se le habían adelantado.

Sin embargo Horace Slughorn aún conservaba un aliento de vida, su corazón latía, lenta y pausadamente, estaba agonizando, sin embargo Severus Snape no se había percatado de aquello, mientras veía en la repisa la imagen de esa mujer que tanto amó, y que gracias a sus acciones, a sus rencillas y ambición perdió. No fue hasta que escuchó el susurro de su nombre que se percató de que el antiguo profesor estaba agonizando.

-Se...Sev...Severus—salió el susurro de sus bigotes de morsa mientras su mirada se perdía poco a poco y sus ojos no lograban enfocarse por mucho tiempo en el hombre que lo tenía entre sus brazos, lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, mientras un distintivo liquido plata se denotaba en ellas—tómalas, tómalas chico—dijo el antiguo director de la casa de Slytherin, mientras sus ojos batallaban para mantenerse abiertos—por favor, no...me... juz...juzgues—dijo en su ultimo aliento.

El que había sido su alumno había conjurado un frasco de vidrio para poder conservar sus recuerdos, y lo que consideró sería su última voluntad. Después limpió el cuerpo de su antiguo mentor y jefe de casa, preparándolo para su última morada que sería el cementerio de Hogwarts, después se deshizo de todas las fotos en la repisa, de todas, menos de una.

Hacía mucho que no la veía así, porque la imagen que plagaba su mente siempre era la de ella sin vida, tirada en el suelo de su casa en el valle de Godric, la culpa carcomiéndolo por dentro cada que recordaba aquellos eventos, y su mente se plagaba de hubieras y quizás. En la foto estaba ella, junto a él en una reunión de el club de Slughorn, ambos sonreían a la cámara, mientras se veía al joven Severus Snape desviar la mirada de manera ilusa y encantadora de vez en vez a Lily Evans, después se miraban mutuamente sonreían y una vez más saludaban a la cámara.

Los recuerdos que en este momento tenía en su poder serían valiosos, lo sabía, y no los compartiría de momento con Dumbledore, no si quería que el plan que había ideado con Narcisa, Lucius y Marcus se llegara a realizar.

Por lo pronto sería necesario que los chicos entendieran su nueva posición en todo esto, y también tendrían que entender que si bien era cierto que las reglas del juego habían cambiado, debían seguir "llevando a cabo" su misión, todo para no levantar sospechas innecesarias, no de momento.

...

Cuando Draco Malfoy despertó se sentía como si una manada de hipogrifos hubiese pasado por encima de él, su mente estaba nublada y al parecer por más que intentaba recordar los eventos, algo se lo impedía; sentía como si alguno de esos hipogrifos hubiera decidido que era divertido jugar con sus entrañas y revolverlas por dentro.

Le dolía todo, inclusive respirar. Cuando intentó levantarse un espasmo involuntario recorrió su cuerpo, recordatorio de la maldición cruciatus que había sufrido, cortesía de la amada tía Bella. Sin embargo, cuando trataba de buscar en su mente lo acontecido simplemente no venía a él, sabía que había sido torturado, sabía que había sido llamado ante la presencia del Señor Tenebroso, sin embargo, cada vez que quería buscar la escena en su mente para recrearla y saber exactamente que era lo que había pasado, un dolor nublaba su mente y no le permitía ver más allá, _"que raro",_ pensó para sus adentros mientras seguía intentándolo sin resultados.

-No tiene caso que lo intentes—una voz ronca invadió el lugar, una voz muy parecida a la de Theo, solo que un poco más grave—realice un pequeño hechizo de mi invención, parecido al _Obliviate_, sin embargo éste va al lugar de la mente que yo elijo, y se lleva la memoria que yo quiera—

Draco abrió sus ojos como platos mientras el poco color que su cara había ganado se iba por la borda, pensando un muchas cosas, pensamientos y sentimientos que no le convenía que Marcus Nott supiera, ante la reacción evidentemente nerviosa del muchacho Marcus Nott rió, con su risa estridente y tan parecida a la de su hijo, sin embargo le hacía falta la calidez genuina que emanaba con Theo al reír a pesar de la situación.

-No te preocupes muchacho, juro por mi honor que no diré nada respecto a la chica Granger—dijo Nott padre como que no quiere la cosa mientras observaba a su hijo aún acostado en su cama— ¿qué sabes de la hija de Xenophilius Lovegood?—lanzó al aire mientras no despegaba la mirada de su hijo convaleciente.

Draco ahora sonrió mientras veía a su amigo; desde luego que lo sabía, nada escapaba a su mirada, o a sus oídos, en más de una ocasión había escuchado a Theo hablar dormido, y a diferencia de Blaise a quien no se le entendía nada y solo balbuceaba, las palabras que salían de la boca del castaño siempre eran como una oración, una suplica, un murmullo que rogaba una y otra vez _"Luna"_, un mantra que se repetía _"Luna no me dejes, quédate conmigo"_ . Cuando Draco volteó a ver al padre de su amigo, su voz salió rasposa, por la falta de hidratación.

-Es ella quien lo mantiene cuerdo señor—dijo Draco con total franqueza mientras emitía un suspiro— ¿Entenderá que no puedo confiar en ese voto de secrecía que me está usted dando verdad?—dijo el heredero Malfoy mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. El alto hombre que se encontraba recargado contra la pared, vistiendo sus túnicas caras y negras, con su barba sin rasurar, y esa mirada sombría tan distinta a la de su hijo sonrió de medio lado mientras lo veía por un momento.

-Entiendo completamente tu predicamento—dijo Marcus mientras levantaba su varita y veía a Draco Malfoy a los ojos, sin más levantó su varita y la colocó contra su corazón—Yo Marcus Nott, juro solemnemente sobre mi estirpe y mi magia, jamás revelar los sentimientos de Draco Lucius Malfoy por Hermione Granger, los sentimientos de Blaise Zabinni por Ginebra Weasley, o, los sentimientos de Theodore Marcus Nott por Luna Lovegood, juro solemnemente resguardar ésta información para mi, y únicamente para mi conocimiento, hasta el día en que ellos decidan revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y también juro proteger, de ser necesario con mi vida a dichas jovencitas—cuando Marcus Nott terminó aquel juramente tres lenguas de fuego salieron de su varita, para colocarse en su muñeca derecha, señalando el juramento inquebrantable al cual se acababa de someter unilateralmente.

Draco abrió los ojos como plato una segunda vez en aquella conversación, mientras observaba a Nott padre con un renovado respeto, mientras en su lengua le quemaba aquella pregunta que con tantas ansias deseaba hacer pero no se atrevía.

-Te preguntarás ¿porqué lo hice?, ¿cierto?—dijo Nott padre mientras no dejaba de ver a su hijo con una protección feroz, irreconocible en él, se supone que estaba loco ¿no?—porque se lo debo a él, y se lo debo a tu madre—dijo simplemente sin dejar entre ver más de la situación.

-¿Disculpe, no era que usted había enloquecido?—dijo Draco mientras lo observaba veladamente tratando de descifrar al hombre frente a él.

-Que éste loco no quiere decir que haya perdido mis sentimientos hacía mi hijo, o que perdiera la noción de las cosas, o mi inteligencia—dijo de último con un dejo de sarcasmo, recriminándose a sí mismo, de haber sido inteligente nada esto le habría pasado a su Theo—pero que no te quede duda, estoy loco, se necesita estarlo para hacer lo que todos estamos a punto de hacer—dijo Nott padre dejando a Draco Malfoy completamente confundido, sin poder entender a que se refería con aquello.

_"__¿Lo que estamos a punto de hacer?", ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?" _se dijo internamente el heredero de los Malfoy mientras llamaba en voz alta a su elfo.

El elfo inmediatamente apareció con pociones que el rubio debía tomar, y con una bandeja de comida que se consideraba como comida blanda para su gusto, sin embargo, no sentía que su estomago pudiera soportar algo más que eso.

En ese momento Blaise, quien estaba acostado dándole la espalda volteó a verlo, mientras esperaba a que su amigo terminara de pasar todas las pociones que estaban frente a él.

-¿Granger eh?—dijo Blaise con una sonrisa de medio lado, recordando como en cuarto año, casi se le salían los ojos de la cara a su amigo cuando la vio entrar en ese vestido malva al baile de invierno, desde entonces Blaise sospechaba que Draco sentía algo más por la Granger, pero se engañaba a sí mismo y a los demás.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y lo miró profundamente— ¿La Weaselette eh?—dijo mientras Blaise rodeaba sus ojos y movía sus hombros de manera despreocupada, mientras otro elfo aparecía frente a él, con exactamente lo mismo que Draco había tomado, y la misma bandeja de comida blanda. Blaise prosiguió a tomarse las pociones mientras Draco comía.

-No se como tienen el estomago para estar con ese par de leonas—soltó la voz ronca de Theo, quien al parecer también había estado despierto escuchando todo lo que su padre había dicho.

Entonces los dos amigos sonrieron mientras veían a Theo con un dejo de sarcasmo en sus caras, mientras hablaban al mismo tiempo—Lo dice quien ésta con Lunática Lovegood—Theo bufó exasperado mientras observaba a sus amigos con una mirada de molestia por aquel apodo.

-Pero el viejo tiene razón—dijo el castaño, mientras otro elfo aparecía, y comenzaba a tomar sus pociones—me lo debe—dijo del último, mientras dejaba a sus amigos con la misma duda. ¿A qué deuda se refería Theo cuando hablaba así de su padre?

En ese momento Narcisa Malfoy entraba en la habitación, su aliento un poco agitado, al parecer había corrido un poco, cuando vio a los tres jóvenes despiertos, algo dentro de ella tomó su lugar, como si hubiera faltado esos días que habían estado convalecientes. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras los veía con fuerzas renovadas y una determinación que hasta ese momento ninguno de los tres conocía.

-Narcisa querida—dijo la voz de Blaise, como siempre rompiendo esos silencios incómodos—como siempre hermosa, una brisa fresca por la mañana en definitiva—dijo el moreno sonriéndole desvergonzadamente.

En ese momento la hermosa mujer se llevó las manos a su hermoso rostro y comenzó a llorar, no le importó que la vieran perder la postura un momento, era un llanto desgarrador, un llanto de alivio. So voz sonó un poco acuosa sin embargo los miró con una sonrisa arrebatadora en sus labios.

-Están bien, todo va a estar bien, no se preocupen, ya no están solos en esto, no dejaré que ese bastardo vuelva a hacer algo en su contra—la voz de Narcisa Malfoy tomaba un tono de frialdad peligroso, conocido solo para Draco—por lo pronto descansen que necesitaran su energía, mañana tenemos una reunión importante, y todas sus dudas serán aclaradas—dijo de último, mientras se acercaba y dejaba un delicado beso en las frentes de los tres Slytherin para después, sin más preámbulo, salir de la habitación.

...

Albus Dumbledore observaba detrás de sus gafas de media luna con mirada penetrante a las seis personas que tenía frente a él en su oficina. Su barba plateada caía de forma despreocupada, mientras su pelo largo estaba acomodado bajo un sobrero morado y puntiagudo. El director estaba sentado en su amplio escritorio, detrás de él, Foux su fénix, canturreaba de vez en cuando, en especial cuando posaba su mirada en Narcisa.

Dumbledore confiaba bastante en la capacidad que tenía su fiel amigo para juzgar el carácter de las personas, y al parecer las intenciones de Narcisa Malfoy eran verdaderas, sin embargo no podía evitar estar curioso y preguntarse _¿Porque ahora?_

-Debo de decir, que cuando Severus me comentó sobre la calidad de urgente de ésta reunión me dejó con algo de extrañeza, en especial el saber que la autora intelectual de ella eras tu Narcisa—dijo Albus Dumbledore con su voz siempre tan apaciguadora, mientras que la aludida levantaba su mirada de manera desafiante.

-Necesitas la información que nosotros podemos proveer Albus—dijo Narcisa Malfoy, con la arrogancia y altanería características de su cuna y crianza—y nosotros necesitamos la salvaguarda que al final de todo esto, si resulta cómo planeamos que resulte, tu puedes proveer para mis hijos—dijo de último la matriarca de los Malfoy, mirando penetrantemente al hombre frente a ella, sintiendo la sutileza de la invasión de sus pensamientos, mostrándole en su mente el motivo de aquello, y la tortura que sus alumnos habían sufrido.

Empatía ocupó la mente del director mientras observaba a los tres jóvenes detrás de los adultos, aún algo pálidos, pero no por eso mostraban signo alguno de debilidad, al contrario, cuando sintieron que la mirada del anciano mago se posaba en ellos se irguieron más y adquirieron en sus rostros ese dejo de arrogancia y altanería que venía aunado a su crianza.

-Severus no tiene acceso a la información que tanto mi esposa y yo podemos proveerte Albus—dijo Lucius Malfoy mientras veía al hombre frente a él, sintiéndose presa del escrutinio por parte del director—después de todo...es mi casa la que el Señor Tenebroso está utilizando como cuartel de operaciones—dijo lo último con un dejo de amargura en su voz.

Eso era cierto, y Dumbledore lo sabía, además los tres adultos sentados frente a él pertenecían al circulo interno de Lord Voldemort, quizás podrían conseguir la información necesaria que sus recuerdos he investigaciones no le habían permitido, ya que lo habían llevado a un callejón sin salida, y ese era el antiguo orfanato de Tom Riddle, y con la muerte de Horace, no podía accesar a la información que tanto anhelaba, no podía rechazar una oportunidad, mucho menos una que se le presentaba de una manera tan voluntaria.

-Muy bien, arreglaré una reunión con la Orden, donde estableceremos los términos de esto, te gustará saber Narcisa que el lugar de reunión es un lugar bastante familiar para ti—con eso el director y se levantó, seguido de los Malfoy y Nott padre, todos estrechando las manos—les será notificado con Severus el día y hora de la reunión, en cuanto al lugar, se les será revelado en el momento, y desde luego harán juramentos inquebrantables para no revelar dicha ubicación—dijo Albus Dumbledore, a lo que accedieron sin chistar.

-En cuanto a ustedes tres—dijo Albus dirigiéndose a sus tres alumnos al fondo, los tres jóvenes lo miraron de manera altiva, sosteniéndole la mirada, que contenía un brillo singular—si queremos que esto funcione por completo deben de seguir al píe de la letra el plan, no se preocupen, al final de todo esto serán redimidos, pero sin importar las consecuencias, deben llevar el plan a cabo hasta su fin—

Los tres Slytherin compartieron una mirada de resignación, e hicieron una seña afirmativa con sus cabezas mirando a su director, y al parecer, a su nuevo líder.

-Se que lo que pido es mucho de ustedes mis jóvenes amigos, pero al final todo valdrá la pena, lo prometo—esas fueron las ultimas palabras que Albus Dumbledore les dirigiría directamente a ellos en sus vidas, y sin embargo sería el mantra que los amigos se repetirían hasta el final, creyendo firmemente en eso.

_"__Serán redimidos, al final todo esto valdrá la pena, al final todo esto valdrá la pena, serán redimidos, seremos redimidos, hay redención al final para nosotros". _

...

Cuando Blaise Zabinni llegó esa noche a aquel salón abandonado, cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarse a Ginebra Weasley hecha un mar de lagrimas, tirada en el suelo recargada contra la pared y con la mirada fija en la puerta por la que él acababa de entrar; más aún al sentir tremenda bofetada segundos después de haber entrado por el umbral de aquella puerta desvencijada, para por último sentir los labios hambrientos de la pelirroja en los suyos, Blaise abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido por un recibimiento tan efusivo.

Rodeo con sus brazos su cintura, y después de haberse recuperado de la sorpresa inicial comenzó a corresponder gustosos y de una manera tan necesitada que ahora la sorprendida era ella.

A tientas fueron caminando hacia algún lugar donde se pudieran acomodar mejor, poca cuenta se dieron cuando se encontraron con el escritorio, sobre el cual Blaise la tumbó, y se lanzó de manera depredadora sobre de ella, despojándola de manera desesperada de toda su ropa, impresionado por como sus ojos necesitaban devorarla una vez más desnuda por completo, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él de una manera furiosa y necesitada, ambos pararon un poco para observarse mutuamente, detallando cada parte de su cuerpo, como si de años se tratase lo que no se habían visto, como si fueran dos viejos amantes intentando sobrellevar la intensidad de aquel momento, de aquel reencuentro.

Cuando sintió el contacto de sus suaves senos rosas contra él fue casi glorioso, un choque eléctrico se mandó en dirección a su hemisferio sur, mientras se ella se deshacía en besos y caricias para él.

Blaise disfrutaba los pequeños maullidos que salían de sus labios mientras sus manos le daban placer y una vez más la elevaba al punto de la locura, como muchas noches compartidas en aquel lugar.

Las manos del moreno dejaban hileras de fuego en la piel de Ginny, sentía fuego, fuego por todos lados, no había un punto de su piel que no estuviera incendiado, porque no había un punto donde el no hubiera besado, tocado, mordido o lamido, era como si Blaise fuese un conquistador, y el cuerpo de la pelirroja fuese su nueva tierra para conquistar, Ginebra tuvo un atronador orgasmo por tercera vez esa noche. Mientras que Blaise se satisfacía a si mismo, tocándose mientras la tocaba a ella, excitándose a niveles impensables.

Ella lo tumbo por completo en el escritorio, lamió y mordió a su gusto, dejando marcas por todo el cuerpo del moreno, arrancando gemidos de placer por parte de la serpiente que por lo pronto estaba a su merced, y como una gatita se fue restregando lentamente contra él, hasta que su boca llegó a su parte preferida de su anatomía, lo lamió desde la base hasta la punta, logrando que Blaise empujara su pelvis instintivamente a sus labios. Ella lo tomó por completo, sumergiéndolo hasta su garganta sin compasión. El Slytherin jamás se había venido tan rápido en su vida, quizás era porque estaba sensible pensó él. Mientras Ginny se acurrucaba en su pecho voluntariamente y lo abrazaba fuerte, escondiendo su mirada de sus ojos depredadores.

-Entonces ¿me extrañaste?—dijo Blaise como que no quiere la cosa, solo escuchó que la chica suspiraba y se quedaba placidamente dormida entre sus brazos, afianzando su agarre en él. Blaise Zabinni sonrió como un lunático entonces. Dejando que la realidad de lo que acababa de transpirar entre ellos lo golpeara, _"un capricho Blaise, solo un capricho, nada más". _

...

Cuando Hermione Granger vio entrar a Draco Malfoy a aquel salón, la expresión del chico no era de suficiencia como ella esperaba, no, tampoco era una expresión de asco, o de burla, o sarcástica. La expresión que estaba en su rostro era de anhelo, como el niño pequeño que se acaba de caer de su bicicleta y quiere cariños de su madre, esa expresión en el rostro de Draco Malfoy reflejaba una vulnerabilidad impresionante.

Con paso seguro el rubio entró al lugar, viéndola a los ojos de una manera penetrante, _"ahí están otra vez esos ojos grises derritiéndose en acero fundido"_ pensó Hermione, y se perdió en esos ojos grises mientras lo veía acercarse a ella, siéntenlo como el medía cada paso retorcido en su interior, mientras en su interior Draco se libraba de deudas y de penas del ayer, para intentar de nuevo, volver a creer, para intentar de nuevo ceder, para intentar de nuevo besarla.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella, su rostro velado trataba de ocultar el tumulto de emociones que se amontonaban en su garganta, porque había vivido un día más para verla, para soportar cualquier tipo de inquisición que ella intentase montarle, porque él lo había decidido ya, Hermione Granger era para él, y pase lo que pase, un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere, no importaba si era una meta a largo plazo, no importaba que tuviera que sobrellevar sus inseguridades. Al final estaban destinado a estar juntos, el estaba seguro de eso. Estaba convencido.

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a ella respiro lenta y profundamente, dejando que el aroma a vainilla proveniente de ella bañara sus fosas nasales, cerrando sus ojos de momento, dejando que ese aroma lo apaciguara un poco. Ella estaba ahí frente a él, quedándose muda, de pronto olvidando todas las supuestas preguntas que tenía para hacerle, todo aquel cuestionario que ella había ensayado y el discurso que quería darle, todo se fue a la basura, no existía en el aquí y el ahora. Una sola pregunta rondando en su cabeza.

-Hola—dijo la voz ronca del rubio, mirándola detenidamente.

-¿Estás bien?—fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Hermione Granger, mientras Draco Malfoy media el terreno con ella, esperando en cualquier momento que la chica rompiera el momento con una bofetada o un ataque de histeria, pero ninguna de las dos opciones llego, mientras se perdía en el mar de chocolate que eran sus ojos, que cuando se encendían como ahora, tenían leves toques de dorado en el centro, justo antes del iris.

-Ahora lo estoy—dijo el rubio, tomándola desprevenida por la cintura, acercándola por completo a él, para después acunar delicadamente el rostro de la castaña con su mano libre y besarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Esta vez no le sorprendió que la joven le correspondiera enredando sus brazos en su cuello, lanzando un pequeño gemidito cuando la recargó contra la pared, subiéndole una pierna con su mano, acariciando su muslo de manera delicada, encendiendo poco a poco una hoguera difícil de apagar en el interior de ambos.

Para que después Draco la tomara por las nalgas y la subiera por completo, ella enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras el Slytherin la besaba con maestría y destreza, mordiendo levemente sus labios, para después lamer lentamente su labio inferior, pidiendo acceso, la Gryffindor le concedió el acceso, arrancando un gruñido de placer por parte del blondo en el momento en el que ella instintivamente se restregó contra el, la chica estaba abiertamente explorando su pecho, su cuello, revolviendo su pelo. Todo con ella era fuego, fuego y más fuego, hasta que no supiera de otra cosa más que de consumirse. Fue entonces que Draco restregó su erección en el centro de la castaña, arrancándole un gemido abierto y placentero, que se fue directo a su erección, haciéndola palpitar aún más. El rubio gimió en los labios de la castaña, mientras ella lo besaba totalmente abandonada a él, y al momento.

Mientras las cosas se comenzaron a calmar lentamente y el beso comenzó a menguar, Draco besos los parpados de Hermione, su frente, sus mejillas, su barbilla, su cuello, para finalizar otra vez con sus labios.

Ambos temblaban un poco mientras no menguaba el abrazo, las manos de Hermione firmemente aferradas a las solapas del traje negro del chico, _"ni siquiera me di cuenta que no trae el uniforme"_ pensó Hermione para si misma mientras no menguaba en su agarre.

-Creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto Granger—dijo Draco con esa sonrisa sincera mientras colocaba su nariz en el pelo de la chica, aspirando una vez más el aroma que era como un filtro de paz para él.

Hermione no habló por unos minutos, dejando que la realidad de las cosas se asentara en su cabeza, tratando de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, de analizarlo.

-Escucho tus engranes hasta acá Hermione—era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, y en sus labios sonaba tan bien, ella quería seguir escuchando su nombre en esos labios—no trates de racionalizar esto, lo que quiera que se esté dando aquí se ha dado de forma natural, no forzada, y no quiero que te avergüences ni por un minuto me has oído bien—

-¿Y qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?—dijo la chica con su voz temblorosa posando sus ojos en los del rubio frente a ella, una mirada confundida inundando sus ojos chocolate.

-¿Qué te gustaría que pasara?—le dijo él, _"siempre con sus modales aristocráticos"_ bufó internamente Hermione.

-Aún no lo sé—dijo ella con total franqueza.

-Cuando lo sepas, me dices—dijo el mirándola firmemente.

Era su decisión, le estaba dejando la decisión a ella, le estaba dando las rienda de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando entre ellos a Hermione, de esa manera, sabría que ella entraría voluntariamente en "esto", así sabría que ella sería completamente suya, ella tenía que entrar libre en él.

...

Theo se deleitaba con solo mirarla, a veces se preguntaba como era posible que el tiempo no se congelara a su alrededor, con ella todo era relativo, natural e impresionantemente distinto. Con ella él era libre.

Luna lo estaba guiando a un claro del bosque que deseaba mostrarle, ya que habían florecido la noche anterior unas orquídeas fantasmas, y al parecer el claro era muy especial para ella.

El solo veía en la periferia arbustos, árboles con raíces prominentes, y de vez en cuando un dejo de luz solar entraba entre el follaje, pero su vista principal era la chica en el vestido blanco frente a él, con su brazo extendido detrás de ella, tomándolo de la mano. Su mano se veía tan pequeña entre las suyas.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Luna botó la cesta que traía en el otro brazo en el suelo, esperando a ver la reacción de su Theo, sin embargo él estaba embelezado con ella, mirándola con ese vestido blanco que le había visto aquel día que chocaron en la estación.

-Es hermoso, ¿no crees?—dijo Luna con su voz cantarina mientras veía a su alrededor.

-Bellísima—dijo Theo, quien no se refería precisamente al paisaje, sino ala chica frente a él.

-Theodore—como le fascinaba escuchar su nombre entre sus labios, y más cuando lo susurraba de aquella manera tan delicada e imperceptible para los demás, ese susurro era lo que seguiría horas interminables de besos—necesito decirte algo—dijo la rubia en un tono más imperceptible que el anterior.

El chico notó la solemnidad en su mirada, y el cambio imperceptible en su postura, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, el castaño podía sentir el pulso acelerado del la rubia frente a él, mientras que sus manos temblaban un poco intentando armarse de valor para la confesión que venía a ella. Los ojos de Luna se llenaron de algo tan hermoso que Theo sintió esa calidez hasta la medula, pensando que todas las heridas del pasado, que la tortura que había sobrellevado, que el dolor de la muerte de su madre, todo, todo aquello era lavado y curado por un bálsamo con aroma a frutitas, y de pronto él pensó que el sol también podía brillar en su noche, que el sol también podría brillar para él. Que después de todo, la oscuridad no era tan mala si tenía a su Luna iluminando sus cielo nocturno.

-Dime Luna—dijo él con su voz aterciopelada mientras acariciaba una mejilla de la chica.

-Theo, yo te amo—los ojos de Theodore Nott jamás se habían iluminado tanto como en ese momento, Luna sentía que veía danzar relámpagos en esa mirada tan tempestuosa y de pronto tornándose un poco animal. Theo se abalanzó sobre ella con un hambre voraz. Tumbándola en aquella cama de orquídeas mientras la besaba apasionadamente. La chica correspondiéndole gustosa.

-Te amo Luna—Theo había susurrado aquellas palabras al oído de la chica, mientras bebía toda su esencia y sus manos vagaban por lugares inexplorados. Poco a poco llegó al filo del vestido y se lo saco, dejándola solamente en bragas, con sus senos expuestos.

-Merlín—dijo el castaño e un susurro, bebiendo esa imagen y grabándola para siempre en su mente—eres perfecta, eres hermosa en todos los sentidos—dijo el viéndola. Mientras la rubia luchaba por no cubrirse ante lo abrasadora que era aquella mirada que lanzaba impulsos eléctricos directamente a su centro.

Theo la acarició de manera delicada mientras dejaba que sus manos sintieran la fricción de piel contra piel, en este punto la rubia se deshacía debajo de él, por toda la cantidad de caricias propinadas a su cuerpo. Después los labios del Slytherin, vagaron por su cuello, su clavícula, en medio del valle de sus senos, para seguir con sus costillas, su abdomen, su ombligo, luego subió una vez más besando delicada y lentamente sus pezones, dejando que la rubia se acostumbrara a éste nuevo tipo de intimacía entre ambos. Theo estaba llevando las cosas a nuevo nivel, y si bien es cierto que le era extraño todo esto, ella estaba dispuesta a aprender.

Cuando Theo llegó a sus bragas pidió permiso con su mirada, Luna solo asintió con la cabeza, mostrando ese valle desnudo entre sus piernas, él se relamió los labios mientras la mirada más traviesa y depredadora de formaba en sus ojos, Theo se colocó en medio de sus piernas, mientras besaba delicadamente sus labios vaginales antes de abrirlos por completo, para después aspirar su aroma y gruñir ferozmente. La lamió por completo, introduciendo su lengua en su vagina, arrancándole gemidos impúdicos a la inocente chica entre sus brazos. Para después pasar a propinar tremendas succiones y caricias a su clítoris, logrando que la chica moviera sus caderas al paso que el marcaba, introduciendo primero un dedo y después dos en esa estrecha cavidad, él sabía que ella era virgen, y una parte muy enferma de él se deleitaba en saber que sería el primer y único dentro de ella. Porque Luna era suya, solamente suya. Theo siguió degustando todo ese elixir que salía de ella, _"Sabe a miel"_ pensó mientras sentía como comenzaba a contraerse entre sus dedos.

-Theo, no puedo, yo... Theo...Theodore más—los gemidos de la chica inundaban aquel inmaculado claro, su pelo como una cortina entre las orquídeas a su alrededor, su cuerpo desnudo frente a él, para su deleite, goce y disfrute. Theo volvió a gruñir ante aquel pensamiento. Luna tuvo su primer orgasmo en los labios de Theodore Nott, y no había cosa que la excitara más que aquello.

-Así que eso es un orgasmo—dijo la chica en voz alta mientras acompasaba su respiración. La risa gamberra de Theo se escucho en el claro, mientras no despegaba la mirada de los ojos de la rubia para después lamer sus dedos.

-Sabes deliciosa—dijo Theo mientras la miraba con un hambre voraz.

-¿Como hago para complacerte Theo?—siempre con su curiosidad innata, y con la necesidad de saber si podía despertar todo eso en él, poco sabía la pobre que el Slytherin ya estaba a mil sin necesidad de que ella lo tocase. Theo se puso en pie y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, mordiendo sus labios y sacudiendo un poco su melena.

-Se buena niña y abre tu boca para mi—dijo Theo sacando su miembro de su pantalón, impresionando a Luna por completo, eso no se veía tan grande aquel día. La chica obedientemente abrió su boca, pero era demasiado grande, así que se ayuda de sus manos como Theo le instruyó y comenzó a succionar, lamer, y devorar a Theo.

-Mierda—siseo él, mientras volteaba la vista a la chica que estaba desnuda e hincada frente a él, sus ojos azules mirándolo en todo momento, de una forma tan inocente, que Theo estaba a punto de venirse por solo esa mirada, la chica comenzó a succionar un poco más fuerte mientras Theo la mantenía en su lugar y el comenzaba a bombear su miembro adentro y afuera, más rápido, hasta que encontró su liberación. Luna se tragó su simiente mientras lo observaba, con una sonrisa en sus labios y el se desplomaba en sus rodillas.

Theo tomó el rostro de Luna entre sus manos y la besó, probando su sabor en ella, y no pudo evitar pensar en como el sabor de sus sexos se combinaba en aquel beso, excitándose más.

-Luna, quiero que sepas que eres la mujer más hermosa, mas maravillosa—ella lo silenció con sus dedos.

-Theo yo quiero que pase "eso" entre nosotros—Theo rió abiertamente, un eufemismo, "eso", últimamente Theo no podía evitar pensar en ella y "eso" todo el tiempo.

-Cuando "eso" pase entre nosotros Luna, será especial, y será como te lo mereces, como la princesa que eres, no en un claro en medio del bosque.

-Theo, yo no necesito—el la interrumpió.

-Yo lo sé...se que lo material no tiene importancia, pero es tu primera vez y quiero que sea especial, que siempre recuerdes el momento, que estés lista, porque no quiero que te arrepientas—dijo Theo mirándola a los ojos mientras la acomodaba entre sus brazos

-Tu ya has, bueno ¿tu ya "lo has hecho"?—preguntó Luna.

-Si—dijo el secamente.

-¿Con amor?—preguntó una vez más la rubia.

-No, tu serás la primera—dijo él mientras la besaba una vez más.

-Me da gusto que tu padre ya este contigo—dijo la chica mientras suspiraba.

-Créeme que se siente bien saber que hay alguien en casa esperándome—dijo el castaño mientras enredaba sus manos en la melena de SU chica—¿pasó algo interesante mientras no estaba?—preguntó mientras la veía con completa adoración.

-Neville me besó—dijo la chica, como si le hubieran administrado veritaserum, no se pudo controlar, simplemente lo soltó, y lo miró con ojos abiertos, como un conejito asustado.

Theo endureció un poco su pose, su quijada rígida y las venas de su cuello se saltaron un poco. Una sonrisa muy distinta tomando forma en sus labios, una sonrisa depredadora e instintiva, mientras sus ojos adquirían un tono animal y peligroso.

-¿Eso hizo?—dijo Theo mientras seguía acariciando el pelo largo de Luna—Bueno supongo que tendré una pequeña charla con Longhbottom para enseñarle modales, no se debe de besar a una chica sin su permiso—Luna solamente lo miró, como si de repente una segunda personalidad tomara lugar en su Theo, asintió su cabeza y lo abrazó más. Mientras le repetía cuanto lo amaba. Internamente Theo destrozaba y desmembraba a Neville una y otra vez.


	14. Cap13 Guerra Fría

**Cap13. Guerra Fría.**

**A/N: Hola mis queridos querubines, perdón por la tardanza, pero déjenme y les platico que mi vida ha sufrido muchos cambios drásticos en éste ultimo mes, de verdad que me había sido imposible escribir, sin embargo repito, tengo un compromiso con ustedes y pues no pienso abandonar esta historia que tantas cosas lindas me va dejando. Primero que nada ya conseguí trabajo, y espero y consideren esto a la hora de las actualizaciones, que como habrán notado, no podrán ser tan periódicas como antes, sin embargo procuraré que siga siendo la misma calidad a la que están acostumbrados, y desde luego que con muchas cosas sexys que leer.**

**Muy bien ahora a responder Reviwes. **

**Romaaa: **Lo único que puedo decirte es que "Eso" podría pasar más pronto de lo que te imaginas. Jajaja disfruta la lectura, y espero seguir teniendote como lectora, gracias por el apoyo constante.

**Miaumiaulogic: **Querida, contigo no tengo palabras para agradecer tu apoyo constante, tu presencia y tus hermosos reviwes, no solo en esta historia sino en las otras, espero y disfrutes el capitulo enormemente. Y si a esas tres yo tambien les tengo envidia, jaja semejantes hombres tan intensos caray, jaja creo que me he mejorado con las personalidades y como los he creado. Espero poder seguirte manteniendo intrigada con la siguiente parte del plot, y espero ansiosa tu reviwe. Te diré que mi vida ha sido dura ultimamente pero pues bah, esto me conforta y el hecho de saber que ahí estas al pie del cañon me tiene escribiendo!

**DuLce aMor: **Hola una vez más linda, y si, estos hombrecitos nos dejan con un subidon de emociones en muchos aspectos, espero y disfrutes de éste cap, y espero tu reviwe, gracias por el apoyo.

**SALESIA: **Hola, primero que nada espero y disfrutes éste capitulo, así es en el cap anterior pudimos ver y entender muchas cosas sobre la Trama de nuestra historia, y ya veremos que sucede con las distintas relaciones de nuestras parejas, por lo pronto el plot está llegando a una línea central de la historia, y las conspiraciones se están formando en los bandos, el próximo capitulo será uno muy fuerte, así que espero y disfruten de éste. Espero ansiosa tu reviwe, gracias por tus ideas locas y tus comentarios tan lindos.

**LaChicaRiddle: **Tienes toda la razon del mundo en temer por ellos, sin embargo es un riesgo que estan dispuestos a tomar, y si, jaja de ahora en adelante asi será nuestro Theo abrasador en todos los sentidos, y volatil, sobre todo volatil. Espero y disfrutes del cap. Besos, y gracias por tus constantes reviwes y apoyo.

**Lilikins2703: **Creo que de verdad disfrutaras este capitulo en cuanto a lo que me pedías de la reunión, y en cuanto a quien reviviré, pues en realidad en mi historia jamás murió pero bueno, supongo que por el canon del libro pues practicamente si lo reviví, ya lo veras!, espero y lo disfrutes. Gracias por los reviwes y el apoyo constante.

**ForeverMalfoy: **OK lo siento de verdad, creo que tendremos que reconciliarnos con esa idea, porque recuerda el hecho de que son adolescentes, que las cosas son apresuradas y medio raras, porque es la misma prisa de vivir y quererse tragar el mundo a puños en muchos aspectos, y de verdad espero que no me odies mucho por la tardanza, jaja, disfruta el cap. Gracias por todo! 

**Ahora aprocecho para dar la bienvenida a el marquez de sade, minako marie, Laura, , Ayra Hidden Dream, y a esa visitante argentina, Che! Dejame tu nombre linda así se a quien agradecer!, Duhkha, Bienvenidos todos, y gracias por los bellísimos reviwes, de verdad que me siento muy emocionada de saber que **

Cuatro figuras encapuchadas caminaban por las calles de los suburbios en Londres. Las cuatro figuras iban cubiertas por túnicas caras, detrás de ellos dejaban una oleada de aromas, colonias y perfumes caros, los tacones finos de una mujer hacían un eco ante los pasos de los caballeros que la acompañaban. Su pelo rubio platinado era bañado por la luz de la luna menguante, junto al de su esposo, quien la tomaba delicadamente de la espalda mientras miraba hacía todas direcciones, como quien tiene un complejo de persecución, éste sin embargo, estaba bien fundamentado. La tercera figura, el más alto de los cuatro, agitaba su melena castaña y suelta hasta los hombros mientras rascaba su barba despreocupadamente y sus ojos azul centelleante mostraban un vacío que se había fijado ahí desde hacía muchos años ya; por ultimo la cuarta figura caminaba delante de ellos, haciendo como una especie de guía hacia su destino. Sin embargo a estas alturas Narcisa Malfoy reconocía demasiado bien el vecindario como para pasarlo por alto.

Cuando giraron en la calle de Grimmauld Place un sudor frío recorrió la espina dorsal de la rubia mujer, esa casa no tenía recuerdos gratos para ella, fue en esa casa en la cual desherederaron a su hermana Andrómeda, fue en esa casa en la que marcaron a su esposo el resto de su vida, y fue en esa casa dónde marcaron a su primo Régulus, también. Nada bueno había en aquel lugar, los gritos constantes de Walburga Black siendo un constante recordatorio de su cruel infancia, y de la falta de afecto, las constantes críticas de su familia y las reuniones de té, Narcisa tragó saliva mientras intentaba no sentirse una vez más como una niña de cinco años yendo a la casa de su siniestra tía.

Cuando llegaron a los números once y trece de aquella calle se toparon con la figura de Albus Dumbledore. Ya los esperaba, portando su varita en una mano, mientras que en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa amable y cordial, en sus ojos había una determinación distinta.

-Confío en que no se perdieran mucho durante el camino—soltó el director a su auditorio.

-Para nada—dijo Lucius Malfoy con un dejo de amargura en su voz, recordando muy bien aquella casa.

-Muy bien, entonces procederemos a hacer el juramento inquebrantable si les parece bien—la voz imperativa del director de Hogwarts se hizo presente, haciéndoles recordar el porqué era considerado como uno de los más grandes magos de la época.

Los tres magos presentes y ajenos a la Orden extendieron sus varitas, colocaron sus manos derechas en su corazón; con mirada firme y voz fuerte pronunciaron el juramento al mismo tiempo.

-Yo Lucius Abraxas Malfoy—

-Yo Marcus Nott—

-Yo Narcisa Malfoy—

-Juro solemnemente sobre mi magia y mi estirpe, no rebelar bajo ninguna circunstancia, no importando sea de vida o muerte, a ninguna persona que no sea miembro de la Orden del Fénix, ser mágico vivo o muerto, o al mismísimo señor tenebroso la ubicación del cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, no rebelar la información aquí escuchada ésta noche, o en un futuro, a nadie que no sea parte de la organización—

Lenguas de fuego salieron de las varitas de quienes habían realizado el juramento inquebrantable sobre si mismos, colocándose en sus muñecas, dejando una marca casi imperceptible en su piel.

-Muy bien—dijo el anciano mientras rebuscaba en su túnica malva, hasta que sacó de su bolsillo tres trozos de pergamino, le entregó uno a cada uno de los magos frente a él, mientras Severus Snape aguardaba pacientemente detrás de ellos—lean la información, después prendan fuego al trozo de pergamino, y el lugar les será revelado—instruyo Dumbledore mientras se hacía a un lado.

Así como les fue instruido así lo hicieron, abrieron el pergamino dónde se leía con letra manuscrita y elegante:

_El Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix está ubicado en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place en Londres. _

Después de haber leído lo anterior los tres tomaron sus varitas y prendieron fuego al pedazo de pergamino, para después concentrarse en la información que les acababan de dar.

Frente a ellos, entre los números 11 y 13, como si se inflara una casa comenzó a aparecer aquel lugar, como salido de una mente retorcida o de un cuento de terror. Era obvio que aquella casa había visto sus días de gloria, una puerta desvencijada, paredes sucias, carcomidas por yerbas y maleza, ventanas mugrientas, y una puerta negra ébano sin pulir fue lo que los recibió en lugar alguna vez pulcro, del cual Orión Black se enorgullecía tanto. La aldaba colgaba de manera poco ortodoxa, mientras que en la ventana que daba vista al interior del salón principal se divisaban figuras y luces.

Los adultos siguieron al director, uno detrás del otro, hasta entrar en el lugar. La casa olía a humedad, era una mezcla rara de encierro y falta de vida. El vestíbulo principal estaba iluminado, desde el salón se escuchaban varías voces, entre ellas una risa estridente parecida a la de un ladrido, demasiado conocida para Narcisa como para ignorarla.

Cuando entraron a aquel lugar un silencio lúgubre inundó el salón, al parecer toda la orden estaba presente, y no habían sido informados de los nuevos miembros, ya que la atmosfera se iba sintiendo más pesada con cada par de ojos se posaba en ellos. Todos los miraban con recelo y resentimiento, sin excepción, incluso la amorosa Molly Weasley portaba unos chapetes colorados en sus mejillas por su evidente molestia, recordando los eventos de hace cuatro años, donde su pequeña por poco muere por culpa de una de las personas que estaba frente a ella, Arthur Weasley la tomaba del hombro mientras la confusión evidente en su rostro tomaba lugar.

-Buenas noches—la voz de Albus Dumbledore sonó con tono apaciguador entre los presentes—me agrada ver a todos los miembros presentes—dijo con esa eterna sonrisa dirigiéndose a su auditorio.

El primero en hablar fue Remus Lupin, siempre la voz de la razón, intentando calmar los ánimos que poco a poco se iban enardeciendo, desde la parte de atrás escuchaban murmullos y gruñidos provenientes de Alastor Moody no se hicieron esperar.

-Albus, quiero suponer que existe una razón, una buena razón por la cual estos tres individuos están aquí—dijo con su voz profunda mientras un breve destello de ámbar se vio lucir en sus ojos, y su quijada se ensanchaba votando las venas de sus sienes, muestra evidente de que estaba intentando controlarse por todos los medios.

-Claro que si mi estimado Remus, siempre hay una razón de ser para todo—sin embargo las palabras del jefe de aquella organización fueron abruptamente interrumpidas. Los pasos del dueño de la casa se hicieron presentes mientras fijaba sus penetrantes ojos grises en su prime hermana, su rostro inescrutable, portando una mascara que solamente los Black pueden poner en sus rostros en una circunstancia así. Porque era la furia contenida y silenciosa a la que se debía de temer.

Narcisa poco a poco encaró aquella mirada, como dos depredadores que reconocen su igualdad de condiciones, esos ojos grises tan similares se toparon de frente, jamás bajando la mirada o agachando la cabeza, al contrario, ambos levantaban la barbilla de manera altiva, mientras que en el rostro de Sirius se comenzaba a tomar forma una sonrisa sarcástica, y como quien cambia de personalidad arremetió contra Albus Dumbledore, levantando su voz por encima de él.

-¡A la mierda!, ¡¿Porqué carajo has traído a éstos mortifagos, amantes de la sangre a mi casa Albus?!—la rabia de Sirius Black era incontenible, mientras miraba con desden al hombre rubio parado frente a él, recordando bastante bien que por ese hombre y su querida prima es que casi pierde lo más preciado en su vida, a su ahijado, la copia inmaculada de aquel que fue su mejor amigo, sin embargo Lucius Malfoy no se inmutó, una sonrisa sardónica se pintó en sus labios mientras enarcaba una ceja perfecta y lo miraba como quien mira a un niño pequeño haciendo una rabieta.

-Cuidado Black, cualquiera diría que tienes rabia—soltó Lucius Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras con su acento y altanería característicos.

-¡Lucius!—la voz de Narcisa se alzó entre los dos magos antes de que ahí mismo iniciaran un duelo, sin embargo la tensión era evidente, mientras el aura mágica de Sirius Black se hacía notar por sobre la de Lucius Malfoy, era evidente para cualquiera que en efecto eran magos poderosos—Hola Siri, tanto tiempo sin verte—la voz de Narcisa contenía un dejo de amargura, mientras trataba de apaciguar la situación un poco.

Remus Lupin en menos de un parpadeo estuvo detrás de su amigo, colocando una mano en su hombro, intentando apaciguar sus ánimos, mientras que los demás miembros de la orden se movían como una especie de unidad detrás de su camarada, los gemelos Weasley no se hicieron esperar, colocándose detrás de su héroe, mientras veían con una sonrisa hilarante a Lucius Malfoy. Sin embargo poco a poco la compostura entre los presentes comenzó a retomar su sitio.

-Cissa, siempre tan hermosa—dijo Sirius fijando sus tempestuosos ojos grises en su prime hermana, adquiriendo una compostura un poco más civil para dirigirse a ella, sus facciones aristocráticas aún contorsionadas por la ira, sin embargo limitándose un poco—sin embargo debo de decir que me es bastante extraño verte aquí, de éste lado del río, después de todos estos años—dijo de último el Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, colocando el dedo en la yaga.

-Sirius todo tiene una razón de ser—dijo Narcisa, tratando de apelar a aquel niño interior que fue tanto su confidente, como su protector—estamos de tu lado, por la razón que sea debes creerme—

Una risa irónica inundó el lugar, Sirius posaba su mirada en Marcus, para después pasar su mirada a Lucius, posándola por ultimo una vez más en su prima.

-Lo siento Cissa, pero si yo llegase mañana a una reunión con tu querido amo, ¿creerías que solamente de un día para otro he cambiado mis convicciones y creencias?—soltó el animago, enarcando perfectamente una ceja, mientras un murmullo de aprobación se escuchaba detrás de él.

-Necesitan la información que nosotros podemos proveer—dijo Narcisa con firmeza, mientras levantaba la manga izquierda de su túnica y revelaba su piel desnuda, blanca e inmaculada sin marca alguna—y te recuerdo Sirius, que los Black no pagamos tributo a nadie, yo no tengo ningún amo—

Entonces la sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó, dejando el sarcasmo de lado, mientras un brillo especial ocupaba lugar en sus ojos al ver a aquella mujer frente a él.

-Muy bien, escuchemos lo que estos mortios tienen que decir—soltó Sirius mientras Molly Weasley le soltaba un zape en la cabeza—ah Quejicus, espero y no te sintieras celoso por la falta de atención—

El rostro de Snape era imperturbable, mientras una mueca de asco se formaba en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que los ha traído aquí?—la voz rasposa de Ojo Loco Moody, sonó mientras caminaba al centro de la habitación con su bastón hasta colocarse junto a Sirius.

-Horrocruxes—la voz rasposa y profunda de Marcus Nott hizo su presencia por primera vez aquella noche.

Ante aquella palabra, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Alastor y Minerva palidecieron considerablemente, quedando en un mutismo impresionante, los cinco inmediatamente sentándose de golpe, mientras miraban al mortifago frente a ellos con ojos de miedo y a la expectativa de lo que esta nueva información podría traer.

-¿Perdón, que son los Horrocruxes?—la naturaleza siempre curiosa de Nymphadora Tonks se hizo presente, quien haciéndose notar con su pelo rosa y sus facciones tan parecidas a las de Andrómeda Tonks/Black, lograban hacer de aquella chica una mujer chispeante y de personalidad atrayente.

Aquellos que sabían del tema, estaban demasiado horrorizados y perturbados por la idea de que Voldemort hubiese logrado hacer un artefacto tan oscuro como para responder, inclusive Severus Snape permaneció callado ante aquello, muy a pesar de que gracias a las memorias proporcionadas por el profesor Slughorn ya sabían a lo que se enfrentaban y habían investigado de manera cuidadosa muchos detalles.

Una vez más fue Marcus Nott quien respondió con pasmosa y aplastante sinceridad.

-Es un artefacto, un objeto, en el cual mediante cierto procedimiento te permite esconder parte de tu alma, para que de esta manera este a salvo, y así no puedas morir realmente, una de las magias oscuras más poderosas, desde luego es necesario fragmentar tu alma para poder lograr realizar parte del procedimiento—

Fue entonces cuando todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos, mientras Molly Weasley se llevaba una mano a su pecho y se sentaba de la impresión, abriendo su boca, intentando decir algo, sin embargo parecía un pez luchando por respirar fuera del agua.

-¿Que se fragmenta el alma?, no querrán decir que Voldy...—Fred Weasley no se atrevía a terminar aquella afirmación. Su gemelo lo hizo por él, instaurando con ello un temor verdadero en los presentes.

-Voldy ha hecho un horrocrux—soltó George Weasley, afirmando aquello más que preguntando la información.

La mirada que Marcus Nott portaba era de temerse, mientras observaba a todos los presentes. Sin embargo fue Lucius quien contestó aquella pregunta.

-Hasta ahora somos conocedores de cuatro, uno de ellos fue destruido por Potter hace cuatro años en la cámara de los secretos—dijo Lucius, sin un dejo de remordimiento por lo acontecido en aquella situación, sabiendo bien que él era el culpable.

-¿Me están tratando de decir, que no solamente ha tenido éxito en crear un horrocrux, sino que ha creado más de uno?—dijo Alastor Moody, asqueado por la simple idea de que aquello fuese posible.

-¡Pero eso es imposible, es, no, no, ningún ser humano podría soportar eso!—dijo Minerva McGonnagal elevando su voz mientras volteaba a ver a Albus Dumbledore, quien estaba retraído en su pensamiento, como quien calcula una ecuación matemática— ¿O es acaso que de verdad a forzado los límites de la magia hasta su ultima instancia, Albus?—dijo la profesora sacando al anciano de su pensamiento.

-Es posible—respondió una vez más Marcus Nott, fijando su vista en la animaga—sin embargo tu físico sufre las consecuencias de eso, es por eso que ya no es humano, o luce como humano—terminó pasmosamente Marcus Nott.

Sirius negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras fijaba su mirada contrariada y llena de traición en Dumbledore— ¿Me estas diciendo que mi ahijado se tiene que enfrentar a un cabrón inmortal?, ¿De verdad Albus?, Harry es solo un niño con uno y mil demonios, ni siquiera ha vivido—lo último Sirius lo dijo con algo parecido entre un aullido y un sollozo.

-¿Entonces debo asumir que Potter es el elegido?—dijo Narcisa con un tono algo maternal mientras fijaba su vista en la de su primo, ojos grises chocaron y ahí en su mirada estaba toda la confirmación que necesitaba—Entonces estamos luchando por la misma causa primo, porque no pienso dejar que mi hijo no tenga una vida gracias a ese mal nacido—soltó Narcisa Malfoy mientras dejaba ver esa determinación en sus ojos, la determinación de un Black.

La atmósfera era pesada y más lúgubre aún, los miembros presentes miraban con recelo a los tres magos frente a ellos, estas personas estaban dentro del círculo interno de Voldemort, y tenían acceso a información valiosa, sin embargo era obvio que nada de esto era tan bueno como para ser real.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren a cambio?—soltó Remus Lupin deduciendo aquello mientras se devaneaba las manos en su melena ceniza, intentando apaciguar un poco sus sentidos licántropos.

Fue en ese momento que la primera sonrisa de Marcus Nott se hizo presente, y como por arte de magia la mayoría de la orden se retrajo un paso atrás, era la sonrisa que pertenecía a un loco, a un demente a punto de hacer una locura.

-Me agrada que preguntes eso Lupin—

...

Neville Longhbottom iba caminando de manera despreocupada a los invernaderos, mientras que su mente divagaba en dirección al objeto de su afección, Luna era para Neville una especie de imagen inmaculada, su naturaleza noble y sincera lo habían capturado, él no sabía si en ese momento fue su cara rara, o su cuerpecillo de niña queriendo llegar a ser mujer, de lo que estaba seguro era de que su corazón, el corazón de Luna fue lo que lo había hechizado, Neville sonrió internamente por aquel pensamiento.

Conforme se iba acercando al invernadero numero cuatro, alcanzó a divisar una figura, recargada despreocupadamente en la puerta, mirando hacia al cielo. En cuanto se acercó unos metros más logró identificar perfectamente bien de quien se trataba.

Theodore Nott se encontraba recargado justo en la puerta del invernadero dónde el necesitaba entrar, su corbata un poco desalineada, su pelo despeinado cayendo en ondas hasta sus hombros, su suéter arremangado hasta los codos, mostrando sus fuertes antebrazos, y de ves en cuando aspiraba humo del cigarro que tenía en su mano derecha.

-Ah Longhbottom, justo la persona que quería ver—dijo Theo con sorna, mientras una sonrisa depredadora se formaba en sus labios.

-Nott—dijo Neville mientras levantaba un poco la ceja, sin acobardarse ni un poco, Theo no contaba en absoluto que esta era un Neville cambiado, un chico guerrero, con el coraje y la valentía Gryffindor al por mayor—no sabía que te gustara la herbología—Theo soltó un pequeño bufido con sorna mientras sus ojos azul tempestuoso se fijaban en aquellos que parecían un mar de calma.

-No me jodas Longhbottom, tu sabes perfectamente bien porque estoy aquí—dijo Theo mientras su mirada parecía incendiarse y comenzaba acercarse lentamente a Neville, rodeándolo como un tigre a su presa, mientras Neville se aseguraba de tener su varita en su tunica.

-No me digas que no soportas la competencia Nott—dijo Neville, logrando sacarle una carcajada a Theo, una carcajada estridente.

-Claro que me gusta la competencia, cuando es pareja, ¿quien es mi competidor? ¿Tú?, no me hagas reír—dijo Theo con todo el sarcasmo y veneno impregnado, valiéndose de su lengua viperina, mientras volvía a reír una vez más a carcajadas—Luna no es un premio que hay que ganar, ella es mía Longhbottom, y harás bien en recordarlo—dijo de último como un macho marcando su territorio.

-Se que la estas utilizando Nott, y cuando ella se de cuenta, cuando eso pase, ahí estaré yo—soltó Neville mientras lo observaba directamente a los ojos y sonreía—pensé que habría un "aléjate de mi chica" en todo este pequeño discurso Nott—dijo Neville, sin embargo tanteó muy mal a su enemigo, como una bestia que acaba de ser provocada, Theo lanzó un golpe directo a la quijada de Neville, desplomándolo con una fuerza abrumadora, las facciones de Theo pasaron de la ira a la risa en un momento, como quien sufriese de personalidad múltiple, terminando en una de las sonrisas más encantadoras y arrebatadoras.

-Si tuviese que decirte eso, no sería mi chica Longhbottom, porque de verdad que es mía, tan mía como yo de ella—dijo mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar lentamente, con ese andar gamberro que le caracteriza—pero hey Longhbottom... aléjate de mi chica—dijo de ultimo a lo lejos, mientras Neville se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía su ropa.

Se sobó la quijada mientras la mueca de dolor se hacía presente poco a poco, y repasaba esas palabras que eran como acido destilando en sus oídos _"de verdad que es mía, tan mía como yo de ella", _Neville se dio cuenta de algo en ese momento.

-Él la ama—dijo en voz alta mientras miraba al cielo—de verdad la ama—se dijo a sí mismo—pero no la ama como yo—dijo una vez más.

En la mente de Neville esto que pasaba entre Luna y Theodore era imposible en muchos aspectos, en especial porque tanto ella como él habían escogido un lado distinto del río. Para Neville sería ese momento decisivo en el que todo se iría por la borda. Pobre Neville, pobrecillo, la vida le tenía más sorpresas preparadas de las que se podría imaginar.

...

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Hermione Granger hace cuatro meses que estaría en un armario de escobas camino al salón de Transfiguraciones, tratando de sacarle el alma a Draco Malfoy en un beso, mientras se perdía en el espacio y tiempo y olvidaba hasta su propio nombre; se hubiese reido a carcajadas en la cara de esa persona, y después le hubiera mandado una buena maldición de moco-murciélago en su dirección por osar decir esa estupidez.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, con sus piernas aferradas a la cintura del rubio platino, sus manos revolviéndole el pelo, y las manos de él recorriendo la extensión de sus piernas, mientras suspiraba en ese beso. a Hermione jamás la habían besado así, era casi desgarradora la necesidad que el Slytherin tenía por sus labios, y más desgarrador era para ella el hecho de que no podía dejar de hacer lo que hacía con él; en esa semana había conocido mas armarios de escobas que en la totalidad de su vida académica en Hogwarts.

Nadie había notado las miradas furtivas en el gran comedor, o el hecho de que siempre rotaban de alguna manera uno alrededor del otro, ni siquiera sus amigos habían notado que las sesiones de estudio se alargaban casi toda la tarde, o la irrevocable sonrisa con la que regresaba a la sala común después de dichas sesiones.

Nadie había notado como su mirada se incendiaba cuando él estaba en la periferia, nadie excepto él había notado ese cambio en ella, como parecía encenderse cada que lo veía, y cuando la hacía enojar, que era casi todos los días, aquello terminaba con una sesión desenfrenada de besos. Cuando ella lo hacía enojar a él, terminaba con una sesión desenfrenada de besos para después terminar abrazados, mientras él se perdía en su aroma.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Draco Malfoy que estaría besando a Hermione Granger como un adicto bebe su botella de alcohol, él hubiera compuesto su mayor expresión de asco, y lo hubiese maldecido al oblivion, sin embargo la realidad de las cosas era que una vez que probó aquellos labios le era muy difícil dejar de besarlos, como justo en este momento, que lograba arrancarle los sonidos mas deliciosos de su garganta mientras sentía sus manos delicadas recorrer su espalda con ahínco.

-Tenemos clase Malfoy—dijo Hermione mientras trataba de dejar de besarlo y salir del armario de escobas, sin embargo había una parte de ella que quería seguir besándolo para siempre, y eso la asustaba.

-¿Porque no te vas entonces?—dijo el rubio retándola mientras la besaba profundamente una vez más y enredaba sus manos en esa melena castaña que había aprendido a adorar.

-Ya me voy—dijo ella mientras lo besaba con mayor fuerza y él respondía de manera entusisasta, colocando una mano en su cadera para detenerla en ese lugar y perderse una vez más en sus labios—ésta—beso—soy yo—beso, beso, suspiro—tratando de irme—dijo de ultimo la castaña mientras se separaba de él y tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

-Oye Granger—dijo Draco de último mientras la miraba con ojos llenos de pasión y lujuria— ¿artimancia a las siete?—a lo que Hermione simplemente asintió con su cabeza mientras salía corriendo para llegar a tiempo.

La sonrisa una vez más plagaba en su rostro, mientras repasaba lo acontecido hace unos momentos, una pequeña risita escapaba sus labios, mientras alejaba el fantasma de la duda de su cabeza intentando definir que era lo que le pasaba con Draco Malfoy.

Cuado llegó a su clase de transfiguraciones sus amigos ya la esperaban sentados en un escritorio, ambos poseían rostros imperturbables y llenos de preocupación.

-Hola Hermione—dijo el niño que vivió— ¿cómo has estado?—el tono paternalista entre sus palabras fue difícil de esconder. La aludida levantó una ceja mientras observaba los verdes ojos de su amigo mirándola.

-Ehm, bien Harry, estoy de maravilla, ¿por?—dijo la chica mientras sonreía extrañada a sus amigos.

-Lo que pasa es que—el chico bajó un poco más la voz—desde que Ron a comenzado a salir con Lavander, pues te has separado mucho, y no puedo evitar pensar que... bueno—la castaña lo interrumpió.

-Harry de verdad que no es eso, solo he estado muy ocupada, es todo—

-¿Ocupada?, Hermione prácticamente solo puedo platicar contigo en el desayuno, la comida y la cena—dijo Harry mientras se dejaba ver un nuevo sentimiento en esos ojos... traición.

-Lo siento Harry, es que con eso del castigo, mis deberes y demás, la verdad que no me he dado cuenta—dijo de último mientras veía como su amigo posaba su mirada de manera distante en un horizonte imaginario.

-Está bien... es solo, es que, extraño a mi mejor amiga—dijo mientras tomaba un poco la mano de Hermione entre las suyas.

-Pero si no me he ido a ningún lado—dijo Hermione con dulzura.

-Lo se—dijo Harry, mientras el salón comenzaba a guardar silencio y la clase daba inicio.

Sin embargo el niño que vivió no fue capaz de decirle lo que vio en el mapa del merodeador, no era capaz de decirle que sabía perfectamente bien de sus encuentros con Draco Malfoy, de las horas que pasaban juntos, de cuantas veces había visto como sus nombres no se separaban ni un solo centimetro uno del otro.

Harry estaba preocupado por su amiga, sabía que Draco Malfoy eran malas noticias, y averiguaría cuales eran sus intenciones con ella, de eso estaba seguro, sin embargo tendría que ser cuidadoso si en el trayecto quería seguir manteniendo una sola cicatriz en su cara.

...

La atmósfera era tensa a su alrededor y no sabía identificar el porque, Luna Lovegood era perceptiba, quizás demasiado para su propio bien, sin embargo sabía que había algo distinto en la mirada de su Theo el día de hoy, había un dejo de violencia mientras lo veía compartir con sus camaradas en la mesa de Slytherin, sin embargo cuando levantó la mirada y ella se atravesó directamente en su perímetro de vista, fue como si de pronto todo eso se alejara y la sonrisa más sincera ocupase su rostro; levantaba la ceja le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo, para después sonreír una vez mas al observar como ella se sonrojaba para él.

Theo, su Theo, era obvio para Luna que había un lado de él que no conocía, sin embargo ella estaba dispuesta a conocer absolutamente todo de él, la luz y la oscuridad, sus ángeles y sus demonios. Ella tenía una necesidad de sanarlo por completo, cosa que jamás le había pasado.

Cuando recordaba aquella tarde entre las orquídeas, sus caricias, su lengua en su piel, la piel se le erizaba, Luna sabía perfectamente bien que ella se le entregaría, que estaba a nada de hacerlo, y sin embargo el tan controlado y respetuoso le había dicho que no sería así, no en ese momento.

Ella simplemente no tenía palabras para describir todo lo que la embargaba en cuanto sus ojos se posaban en ella, Luna no se sentía completamente ella hasta que se sentía presa de la mirada de Theodore Nott, en cuanto entraba al gran comedor, sentía esa mirada depredadora seguir su caminar y era como si nada más importara, porque esa mirada le decía que era suya, total y completamente suya.

Por el simplemente hecho de pensar aquello su sonrisa se enmarcaba en sus labios y sabía, sabía que en menos de veinte minutos estaría tumbada en el pasto, en sus brazos y escuchándolo reír de las cosas que ella le contaba. Luna era inmensamente feliz; sin embargo no se daba cuenta del pequeño castillo de cristal que Theo había creado para ella, y quizás sería mejor que no lo supiera, sin embargo, la vida y las circunstancias dirán otra cosa. Sin embargo hay amores tan grandes, tan sublimes, tan primarios que son capaces de soportar cualquier prueba, incluso la más falaz de las mentiras, la mas terrible de las traiciones; hay corazones tan puros, que conocen el perdón antes del rencor y la venganza.

Luna observaba los ojos de Theo detenidamente, mientras estaba acostada en su pecho, y el enmarañaba sus manos en su rubia cabellera. Theo era libre a su lado, y siempre sería así, porque ella jamás sería cadenas o juez para él.

-Theo, te amo—dijo Luna alzando la voz a algo mas allá de un murmullo.

-Si tuvieses una idea de todo lo que me haces sentir Luna—dijo Theo mientras la besaba delicadamente su mano que había levantado al nivel de sus labios.

-¿Theo porque estabas tan tenso en el gran comedor?—Luna escuchó como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, conocía tan bien sus expresiones que no le extrañaba, es más, sabía que si volteaba su mirada a su rostro lo vería sonriendo.

-No se te escapa nada, ¿cierto?—dijo Theo mientras besaba la otra mano de la chica.

-¿Porqué no me respondes?, ¿Pasa algo malo?—dijo Luna, mientras su voz comenzaba a adquirir un tono preocupado.

-Golpee e Longhbottom—dijo Theo sin mayor preámbulo, mientras Luna se levantaba de golpe y lo miraba con extrañeza—Luna tu debes de entender algo, yo soy un ser humano exageradamente primitivo para algunas cosas, y yo no soporto—mientras decía esto comenzaba a acercar su rostro lentamente al de la chica—no tolero, que nadie tome lo que es mío—dijo mientras una de sus manos se aferraba de forma predadora en su cintura y la de manera fuerte la jalaba contra él, levantándola y colocándola encima de su miembro, con las piernas abiertas—porque tu eres mía Luna, y mientras más rápido lo entienda ese lelo, mejor—ahora una de las manos de Theo viajaba en medio de las piernas de Luna, deslindándose bajo su falda y penetrándola sin mayor parcimonia—porque tu eres mía no es así Luna—dijo Theo.

-Si—la voz de la chica salió en un gemido de placer mientras con ambas manos se aferraba a los hombros de su amado.

-¿Qué tan mía eres Luna?—dijo Theo mientras observaba el rostro de placer de la rubia y sentía como su mano comenzaba a mojarse por los fluidos de su amada.

-Completamente—dijo Luna en un suspiro, logrando que Theo se excitara aún más, el castaño hundió su cara en el pecho de la chica, su melena castaña despeinada mientras su respiración se agitaba, tragando hasta el ultimo fragmento del aroma de Luna y guardándolo en su memoria, gruñó ante aquella afirmación, un gruñido triunfal y primitivo, levantó el rostro con una sonrisa satisfecha y angelical mientras Luna seguía gimiendo para él.

-Así es, eres completa e irrevocablemente mía—dijo Theo, aumentando la velocidad de su mano, para hacer que la chica llegara a su liberación.

-Theodore—esa fue su última palabra antes de que llegara con un atronador orgasmo, estrujando en su interior un poco los dos dedos de Theo, Theo rió de buena gana, mientras sacaba sus dedos y los lamia por completo para saborearla... como amaba ese sabor.

-Así que si eres mía, completa e irrevocablemente mía, nadie más tiene porque dudar de ello, nadie, mucho menos Longhbottom—

...

-¿Cuando pensabas decirme que terminaste con Thomas?—dijo Blaise Zabinni acorralando a Ginebra Weasley en el campo de quidditch, la había esperado en los cambiadores de Gryffindor, y hasta que todos se fueron y la chica entro a bañarse fue que el entró, estaba comenzando a preguntarse seriamente porque amaba tanto la vista de su cuerpo desnudo.

-Blaise, me asustaste—dijo la chica descubriendo su cuerpo, ya que se había cubierto en cuanto escuchó una voz en las regaderas—no pensé que fuese información importante—dijo la pelirroja como que no quiere la cosa.

-Ah no me digas—dijo el moreno mientras se desnudaba, y entraba a la regadera con ella— ¿recuerdas aquella frase del capricho Ginebra, la que te dije una noche en el salón?—inquirió el Slytherin, mientras le acorralaba con su cuerpo en contra de la pared de la regadera, pegando su miembro erecto en el hueso de su cadera.

-Si—dijo Ginny, mientras se quedaba como hipnotizada por aquella mirada tan distinta que le estaba ofreciendo el moreno, cargada de un sentimiento que ella se negaba a admitir, y por lo visto él también.

-Tu eres un capricho para mi Ginebra—dijo Blaise, mientras la acariciaba suave y delicadamente con sus manos, con parcimonia, como quien hace un ritual—tu eres el más grande capricho que he tenido en mi vida—dijo Blaise mientras besaba la comisura de su cuello y hombro—y no soporto que nadie más toque mis caprichos—dijo de ultimo arrancándole un gemido por las caricias proporcionadas por sus manos—este juego ya ha llegado a su fin, te necesito, y te necesito ahora—dijo Blaise mirandola a los ojos.

Ginny simplemente lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos, como un venado que ha sido encandilado por las luces de un auto, y con la mirada más tierna que él jamás hubiera visto ella asintió su cabeza.

-Quiéreme Ginebra—dijo Blaise en un murmullo—quiéreme a mi—


	15. Cap14 Confesiones

**Cap.13 Confesiones **

**A/N: Hola mis queridos querubines, siento mucho la demora, espero de verdad puedan entender lo demandante que es este nuevo trabajo para mí, pero que en definitiva no he abandonado esta historia ni lo haré, sin mencionar el hecho de que he tenido algunos problemillas técnicos con la computadora, y con la disposición de internet, esta vez no habrá tiempo para responder reviwes, pero sin el hecho de agradecer sus constantes presencias a esas que han estado conmigo desde el principio al píe del cañón, ustedes saben quiénes son, y dar la bienvenida a esas personas que inician este viaje conmigo, GRACIAS por darse el tiempo de leerme, y de abrirse a la oportunidad de leer ésta historia, que cada vez se poner un poco más oscura y se van definiendo más cosas. Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito creo yo y desde luego que es por lo mucho que los he hecho esperar. Ahora bien aquí habrá mezcla de muchas cosas, podremos ver un poco de la relación de Theo con su padre, y verdades que se van descubriendo, sin mencionar que en el bando oscuro algo se empieza a tramar! Espero que disfruten en demasía este cap, y les dejo el soundtrack recomendado para ahora, que será el tema de Intro de Game of Thrones! GRACIAS, GRACIAS por la espera y el constante apoyo. Miaumiualogic, aquí me redimo querida, disfruta a Blaise. **

_-¿Cuando pensabas decirme que terminaste con Thomas?—dijo Blaise Zabinni acorralando a Ginebra Weasley en el campo de quidditch, la había esperado en los cambiadores de Gryffindor, y hasta que todos se fueron y la chica entro a bañarse fue que el entró, estaba comenzando a preguntarse seriamente porque amaba tanto la vista de su cuerpo desnudo. _

_-Blaise, me asustaste—dijo la chica descubriendo su cuerpo, ya que se había cubierto en cuanto escuchó una voz en las regaderas—no pensé que fuese información importante—dijo la pelirroja como que no quiere la cosa. _

_-Ah no me digas—dijo el moreno mientras se desnudaba, y entraba a la regadera con ella— ¿recuerdas aquella frase del capricho Ginebra, la que te dije una noche en el salón?—inquirió el Slytherin, mientras le acorralaba con su cuerpo en contra de la pared de la regadera, pegando su miembro erecto en el hueso de su cadera. _

_-Si—dijo Ginny, mientras se quedaba como hipnotizada por aquella mirada tan distinta que le estaba ofreciendo el moreno, cargada de un sentimiento que ella se negaba a admitir, y por lo visto él también. _

_-Tu eres un capricho para mi Ginebra—dijo Blaise, mientras la acariciaba suave y delicadamente con sus manos, con parcimonia, como quien hace un ritual—tu eres el más grande capricho que he tenido en mi vida—dijo Blaise mientras besaba la comisura de su cuello y hombro—y no soporto que nadie más toque mis caprichos—dijo de ultimo arrancándole un gemido por las caricias proporcionadas por sus manos—este juego ya ha llegado a su fin, te necesito, y te necesito ahora—dijo Blaise mirandola a los ojos. _

_Ginny simplemente lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos, como un venado que ha sido encandilado por las luces de un auto, y con la mirada más tierna que él jamás hubiera visto ella asintió su cabeza. _

_-Quiéreme Ginebra—dijo Blaise en un murmullo—quiéreme a mí—_

En ese momento fue como si un calor extraño se apoderase del interior de Ginny Weasley. Una especie de explosión rara tomó lugar en su estomago y comenzó a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, las miradas de ambos se encontraron, sabiendo que habían alcanzado un punto sin retorno, sabiendo que en sus corazones se alojaba un sentimiento prohibido para ambos, sin embargo no les importó... no ahí, no ahora, no cuando estaban a punto de entregarse en la forma más completa que pudiera existir.

Blaise comenzó a besarla de forma lenta y cadenciosa, mientras ella abría sus brazos para él, el contraste de colores que ambos ofrecían era sublime, la palidez de la piel de ella, la calidez de su pelo y sus ojos; la oscuridad de la piel de él, el verde intenso de sus ojos. Poco a poco el único sonido que invadía aquel lugar era el del agua de la regadera corriendo libremente hasta el suelo, y el de sus labios colisionando de manera apasionada y arrebatadora. Suspiros era lo único que se escuchaban, mientras el Slytherin dejaba que sus manos redescubrieran ese cuerpo que había logrado conocer de memoria.

Sabía que si besaba su cuello como ahora lo hacía lograría arrancar los sonidos más dulces de la garganta de su pelirroja preferida, y sabía también que si seguía el camino de lunares que iba desde su clavícula a sus senos lograría que ella se arremolinara en sus brazos, justo como lo hacía en ese momento.

La pelirroja no lo dejó desatendido, había aprendido a conocer muy bien el cuerpo del moreno frente a ella, sabiendo perfectamente bien que si pasaba sus manos por su espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero y lo apretaba firmemente lograría arrancarle ese gruñido gutural que tanto la encendía, ese gruñido que en ese momento él lanzaba justo al lado de su oído, jamás se habían tomado las cosas tan lentas, o disfrutado mutuamente de sus presencias como en ese momento. Había sido tanta la convivencia entre ambos que leían perfectamente bien sus gestos sin necesidad de externar que era lo que querían.

El rostro de Ginny se contorsionó en uno de placer, mientras su labios rojos y tiernos formaban una "o" muda, Blaise estaba arrodillado frente a ella, y una de las piernas de las chicas estaba sobre su hombro para darle mejor acceso a su lugar preferido en el mundo; cuando la lengua de Blaise tocó el clítoris de la leona fue como si fuese un hombre sediento, como si hubiese pasado mil años en el desierto y ella fuese la fuente del agua de la vida, Ginny se recargó en la pared de la ducha, mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo libremente, con sus manos apretaba sus senos, mientras acompasaba sus caderas al tortuosamente lento ritmo que su amante le administraba, su lengua se sentía calida y sedosa entre sus muslos, mientras la llevaba de manera lenta a la locura; en ese momento nadie más existía, solo ellos dos, eran el centro del universo, y el universo se quemaba lentamente.

-Blaise—su nombre se perdió entre más gemidos de placer, mientras el moreno comenzaba a subir poco a poco el ritmo de su lengua, los gemidos que emitía su garganta era la más dulce melodía para él, sin embargo no la dejó llegar. Se levantó y la encaró mientras la besaba, dejándole probar el sabor de su sexo en sus labios.

-Este es un punto sin retorno—dijo el Slytherin mirandola dulcemente a los ojos, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su mejilla—después de esto serás mía, por completo—las palabras de él comenzaban a penetrar de forma lenta en el corazón de la pelirroja—después de esto ya no hay vuelta atrás Ginny—mientras iba diciendo esto levantaba ambas piernas de la chica y la colocaba contra la pared para apoyarse un poco, de manera autómata las piernas de la pelirroja se afianzaron como candados en la cintura de Blaise, sus brazos se colocaron en los hombros del moreno, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y asentía a sus palabras, haciéndole saber que entendía—después de esto habrá algo tuyo que siempre será mío, y algo de mi que siempre te pertenecerá—sin embargo no hondeó mas en detalles y sin más parcimonia la penetró, de una sola estocada. Ginny siseó un poco cerrando lo ojos y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Se sentía como había escuchado que debía sentirse, era un dolor punzante, mientras sentía que su pureza era desgarrada por él, sin embargo había un sentimiento extraño de plenitud que la embargaba, y poco a poco se acostumbró al sentimiento de invasión de su cuerpo, los brazos de él se afianzaron más a su cuerpo, mientras gemía de placer, para Blaise era el mejor lugar en el que podía estar, era glorioso lo apretada que se sentía, sentía como tocaba hasta el alma de la chica, y de pronto se sintió un poco abrumado por el calor que tomaba lugar en su pecho, o la forma tan errática en que su corazón latía... al parecer era la primera vez de ambos en algo.

\- ¿Estás bien?—preguntó el moreno mientras dejaba que la chica se acomodara ante esa nueva sensación, ni siquiera había terminado de introducir su miembro por completo, y las piernas de ella ya estaban temblando.

-Si estoy bien—sonó la voz algo titubeante de la pelirroja—muévete, no mejorará si no lo haces—dijo ella con seguridad aforrándose más a él, dejando que el agua tibia relajara sus músculos un poco, levanto su rostro y lo besó, él correspondió a aquel beso de manera apasionada, mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de la chica, cada vez más adentro, cada vez mas profundo.

Hasta que los gemidos que salían de la garganta de su pelirroja ya no eran de dolor, sino del más puro placer, la cadera de Ginny comenzó a moverse poco a poco, intentando sincronizarse con sus movimientos, hasta que hizo un movimiento perfecto sobre de él, que lo tenía con los ojos hacia atrás, y gimiendo a él.

-Ah, ah, ah, Blaise, ahí, justo ahí, por favor, no pares—dijo la chica mientras lo volvía a besar, sin embargo sus besos cada vez eran más erráticos, mas apasionados, robándole su aliento en cada suspiro. Blaise obedientemente continuó, y no paro, sin embargo le era bastante difícil contenerse y no desatar a aquel animal sádico dentro de él, que de pronto quería tomar su turno en todo lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, era la primera vez que Blaise no dejaba que aquello ocurriera y se daba la oportunidad de disfrutar el todo de una forma mas natural y no tan sadista, sin la necesidad de provocar dolor o sufrimiento a su acompañante, no, esta era la primera vez que entendía el concepto de hacer el amor, ya que Blaise estaba desnudo sí, había estado muchas veces desnudo frente a chicas, de todos los colores y sabores que se pudiese él imaginar, pero ninguna de ellas atravesó mas allá del sexo, y ahora él la tocaba, acariciaba y penetraba como si de cristal se tratara, como si fuese un sueño que se fuera a esfumar por completo.

Las embestidas de Blaise poco a poco comenzaron a ser más erráticas, y pronto el sonido de sus pieles chocando acompasados por el agua, acompañado de sus gemidos y palabras incoherentes al aire era lo que llenaba el lugar.

-Ya, ya, voy a llegar Blaise... mi Blaise—

La pelirroja jamás había tenido un orgasmo tan atronador como ese, todo estaba en blanco, mientras un pequeño chillido se escuchaba en su oído, y veía estrellas con sus ojos cerrados, sin embargo Blaise continuaba, haciendo música para ella, con sus rugidos, estaba cerca, podía sentir cada músculo bajos sus manos tenso, pronto encontraría su liberación, las gotas de agua seguían recorriendo sus cuerpos, y Ginny no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos un poco para observar el rostro de su amante... jamás lo había visto tan bello como en ese momento, jamás había visto su rostro tan hermoso mientras se contorsionaba de placer, y mientras el continuaba una nueva oleada la inundaba, al parecer el no se sentía satisfecho con haberla hecho llegar una vez.

-Gime para mi—se escucho la voz ronca por lujuria del moreno—por favor Ginebra, gime para mi, por mi, hazlo—y como si de un comando se hubiese tratado la voz de la chica comenzó a inundar el lugar excitándolo al punto de la locura—merlín, te sientes tan apretada, tan deliciosa, eres hermosa, ¿lo sabías?, la más hermosa—dijo esto de ultimo mientras seguía mirandola, y con una mano aferro la melena pelirroja de la chica mientras la hacia verlo a los ojos—quiero ver como te vienes para mi, quiero ver como el placer llena tus ojos, quiero... quiero que me quieras Ginebra—dijo Blaise en un susurro mientras no paraba su administración y seguía penetrándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Blaise—dijo la chica mientras una de sus manos se afianzaba de su rostro, mirándolo a los ojos—pero si ya te quiero—dijo la chica mientras el moreno sonreía, con esa sonrisa arrebatadora tan suya y cerraba sus ojos encontrando su liberación dentro de ella, haciendo que Ginny lo siguiera en corto, logrando exprimir hasta la última gota de su simiente.

Poco a poco sus respiraciones se acompasaron, hasta llegar a la normalidad, mientras él se deslizaba con ella sentada encima de sus piernas hasta el suelo de la ducha.

-No debiste de haber dicho esas palabras—dijo el joven en tono solemne mientras acariciaba la curva de su cintura, llegando hasta uno de sus senos.

-¿Porqué no Blaise?—preguntó ella mientras acariciaba sus hombros y miraba su rostro, él aún no salía de su interior, la chica comenzó a sentir como su miembro volvía a endurecerse dentro de ella.

-Porque ahora eres mía, y lo que es mío, lo es para siempre—dijo la serpiente mientras la observaba firmemente y la besaba para volver a hacerla suya.

...

Sus tacones finos chocaban contra el piso mientras caminaba en dirección al encuentro de su amo, su melena salvaje caía de manera cadenciosa hasta la mitad de su espalda, cada bucle enredándose en sí mismo y saliendo disparado en otra dirección, haciendo una especie de halo alrededor de ella, mientras que su curvilínea figura y hermosas facciones denotaban, que a pesar de haber estado en prisión, seguía proviniendo de aquella familia aristócrata. Bellatrix estaba preocupada, sumamente preocupada a decir verdad. En la misiva que su amo le había mandado aquella noche, mencionaba una alta traición, y que dicha traición sería pagada; ella no sabía de quien se trataba, pero desde luego que esa traición sería cobrada con creces, ella misma se encargaría, nadie, absolutamente nadie le verá la cara a su amo, no mientras esté con vida, no mientras aun quede un soplo de aliento en ella.

Su negra tunica ondeaba en el aire mientras, las personas de aquella aldea muggle la seguían con la mirada, jamás se habían topado con una mujer con paso tan imponente, comparable con la belleza de la misma madre naturaleza, bella, si, pero cruel.

Habiendo entrado a los linderos de la mansión Riddle, rodeada de un follaje tupido y mal cuidado mostró su varita para que así los hechizos proteicos la dejaran pasar, se dio cuenta de que esa reunión únicamente ocuparía lugar entre ella y su amo; su corazón se permitió dar un vuelco, mientras su mente alojaba esperanzas que ella sabía falsas.

La puerta vieja y roída de la mansión estaba abierta esperándola; cuando hubo entrado en el lugar su amo estaba parado cerca de uno de los ventanales de la amplia sala, era obvio para cualquiera que aquel lugar había tenido mejores años, sin embargo ella no observaba la estancia, no, ella observaba a su amo; su serpiente y compañera descansaba a sus pies, mientras que sus manos recorrían de manera suave y cadenciosa su varita, su vista inyectada de rojo como la sangre perdida en algún otro lugar.

-Ah Bella, temía que hubieras perdido tu camino, entra, te he guardado un asiento cerca del fuego—

-Mi señor—la mujer hizo una inclinación de cabeza, mayor a la que cualquier elfo domestico hubiera hecho por su amo, mientras sus ojos parecían observar a un viejo amante, llenos de amor y ternura—su misiva me ha dejado inquieta—dice la mujer mientras toma asiento y observa como su amo se pasea frente a ella de un lado para otro, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder expresarse.

-Esa noche en casa de los Malfoy mi querida Bella, mientras tu administrabas el castigo, bien merecido, a tu sobrino y nuestros otros dos jóvenes reclutas, adquirí información alarmante de verdad, de la mente de tu sobrino—

\- ¿Información alarmante, mi señor?—dice la mortifaga temiendo lo peor, temiendo que su propia sangre sea la traición a la causa de la que esta hablando su señor.

-Al parecer tu querido sobrino tiene una extraña fijación con la amiga sangre sucia de Potter, y no solo eso, sino que se ha atrevido a besarla—

Bellatrix se llevo ambas manos a los labios, negando profusamente con su cabeza mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos, ya era suficiente con saber que la estúpida progenie de su hermana Andrómeda fuera la zorra de aquel licántropo, como para ahora saber esto, las manos empezaron a temblarle con furia contenida mientras sus ojos adquirían una mirada fría y calculadora.

-Algo debe hacerse al respecto mi señor—dijo la mujer mientras se sentía avergonzada de su familia, Cissy, que pasaría con su hermana cuando se enterará de esto, de seguro le partiría el corazón saber que su hijo era un traidor a la sangre.

-Eso será mi prerrogativa Bella querida, solo quería informarte para que estés al tanto que pronto tu sobrino recibirá un castigo ejemplar, Zabinni no me preocupa puesto que su elección a final de cuentas es una sangre pura, y dentro de poco en el nuevo orden necesitaremos incubadoras, mientras que el chico Nott, al parecer se está volviendo igual de loco que su padre—

-Como usted ordene mi señor—dijo la mujer agachando su cabeza, mostrando sumisión ante aquellas palabras.

-Aun no le comentes nada a tu hermana, no me gustaría que el dolor la abrumara demasiado—sin embargo las palabras para cualquiera que no estuviese endiosado con aquel ser, serían poco sinceras, inclusive se calificarían de una finjida preocupación, sin embargo no para Bellatrix LeStrange, no para el corazón de aquella mujer cuya única misión era servir a su señor.

-Como lo ordene mi Lord, así se hará—

El Señor Tenebroso se movió de manera cadenciosa por la estancia, hasta llegar a una esquina del salón, oscura y casi sin iluminar, a simple vista se podría decir que no había nadie parado en aquel lugar, el papel tapiz oscurecido por el polvo, mezclado con el negro de la noche impedía divisar a la figura de lo que se ocultaba ahí, la esquina se iluminó con dos orbes, unos ojos ambarinos era lo único que se alcanzaba a divisar en aquel lugar, los ojos de una bestia nocturna, y una sonrisa perlada mostrando unos caninos prominentes se dejó ver unos segundos mas tarde.

-Pronto necesitaré de tus servicios—siseó Lord Voldemort mientras se retiraba del salón y Bellatrix agachaba la mirada humillada y desconcertada por aquella situación, la rabia inundándola por la traición acontecida en su familia, sin embargo no podía abogar por su sangre, no se permitiría hacerlo, no después de la información revelada.

...

Hermione Granger se encontraba en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, buscando información pertinente sobre ciertas cosas que Harry le había dicho de sus lecciones con Dumbledore. Particularmente sobre objetos que pudieran estar relacionados con los fundadores del colegio, la cosa era que su amigo no había sido muy claro en cuanto a que tipo de objetos, simplemente le había dicho que cualquier objeto que pudiera haber estado relacionado históricamente cono los fundadores, y pues de esa manera su tema de investigación no se delimitaba mucho, por lo que no entendía porque su amigo la tenía a oscuras en ese aspecto. Siempre manteniendo sus cartas bien pegadas al pecho. Y no era la primera vez, ya se sospechaba que algo estaba sucediendo, desde aquel incidente en el departamento de misterios Dumbledore había tomado una actitud polarmente distinta hacía su amigo, tanto que era ahora el mismo director quien le impartía las clases de oclumancia, además de que Harry ya no encontraba la manera de dividir prudentemente su tiempo, entre todo lo que tenía que hacer, siempre se le veía cansado, o prácticamente cayéndose del sueño.

Las sesiones con Dumbledore cada vez se hacían mas frecuentes, y al parecer el mismísimo director le estaba compartiendo todos los recuerdos que tenía sobre Tom Riddle a Harry con la supervisión y ayuda de Sirius, eso sí el padrino de Harry no se encontraba en alguna misión de reconocimiento de la orden, que últimamente eran muchas, si, en definitiva algo pasaba, los bandos comenzaban a afianzarse y desde luego que se sentía una guerra que se avecinaba.

Hermione no era tonta, sabía que algo se estaba moviendo en las entrañas de La Orden, algo grande estaba sucediendo, para considerar necesario que Harry regresara a sus clases de oclumancia, y no solamente eso, sino que Dumbledore, indirectamente le pidiera a ella, através de Harry que buscara dichos objetos.

Hermione emitió un suspiro largo, mientras encontraba un titulo interesante, en el libro que estaba hojeando de momento.

_Helena Ravenclaw._

_La historia de la única hija de Rowena Ravenclaw es para muchos el ejemplo claro de la tragedia, y para otros la triste historia de una chica desubicada. _

_Se desconoce la fecha de su nacimiento exactamente, pero se cree que nació a finales del siglo X y se estima que su muerte fue a principios del siglo XI. Helena, ahora conocida como la Dama Gris, de la torre de Ravenclaw en Hogwarts, ha guardado durante muchos años silencio, haciendo notar el nombre que los estudiantes del colegio le han dado. Sin embargo es la historia, o debería decir leyenda de su muerte lo que a éste autor tiene intrigado. Se dice que Helena Ravenclaw robó la antigua y conocida diadema de la fundadora de Hogwarts, a la cual se le atribuyen propiedades mágicas que permiten ampliar la inteligencia y horizontes mentales a grados inimagibles. Algunos dicen que Helena se suicido, otros dicen que cayó presa de una enfermedad, y que el Barón Bodelair, mejor conocido como el Barón Sanguinario, se suicidó al haberla encontrado muerta; otros dicen que los amantes se fugaron con la diadema y mucho después de su muerte fue que regresaron al Castillo de Hogwarts, presos de la culpa; nada de eso está claro, lo claro es que la diadema ha estado perdida por siglos, ninguna persona con vida la ha visto, y al parecer seguirá siendo así. _

Hermione se quedó intrigada por aquel artefacto mientras realizaba una pequeña anotación en un pedazo de pergamino, en una pequeña columna con el nombre de Ravenclaw; lo que conllevaba la historia de aquel artefacto y sus propiedades mágicas; si Lord Voldemort ansiara alguno de los artefactos de los fundadores, seguramente sería éste, es decir, un objeto que tenga la capacidad de ampliar tu inteligencia de esa manera, desde luego que seria codiciado a niveles inimaginables, sin embargo el trayecto de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por unos labios gélidos en su nuca, logrando que todos los bellos de su piel se erizaran.

-Me encanta ver como muerdes tus labios cuando algo te interesa—dijo un suave barítono en su oído, mientras unas manos suaves comenzaba a retirar su cabellera a su lado izquierdo, dejando al descubierto su cuello.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me interrumpas en mis horas de estudio—dijo la chica sin mucho convencimiento y con voz azorada.

-Pero si tus horas de estudio terminaron hace una hora—dijo el rubio platino con obviedad—a no ser que quieras quedarte a cerrar la biblioteca Granger—dijo con voz seductora mientras continuaba suministrando sus besos en el cuello de la Gryffindor.

-¿Tan tarde es?—preguntó la chica azorada mientras rebuscaba con la mirada si había alguien con ellos en la sección prohibida, nada, todo estaba vacío.

-Mhhm—dijo, mientras asentía la cabeza, y seguía perdiéndose en su aroma, amaba la sensación de poder bañarse en ese aroma que tanto lo tranquilizaba.

-Malfoy, alguien puede venir—dijo Hermione mientras, el chico la envolvía con sus fuertes brazos y hacía que se parara de aquella silla para ponerla de frente hacía él.

-Granger, ¿Tu... sientes algo... algo por mi?—dijo el Slytherin de manera titubeante mientras ni él mismo se creía que esas palabras acabaran de salir de sus labios—no es que me interese claro, es solo—pero Hermione lo interrumpió con un beso en sus labios.

-Estabas a punto de arruinar el momento—dijo la chica mientras sonreía de manera divertida.

-Yo jamás podría arruinar nada Granger, soy perfecto—dijo con altanería mientras un brillo especial tomaba lugar en sus ojos.

-Y para responder tu pregunta, si, siento algo por ti, no se que sea, pero si—

La castaña había hecho gala de todo su valor Gryffindor en su momento, sabía que era un movimiento estúpido, ponerse vulnerable de esa manera ante él; y seguía esperando de cierta manera que de un momento a otro, todo esto cambiara y que el Draco que ella conocía, el príncipe de Slytherin tomara posición una vez más frente a ella para reírse en su cara, para decirle que todo había sido una buena broma. Sin embargo él seguía sorprendiéndola día con día, mostrándole no solamente que la fachada se había caído, sino que todas sus suposiciones sobre él, eran erróneas.

-¿Que sientes por mi Granger?—preguntó de manera demandante mientras se aferraba a su cintura y la perforaba con su mirada gélida, pero que cuando adquiría ese tono parecía más bien plomo derretido.

-Siento, siento muchas cosas—dijo ella sintiéndose incapaz de hablar sobre sus sentimientos todavía.

-Dímelo—exigió con contundencia Draco, mientras la besaba de manera apasionada, robándole el aliento y el alma también, buscó de manera cadenciosa sus labios mientras la pegaba mas a su cuerpo, para dejarla prendada, y separándose de ella segundos después—dímelo—volvió a exigir.

-Yo—la chica comenzó a tartamudear un poco—yo, siento que te... tu me gustas mucho—dijo de última siendo presa del pánico.

-Pfff... Granger eso es obvio—dijo exasperado mientras se pasaba una mano por su rubia cabellera—dudo que vayas por la escuela besuqueándote a cualquiera—la molestó un poco que le imprimiera tanta obviedad a aquello, como marcándola únicamente para él

Hermione lo miraba con los colores subiéndole por toda la cara, mientras abría la boca y la cerraba de manera espasmódica como un pez fuera del agua. El rubio platino una vez más la fulminó con la mirada y exigió una respuesta.

-Yo siento cosas que no se si debería de sentir por ti, es que tienes que entenderme, es difícil reconciliar todo en mi cabeza, después de que los últimos cinco años te dedicaste a humillarme de todas las manera habidas y por haber—soltó desesperada la castaña, desafinándose de su agarre, mientras se giraba y se abrazaba a sí misma.

Draco la giró una vez más encarándola, mientras que la envolvía una vez más con sus brazos, llevándola al filo de la mesa donde estaban todos esos libros regados, afianzándola de manera dominante, mientras pegaba su frente a la de ella y respiraba de manera alarmantemente pasmosa.

-¿Y que carajos era lo que tu hacías conmigo Granger? No era precisamente que tu tuvieras miel en la boca hacía conmigo, o que cuidaras mucho de no sacarme de mis cabales, ya te he pedido disculpas honestas varías veces y sin embargo sigues atrapada en eso—el rubio platino emitió un largo suspiro, mientras abría sus ojos y la miraba de una manera que Hermione jamás hubiera pensado posible, como quien le imprime la mayor ternura y calor a unos ojos—dime que sientes por mi Hermione, porque yo se lo que quiero y lo tengo aquí frente a mis ojos—la castaña se quedó estupefacta mirándolo mientras se daba cuenta del peso de sus palabras, por alguna razón dejaba de contemplar las consecuencias que pudiesen traer para ambos el hecho de empezar una relación, su lógica y racional mente se quedó callada y hablaron únicamente sus emociones, y ¿cómo no iban a hacerlo?, ¿cómo no iba a hablar su corazón después de aquello si el hombre se estaba poniendo como carne de cañón?.

-Estoy enamorada de ti Draco—dijo sin más preámbulo, arrancándole una sonrisa encantadora al joven Slytherin.

-Bien, porque yo estoy enamorado de ti—dijo el rubio sonriendo con ella al darse cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer.

Se besaron, mucho, sin tapujos o prisas, se besaron como dos enamorados lo hacen, descubriendo cada posible lugar dentro de sus labios y de sus corazones.

Sin fijarse en lo más mínimo que alguien los observaba desde la puerta a la zona prohibida, su rostro asemejando cada vez más a su pelo, un rojo vivo e impresionante, sin embargo Ronald Weasley por primera vez en su vida se había quedado callado ante aquella escena, era una rabia e impotencia impresionante, mientras veía como Malfoy prácticamente se fajoneaba a la chica que él consideraba su mejor amiga. Mientras veía como su mejor amiga se perdía en los brazos de aquel que consideraban su peor enemigo, mientras los brazos de él se afianzaban a su cintura, y sus manos se perdían en su melena castaña. Ron Weasley conocía muy bien lo que eran los celos, sin embargo se negaba a sí mismo aquella posibilidad. Ron salió corriendo de aquel lugar, tratando de borrar lo que sus ojos habían presenciado sin muchas posibilidades de lograrlo, por primera vez Ron Weasley se sintió impotente, y la impotencia se transformó en rabia, y la rabia en una negación total a perder, perder-la.

Así se les fue el tiempo sin darse cuenta, hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, y de su inminente separación, hasta el siguiente día. Sin embargo, cuando ambos salieron de la biblioteca un nuevo sentimiento los embargó... miedo, miedo porque ahora tenían algo más que perder.

...

Quien quiera que los viese juntos no dudaría un segundo de que eran padre e hijo, mucho menos por la pose en la que se encontraban ambos, estaban en Hogsmade, afuera de la casa de los gritos, recargados en la cerca, ambos con la melena castaña y despeinada hasta los hombros, ambos con un cigarrillo en la mano sacando volutas de humo de vez en cuando, mientras que uno reflejaba una mirada vacía, el otro reflejaba una mirada distante.

Ambas miradas azul profundo se encontraron, mientras hacían la misma expresión y se llevaban una mano a la cabeza intentando peinar un poco sus cabellos, y tratar de menguar el silencio tan apabullante que siempre se forjaba entre los dos.

-Me llamaste Padre—dijo Theo mientras observaba a aquel hombre que ya casi alcanzaba en estatura. Siempre era él quien rompía el silencio, tratando de llevar las cosas a terreno tranquilo y neutral, la última vez que habían discutido, las cosas no habían terminado nada bien.

-Me iré en una misión de reconocimiento con la orden a Albania—dice con su voz grave y profunda, mientras aspira un poco más del humo del cigarro—creo que tardaremos cinco días, Black y Lupin van conmigo, siguen sin confiar en nosotros—dijo del último mientras sacaba el humo que había inhalado.

-Con justa razón—le dice el joven Nott a su padre, mirándolo con una mezcla rara de sentimientos que se dejó entre ver en su rostro, a caso era eso preocupación—estaré bien, Padre, gracias por avisarme—dice de ultimo mientras comienza a retirarse de aquel lugar.

No sin antes escuchar una vez más la voz de su padre.

-Theo—el chico voltea a verlo a esa corta distancia de dos metros—jamás dudes un segundo de que te amo hijo—soltó el hombre mientras veía a su hijo sonreír socarronamente, esa sonrisa que tanta gracia le daba no hace muchos ayeres.

-También te amo padre—

...

En esta época del año el frío en aquel lugar era casi insoportable, sin embargo al ser los tres hombres diestros en las artes mágicas todo podía ser llevadero con un encantamiento calefactor.

El bosque estaba cubierto de pinos enormes que parecieran tocar el manto nocturno, las estrellas se mostraban en su totalidad, sin dejar una sola constelación a la imaginación, la luna menguante adornaba con su luz la velada, mientras que la nieve cubría el piso de un manto blanco e inmaculado, haciendo del paisaje algo digno de admiración. Dos figuras caminaban a paso lento pero seguro en aquel lugar, uno de ellos con su varita en mano haciendo de brújula como guía a su destino, un perro grande y negro del tamaño de un oso olfateaba un rastro sobre la nieve y de vez en cuando aullaba para que los otros dos lo siguieran, estaban a punto de llegar al lugar, porque por lo visto canuto cada vez estaba más inquieto.

Cuando llegaron al claro del bosque designado en el mapa pudieron ver en el centro de aquel lugar una pequeña choza de madera, se veía bastante descuidada ya, la segunda planta estaba completamente descubierta, y cubierta de nieve, el perro se transformó dejando ver a Sirius Black al píe de la entrada, los ojos ambarinos de Remus Lupin no se habían ido en toda la noche, ya que sus instintos estaban completamente activos esa noche, mientras tanto Marcus Nott se llevaba instintivamente la mano a su antebrazo, como que siente la presencia de un viejo demonio en aquel lugar, sin embargo no se dejó amedrentar.

Los tres hombres entraron al lugar encontrando un completo desorden, papeles regados, calderos rotos, libros quemados, periódicos del Profeta antiguos, y muchas cosas más.

-Será mejor que nos dividamos—dijo Nott sacando vapor de su boca, que no espero replica alguna y se dirigió a la planta alta.

Los Merodeadores se quedaron en la planta baja y se dispusieron a rebuscar algo que pudiera servir para La Orden en aquel lugar

-No entiendo para que nos mandaron aquí, es obvio que no hay nada—soltó un Sirius Black sumamente molesto, mientras seguían buscando en la choza; a su espalda se encontraba Remus Lupin, rebuscando en unos documentos que tenían bastante tiempo de antigüedad.

-Tendré que llevarme estos y someterlos a un tratamiento, o ver que poción puede reparar o recuperar el documento—se dijo a si mismo mientras volteaba a ver a Nott— ¿encontraste algo interesante en la planta alta?—preguntó el licántropo.

-Definitivamente el señor tenebroso estuvo aquí durante algún tiempo, su firma mágica esta en la parte de arriba, y sigue bastante fuerte a pesar de haber pasado ya dos años—dijo el aludido mientras volteaba a ver a Sirius con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-¿Y tú Black, algo interesante?—

-La firma de la rata asquerosa de Peter esta aquí también Lunático—dijo entre dientes—seguramente aquí fue donde se reunió con su querido amo—soltó con un bufido, mientras seguían buscando señales de algún horrocrux, sin embargo no habían tenido suerte.

-Sin embargo hay información interesante en uno de estos escritos Canuto—soltó el hombre lobo, mientras Nott rodaba los ojos por los entupidos nombrecitos con los que se llamaban.

-¿Información?—inquiere el aludido acercándose a su amigo.

Las hojas de pergamino eran amarillentas y poco legibles, se notaban que eran viejas y además de todo estaban mal cuidadas, sin embargo había gran parte del escrito en una de ellas que si era legible, y hablaba sobre Helena Ravenclaw, sin embargo no había mucho que se pudiera entender.

-Por lo menos sabemos que la corazonada de Dumbledore era cierta—soltó la voz profunda de Nott padre detrás de ellos, mientras los tres hombres revisaban los pergaminos—el señor tenebroso buscaba artefactos relacionados con los fundadores de Hogwarts, y de ser así, creo que ya sé donde por donde podríamos empezar—

...

-Siempre es lo mismo con ese maldito elfo—soltó Sirius Black muy molesto mientras rebuscaba en los papeles que estaban en su nido, sin embargo no había nada interesante—mejor cosa no pude haber hecho al mandarlo a trabajar a Hogwarts—soltó para si mismo mientras seguía removiendo en aquel cuartito bajo la alacena que pertenecía al elfo domestico.

-¿Porqué crees que ésta aquí Black?—preguntó Marcus Nott, mientras en su rostro estaba cubierto por un pañuelo de seda, impidiendo que el mal olor traspasara sus fosas nasales.

-Porque ese maldito elfo adoraba a mi hermano, y si lo que dices es cierto y Régulus estaba buscando una manera de salir, debía de tener un plan o conocimiento de algo—dijo Sirius mientras seguía rebuscando en aquel cerro de cosas, papeles y reliquias familiares.

-Era sabido entre el circulo interno del Señor Tenebroso que tu hermano tenía información amenazante para el Lord, por eso se nos encomendó darle caza, sin embargo después de aquel día que desapareció no se supo nada de él—dijo Marcus Nott como quien hablase del clima y Sirius sentía como cada palabra le perforaba, recriminándose por haberlo dejado solo una y otra vez, por no haber puesto mayor atención—es mi conclusión que quizás fue el mismo Señor Tenebroso quien lo mató—dijo de último mientras los nervios terminaban de crispársele a Sirius intentando no atragantarse con el nudo en la garganta que se le estaba formando.

Buscando con mas ahínco, mientras se escuchaba el mismo ruido en la planta alta de la casona, donde Remus rebuscaba en el antiguo cuarto del menor de los Black, se pasaron las horas, hasta que por fin Marcus Nott se hartó.

-_Accio Diario de Régulus Black—_y en efecto el diario salió despedido de la biblioteca, mientras Marcus no podía evitar poner un rostro de suficiencia cuando Sirius salía de la alacena y de paso se acomodaba un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Sirius se incorporó rápidamente arrebatándole el diario de las manos al aludido, mientras volteaba los ojos, para imprimirle mayor sarcasmo a sus movimientos, intentando no mostrar su orgullo herido, o los sentimientos acumulados en su cabeza de momento.

El heredero de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black con diario en mano subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, se encerró y colocó un encantamiento imperturbable para no ser molestado para después abrir lo que sería la caja de Pandora.

_Se que estaré muerto mucho antes de que alguien encuentre esto, o lo lea, sin embargo si algo quiero que sepan es que con mi muerte y sacrificio si algo espero es la capacidad de redimir a mi casa, y que quizás de alguna manera, de alguna forma, en el futuro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black regrese a ser lo que antes era... se cuales son mis errores, y los horrores que he cometido en el nombre de una causa cuya pureza no justifico, y en la cual no creo... después de todo, pareciera, pareciera que en realidad él tenía razón en todo, pareciera que él siempre tuvo la razón y ahora soy yo el que se ve sumergido en todo esto sin una ventana de escape mas la que la de la muerte segura, y es que no es la muerte lo que me asusta, lo que me asusta es que se que al final nadie sabrá o recordará mi nombre mas allá del hecho de haber sido un mortifago más, y uno mediocre, y saber que hasta cierto punto moriré solo, solo, se que... que si le hablará a él, a mi hermano de esto quizás no me creería, sin embargo también se que los valores que he podio aprender de él se irán conmigo hasta mi tumba, quizás hoy sea el día en el que me robe un poco de esa valentía Gryffindor de la cual tanto me burlaba antes... Sirius si encuentras esto espero que te ayude a derrotar Voldemort, aquí esta toda la información que pude recabar en dos años, y Sirius, espero que si eres tu él que me esta leyendo, sepas hermano, que no pude tener mejor ejemplo que el tuyo. _

_Regulus Arcturus Black _

Los sollozos que se atragantaban en la garganta de Sirius mientras sus labios en un mutismo total repetían constantemente la misma oración.

-Regie, oh Regie—


	16. Cap15 Marea Alta

**A/N: Hola mis queridos querubines, siento mucho la demora, pero entre trabajo, la pérdida de mi lap top (me la robaron) y varias cosas más han sido unos meses bastantes caóticos, pero aquí sigo fiel y al pie del cañón. **

**Este capítulo lleva especial dedicatoria a Miaumiaulogic, Lilikins2703, Forever Malfoy, La Chica Riddle, Dulce Amor, y muchas personas más que siguen conmigo en este tumultuoso viaje, saben a lo que me refiero, y les agradezco enormemente que estén ahí, después de este capítulo muchas cosas estarán completamente definidas, y pues bueno. Lo único que puedo decirles es que no tendrán que esperar tanto para el capítulo 16, les adelanto será genial, y habrá de todo como siempre. **

**Muy bien sin más por el momento les dejo esta última actualización, y el soundtrack recomendado para éste cap. es ****_"Where is my mind de Pixies" _**

**Cap.15 Marea Alta **

Ron Weasley desde una corta edad había sido un chico simple en muchos aspectos; por ejemplo, la forma mas sencilla de hacerlo feliz era a través de su estómago. Su familia era simple en muchos aspectos, grande, cierto, sin embargo nada falta de amor y cariño en los momentos necesarios. Cuando comenzó a crecer bajo las sombras de sus hermanos mayores Bill y Charlie, las cosas se complicaron un poco para él, Bill tenía su sentido aventurero, Charlie su gallardía, Percy su constancia, Fred y George, bueno ellos eran otra liga aparte, y Ginny, bueno ella era la primera mujer Weasley nacida desde hacía mucho tiempo, y él, bueno, era Ron, simplemente el buen Ron; claro todo esto cambió cuando el simple Ron se convirtió en amigo del niño que vivió.

Sin embargo dentro de él, muchas cosas habían dejado de tornarse sencillas, en especial después de convertirse en amigo de Harry Potter, todo en su vida fue adquiriendo tonos distintos y más oscuros; no lo culpaba, desde luego que no, Ron Weasley no era de ese tipo de amigos, había aprendido su lección bien después de se cuarto año, y esos celos estúpidos que había sentido en ese momento, todo eso había sido transferido a una fidelidad extrema en su quinto año, mucho más aún después de presenciar todas aquellas pesadillas que su amigo sufría. Y después estaba aquella que complementaba la última parte del todo, de ese trío de inadaptados como Hagrid los había llamado, Hermione. Ronald no tenía una palabra precisa para describir lo que le pasaba con ella.

Sin embargo con Hermione siempre había sido algo distinto, la chica tenía la capacidad de tocar fibras de él que no eran exactamente las mismas que las que una amiga debería de tocar, y ciertamente no entendía el porque pero la chica plagaba sus pensamientos constantemente, he aquí el porque hablamos y decimos que Ron Weasley es un chico extremadamente simple, existen ciertas partes de su cabeza que son incapaces de lidiar con el existencialismo que en este momento se arremolina de manera peligrosa en su mente mientras va caminando de manera lenta y pasmosa fuera de la biblioteca con esa imagen predando por su mente, tratando de digerir la imagen que ocupa su cabeza una y otra vez.

Hermione y Malfoy besandose de una forma que parecía no ser la primera vez, besandose como si la vida se les fuera en ello, besandose como si estuvieran _¿enamorados?_, y es que la bilis que en ese momento amenazaba con brotar en cualquier momento, el pelirrojo era conciente de que había hecho muchas cosas estúpidas en su vida, de algunas se sentía orgulloso; sin embargo lo que estaba a punto de hacer pasaría a ser uno de sus más grandes errores.

Sus pasos comenzaron a apuntar con renovada dirección a sabiendas de que tal vez si Harry sabía lo sucedido entre los dos podrían sacar a su amiga de aquel garrafal error.

...

En el bosque de las afueras de la pequeña aldea se encontraba la mansión Riddle, para muchos inhabitada de momento, y ciertamente poco monitoreada, después de la trágica muerte del único habitante de aquel terreno, el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de aquel lugar era un hombre viejo, por lo que no sorprendió a muchos saber de su deceso, muchos pensando que era por causas naturales. Mas errados no podían estar.

En las afueras de la mansión fantasma había un follaje alto, asemejando al de un bosque, bosque en el cual últimamente habían ocurrido ataques de animales feroces, ya que hacía no menos de tres días la policía había sacado un cuerpo completamente destrozado, _lobos_, era la explicación que daban a los lugareños, y ciertamente era lo más lógico, ya que en definitiva un solo animal no podría hacer tal desmembramiento, tendría que ser una jauría.

Sin embargo había quienes decían que se habían apreciado personas vestidas estrafalariamente en el pueblo últimamente, y no podían evitar pensar que todo esto tenía que ver con los últimos ataques que habían sufrido sus paisanos, sin embargo las dudas eran disipadas, porque rara vez era la misma persona, solo una mujer hermosa y de cadencioso andar era la única presencia relativamente permanente en esa aldea, sin embargo muchos asumieron que era la nueva propietaria de la mansión, y la mujer jamás los sacó de su error, ya que rara vez cruzaba palabra con alguien, y cuando un valiente se atrevió a hablarle lo único que cruzó su mirada fue un desden y asco impresionante, pronto los pueblerinos aprendieron a no cruzar su camino y hacían bien porque Bellatrix LeStrange no era una mujer que gustara de ser interrumpida o molestada.

Cuando hubo entrado una vez más a los linderos del terreno del bosque de la mansión Riddle, la mujer hizo un siseo parecido al de una serpiente con su lengua, mientras esperaba.

La figura de un hombre alto con facciones un tanto animales se dejaba divisar poco a poco, sus pisadas sigilosas e imperceptibles, de no ser porque su vista no la engañaba, quizás no se hubiese percatado de su presencia. Vapor salía de sus fosas nasales mientras sus ojos ambarinos se fijaban en las curvas de aquella mujer y sonreía decadentemente mostrando sus caninos bien desarrollados.

Si algo asqueaba a Bellatrix era tener que lidiar con un maldito licántropo, sin embargo el plan de su amo tenía que llevarse a cabo, y sus deseos eran ordenes para ella, así que lo llevaría a la perfección.

-Deberías de aprender a controlar a tus cachorros lobo rabioso—soltó la mujer subiendo su barbilla altaneramente—los muggles pueden ser idiotas, pero hasta ellos pueden percibir a las bestias como tú—el licántropo soltó una carcajada abierta al aire mientras se seguía acercando

-No soy un perro al que le puedes estar silbando para que salga a jugar Bella—dijo arrastrando el nombre de la mortifaga, mientras la rodeaba lentamente como un depredador acechando a su presa, desprendiendo un hedor animal detrás de él; las facciones de la mujer iban adquiriendo peligrosidad mientras se careaba con aquel sucio animal.

-Obviamente lo eres por que has acudido a mi llamado—dijo sardónica mientras sacaba su varita y lo apuntaba amenazadoramente—como el perro fiel que eres—el licántropo gruño dejando ver un destello de ojos ambarinos que se tornaban en oro liquido en la oscuridad—y más te vale que así sigas si quieres que mi señor sea igual de magnánimo como hasta ahora lo ha sido enviándote presas Greyback—

-¿Y qué es lo que ha venido a hacer una delicia como tú a la guarida del lobo?—dijo con renovado interés, sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando sus prominentes caninos, sucios y roídos pero no perdían el brillo que su peligrosidad denotaban, mientras se divertía escuchando los acelerados latidos de la mujer, podría aparentarlo bien, disfrazar sus emociones con esa mascara de desden pero a él no lo podía engañar, Bellatrix LeStrange estaba nerviosa de encontrarse tan cerca de un hombre lobo.

-¿Esta todo listo para la siguiente luna llena?—preguntó la mujer con desinterés mientras no lo perdía de vista.

-Si—dijo el licántropo mientras gruñía de manera instintiva saboreándose a su próxima victima— ¿y el lord mantendrá su promesa?—

Como quien osa insultar el nombre de Dios para un creyente, los ojos de Bellatrix adquirieron renovada locura, mientras blandía su varita y con un fuerte latigazo hería el pecho descubierto del licántropo, sin embargo por la condición de éste último la herida rápidamente sanó.

-Que no te quede duda maldito perro inmundo, cuando mi Lord promete algo, él lo cumple—dijo bufando mientras comenzaba a retirarse de ahí una vez más contoneando las caderas, volteando levemente sobre su hombro—podrás reclamarlo para tu maldita jauría—

La sonrisa de Greyback se hizo mas pronunciada mientras veía a aquella mujer retirarse, dejando detrás de ella un característico olor a feromonas, comenzó a reír mientras pensaba para si mismo que lo que _ponía caliente a Bellatrix LeStrange era lastimar_, un gruñido se escapó de su garganta mientras saboreaba su próxima cacería .

...

_18 de Julio de 1979 _

_Kreackcher regresó mal herido y alucinando, solo Merlín sabe que habría hecho el Lord con él, y a pesar de que he intentado darle cura, el elfo se niega rotundamente a abrir su boca para beber cualquier líquido, su cuerpo tiembla a intervalos, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco culpable de saber que todo esto es por mi culpa, sin embargo solo así podría averiguar el escondite de su horrocrux... por lo menos el escondite de uno de ellos. _

_Quizás ha sido algo bueno el hecho de que no haya crecido a los ojos del Señor Tenebroso, es obvio que me subestima, y también es obvio que no ha cruzado por su mente el conocimiento que poseo, y doy gracias por ello, porque de ser así, muy probablemente habría muerto desde hace tiempo ya. _

_Fue difícil encontrar una replica adecuada y que pudiera pasar por el original, después de todo es un artefacto histórico invaluable, sin embargo no fue algo que unos cuantos galeones no pudieran solucionar. _

_El guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin estará esta noche en mi poder, y si por azares del destino puedo sobrevivir a lo que sea que me espera en aquel lugar, la copa de Hafflepuff será el segundo que podré recuperar, ya que es el de mas facil acceso, solo no debo despertar sospechas. _

_Debo preparar todo para marchar en menos de tres días..._

La escritura era temblorosa y nerviosa, no la nítida y elegante letra de Régulus que Sirius reconocería fácilmente, era obvio que el chico estaba muerto de miedo en esos momentos mientras escribía sus conclusiones poco a poco. Había leído solamente la última y penultima pagina del diario de su hermano, y ya había encontrado información valiosa al respecto, hoy en la reunión habría mas cosas que analizar, eso era seguro.

Cada vez estaban más cerca de tener el primero, cada vez estaban más cerca de destruir a ese mal nacido.

...

En el gran comedor de Hogwarts el bullicio era el normal mientras en las mesas de las cuatro casas los amigos platicaban alegremente sobre una cosa o la otra, los ánimos enardecidos por el siguiente partido de la temporada, mientras hacían sus apuestas sobre quien podría ganar la copa de quidditch, en fin un día normal como muchos otros, mientras en la mesa de Slytherin nuestras tres serpientes se encontraban callados, quizás mas de lo habitual, los tres observando fijamente a la mesa de Gryffindor y como todos abrazaban y le daban una calurosa bienvenida a un miembro que faltaba desde hacia ya dos meses, por los rostros de los chicos pasaron expresiones de alivio y remordimiento, imperceptibles para muchos pero no para su jefe de casa y mentor. Era obvio que sus conciencias seguían jugando unas malas pasadas para ellos.

Por lo menos ahora sabían que la chica estaba viva, y que no había mayor repercusión de la poción más que el hecho de que al parecer había perdido algo de movilidad en el lado izquierdo de su cara y al parecer lo recuperaría poco a poco.

-¿Supongo que por lo menos podemos quitarnos una muerte de nuestra conciencia no?—pregunta muy bajito Theo mientras volteaba a ver a Luna, con añoro, y la chica corresponde su mirada mientras le sonríe.

-Las estamos poniendo en peligro—suelta Blaise, vociferando la preocupación que carcomía el alma de los tres mientras sigue con la mirada a cierta pelirroja que va entrando al gran comedor para abrazar a su compañera de equipo, no se imagina lo que sucedería con ella si se llegase a enterar que él, junto con sus amigos era responsable de lo que le pasó a su amiga.

-Maldición, ¿y es que a caso no merecemos aunque sea un poco de cariño?, es demasiado egoísta a caso pedir aunque sea que esto—voltea a ver a Luna una vez más—sea algo normal en nuestras vidas—suelta exasperado Theo, mientras se lleva una mano a su melena y observa como los ojos de Draco se tornan en acero derretido al observar a Granger sonreír mientras habla con el cara rajada.

-Es que acaso lo están olvidando—se alzo la voz de Draco mientras miraba a sus amigos tratando de impregnar la mayor esperanza en su voz—vamos a ser dignos de ellas—dijo con total decisión.

Los otros dos asintieron con renovados bríos, sabiendo perfectamente bien que el camino que les esperaba no era precisamente un jardín de delicias, sin embargo valdría la pena.

Fue en ese momento que entró la maldita sabandija de Weasley y le dedicó una mirada a Draco distinta, es decir, si había rivalidad, y ciertamente había varias miradas asesinas dedicadas entre ambos en el paso de los años, sin embargo esta mirada era la de un hombre luchando por algo suyo; sin embargo Draco lo dejó pasar, no obstante le parecía extraño todo aquello. Mas extraño aún cuando solo dos tercios del trío dorado salieron a grandes zancadas del gran comedor, ahora Potter dedicándole la misma mirada asesina.

...

-¿Estas seguro de lo que viste Ron?-pregunta Harry mientras sus ojos esmeraldas se encandecen, con renovada ira hacia Malfoy, ya era suficiente con sospechar que él era el responsable de lo que le había sucedido a Katie, como para venirse a enterar ahora de que el cabrón estaba jugando con su hermana, porque Hermione era su hermana.

-Si Harry, estoy seguro de lo que vi, estaban en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, y conocemos a Hermione, desde hace tiempo que está actuando extraño—dice el joven tratando de demostrar su punto, lo cual era cierto, desde hacía tiempo Hermione desaparecía, y Harry no podía olvidar aquella tarde que el mapa del merodeador le mostró los nombres de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger tan juntos; eso solo pasaba a confirmar sus sospechas.

-Muy bien, entonces tenemos que enfrentar a Hermione, hacerla entrar en razón—dice el capitán del equipo de quidditch.

Ambos chicos asintieron su cabeza, mientras trataban de encontrar la mejor manera de hablar con ella y de esa forma apelar a la inteligencia de su amiga y hacerla entrar en razón, estar con Malfoy era una locura en todos los aspectos, y ella tenía que entenderlo, es decir era su peor enemigo, su némesis, ¿no?, decidieron hablar con ella esa misma tarde, no dejarían pasar mas tiempo.

Cuando los amigos entraron mas tarde a la sala común, y la vieron sentada entre tanto libro, haciendo su tarea como de costumbre antes de ir a hacer sus rondas, algo se sintió helado en sus entrañas al saber lo que estaban a punto de hacer, porque sabían que la iban a lastimar, sin embargo era necesario.

Con paso lento pero seguro Harry fue acercándose a la mesita del rincón, donde casi siempre Hermione reclamaba el lugar y se perdía en mares de libros y pergaminos. El pelinegro aclaro su garganta para hacerse notar.

-Hermione, necesitamos hablar, es muy importante—dice el chico mientras observa que una vez más Ron le ha dejado el paquete, quedándose atrás de ellos observando con mucho interés sus uñas. Harry sólo rodó los ojos, mientras pedía paciencia al cielo para poder lograr que su amiga lo escuchara.

La castaña levantó la vista un poco extrañada por la actitud tan formal de sus amigos, cuando Harry adquiría ese tono en particular era porque vendría algún problema, aunando el hecho de romper como cincuenta reglas de la escuela.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?—preguntó Hermione mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y juntaba sus manos, asemejándose a la profesora McGonnagall tanto que daba miedo, el pelinegro movió un poco la cabeza y señalo con la vista arriba.

Los tres amigos subieron las escaleras en silencio, mientras Hermione no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en las diferentes medidas que serían necesarias para lo que fuera que sus amigos estuvieran planeando.

En cuanto hubieron entrado al lugar Ron Weasley azotó la puerta de una manera estruendosa, volteando a verla con el rostro colorado, y respirando como un toro que bufa antes de envestir a su presa, Hermione pegó un brinco mientras un pequeño alarido de susto se escapaba de sus labios.

-¿Chicos está todo bien?—la chica alternaba de manera preocupada la vista entre sus amigos, mientras veía como el rostro de Harry adquiría un nuevo tono de seriedad.

-NO, DE HECHO ESTA LEJOS DE ESTAR BIEN—gritó el pelirrojo mientras desabrochaba su corbata y la aventaba a su cama—TE VI HERMIONE, CARAJO TE VI CON MALFOY—

La chica abrió los ojos como platos mientras movía la boca espasmódicamente sin embargo ningún sonido salía de sus labios.

-DE VERDAD HERMS MALFOY, DE TODOS LOS CHICOS DE LA ESCUELA ERA ÉL AL QUE TENÍAS QUE HABER ELEJIDO, ¿MALFOY?, ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?, ¿QUÉ PASABA POR TU CABEZA CARAJO?—Harry intentaba apaciguar a su amigo pero nada podría calmar la ira del Gryffindor en ese momento—ES DECIR ¿SABES QUE SU PADRE ES UN MORTIFAGO, CIERTO?, SABES QUE ES UN PURISTA, UN PURISTA HERMIONE, ALGUIEN QUE POR AÑOS TE LLAMÓ DE TODAS LAS FORMAS HABIDAS Y POR HABER—

-BASTA RONALD—gritó Hermione, mientras sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y sus hombros temblaban, una cortina cristalina se había asentado en esos ojos cafés como el chocolate, una expresión llena de reproche se acentuaba ahí—TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA DECIRME A QUIEN PUEDO AMAR O A QUIEN NO—silencio

Como si una bomba hubiese caído entre los tres, un silencio frío y ensordecedor se había alojado en aquel lugar mientras los tres abrían los ojos como plato ante aquella confesión; amor... ella lo ama, Hermione ama a Malfoy. Ese era el único pensamiento que rondaba por las cabezas de los chicos mientras Hermione se llevaba una mano a sus labios, intentando procesar todo aquello que acababa de pasar entre los tres, mientras el peso de sus palabras se adueñaba de su alma.

_"__Yo lo amo... yo amo a Draco Malfoy"_, era imposible, ningún ser racional en menos de dos meses podría amar a alguien, es decir enamoramiento si, seguro que si, pero AMAR, una palabra tan fuerte.

Sin embargo Hermione sabía dentro de su alma que todos los momentos compartidos entre ambos, su sonrisa y su corazón acelerado tenían que ser algo más.

Ron Weasley salió del dormitorio como alma que lleva el demonio, azotando una vez mas la puerta detrás de si, mientras Harry se quedaba ahí con su amiga y la miraba de manera detenida, como tratando de reconocerla sin éxito alguno.

El elegido abrió la boca intentando decir algo, sin embargo ninguna palabra que pudiera decir en ese momento lograría quitar esa pesadez del ambiente, el chico simplemente movió la cabeza y salió del lugar dedicándole una sonrisa triste a su amiga. ¿A caso algo se había roto entre ellos?

Hermione se limpió decididamente las lágrimas de los ojos, mientras respiraba para apaciguar un poco su tristeza, la última palabra aún no estaba dicha, y ella sabía que Draco Malfoy podía ser redimido, ella sabía que dentro de esa cáscara de hierro, había un corazón tan humano y latente como el de ellos.

...

Cuando las chicas hablaban sobre perder su virginidad, y de como de pronto algo dentro de tu interior cambiaba Ginny jamás pensó que fuera algo tan literal, después de haberse entregado a Blaise algo dentro de ella había cambiado, de pronto su caminar se sentía mas seguro cuando ella se sentía presa de su mirada, e irónicamente Ginny pensaba que la seguía con la mirada de un león hambriento, se rió un poco internamente ante aquel pensamiento.

La actitud de Blaise hacia ella era cada vez mas protectora y tenía detalles con ella que antes no tenía, como por ejemplo, cuando pasaban por el mismo pasillo del colegio, el le dejaba de manera despistada un chocolate en su mochila, a veces se despertaba para encontrar una rosa salvaje al píe de su cama. Sin embargo sus momentos preferidos era cuando la abducía de manera sorpresiva a algún salón vacío y la devoraba a besos. Esa semana después de haber sido suya todo en esa relación, en ese "capricho"; había adquirido el tono de un noviazgo con todas las de la ley excepto por el titulo, que jamás mediaba entre ellos.

Pero a Ginny no le importaba, desde luego que no necesitaba un titulo, no cuando ella misma se daba cuenta de que él solo tenía ojos para ella, y que a pesar de que su única manera de expresarlo fuera de forma física, ella sabía que él la amaba.

La amaba justo como en ese momento que se encontraba dentro de ella, mientras ella se aferraba con las piernas a su cadera, con los pantalones medio abajo, y su falda hasta arriba, recargada contra la pared de ese armario de escobas cualquiera. Él la penetraba como si la vida se le fuese en ello, mientras le acariciaba el rostro, y la besaba, tratando de acompasar su respiración y besándola para callar sus gemidos.

Las embestidas de él cada vez fueron más erráticas mientras ella se contraía a su alrededor, apretando su miembro de una manera deliciosa, exprimiéndolo por completo, logrando que una vez más llegaran a esa tan ansiada liberación, susurrándose incoherencias al oído mientras lo veía sonreírle y besarla una y otra vez.

...

Algo había en su aroma que lo volvía loco, de eso estaba seguro, y en esa sonrisa de gitana tan libre que ella le mostraba, y en su rubia cabellera, Theodore Nott no sabía en que momento había sido sin embargo Luna lo había atrapado, con su candidez, inocencia y franqueza, simplemente no se resistía a ella, era como una fuerza gravitacional que lo mantenía pegado a este universo.

La primera vez que la besó, fue como si los hilos del universo se tensaran alrededor de ella, un fuerte sentido de imprimación tomó lugar en él, antes de besarla aquel día en el armario de escobas, se lo pensó mucho, trató de restringirse, porque sabía, claro que él sabía que después de haberla besado su vida sería un antes y un después de ella.

Justo como ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, mientras aspiraba su aroma una y otra vez, acariciando su rubia melena esparcida como abanico en su pecho.

-A veces pienso que tu pelo tiene vida propia—dijo Theo mientras reía un poco, intentando desenredarlo de su cuello—y que no le agrado mucho, siempre intenta ahorcarme—Luna rió de buena gana mientras se levantaba un poco y volteaba a verlo a los ojos.

-Theo háblame de tu niñez, ¿eras travieso?—preguntó mientras, veía como la luz se escapaba de los ojos azul añil de su amado, para ser remplazados por una tormenta. Sin embargo la complació.

-Solía ser muy travieso, mi madre decía que la tormenta que se veía en mis ojos era porque parecía un huracán dentro de la casa—suspiró un poco mientras intentaba calmar su corazón—ella era hermosa Luna, debiste conocerla, se que te hubiera adorado—dijo con total franqueza mientras sonreía para ella.

-¿Cómo murió Theo?—preguntó la rubia mientras lo abrazaba un poco más, intentando darle confianza en este momento de vulnerabilidad.

-Se... suicidó—un silencio pasmoso se hizo entre los dos mientras contemplaban el atardecer desde la torre de astronomía—ella... ella simplemente no quería vivir más—dijo de último Theo, mientras sentía un calor extraño en su pecho al sentir los labios de Luna primero en su pecho, luego en su barbilla, después en sus ojos y por ultimo en sus labios.

-¿Tienes momentos felices que recuerdes con ella Theo?—preguntó la Ravenclaw mientras sacaba su varita, el castaño asintió mientras miraba con curiosidad a su chica.

-Si, ¿por que?—dijo con renovado interés.

-Saca tu varita—le pidió la chica—te enseñaré una buena manera de darle homenaje—

Theodore Nott hizo lo que se le instruyó, mientras observaba a Luna, bebiendo cada imagen de ella, tratando de grabar cada momento con ella en su mente.

-Cierra tus ojos Theo, respira profundamente, recuerda, que ese momento feliz te inunde, que invada cada rincón de tu ser—Luna dejó pasar unos momentos para permitir que buscara en su memoria. Cuando vio la sonrisa más brillante en ojos de Theo entonces continuó—Ahora di después de mi, _Expecto Patronum_—

-_Expecto Patronum _—de la varita de Theo salió un humo blanco, poco a poco tomando forma, la forma de un hermoso lobo, el lobo aulló un poco a la luna que se encontraba en tres cuartos, para después salir corriendo a la inmensidad de las estrellas.

Theo se quedó viendo impresionado como algo tan hermoso había salido de él, de su varita, algo proveniente de un recuerdo tan hermoso como el de su madre.

Theodore sonrió para Luna de una forma tan sincera que ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Valdría la pena, él lo sabía, había redención para él, porque el bálsamo de su alma y sus heridas estaba junto a él, y valía toda la pena del mundo.

...

Si alguien le hubiese dicho nuestro trío de plata que sus vidas cambiarían de una manera tan abrupta ese día quizás ninguno de ellos habría salido del dormitorio. Si alguien les hubiese dicho que un terremoto sacudiría todo, se hubiesen protegido y no habrían dejado que nada de esto sucediera, se habrían controlado, habrían moderado su carácter, habrían meditado mejor todo.

Cuando Draco Malfoy dejó su dormitorio aquella mañana tanto Blaise como Theo estaban aún en la novena nube, ambos habían llegado muy tarde ayer, seguramente pasando tiempo con sus chicas, y no los culpaba, él también le robaba cada segundo al reloj cuando de estar con Hermione se trataba.

Todo estuvo perfectamente bien hasta que entró al Gran Comedor y pudo divisar como Katie Bell hablaba con San Potter, de pronto ambos voltearon a verlo y el chico se sintió presa de la mirada de Bell, como si la chica lo hubiese reconocido en un nuevo nivel, lo cual era imposible, ya que habían cuidado muy bien de no dejar pistas.

Sin embargo fue con ansiedad como notó el "clic" en los ojos de Potter lo que lo abrumó, de pronto se sintió presa de un escrutinio mayor, de pronto sintió como si el mismo Lord Voldemort estuviese careándolo. Fue entonces cuando Draco emprendió su salida de manera apresurada del gran comedor, sin darse cuenta que el niño que vivió iba detrás de él, siguiendo sus pasos; de haberse dado cuenta jamás se habría metido en el baño, y habría seguido directamente a su sala común, pero necesitaba refrescarse un poco, quizás así pensaría más claramente.

Cuando hubo entrado al baño fue que el caos se desató.

-Se lo que le hiciste a Katie, Malfoy—soltó Potter mirándolo fijamente de manera acusatoria en el reflejo del espejo.

-¿De qué hablas Potter? Será que ahora toda esta cuestión del elegido se te ha subido a la cabeza, que grandioso debe de serlo, y tener habilidades que solo los mortales soñamos con tener—bufó el rubio platino, apuntándolo directamente con la varita, a lo que el pelinegro correspondió de igual manera.

-Aléjate de Hermione, Malfoy, sea cual sea el juego que estés jugando con ella, se terminó—dijo con finalidad el Gryffindor, mientras se careaba de manera altiva con aquel joven que a pesar de ser mas alto que él parecía retorcerse de dolor por la simple mención de alejarse de su amiga.

-Jamás—soltó enfurecido, con su voz ronca, con sus facciones finas contorsionadas por la ira—solo ella podrá decidir eso, solo ella puede pedirme que me aleje—

Y entonces la lluvia de maldiciones, hechizos y demás se dio lugar.

-_Petrificus totalus_—gritó el pelinegro, sin embargo Draco pudo cubrirse bien

-_Protego, Confringo_—gritó el rubio enardecido porque alguien tratase de alejarlo de su única paz. Sin embargo Harry fue rápido y se lanzó al suelo.

-_Desmaius_—gritó el Gryffindor con una rapidez que Draco no se esperaba, moviéndose bajo los lavamanos, donde el hechizo golpeo de manera fuerte, reventando una de las tuberías

-_Depulso_—gritó el Slytherin mientras se cubría detrás de una puerta de los retretes, viendo por el espejo, tratando de cubrir por donde aparecería su enemigo.

-_Everte Statum_—chilló Potter cuando una vez más logró divisarlo por el espejo, sin embargo Draco logró cubrirse una vez más, lanzando un contra ataque.

-_Expulso_—gritó el rubio, sin embargo Draco no fue lo suficientemente rápido para cubrirse esta vez, y la maldición lo golpeó de lleno, desgarrándolo como si de una espada se tratase.

-_Sectumsempra_—

De pronto Harry Potter se vio frente a un mar de sangre mezclándose con el agua regada en el suelo, mientras no sabía que hacer, las cosas se le habían salido de sus manos, definitivamente, mientras Draco Malfoy respiraba trabajosamente y comenzaba a desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre.

Los ruidos provocados por los hechizos habían llamado la atención del Señor Filch, quien de inmediato había dado aviso a Severus Snape.

Cuando el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras entró en aquel lugar reconoció su maleficio de manera inmediata, sin embargo le impresionó en demasía que fuera precisamente Potter quien lo hubiera utilizado.

De inmediato se arrodillo al lado de su ahijado para salvarle la vida, mientras veía como Potter huía contrariado del lugar. Como una canción de cuna comenzó a pronunciar el contra maléfico.

-_Vulnera Senentur, Vulnera Senentur, Vulnera Senentur—_tuvo que pronunciarlo dos veces más para estabilizarlo y llevarlo a la enfermería.

El niño que vivió iba corriendo por los pasillos intentando apaciguar un poco su respiración, mientras procesaba lo que acababa de hacer. Estuvo a punto de matar a un compañero, se dejó llevar por la ira y por el odio, estuvo a punto de convertirse en un ser tan despreciable como Voldemort, la adrenalina seguía corriendo por sus venas. Mientras subía las escaleras a la torre de Gryffindor.

-_Fortuna Mayor_—soltó de golpe a la dama gorda para que lo dejara pasar.

Cuando Harry entró a la sala común y se topó con la mirada expectante de Hermione, no pudo sostenerse más y se soltó a llorar, la chica lo observaba contrariada, agradeciendo internamente que la sala común estuviese vacía, el chico se desplomó a su lado en el sillón acostándose en sus piernas y abrazándola de la cintura, mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-Hermione... estuve... yo Hermione no estaba pensando—el chico trastabillaba y se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez, sin embargo eran puras incoherencias lo que decía y la castaña no lograba entender lo que su amigo le intentaba decir, le acariciaba de manera suave su melena negra y dispareja que apuntaba en todas direcciones.

-Harry, tranquilo respira, no puede ser tan malo, respira—dijo la chica mientras trataba de tranquilizar un poco a su mejor amigo.

-Hermione, yo creo que casi he matado a Malfoy—

De principio las palabras del chico no lograban entrar en la cabeza de la castaña, mientras la mirada de la chica se perdía profundamente en el fuego de la chimenea, fue hasta que su amigo la sacudió que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Hermione, no conocía el hechizo o su efecto, estaba en el libro del Príncipe Mestizo, debes de creerme, no sabía yo no sabía—dijo Harry de manera desesperada, sin embargo la chica no lo había escuchado, había salido corriendo a la enfermería del colegio.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de la enfermería se topó con el hecho de que estaban cerradas, y fuera de ellas estaban Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni paseándose como almas en pena, cuando ambos chicos escucharon los pasos apresurados y se toparon a Hermione Granger frente a ellos no les extrañó en lo más mínimo, fue Blaise quien se acercó a ella.

-Ya esta mas estable Granger, aunque perdió bastante sangre—la chica abrió los ojos como platos mientras miraba a Blaise a los ojos.

-¿Sangre?—dijo la chica incrédula mientras intentaba procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera le había dicho que lo amaba.

-La maldición que le lanzó Potter fue bastante potente—dijo Theodore Nott mientras se recargaba en la pared—pero Snape pudo estabilizarlo—dijo de último el chico observando como corrían las lagrimas de la Gryffindor.

-¿Vi, vi... vivirá?—dijo la chica entre espasmos mientras volteaba a ver a los Slytherin, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-Claro que vivirá Granger, Draco es un hueso duro de roer, no te preocupes, te informaremos de sus mejoras y de cuando puedas visitarlo—dijo Blaise Zabinni, sonriéndole de manera sincera mientras agradecía internamente que la chica correspondiera a su amigo.

-Los padres de Draco están adentro en este momento, pero creo que no querrás toparte con ellos cuando se vayan—dijo Theodore Nott en modo de advertencia—prometo que te haremos saber en cuanto puedas visitarlo—

La chica asintió de manera lenta mientras retrocedía en sus pasos y caminaba sin rumbo fijo para tratar de liberarse un poco de sus pensamientos; sin notarlo llegó al salón que ambos ocupaban para sus sesiones de estudio que ahora al parecer abarcaban todas las materias.

Cuando se sentó en aquel viejo escritorio mirando para todos lados, suspiro de manera profunda intentando calmarse, sin embargo un frío nudo se quedó en su garganta, miró por los largos ventanales a la luna que ya casi estaba llena, llevándose sus manos a la cara comenzó a llorar por el miedo y la impotencia que la invadían.

_"__Estará bien, él es fuerte, estará bien"_ se dijo a sí misma mientras veía los rayos de la luna atravesar la ventana.

...

Blaise y Theo no se habían despegado en toda la noche de su amigo, después de que el señor y la señora Malfoy se habían ido del lugar velaron el sueño de su hermano, quien lucía en su rostro una expresión de dolor permanente.

Por eso se despertaron algo apesadumbrados, cuando en la madrugada el sonido del picoteo en la ventana de cristal se hizo notar. Era el mismo búho negro que había traído la misiva del Señor Tenebroso la última vez.

Blaise y Theo compartieron una mirada ansiosa mientras trataban de acompasar sus nervios, Blaise, que era el mas cercano a la ventana se paró para abrirla, dejando entrar a la majestuosa ave, que se posó en la mesa al lado de todas la pociones dejó la carta y no esperó por una replica una vez más.

Blaise abrió la carta y la leyó en voz baja, mientras negaba con la cabeza, pasándola a Theo para que la leyera una vez más.

_Se requiere la presencia del caballero Draco Lucius Malfoy esta noche en cuanto se ponga el sol en la casa de los gritos, ya que se le informará sobre una nueva tarea que debe realizar. Ansío estar en su presencia joven Malfoy; las presencias de los jóvenes Nott y Zabinni no serán requeridas. _

-Mierda—bufó Theo mientras pensaba rápido, tenían doce horas para solucionar esto, mirando a su amigo postrado en la cama, sabía perfectamente que no podría estar ahí, ni siquiera estaría en condiciones de realizar la misión.

-Poción multijugos—soltó Blaise al aire, mientras se miraban mutuamente y ambos asentían con la cabeza, era la mejor solución, tendrían que recurrir a Snape para ello, sin embargo podrían librarlo bien.

-Yo lo haré—dijo Theo—después de todo, soy quien tiene mejor imitado al príncipe—soltó con una perfecta imitación de la voz de Draco y su acento aristocrático. Blaise sonrió de buena gana ante aquello mientras veía a su amigo.

-Tu quédate con Draco, yo iré a buscar a Snape, llevaré la carta conmigo—dijo Blaise mientras se levantaba de la silla y se estiraba un poco, se rascó un poco la cabeza y arremango su camisa que estaba completamente arrugada por la posición en la que había dormido.

Si ellos hubieran sabido...


	17. Cap16 Luna Llena

**A/N: Hola de nuevo, mis queridos querubines, y feliz navidad y año nuevo, de paso también les deseo un hermoso 14 de Febrero. Muy bien al grano, este capítulo estará cargado de momentos super intensos por lo que recomiendo de soundtrack Inmortal de Two Steps From Hell. Los quiero y agradezco la espera, les recuerdo que sigo al pie del cañón con la historia. Espero ansiosa su opinión y bueno. No los dilato más! Los dejo con el siguiente capítulo que se llama: **

**Cap16. Luna Llena **

_-Mierda—bufó Theo mientras pensaba rápido, tenían doce horas para solucionar esto, mirando a su amigo postrado en la cama, sabía perfectamente que no podría estar ahí, ni siquiera estaría en condiciones de realizar la misión. _

_-Poción multijugos—soltó Blaise al aire, mientras se miraban mutuamente y ambos asentían con la cabeza, era la mejor solución, tendrían que recurrir a Snape para ello, sin embargo podrían librarlo bien. _

_-Yo lo haré—dijo Theo—después de todo, soy quien tiene mejor imitado al príncipe—soltó con una perfecta imitación de la voz de Draco y su acento aristocrático. Blaise sonrió de buena gana ante aquello mientras veía a su amigo. _

_-Tu quédate con Draco, yo iré a buscar a Snape, llevaré la carta conmigo—dijo Blaise mientras se levantaba de la silla y se estiraba un poco, se rascó un poco la cabeza y arremango su camisa que estaba completamente arrugada por la posición en la que había dormido_.

Theodore Nott observaba la figura de su amigo dormir, una respiración entre cotada se escuchaba, mientras pequeños espasmos recorrerían su cuerpo en intervalos de tiempo; el ala medica de Hogwarts estaba tranquila esa noche y a pesar de todo, los bellos de su nuca estaban permanentemente erizados, era una sensación profunda en sus entrañas de que algo no estaba saliendo conforme al plan, sin embargo tenía que confiar en que todo saldría bien. Tenía que confiar en que pasara lo que pasara existiría una redención para él y sus amigos. Últimamente sus vidas parecían ser más las de un trío perteneciente a la casa de Godric Gryffindor, es decir, su sentido de supervivencia, sus planes, todo se iba por la borda y tenían que ir improvisando conforme a las circunstancias que se les iban presentando poco a poco, un ejemplo claro de eso era precisamente este momento por el cual estaban atravesando.

Soltó un suspiro al aire y se reprendió mentalmente por sugestionarse de esa manera; todo saldría bien, _todo saldría bien._

Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que Blaise regresara con el Profesor Snape, el sol comenzaba a romper la oscuridad de la noche a lo lejos y desde las ventanas de la enfermería se lograban divisar algunos rayos de sol, fue en ese momento que Theo escuchó las puertas de la enfermería abrirse una vez más, dejando ver a tres figuras: Dumbledore, Snape y por último Blaise.

-Señor Nott, buenos días—lo saludó el director mientras ese familiar brillo en sus ojos azules tomaba lugar—ha llegado a nuestra atención que Voldemort requiere la presencia del joven Malfoy, precisamente ésta noche—

Theo simplemente asintió con su cabeza mientras miraba con ojos de cansancio a los adultos presentes.

-¿Qué sugieres Severus?—dijo con voz tranquila y pacificadora el anciano director, mientras veía al aludido.

-El señor Zabinni, llegó a la conclusión de que seria una buena idea que Nott se disfrazaran bajo la poción multijugos—soltó mientras meditaba la opción cuidadosamente—sería ciertamente una buena idea, creo yo que cualquiera de los dos podría con la tarea, y mientras, yo podría estar en la entrada del sauce boxeador para cualquier tipo de contingencia, de esa manera no alertaríamos de mi presencia al Señor Tenebroso—soltó el profesor de DCAO, mientras repasaba cada posibilidad para sus adentros.

Mientras tanto Dumbledore observaba la durmiente figura del heredero de los Malfoy, intentando llegar a una conclusión de este cambio tan abrupto de parte de Lord Voldemort.

-Señor Nott, señor Zabinni—ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a esos ojos azules e imperturbables— ¿será posible que Lord Voldemort tenga razones para castigar a Draco?, ¿saben si ha tenido acceso a información comprometedora de alguna manera?—ambos jóvenes intentaron buscar en sus cabezas, sin embargo fue infructuoso, nada llegaba a sus memorias.

-La noche en que fuimos torturados profesor—dijo Theo, en un destello lógico al respecto—podría ser una opción viable, sin embargo no puedo proveerle de información al respecto, porque nuestras memorias fueron modificadas—

Los dos adultos se miraron mutuamente, mientras el sol iluminaba por completo la estancia, dejando que ese inmaculado y pulcro blanco que ocupaba el lugar les bañara la vista, sin embargo fue Snape quien habló primero.

-La noche en que fueron torturados aún no había sucedido nada respecto a la orden, y si bien es cierto que las mentes de los tres estaban vulnerables de momento, también es cierto que aún no existía una traición a los ojos del Señor Tenebroso, ¿cierto?—preguntó Snape

La realidad de las cosas es que ninguno de los dos amigos sabía si Draco había iniciado para ese entonces su relación con Granger y sería muy arriesgado hablar al respecto sin comprometer a la chica o a su amigo, así que ambos negaron con la cabeza profusamente.

-Muy bien señor Nott, lo espero en mi oficina al punto de las once de la noche, lleve con usted lo necesario para completar la poción, y también lo necesario para cubrir la apariencia del señor Malfoy... parece ser que el imitar a Draco durante tantos años por fin tendrá una utilidad Theodore—

Theo asintió una vez mas con su cabeza de manera silenciosa, mientras respiraba profundamente, tratando de prepararse psicológicamente para lo que fuera que pudiera venir.

...

**9:00 A.m.**

Hermione Granger ni siquiera se había percatado de cuando había amanecido, o de la presencia de Theodore Nott frente a ella, su mirada estaba fija en un punto lejano de esa pared de piedra frente a ella, como si de verdad un muro de piedra pudiera poseer una profundada absoluta. Carraspeó su garganta una, dos veces para hacerse notar, sin embargo Granger estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Granger—dijo Theo en voz alta, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?—preguntó la chica algo sorprendida, mientras observaba al Slytherin ahí frente a ella.

El chico señaló a la varita en su mano haciendo las veces de una brújula y señalándola a ella.

-El hechizo orientador también sirve para encontrar a alguien si te concentras en esa persona, me sorprende que no lo sepas Granger—soltó de buena manera mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, se veía que al igual que ella, él había pasado la noche en vela.

-No sabía que se podía utilizar así—dijo la castaña de manera distraída.

-Esta conciente—soltó Theo, observando la reacción de la leona, desde la manera en que sus hombros se tensaron, hasta en la manera en como las facciones de su rostro se contorsionaron en forma de esperanza, mientras el dejo de una sonrisa nostálgica tomaba forma en sus labios, y fue de pronto que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Granger se había preocupado, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de como en realidad no quería someter jamás a Luna a una preocupación así.

-¿De verdad?—soltó la voz de Hermione en un tono dulce mientras una pequeña risita de alivio salía de sus labios.

-De verdad—dijo el chico mientras le hacía seña de que lo siguiera, no se lo tuvo que decir dos veces.

Hermione Granger había salido disparada como una saeta de fuego hacia la enfermería, Theo corriendo detrás de ella, ignoraba el hecho de que Granger pudiera correr tan rápido.

Cuando entraron a la enfermería, se toparon con una mirada furibunda de Madame Pomfrey, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo algo sobre _enfermería _y que _jamás guardaban el respeto necesario_, sin embargo Granger prestó poca atención mientras se acercaba de manera lenta a la cama del convaleciente.

-Hola—dijo Draco mientras miraba a Hermione, dedicándole después una mirada extraña de agradecimiento a Theo.

Tanto Blaise como Theo salieron de la enfermería, espetando que estarían afuera del lugar para montar guardia.

Sin más preámbulos Hermione se sentó en la cama junto a él, tomándolo de la mano y haciendo pequeños círculos en su palma y después dedicándole una mirada entre molesta y aliviada.

-No era acaso que se suponía que tu eres muy diestro en artes oscuras—dijo con voz molesta aún mirando a sus manos entrelazadas—podrías haber muerto—dijo en un hilo de voz mientras dos gotas de agua caían libremente en la mano del rubio.

-Me tomó por sorpresa—dijo de manera arrogante mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión imperturbable—de haber sabido lo que se proponía Potter no hubiera tocado ni un pelo mío—

-Eres un tonto—dijo ella por lo bajo mientras apretaba más su mano—tonto, tonto, tonto—dijo ella mientras negaba lentamente la cabeza.

-Según yo tenías excelentes habilidades de observación ¿no Granger?, ¿que acaso no vez que soy yo quien esta postrado en la cama?—dijo con desden mientras se reprendía internamente por haber pensado si quiera que podría estar preocupada por él. Sin embargo una llama se incendió en su interior cuando ella levantó su rostro y lo miró con tanto cariño, con dulzura, con _¿amor?_

-¿Que no entiendes Malfoy?, pudiste haber muerto, pudiste haber dejado la faz de la tierra, y yo... y yo—dijo ella mientras un sollozo se escapaba de su garganta.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía, la tomo del brazo con su mano y la acercó a su pecho mientras la abrazaba y aspiraba el aroma que desprendía su melena rebelde.

-¿Y tú Hermione?—dijo en un susurro, como una suplica al viento, mientras su corazón comenzaba a tomar nuevos bríos al parecer, ya que se estaba desbocando por la cercanía de la chica.

-Y yo hubiera tenido que soportar, soportar todo esto que se avecina sin ti, _sin ti, que no lo entiendes Draco yo te amo_—una sensación helada se sentó en el estomago del Slytherin, parecida a esa sensación que venía antes de un muy buen orgasmo. La miró largos segundos a los ojos, mientras una sonrisa sincera tomaba lugar en sus labios.

Ojos parecidos al color del Whiskey de Fuego y aquellos que parecían plata derretida en ese momento se encontraron largo tiempo, en un duelo de miradas que ninguno deseaba perder. Poco a poco, muy lentamente Draco comenzaba a incitarla a que se acercara a él, y Hermione obedeció sin perder de vista sus ojos, alternando de vez en cuando su vista con sus labios. Fue cuando sus narices se estaban rozando que él se dedicó a estudiar su rostro de manera muy lenta, cadenciosa, como sometiéndose a una tortura, alargando el momento que ambos sabían llegaría.

Poco a poco su mano fue elevándose hasta su nuca, mientras sus labios iban buscando a tientas los de la Gryffindor, primero besó sus ojos en un intento por parar las lagrimas de la castaña, después sus mejillas, luego su nariz, que dio un respingo mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios, sonrisa que se reflejaron en los propios, hasta fundirlos en un beso.

Un beso que comenzó a dejarla sin aire, él jamás la había besado así, ni siquiera la primera vez, esto era distinto, era un beso posesivo, declarándola suya, un beso que le robaba el aliento y entre suspiros el alma, un beso que penetraba cada fibra de sus jóvenes seres, mientras poco a poco e instintivamente la chica se iba colocando a horcajadas encima de él, colocando ambas piernas a los lados de la cadera del blondo, un brazo del joven la tomaba de manera posesiva por la cintura con renovada fuerza, mientras su otra mano bajaba cadenciosamente por su nuca, sus hombros hasta uno de sus senos. El beso estaba tornándose en algo abrazador que llegaba hasta el centro de sus almas, mientras Hermione se restregaba impúdicamente contra la creciente erección del joven, el la tomaba de sus muslos por debajo de la falda. Entre jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas se escapó un gemido por parte de la leona, mientras Draco se regocijaba internamente al sentirla tan suya, tan cerca de él.

-También te amo Granger—dijo Draco arrancándole una sonrisa a la aludida, que comenzaba a aumentar la fricción entre sus sexos, buscando esa tan ansiada liberación de manera instintiva.

Mientras sus frentes estaban juntas, se miraban de manera penetrante a los ojos, sin desear perder ninguna de las expresiones de placer que el otro hacia. Draco comenzó a guiarla con sus manos, aumentando la decadencia del roce, y la necesidad de estar dentro de ella.

-Draco—su nombre salió de esos labios carnosos como una suplica al viento, mientras una pequeña gota de sudor recorría su frente, las manos del Slytherin se apoderaron de sus senos, por debajo de su blusa, sintiendo el estorbo del sostén, mientras la chica aumentaba sus movimientos.

-Mierda Hermione—dijo el chico mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco y junto con ella alcanzaba su liberación, derramando si sieminte en su pantalón y en las sabanas del hospital.

La chica solo lanzó su cabeza hacía atrás pintando sus labios en una O muda de placer. Ambos sonrieron, después de haber acompasado sus respiraciones.

-Y yo que te creía pura e inocente Granger—dijo con sorna después de unos momentos. La aludida se puso de mil colores mientras juguetonamente le golpeaba un brazo.

-Oh cállate Malfoy—

Ambos rieron de buena gana mientras se abrazaban una vez más, Hermione lanzó un hechizo para limpiarlos y Draco le hizo espacio en la cama, ignorando todo lo que sucedía fuera de esa habitación y fuera de los brazos de su leona.

Ignorando el hecho de que sus mejores amigos estaban a nada de jugarse el cuello por él

...

Remus Lupin se encontraba en la sala de Grimmauld Place, viendo a su amigo pasearse de un lado a otro, meditando lo que había leído en el diario de su hermano una y otra vez.

La realidad de las cosas es que esto era demasiado bueno para ser real, y de ser así, muy probablemente ya tenían un horrocrux en su poder, solo era cuestión de que Sirius se calmara un poco.

Según el diario, la noche en que Régulus había muerto, Kreackcher había regresado con el horrocrux en su poder, o por lo menos eso era lo que asumían los merodeadores; la cuestión era saber si en realidad había sucedido o no.

-Sirius no hay otra opción, tienes que llamar al elfo, él es el único que posee la información—dijo la voz serena del licántropo, mientras sus ojos se posaban en el animago.

El aludido emitió un largo suspiro, llevándose su mano izquierda a la cara, tallando un poco sus ojos. Sabía que era la única forma de saber la respuesta a la duda que le carcomía el alma, sin embargo, tampoco sabía si estaba listo para escuchar la narración de las últimas horas de su hermano. Asintió un poco su cabeza mientras tomaba de la mesa un vaso servido con Whiskey de Fuego, se lo empinó mientras contemplaba un poco más el fuego de la hoguera frente a él, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Kreackcher—el último heredero de la casa de los Black llamó en voz alta y clara. Un crack de aparición se hizo escuchar inmediatamente después.

-Llamó el amo—dijo el elfo a regañadientes, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hasta el suelo, murmurando por lo bajo sobre _traidores a la sangre _y _el pestilente licántropo._

-Kreackcher—dijo Sirius con voz serena mientras miraba al elfo de una manera distinta—quiero... necesito que me hables sobre las últimas horas de mi hermano y saber si te encomendó algo antes de morir—

Los ojos del elfo parecidos a dos bolas grandes de tenis se abrieron de par en par, mientras comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y negaba profusamente con su cabeza, meneando sus orejas parecidas a las alas de un murciélago.

-Kreackcher no puede... él prometió al amo Régulus llevarse el secreto a la tumba—dijo el elfo mientras se limpiaba la moquera de su nariz con la funda de almohada sucia que utilizaba.

-Se lo que mi hermano te pidió Kreackcher, pero si he de vengar su muerte como es debido—el elfo jaló aire de manera desesperada mientras volteaba a ver a su amo con ojos de profunda admiración—necesito la información que te pido—dijo Sirius en voz suave, mientras se sentía un poco abrumado por esa mirada tan calida que el elfo le dedicaba.

El elfo asintió con su cabeza mientras hacía una vez más una reverencia profunda, mientras grandes gotas deslizaban por su puntiaguda nariz, y con voz temblorosa y raída comenzó su relato.

-Ese día mi ama estaba muy contenta, cuando mandó llamar al amo Régulus a su oficina, la ama no dejaba de hablar sobre la oportunidad de confianza que El Señor Tenebroso le había dado al joven amo, mi ama estaba muy orgullosa si. Cuando terminaron de hablar el amo Régulus me llamó a su habitación, y me ordenó que ese día por la noche habría de llevar una misión a cabo para El Señor Tenebroso, y le dio instrucciones precisas a Kreackcher de regresar a su lado después de haber finalizado con la tarea que le hubieran encomendado el Lord—el elfo tomó un poco de aire mientras una expresión lúgubre ocupaba sus facciones.

Ambos hombres escuchaban de manera atenta al relato del elfo, mientras veían como frotaba ansiosamente sus pequeñas manos, y su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-Continúa Kreackcher—ordenó Sirius Black, que en ese momento se encontraba abstraído en el relato, analizando cada detalle. Mientras Remus Lupin se encontraba anotando de vez en vez aquello que consideraba importante.

-Cuando Kreackcher estuvo en la presencia del Señor Tenebroso, el Lord le ordenó a Kreackcher llevarlo a una cueva, en esa cueva las formas mas bajas y viles de magia se hacían presentes. En su poder tenía un relicario, la presencia de ese objeto se asentaba en todos lados, era imposible para Kreackcher no sentirse aterrado—el elfo se limpió la cara y continuó con el relato—Kreackcher acompañó al Lord hasta el centro de la cueva donde le ordenó beber una poción vil, mientras el Lord reía una y otra vez, esa poción le hizo ver a Kreackcher imágenes horrorosas, y Kreackcher quería morir, pero él tenía que seguir bebiendo y bebiendo, hasta, hasta que por fin la tortura terminó y como el amo lo ordenó, Kreackcher regresó, cuando Kreackcher le contó lo sucedido al amo Régulus, el joven amo le ordenó que lo llevará a esa cueva cuatro días después de que Kreackcher regresará—en estos momentos el elfo comenzó a llorar aún más— ¡Kreackcher le pidió que no bebiera esa poción, el le pidió, le rogó, pero el amo solo, solo, él solo bebió, y le ordenó a Kreackcher seguirle dando esa vil poción hasta que no quedará una sola gota, así que el debía obedecer!, ¡cuando el amo le pidió Kreackcher un poco de agua, Kreackcher tomó el cuenco y lo metió en el lago, pero era imposible, cadáveres salían del agua, mientras intentaban ahogar a Kreackcher, el amo lanzó llamas de su varita, el amo protegió a Kreackcher, el amo lo protegió si, mientras le ordenaba irse de la cueva y destruir el relicario, con su ultimo aliento, los cadáveres, habían jalado al amo Régulus al lago, y no pudo rescatarlo, Kreackcher intentaría cumplir la ultima voluntad de su amo, pero no importa que tan duro tratara, el vil objeto no se destruiría, así que Kreackcher lo guardó si, lo protegió hasta poder encontrar la forma de destruirlo!—dijo con vehemencia y tristeza la pequeña criatura, mientras Sirius mantenía la cabeza entre sus manos, llorando al saber el destino de su hermano.

-Regie, oh Regie, ¿porque?, ¿Porque no te acercaste a mí?—la ira, tristeza e impotencia que se arremolinaban en su interior eran como una ráfaga incontenible. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras observaba al cielo en forma de plegaria desde el diván en el que se encontraba sentado. _Se ahogó, su hermano murió ahogado._

-El amo Régulus pensaba que usted no le creería—dijo el elfo en voz baja mientras de verdad se veía contrariado por la pena de su amo.

-¿Lograste destruir el relicario en los siguientes años?—preguntó Remus Lupin mientras se levantaba del sillón al lado de la chimenea e iba al lado de Sirius, colocando su mano en su hombro, dándole todo el apoyo que podía en ese momento.

-No, Kreackcher no logró destruir el objeto, no importaba que tan duro tratara él no pudo destruirlo—negó con la cabeza el elfo mientras veía a su amo, esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

-Tráemelo Kreackcher, tráeme el relicario—dijo Sirius con voz pastosa por el llanto.

Minutos después escucharon otro crack de aparición, y el elfo traía en sus pequeñas manos el relicario.

-Yo lo destruiré Kreackcher, te lo prometo, por la memoria de mi hermano que lo destruiré—dijo Sirius mientras observaba al elfo.

El elfo sin más le dedicó una reverencia a su amo y se fue a la cocina, murmurando por lo bajo sobre _el gran y valiente amo Sirius_.

Poco tiempo después ambos hombres escucharon actividades en la cocina, y un aroma a carne inundó el ambiente. Remus se levantó del diván, mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Sirius.

-Iré a tomar mi ultima poción del ciclo—dijo Remus mientras observaba a su amigo—Canuto—Sirius levantó la vista.

-Gracias Lunático—dijo Sirius con una sonrisa triste, mientras los ojos ámbar del licántropo chocaban con los grises del animago.

El aludido asintió con su cabeza mientras subía las escaleras; frente a Sirius aparecieron unos bocadillos y este sonreía internamente, al perecer Hermione tenía razón en ésta, el elfo solo necesitaba un poco de comprensión.

...

**9 P.m.**

Blaise caminaba de un lado a otro en su dormitorio mientras Theo se ponía uno de los trajes de Draco, todos le quedaban demasiado ceñidos al cuerpo, eso era obvio, su masa muscular era mucho mayor a la de su amigo, sin embargo eso cambiaría cuando tomara la poción multijugos.

Mientras tanto Blaise repasaba el plan mentalmente y después le dedicaba miradas que en su momento Theo consideraba de lo más extraño, la realidad es que jamás había visto una mirada de preocupación en el rostro del moreno, he ahí la razón de su extrañeza.

-Muy bien, repasemos todo una vez más—dijo Blaise mientras observaba a Theo frente a él.

-A las once y media voy a tomar la poción, según Snape, ha agregado algunos aditivos para que dure exactamente dos horas, así que tendré exactamente dos horas para tomar ordenes y después marcharme por el sótano, donde habrá un túnel que me guiará exactamente a la salida del sauce boxeador, donde tengo que tocar un nudo, después de eso iré directamente la oficina del director para hablar sobre lo sucedido y mostrarle el recuerdo, por eso debo erguir todas mis defensas en oclumancia antes de entrar ahí—Theo tomó aire después de haberle dicho por enésima vez el plan a Blaise, sin embargo no podían ser demasiado cuidadosos en cuanto a esto.

-No olvides llevar en todo momento contigo el traslador de emergencia que hizo Dumbledore para ti—dijo el moreno, entregándole un prendedor que Theo puso en la solapa del traje sastre—si las cosas se salen de control, o simplemente nos han descubierto, a la mierda el plan me has oído, a la mierda todo, tu vida es mucho más importante—dijo Blaise con tono de finalidad mientras le leía la cartilla.

-Si mamá, algo más—dijo Theo con sorna, mientras Blaise le golpeaba el brazo.

-Si, regresa con vida idiota—dijo Blaise mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amigo y este le correspondía sin saber que más hacer.

-Tu también tienes esa sensación ¿cierto?, yo la he tenido todo el bendito día—dijo Theo como que no quería la cosa.

Blaise asentía levemente su cabeza mientras se sobaba un poco la nuca, intentando aplacar un poco su ansiedad y sugestión sin éxito alguno.

Cuando hubieron terminado los preparativos, y se hicieron a la idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder se echaron ambos un hechizo disimulador para no ser notados al salir de su sala común, no querían llamar más atención de la necesaria.

Comenzaron a caminar por las mazmorras, hasta subir por las escaleras al primer piso, tomando un atajo para llegar a las cámaras personales del profesor Snape.

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente dejándolos entrar, el profesor se movía como un murciélago de un lado a otro buscando los aditivos necesarios para hacer trabajar la poción hasta su máxima capacidad.

-Tomen asiento—dijo mientras su tono adquiría un dejo de concentración—este paso es algo complicado, después de eso tendremos una hora para repasar lo necesario—

Sin mas los chicos tomaron asiento en la sala de cuero negro que se encontraba cerca de una chimenea con una hoguera encendida, ambos se dedicaron a estudiar el lugar, quizás lo que más había llamado su atención fue que en la repisa de la chimenea, había muchas fotos de la misma mujer pelirroja, en una de ellas se podía observar a un joven Snape junto a ella en lo que parecería una reunión o una fiesta.

Sin embargo decidieron no husmear demasiado en la privacidad de su profesor; grandes ventanales ensanchaban la circular sala, dejando entre ver una luna llena enorme, cuya luz bañaba los linderos del bosque prohibido. Un aullido se escuchaba a lo lejos, a ambos chicos se les crispaban los nervios de solo escuchar tal sonido, sin embargo trataron de concentrarse en la tarea a realizar.

-Muy bien ese paso tardará media hora más de cocción, señor Nott, ¿tiene con usted el traslador de emergencia?—el aludido asintió con la cabeza—Muy bien la palabra clave para activarlo es Hogwarts, en dado caso que algo se llegara a salir de control, dígalo de manera clara mientras toca el traslador y lo transportará directamente a la oficina del Director Dumbledore—

-Muy bien Profesor—dijo Theo, sin embargo un sudor frío recorrió su espalda al escuchar una vez más un aullido a lo lejos.

Snape se dedicó a repasar una vez más el plan, para que nada se saliera de curso, ambos sacaron sus relojes de bolsillo, sincronizándolos para que de esa manera el tiempo estuviese coordinado.

-Tendrá exactamente dos horas señor Nott, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, está claro—una vez más Theo asintió su cabeza.

Mientras tanto Blaise salía encaminado a la enfermería, asegurándose que a esta hora Draco ya estaría más que dormido por la cantidad de pociones que debía tomar, al llegar ahí sus suposiciones fueron correctas, el joven Blondo dormía placidamente, con una respiración acompasada.

Blaise sacó unas tijeras y corto un pequeño mechón de pelo rubio platino, y de la misma manera se dispuso a salir de la enfermería con paso presuroso, viendo en todo momento su reloj, y cuidando que nadie más lo viera.

Sin ningún tipo de percance llegó una vez más a los aposentos de Snape, donde Theo esperaba sentado y terminaba de agregar los últimos aditivos necesarios a la poción para hacerla más duradera, ambos levantaron la vista pero no le dieron mayor reconocimiento.

Al parecer Theo se estaba metiendo en su papel. Colocaba su cabeza en sus manos, mientras que sus codos estaban recargados en sus rodillas, respiraba profundamente, su mirada comenzaba a adquirir un tono de determinación.

Por alguna extraña razón Blaise parecía verlo más grande, más alto, como si de pronto su estatura hubiera aumentado, como si de pronto su amigo se convirtiese en un gigante, sin embargo el sabía que eso era imposible.

Theo respiraba profundamente mientras dejaba que una melena rubia esparcida sobre su pecho tomara lugar en su mente, mientras dejaba que su sonrisa bloqueara cualquier otra cosa, comenzaba a erguir las barreras de su mente poco a poco, mientras Snape comenzaba con la tarea de atacar su mente.

Verificando que las barreras estuvieran debidamente erguidas, Severus Snape por un momento se dejo impresionar por su alumno, jamás había visto a alguien tan joven erguir barreras mentales tan impenetrables, lo único que podía ver Snape era una luna llena en la mente de Theo. Asintió para sí mismo mientras los ojos azul añil de Theo adquirían un tono eléctrico, desenfundando toda su determinación de su persona.

-Muy bien—siseo Snape, mientras erguía sus propias barreras—aquí tiene—

En un frasco de vidrio humeante estaba la dosis necesaria, sin embargo aún no adquiría el tono debido, ya que faltaba la esencia de la persona, Blaise agregó los cabellos de Draco y la pócima tomó un tono plateado.

Theo asintió una vez más con su cabeza, mientras lo elevaba saludando y empinándose toda la poción.

-Mierda, esto sabe peor que esa vez que decidiste hacer lasaña Blaise—dijo Theo, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a trasformarse.

De pronto el traje dejó de apretarle tanto, miró a sus manos y vio las manos refinadas de Draco en su lugar, dibujó una sonrisa pedante en su rostro mientras comenzó a moverse como lo haría su amigo, era impresionante lo bien imitado que lo tenía, ni siquiera Snape notaría que el chico frente a él no era su ahijado, de no saber el plan.

Sin más, Theodore Nott se encaminó a su destino, con una ultima mirada a su amigo le pidió algo que Blaise no se esperaría.

-Blaise, si yo no, si no, bueno, yo... cuídala—dijo Theo en una perfecta imitación de Draco, arrastrando las palabras.

El aludido asintió con su cabeza mientras se retiraba a la oficina del director.

...

**00:00 A.m.**

Algo no se sentía bien, se sentía como aquella tarde que paseaba en el bosque y había regresado a casa buscando a su madre, después todo había pasado tan rápido, la explosión, su grito agónico; después de eso su madre yacía muerta en el suelo, y a pesar de que Luna Lovegood no sabía exactamente que era lo que sucedía, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Los bellos de su piel se erizaban como los de un animal que peligraba o tenía miedo.

Se encontraba en un balcón de uno de los ventanales de la sala común de la torre de Ravenclaw, su respiración entrecortada, mientras se abrazaba y observaba la luna llena, su ansiedad tomando niveles irreconocibles para ella cuando escuchó una explosión y un aullido a lo lejos.

-Theo—murmuró, mientras salía corriendo de su torre, sin importarle que solo estuviera en camisón y afuera estuviera helando. Su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal, que debía encontrarlo a como diera lugar.

Sin saber porque comenzó a sentir un extraño vacío en su pecho, lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y a correr libremente por sus mejillas.

-Theo, Theo, Theo—comenzó a decir en tono de suplica mientras dejaba que su corazón la guiara, sin saber que más hacer corrió a la oficina de Snape, pero antes de poder llegar incluso a la puerta vio salir a Blaise corriendo despavorido detrás de Snape—Blaise Zabinni—gritó la rubia corriendo detrás de él.

El moreno abrió los ojos como plato mientras veía el manojo de nervios que era la chica.

-Lovegood... ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó contrariado el Slytherin.

-¿Theo?... ¿Dónde ésta Theo?—preguntó la chica en un hilo de voz.

El Slytherin negó con la cabeza, mientras Luna se llevaba las manos a su boca tapando un grito que se quedó atrapado en su garganta y tarándose al suelo.

-Theodore—gritó Luna Lovegood, mientras Blaise la levantaba y la abrazaba.

...

Todo pasó tan rápido después de haber cruzado el umbral del sótano, en cuanto entró a la sala una fuerza inhumana lo lanzó contra la pared, aturdiéndolo un poco.

Sin embargo logró pararse y abrir bien sus ojos, sin embargo la sangre estaba nublándole la vista, algo no estaba bien, ruidos parecidos a los de garras en el suelo se hicieron notar, mientras un gruñido feral revibrava en el lugar.

-Por merlín que si te enviaron a matarme, no me iré sin dar lucha hijo de puta—dijo la voz de Theo. Algo parecido a una risa se escuchó en ese jadeó animal, mientras la luz de la luna entraba por la desvencijada madera del lugar, Theo pudo divisar a su atacante.

Un hombre lobo enorme y negro, con caninos prominentes y brillantes, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad con un tinte dorado, mientras veía como afilaba sus garras en la pared de la estancia, Theo se preparó.

-Eres tu o soy yo—dijo con una sonrisa predadora— ¡vamos, ataca! —gritó mientras desenfundaba su varita, con su otra mano tocando el traslador, su mano fue rápida, sin embargo antes de que pudiera lanzar el encantamiento, el licántropo se abalanzó sobre él, mordiéndole el hombro y la clavícula.

Lanzó un encantamiento _bombarda máxima,_ mientras trataba de no concentrarse en el dolor, el hombre lobo explotó, sin embargo ya había dejado su marca indeleble en el castaño.

Algo que se sentía como acido recorría sus venas, robándole el aliento, no podía respirar, y su cabeza parecía estar encendida en llamas, todas sus extremidades hormigueaban; mientras que con su último aliento tocaba el traslador y murmuraba _Hogwarts_.

Theodore Nott, convertido en Draco Malfoy aterrizó minutos después en el despacho del director Dumbledore, desangrándose, convulsionándose, mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo subía a niveles impresionantes.

Fue así como lo encontraron Blaise Zabinni y Luna Lovegood, la chica parecía estar en shock, mientras que el Slytherin parecía absortó con la imagen de su amigo, no sabía que hacer, la maldita guerra se estaba tornando muy real.

Luna sabía que ese era Theo, podría estar transformado en Draco Malfoy pero ella lo sentía, sabía que era Theo.

-Todo estará bien Theodore—dijo la voz suave de Dumbledore.

La realidad los goleó fuerte, ni siquiera les dio tiempo de aterrarse, de procesarlo, según Dumbledore, Theo ahora era un hombre lobo.

**A/N: Bien, pues lo único que puedo decirles mis queridos querubines es que éste capitulo esta lleno de muchas cosas, pero que también es algo decisivo en la trama, ciertamente se que tarde mucho, pero espero recompensarlo con calidad. Les adelanto el siguiente capitulo se llamará Ley Tribal, y espero sea muy interesante porque he estado leyendo mucho sobre licántropos últimamente; espero que les gustara el capitulo. **

**Agradecimiento especial a: **

**Miaumiaulogic, Salesia, LaChicaRiddle, , DulceAmor, Candice Saint-Just, Lilikins2703, ForeverMalfoy, y a todos ustedes que han seguido conmigo en este trayecto. Seguimos en este loco camino. **


	18. Cap17 Ley Tribal Parte I

**Cap17. Ley Tribal Parte I**

**A/N Hola mis queridos querubines, pido una disculpa por la tardanza que ha tomado entre una actualización y otra, de verdad el trabajo consume mucho de mi tiempo, y, aunque no puedo quejarme, porque ciertamente me va bien, he dejado de lado mucho tiempo esta historia, la cual amo con todo mi ser. **

**Ahora bien pasaremos a lo interesante, recomiendo de Soundtrack para éste capítulo ****_Love Bites de Deffleppard _****, tengo que agregar que fue una experiencia interesante el escribir esta parte de mi historia, y tuve que hacer una sería investigación respecto a los lobos y sus comportamientos. Como notarán lo dividí en dos partes, porque era demaciada información, así que dentro de dos semanas, esperen la siguiente parte. **

**Agradezco a todas esas personas que han dado follow/favorite, muchas gracias, y les reitero, la historia sigue, y sigo con la trama al píe del cañón. **

_Theodore Nott POV_

Acido, lo único que sentía correr por sus venas era acido, como si la sustancia mas corrosiva se alojara en su hombro y de ahí se esparciera por todo su cuerpo. Su cabeza parecía estar en llamas, no podía concentrarse en algo más que no fuera el dolor, mientras sudor frío recorría su frente. Podía sentir las gotas de sudor porque contrastaban con el calor que emanaba de su piel.

Un gemido de dolor se escuchaba muy cerca de él; o acaso era él quien estaba haciendo esos sonidos tan desgarradores.

-Todo va a estar bien Theo—escucho la voz ronca de Draco, ¿por qué se escuchaba así?, tan cansada, como si hubiera estado llorando.

-Pase lo que pase aquí estaremos Theo—el tono de voz de Blaise se escuchaba de una manera similar ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Una melena rubia invadió su pensamiento, rápida y juguetonamente; alejándolo momentáneamente del dolor y de aquel lugar tan escabroso en su mente, como mariposas, sus ojos azules se abrían bajo esas tupidas pestañas rubias, su risa cantarina, su aroma a frutas, su sonrisa... su sonrisa, sus senos perfectos, su vientre blanco e inmaculado, sus jadeos, su sabor...su sabor.

_Luna_

Su único pensamiento era el de sentir a su Luna cerca, probablemente solo con su tacto podría curarlo, ayudarlo a sentir menos dolor, ayudarlo a saber que todo estaría bien; que no había villanos fuera de ese lugar, ni guerra o tretas que cumplir, engaños que hacer, un frente que pelear.

_Luna _

-Ahora no puede estar aquí Theo, pero en la noche cuando no este tanta gente la traeremos amigo—una vez más el príncipe habló con convicción.

¿A caso lo había dicho en voz alta?, se sentía delirando, no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando, no tenía memoria de nada, solo podía sentir el dolor en su cuerpo y ese maldito acido recorriendo sus venas.

Como era posible soportar tanto dolor, jamás lo entendería, y sentir ese vacío en su pecho, como si algo no estuviera bien. Intentaba rebuscar en su mente sin embargo las memorias, no eran claras, como si se tratara de un sueño, lo único que venía a su cabeza eran un par de ojos ambarinos. En el momento en que esa memoria llegaba el sudor frío regresaba, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, aún podía escuchar ese rugido feral acercándose a su cuello.

_Fin de POV _

...

Draco Malfoy POV

Cuando Draco Malfoy despertó aquella madrugada en la enfermería, lo menos que esperaba era toparse con una versión de si mismo en una cama adyacente, mucho menos verse a sí mismo desangrar, tuvo que parpadear varías veces para quitarse la pesadez de los ojos y la somnolencia, para así darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando.

Una punzada de terror se apoderó de su estomagó, no pudo evitarlo, devolvió el estomago al ver la imagen que estaba frente a él, parecía como si alguien hubiera descarnado a mordidas el hombro de su gemelo. Mientras veía como Madame Pomfrey se movía a una velocidad impresionante tratando de parar la hemorragia, forzando por la garganta de su reflejo pócima tras pócima, pudo identificar tres, la cuarta no; sin embargo había logrado que las convulsiones pararan y que el sangrado terminara.

Draco se quedo callado mientras dejaba que su vista se paseara un poco más por la enfermería, pudo identificar a su padrino, al director, sin embargo cuando su vista se posó en la tercera persona su sangre se heló, gota por gota; sintió la más terrible sensación en su pecho, mientras negaba con la cabeza, Blaise tenía los ojos rojos y abiertos como platos, mientras intentaba afianzar a una pequeña figura entre sus brazos.

La figura se convulsionaba en intervalos de tiempo, llorando sin consuelo, sin embargo lo único que podía escuchar Draco era un chillido penetrante en sus oídos, ni llanto, ni las puertas de la enfermería abriéndose estruendosamente para dar paso a un Marcus Nott totalmente enfurecido; Draco no podía escuchar nada, absolutamente nada; lo único que podía entender de la situación era que Theo estaba a punto de morir a un lado suyo.

_Theo._

_Theo._

_Theo._

Una pesadez se acentuó en su pecho, y en sus hombros la carga de una culpa que ni siquiera sabía el porqué. _¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?, ¿porqué nadie le había dicho nada?, ¿qué iba a pasarle a su amigo?_ Esas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza mientras el sol comenzaba a invadir poco a poco el blanco inmaculado de la enfermería.

Según lo que había escuchado decir a Dumbledore, su amigo ahora era un licántropo.

_Fin de POV_

...

_Blaise Zabinni POV _

No entendía como podía tener la fuerza para ver a su amigo en ese estado, ya llevaba tres días postrado en esa cama, y a pesar de todo no dejaba de imponer con su enorme físico, probablemente hubiera hecho una broma al ver como tuvieron que agrandar la cama para él de no ser por la situación crítica en la que se encontraba.

Aún escuchaba los gritos de Marcus Nott retumbar en su cabeza mientras observaba al hijo dormir sonoramente en esa cama de hospital, como les gritaba que _lo habían matado, que lo habían ofrecido como carne de cañón_; los alaridos del hombre parecían los de un animal herido después de enterarse del destino que tendría su hijo, Blaise aún podía recordar la manera en que Lovegood temblaba entre sus brazos, la manera en que Draco se quedó pasmado en su cama mientras visibles gotas de sudor recorrían su frente.

Desde que los tres eran pequeños, Theo siempre había sido el mas fuerte, no sólo físicamente, inclusive después de perder a su madre, y, aunque muchos lo considerasen taciturno era un mago temible si se te enfrentaba.

Jamás olvidará tampoco el momento en el que tuvo que explicarle todo a Draco, el porque de las cosas, la carta, la idea, como Theo fue voluntariamente, la culpa-miedo que invadió aquellos ojos gélidos fue demasiado abrumadora, no pudo quedarse a escuchar como gritaba su amigo, como se culpaba a sí mismo, no podía ayudarlo con eso, porque, hasta cierto punto el también se sentía culpable.

Tampoco evitó escuchar una platica que Lupin tuvo con Madame Pomfrey, donde le daba instrucciones precisas de como empezar a administrar poción matalobos desde ahora, _para que la primera transformación no sea tan traumática_, algo dentro de las entrañas de Blaise dio un vuelco al escuchar eso, _tan traumático_, ¿qué mas traumático podría ser el simple hecho de saber que el resto de tu vida tendrías que pasar por esa transformación?

Entre sueños Theo llamaba a Luna, nombre más irónico no podría llevar Lovegood en este momento, es decir la situación podría ser hilarante de no ser por el hecho de que su amigo era el que estaba pasando por eso.

-Luna—

La voz de Theo salió ronca y gutural, mientras su brazo libre se movía de a poco buscando el tacto de la chica, sin embargo Lupin había dejado instrucciones precisas de mantener a Lovegood alejada de momento, ya que no sabían si Theo podría reclamarla o no como su hembra. Según lo que el profesor le había explicado a Draco, los hombres lobo eran seres bastantes primarios en ese aspecto, y una vez que se imprimaban de alguien, la reclamarían instintivamente como suya, y Theo al ser nuevo en todo esto, podría perder el control fácilmente.

_Patrañas_

Al demonio con todo eso, si su amigo la necesitaba, el la traería, merlín sabía que la chica pasaba todas sus horas fuera de esas puertas esperando noticias de su amigo, como para no ayudar un poco en esa situación. Había tomado tres días de convencimiento para que Draco accediera, pero lo logró.

_Fin de POV_

...

_Grimmaould Place _

Los ánimos en la reunión de la Orden del Fénix estaban caldeados, voces en todos lados, difícilmente se podía entender o discernir unas palabras de otras. La mesa estaba ocupada por completo, mientras Kingsley intentaba sin éxito alguno calmar la discusión que cada vez ascendía más, ciertamente tenían razón en algo, todo esto podía haber sido evitado en su momento, sin embargo la realidad era esta, y los hechos hablaban por sí solos, ahora era necesario actuar, adelantarse un poco a los movimientos de aquella serpiente rastrera, debían concentrarse en la información que poseían de momento y sacarle el mejor de los provechos.

-No tiene caso que nos lamentemos de lo sucedido—dijo con finalidad el auror con su imponente voz, mientras miraba fijamente a Marcus Nott, cuya mirada cada vez estaba más trastornada, y, era de entenderse su único hijo tendría que vivir con esa maldición de por vida.

Pero fue Narcissa Malfoy quien al punto de un ataque de ira lo atacó verbalmente, con todo y sus maneras elegantes, sus ropas finas, su porte y altanería.

-Intenta decir eso cuando no sea uno de tus hijos el que esta postrado en una cama, asimilando una maldición que tendrá que llevar con él el resto de su vida—dijo, golpeando la mesa con sus puños mientras los demás presentes saltaban de la impresión.

Era un poco contradictorio ver a una dama como Narcissa Malfoy con actitudes tan animosas y violentas, siendo que la tenían en un concepto diametralmente opuesto, sin embargo la jefa de familia del clan Weasley entendía perfectamente su ira y desconcierto.

-Disculpa Kingsley, pero si algo le hubiese pasado a mis hijos, a Harry o a Hermione, mi carácter no estaría tan controlado como el de la señora—soltó Molly mientras reabastecía de té la mesa. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupada en algo, por que de lo contrario sentía que se volvería loca.

Sirius observaba todo desde la cabecera del comedor, sin embargo no podía evitar llegar a la misma conclusión que Marcus Nott, habían utilizado al muchacho como carne de cañón; el hilo de pensamientos que lo embargaban inevitablemente lo llevaban hasta Harry, su muchacho tarde o temprano estaría en la misma posición.

Ya no pensaba en Albus Dumbledore como aquel ser omnipresente y omnipotente, el hombre estaba viejo, y a final de cuentas era un ser humano, con sus virtudes y defectos, conforme menos confiaba en el hombre, más cercanas al pecho ponía sus cartas, estaba preocupado, era obvio que Voldemort ganaba poder rápidamente, todo comenzaba a asemejarse a aquellos días oscuros, y no permitiría que Dumbledore sacrificara a su muchacho en busca de un bien mayor.

-La situación más preocupante aquí, es que en algún punto quedará en evidencia que en efecto Draco no es un licántropo, y además de todo que Greyback está muerto—habló Remus Lupin, mientras se frotaba las sienes intentando calmar un poco su dolor de cabeza—las jaurías tienden a sentir inmediatamente la ausencia de su alfa, excepto para aquellos que han logrado independizarse del vinculo, sin embargo será bastante obvio para la siguiente luna llena, a no ser que Greyback dejara un beta a su cargo, lo cual nos compraría un poco más de tiempo—

Tanta información era abrumadora para Marcus Nott, sus gélidos ojos posados en el licántropo frente a él, sabía perfectamente bien que su hijo estaba en mayor peligro que los otros dos muchachos, y sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar que de alguna manera habían logrado causar un daño considerable a las filas del señor tenebroso.

-Además de todo, corremos peligro de que sean descubiertos, es decir que su traición quede expuesta ante Voldemort—los tres mortifagos presentes se incomodaron visiblemente ante la libertada de la metamorfomaga al utilizar el nombre del señor tenebroso...pero tenía un punto a su favor, su traición tarde o temprano quedaría en evidencia.

El silencio reinó durante algunos minutos, mientras unos pasos seguros se escuchaban llegar a la cocina donde todos se encontraban reunidos.

-Puede que eso no sea del todo necesario Nynphadora—la voz de Albus Dumbledore se hizo presente en el lugar y todos los asistentes a la reunión voltearon a la puerta de entrada del comedor, la aludida cambiaba involuntariamente el color de su pelo a rojo por la mención de su nombre, sin embargo no se atrevía a corregir al poderoso mago.

-¿A qué te refieres Dumbledore?—dijo la voz altanera de Lucius Malfoy, mientras lo miraba perspicaz con sus inescrutables ojos.

-¿Que mejor que entregarle al buen Tom lo que quiere?—dijo con su voz cantarina, mientras un brillo especial tomaba lugar en sus ojos.

-Tal vez pudiera esclarecer un poco más Director—dijo Severus Snape con su voz sedosa, mientras miraba fijamente a Dumbledore, algo grande estaba a punto de suceder, lo presentía. Sin embargo la vista de todos los presentes se fue posando en el pequeño pergamino que venía cargando entre sus manos.

-Por supuesto, sin embargo eso será un poco más adelante en la reunión, por lo pronto creo yo que tenemos buenas noticias no es así Sirius—

El aludido se puso de pie y salió un momento del comedor dejando a todos los presentes un poco aturdidos por tanto acertijo, para volver una vez más con un guardapelo entre sus manos, lo colocó en la mesa frente a todos.

-Gracias a mi Hermano—Narcissa levantó la mirada ante aquella aseveración—hemos encontrado el primer Horrocrux—todos los presentes dejaron de respirar visiblemente y volvieron a mirar el objeto en la mesa ahora con mayor detenimiento.

-Es eso—dijo Fred Weasley mirando al objeto con aberración.

-No se ve tan imponente—dijo George mientras hacía una mueca de asco.

Sin embargo la energía del lugar se sentía mas pesada, era obvio que la magia oscura presente en aquel objeto era capaz de cambiar el ambiente del lugar en segundos.

La voz profunda y llena de sentimiento de Sirius una vez más inundaba el lugar, hablando orgullosamente del valor de su hermano, de como había logrado infiltrarse, obtener esa información y como había dado su vida para beneficiar a la causa de la luz. De alguna manera sentía que así lo redimía, y hasta cierto punto se redimía un poco a él, reivindicar su nombre de esta manera, al menos le debía eso. Kreackcher escuchaba todo escaleras arriba llenándose de orgullo de su amo, hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía así de orgulloso de servir a la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black.

El silencio en aquella reunión reinaba de manera dramática, se podía sentir la tensión en el viento y la manera en que la realidad se iba asentando en los presentes. _Estaban un paso más cerca de destruirlo._ Había alguien que valerosamente les había dejado pistas, huellas a seguir, ya no estaban en total penumbra, sabían contra que se enfrentaban, y seguramente poco tardarían en saber como destruir esos objetos. 

-Los indicios en el diario de Régulus nos hacen pensar que hay otro escondido en Hogwarts—dijo suspirando el heredero de la familia Black—sin embargo aún no es nada seguro, además ignoramos lo que el objeto que pudiese ser—

-Sin embargo, por sus anotaciones, creemos que pueden tratarse de objetos relacionados con los fundadores de Hogwarts, descartamos que pudiese obtener algo relacionado con Gryffindor, ya que el único objeto conocido es su espada, y pues sabemos que esta en el despacho del director—

Definitivamente era mucha información que digerir en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo si de algo estaban seguros era de como en cuestión de semanas habían sido capaces de lograr avances que en todo un año no habían concretado, todo gracias a la presencia y a la información filtrada por parte de los tres individuos sentados al otro extremos del mesa.

-Pues eso reduce bastante los objetos que tenemos que buscar, ¿no es así?, es decir sí se tratan de solo tres objetos—soltó de pronto Tonks, mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, a veces era demasiado positiva.

-Usted lo ha dicho señorita Tonks, "sí se tratan de tres objetos", eso es asumiendo que el señor tenebroso se limitó únicamente a objetos pertenecientes a los fundadores de las casas de Hogwarts, sin embargo el Horrocrux que destruyó Potter en la Cámara de los Secretos, era el diario del Lord, por lo que creo que estamos siendo bastante optimistas—soltó de manera aplastante Severus Snape, mientras la luz se escapaba de los ojos los presentes.

El silencio una vez más se hizo presente en la sala, ya que una vez más el maestro de pociones hacia uso de su aplastante lógica y razonamiento, dejando una pregunta abierta de manera que poco a poco los presentes comenzaban a sacar sus conclusiones.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que mencionas Severus, ¿cuales crees tú que serían las opciones más lógicas para dichos objetos?—preguntó Kingsley mientras ponderaba las opciones, intentando hacer sus propias conclusiones al respecto.

-Los únicos objetos que de momento vienen a mi mente son la copa de Hafflepuff y la corona de Ravenclaw, sin embargo ambos objetos están perdidos—

Ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión entonces.

-Si me permiten intervenir—dijo el anciano director—en mi no tan humilde opinión, a pesar de que los objetos estén perdidos a la vista no significa que no estén ahí, ahora bien, en mi no tan corta vida he realizado extensos viajes, los últimos con el propósito comprender y entender a Tom Riddle, he documentado exhaustivamente todas las memorias posibles sobre este individuo, al punto de conocer un pasado que él mismo ha intentado borrar, en este año, he compartido toda esta información con Harry, para que de esta manera se prepare para lo que tendrá que enfrentar, dentro de poco lo más probable es que para el mundo tenga que morir—

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos, mientras otros escupían su bebida y tosían violentamente, tratando de entender las últimas palabras que había pronunciado el anciano, fue Sirius Black quien habló primero.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?, finalmente ha pasado, cierto, ¿pero que carajo estás diciendo?—dijo el animago mientras veía seriamente al poderoso mago, que no perdía ese brillo divertido en los ojos.

-Que le daremos a Tom lo que quiere, y para probar su lealtad al señor tenebroso uno de los muchachos me matará—ahora Narcissa Malfoy se levantó abruptamente de la mesa, negando rotundamente.

-Me niego a que uno de mis muchachos fragmente de esa manera su alma, todo en aras de llevar no se que plan macabro tuyo, estas demente—soltó de manera enfurecida.

-Pretendes fingir tu muerte, cierto—dijo Marcus Nott finalmente, con un dejo de admiración en su voz, sin embargo no olvidaba los hechos pasados, aunque había que reconocerle al viejo que tenía toda la razón, si el Señor Tenebroso creía que los chicos habían cumplido su misión, su traición no quedaría expuesta, y no solo eso, sino que Dumbledore finalmente estaría muerto lo que haría que adquiriera mayor confianza haciendo más erráticas sus acciones.

La sonrisa de Dumbledore se ensancho aún mas, todos entendían el plan, y todos llegaron a la misma conclusión, era brillante, pero tendrían que llevarlo a la perfección.

...

_Luna Lovegood POV _

Las horas parecían no pasar en ese lugar, como si el tiempo hubiese decidido jugarle una mala pasada, sinceramente no lograba recordar la ultima vez que había logrado conciliar el sueño en esos días, todo era tan difuso, en lo único que lograba pensar era en esa imagen mental que tenía de Theo postrado en aquella cama, peleando por su vida, mientras la enfermera pasaba poción tras poción por su garganta; siempre eran intervalos, a lo mucho dos horas seguidas de sueño, para después una vez más despertarse respirando pesado por alguna pesadilla que había invadido su mente, en todas y cada una de ellas Theo moría en sus brazos.

Tanto Draco como Blaise la habían mantenido al tanto, y la habían forzado a irse a dormir cuando el atardecer llegaba, prometiéndole que en cuanto despertara irían por ella, que no se preocupara. Sin embargo era difícil lograr lo que ellos le pedían, ella no sabía qué pasaría después de esto, o sí Theo intentaría alejarse de ella después de saber y entender lo que le había sucedido, había logrado conocer su carácter un poco más en estos meses y sabía perfectamente bien lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser.

Se deslizo contra la pared, dejándose caer lentamente mientras miraba a las puertas de la enfermería, ya sabía los efectos que su presencia podrían causarle a Theo, pero eso no impedía que su desesperación fuera creciendo día con día, al saber que simplemente no reaccionaba. Ya le habían explicado que era efecto de la maldición, que el cuerpo de Theo estaba asimilando su nuevo metabolismo, sin mencionar que el ciclo lunar no lo estaba ayudando para nada, ya que la primera transformación estaba a escasos días de suceder.

Escuchó un chirrido en las puertas frente a ella, mientras una figura familiar emergía de la enfermería brindando unas últimas instrucciones a Madame Pomfrey. El Profesor Lupin le dedicó una mirada apesadumbrada mientras caminaba directamente hacia ella.

-Hola Luna—el tono condescendiente haciéndose presente. Como le molestaba aquel tono.

Eso terminó de hacer el truco para que sus emociones erosionaran su carácter siempre tan afable y terminara de explotar.

-No hace falta el tono de lastima Profesor—dijo Luna de manera cortante y tajante, mientras lo penetraba con sus ojos celestes—viene a decirme lo que ya se y entiendo—termino de decir, mientras sentía como su paciencia se esfumaba por el pasillo.

-No creo que entiendas todo lo que conlleva Luna, los rituales de un licántropo distan mucho de la civilidad que conoces, es primordial de momento mantenerte alejada de Theo, por lo menos hasta que su primera transformación pase—

-Se refiere a la manera que utilizan los hombres lobos para marcar a su pareja, ¿no es así?, se perfectamente bien de lo que esta hablando profesor—dijo la rubia con determinación, mirando fijamente al que era su maestro.

-¿Estas segura?, ¿Sabes lo que implica?—preguntó el licántropo, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos—la marca que un hombre lobo deja sobre su pareja es mucho más coerciba que un contrato mágico de matrimonio Luna, serías bajo todos los efectos SUYA—

La Ravenclaw se levantó del lugar en el piso, mientras meditaba aquella afirmación, _"suya",_ es decir, no distaba mucho del hecho que su corazón ya era suyo, que importaba lo demás, la sonrisa mas tierna comenzó a iluminar su rostro mientras recogía sus cosas, todo ante los ojos expectantes de su antiguo profesor, colocó sus libros en sus brazos mientras comenzaba a avanzar por el pasillo brincando como acostumbraba, mirándolo de reojo aun con la sonrisa brillante en la comisura de su rostro.

-Ya lo soy—dijo con su voz cantarina.

Remus Lupin se quedó mirando al corredor vacío mucho tiempo después, como si algunos engranajes comenzarán a hacer clic en su cabeza; poco a poco comenzó a trasladar la situación a su persona, y a alguien que ya le había dicho esas mismas palabras refiriéndose a él.

¿Como negarse a ella?, ¿Porqué?, su bestia interna la pedía y el se resistía, porque pensaba que no era digno, ¿digno?, al diablo con todo, en unos pocos segundos la pequeña chica le había demostrado mayor decisión que la que él había tenido en un año.

...

Cuando Theo comenzó a despertar lo primero que inundó sus fosas nasales fue un potente aroma a medicamentos, lo mareó en sobre manera, la oscuridad a su alrededor estaba presente, excepto que sus ojos podían percibir todo perfectamente.

Detrás de las puertas de la enfermería podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos discutiendo ferozmente uno con el otro, el tema era incierto, ya que no había captado la información desde el inicio, sin embargo había escuchado el nombre de su Luna en esa discusión.

Los aromas y sonidos lo abrumaban en demasía, como si le taladrarán su cabeza, mientras que su cuerpo se sentía enfermo, pareciera que sus huesos se reacomodaban una y otra vez, crujiendo como hojas de árbol secas al pisarlas, se sentía ardiendo, la temperatura de su cuerpo era alta, no sabía que tanto, pero era como estar constantemente cerca a una fogata, intentó moverse, pero su hombro se lo impedía, pulsaba como si alguien lo presionara contra la cama del hospital, salió un alarido de su boca, no pudo controlarlo, y como si hubiese sido una alarma, entraron sus amigos, podía distinguirlos perfectamente bien, incluso en esta oscuridad.

En el momento en que Draco y Blaise escucharon ese alarido, entraron sin pensarlo dos veces; habían pasado tres semanas ya, en las que Theo había permanecido completamente inconciente asimilando aquella maldición en su cuerpo, y no sabían como ayudarlo, simplemente estando presentes para él.

Cuando observaron los ojos de su amigo, no eran los ojos azul añil a los que estaban acostumbrados los que les devolvieron la mirada, sino unos ojos dorados y depredadores observaban cada movimiento que ellos realizaban, sus instintos estaban tomando lugar, eso era obvio.

-Theo—fue Blaise el primero en alzar la voz, sin embargo esa mirada era demasiado penetrante, ojos ambarinos, con una mezcla de dorado, brillaban en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—preguntó finalmente el castaño, mientras intercalaba la mirada entre sus amigos.

-¿Qué es lo recuerdas?—pregunto Draco mientras observaba detenidamente el comportamiento de su amigo, para detectar cualquier cambio abrupto en su carácter.

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que llegué a la casa de los gritos, y había un hombre lobo esperando y... oh, claro—la mirada del joven comenzaba a adquirir aquel tono azul añil al cual estaban acostumbrados, mientras el reconocimiento instantáneo de lo que había sucedido finalmente ocupaba lugar en su mente—así que sobreviví a la mordida—dijo Theo como que no quiere la cosa.

-Si, bueno, has estado inconciente bastante tiempo, tu cuerpo estaba asimilando tu nuevo metabolismo—dijo Blaise, mientras agachaba la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su amigo.

-Asimilando la maldición querrás decir—dijo el chico con sorna, mientras que sus amigos agachaban cada vez más la mirada frente a él— ¿qué sucede?, no me digan que se sienten culpables... se sienten culpables—

-Es todo mi culpa—soltó el rubio platino, mientras un hueco se hacía en su pecho—no debí ser tan entupido con Potter, yo debería estar en tu lugar, yo debería tener esa maldición, no tu—

Theo sonrió, mientras veía sus manos, y después miraba la fase de la luna, casi estaba llena, no faltaba mucho para su primera transformación.

-¿Me han estado administrando poción matalobos?—preguntó Theo, como quien pregunta por el clima.

-Si—respondió Blaise mientras, cerraba las manos en puños, sintiéndose impotente por toda la situación.

-No me escuchaste Theo—dijo Draco, a punto de un ataque de histeria—esto es mí...—

-Culpa, si ya lo escuche—dijo con tono de desden, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el blondo pudo observar como volvían a pintarse de aquel tono ambarino, mientras que su tono de voz adquiría un tinte gutural y animal—corta esa mierda ya Draco, estoy intentando asimilar el hecho de que toda mi puta vida voy a convertirme en una bestia una vez al mes, como para todavía soportar tu autocompasión, sabía perfectamente a lo que me arriesgaba al entrar en un juego así, y sinceramente prefiero estar vivo, a simplemente haber dejado de existir, además maté al muy hijo de puta, corta todo eso de sentirte culpable, porque entonces mi sacrificio de verdad que no habrá valido la pena—

Por un momento los tres amigos se quedaron callados observándose, mientras el peso de la situación comenzaba a golpearlos con todo.

-Todo pasa por algo—dijo finalmente con su voz normalizada, y sus ojos una vez más vueltos a la normalidad—Luna, ¿sabe?, ¿sabe lo que pasó?—en la oscuridad de la enfermería sus amigos no podrían ver sus lagrimas, sin embargo el podía olerlas, la sal que destilaba en sus mejillas penetrando su olfato, la necesitaba, pero no podía hacerle esto, someterla a esto, pero él sabía bien que no podía mantenerse alejado de ella, no importaba que tanto lo quisiera.

-No ha dejado de intentar visitarte—dijo el moreno—pero Lupin quiere esperar a que pase tu primera transformación por lo menos, quiere esperar a ver como lo controlas—dijo de último, mientras Draco se sentaba en el píe de la cama.

-Tiene miedo de que la marque—

-¿Y tú no tienes miedo de marcarla?—soltó el rubio observándolo detenidamente.

-No—dijo Theo—ella es mía, y siempre lo será, así que lo demás no me interesa—

-¿Quieres que vayamos por ella?—soltó Blaise

-No, aun no, necesito... dejar que la primera transformación pase... es extraño, no se como describirlo, es... como si tuviese una segunda personalidad empujando en la parte trasera de mi mente, los aromas, todo es nuevo y al mismo tiempo no—

Sus amigos frente a él trataban de asimilar la información, mientras escuchaban el estomago de Theo rugir fuertemente; ambos sonrieron con sorna mientras la cara de Theo se contorsionaba un poco por el sonido emitido.

-Asumo que tendrás hambre—dijo Blaise mientras se pintaba en su rostro la primera sonrisa sincera en días.

-¿Sería muy extraño si les pido carne casi cruda?, la verdad es que si muero de hambre—dijo el joven mientras rascaba su barba.

-No sería extraño—dijo Draco—Lupin mencionó algo de mayor ingesta en proteínas, así que no—

-¿Qué versión se ha mantenido en la escuela respecto a... bueno respecto a mi ausencia?—preguntó de último el joven mientras se acomodaba poco a poco para sentarse.

-Gripe de Dragón, dura mas o menos lo mismo que llevas enfermo—dijo Draco mientras observaba a su amigo.

-Además, no es por romper tu pequeña burbuja, pero el único popular aquí soy yo, la mayoría piensan que eres mudo, así que no notaron mucho tu ausencia—dijo Blaise de último tratando de aligerar un poco la situación

Los tres amigos se miraron entre sí, y compartieron una risa nerviosa, mientras la enfermera entraba cubierta con su bata al lugar.

-Señor Malfoy, señor Zabinni, creo haber sido muy clara en mi instrucción de ir a por mi, en el momento en el que el joven Nott despertará—entró con una bandeja de pócimas en sus manos, y detrás de ella flotaba una bandeja con vendajes y demás.

-Todo eso es para mi Poppy, no pensé que te importará tanto, aunque quizás solo quieres ver mi cuerpo esculpido, cierto—soltó Theo con sorna mientras al enfermera se ponía a trabajar.

-No tiente mi paciencia señor Nott, suficiente tengo con lidiar con la histeria de su padre—dijo la bruja de último.

-Así que lo sabe—por un momento casi imperceptible su mirada bajo un poco a su regazo.

-No se preocupe Nott—dijo, mientras seguía administrando las pociones necesarias—su padre sabe los riesgos de toda esta situación—soltó de ultimo como que quiere la cosa.

-Usted también esta en la orden—afirmó Draco detrás de ella, mientras veía a la medibruja desde otra perspectiva.

-En mi época de estudiante fui Slytherin—soltó como que no quiere la cosa la señora.

-Eso explica muchas cosas Poppy—dijo Theo mientras le sonreía con sus caninos prominentes.

...

_La casa de los Gritos, noche de luna llena _

La noche estaba invadiendo los linderos del bosque prohibido y de los alrededores de Hogwarts, la luna llena en lo alto del cielo brillaba con todo su esplendor.

Theodore Nott estaba en la casa de los gritos, ya había desnudado su cuerpo parsimoniosamente mientras por la ventana se asomaba la luz de la que sería su Némesis y el viento frío de la noche lo hacía estremecerse.

Esperó ahí parado mientras todos sus huesos crujían como si se pisarán hojas de árboles al caminar. El odiaba esta parte, la odiaba con todo su ser el sentirse solo y vulnerable, el no saber que sucedería, no tener la posibilidad de calcular las variantes, no tener en cuenta nada, mas que su desnudez, el hecho de que supuestamente la poción ayudaría a que el lobo no se apoderará de él por completo y que tendría que esperar en la casa de los gritos a que vinieran por él.

Los huesos comenzaron a quebrarse y la respiración de Theo se comenzó a acelerar al punto de híper ventilar, entonces sus espinillas cedieron dando formas a las patas—Mierda—soltó Theo, no importaba cuantas veces en su vida hubiera estado sometido a cualquier tipo de maldición o golpe por parte de su padre, nada lo había preparado para esto. Después su columna vertebral dio paso, jorobándolo, haciendo que él cayera al suelo esta vez soltando gritos y alaridos del dolor, a estas alturas el pueblo de Hogsmade ya comenzaba a escucharlos, al parecer los espíritus violentos habían regresado a la casa de los gritos.

Unas lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Theo, mientras su rostro comenzaba a arder, dos grandes cicatrices se comenzaban a marcar en su cuello, para cambiar sus facciones a unas mas afiladas y depredadoras, sus encías le dolían, las armas del depredador estaba tomando su debido lugar, sus manos se estiraban, Theodore Nott estaba a punto de dejar de tener conciencia, para dar paso a la bestia.

A lo lejos en la torre de Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood se encontraba en un balcón esperando a escuchar la señal, la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto, así que seguramente la transformación había sido llevada a cabo, a lo lejos un aullido se escuchó.

Si pudiera traducir lo que ese alarido de la bestia significaba, si tan solo pudiera estar con él.


	19. Cap18 Ley Tribal Parte II

**Ley Tribal Parte II**

**A/N: Hola mis queridos querubines, primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, les cuento, me mude de ciudad, de trabajo, casa, todoooo, así que YEEEEY por mi, esta nueva etapa de mi vida, me tiene sumamente emocionada, así que bueno, espero y puedan notarlo en este capitulo, me disulpo por la tardanza, pero la mudanza de ciudad a ciudad es terrible!, ahora bien, quiero agradecer a todos esos nuevos Follows/Favorites, y Reviwes, créanme que me mantengo aquí por ustedes y para ustedes!, sin más preámbulo, les dejo la continuación del cap. **

Cuando viene el invierno para la guerra,

No oiréis rugir a los Leones.

Cuando el invierno te obliga a ceder,

Ningún ciervo pastará en el campo.

Cuando el invierno se arrastra sobre ti desde las sombras,

No florecerán rosas de los prados.

Cuando el invierno causa estragos en la tierra,

Puedes apostar que no habrá serpientes en la arena.

Cuando el invierno da vida a todo lo que encuentra sombrío,

Los Krakens se congelan donde nadan.

Cuando el invierno se pone y la tierra comienza a temblar,

El hombre desollado empezará a pudrirse y marchitarse.

Cuando el invierno pelea hasta el último trozo,

No más truchas nadarán en el río.

Cuando los estragos del invierno y toda la desesperación llegan,

Ningún Halcón volará alto en el aire.

Cuando el invierno te muestra qué sucede cuando cae la nieve,

Ni siquiera el aliento del Dragón te calentará en tus salas.

Cuando llega el invierno con toda su fuerza,

¡Sólo los lobos aullarán en la noche!

La luna cubría el cielo nocturno, iluminando la mayor parte del bosque oscuro, la nieve cubriendo los linderos de los terrenos del castillo, y en lo más alto de la torre de astronomía, aquel joven blanco como el lomo de un armiño se encontraba contemplando la nada, todo, quizás un poco de ambas… su pelo como plata ondeando, mientras se recargaba con sus manos en el barandal de aquel lugar lejano, inclinándose peligrosamente, sintiendo el vértigo correr por su cuerpo.

_El aullido de un lobo se escucha romper el silencio de la noche. _

Draco soltaba una voluta de humo, suspirando hondo el aire frío en contraste con el calor del humo en sus pulmones, mientras observaba la luna en su punto más alto.

Miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Cada uno de ellos más contrariado que el anterior. Preguntas sin semilla de respuesta se formaban una tras otra en su mente, para intentar reconciliar y solucionar la situación.

_Otro aullido desesperado a la luna se escuchaba a lo lejos. _

-Morgana… seguro que él podría tener una respuesta a ésta situación, siempre la tiene, maldito seas Theo—soltó el príncipe con desdén, mientras una voluta más salía de sus labios, sin percatarse que detrás de él había una presencia.

-Es un habito espantoso sabes—soltó como que no quiere la cosa Hermione, mientras se quedaba detrás de él. Abrazándose un poco, mientras intentaba por todos los medios que el calor no se escapara de su cuerpo.

-Ayuda con la ansiedad—soltó con voz suave, reconociendo inmediatamente su presencia, y el bálsamo que propinaba el simple sonido de su voz a las heridas que poseía.

-Me has estado evitando—soltó, sin preámbulo; él no pudo detectar ningún juicio en aquella aseveración, no había ningún dejo de reclamo; al contrario había preocupación, una simple afirmación—y no puedo evitar pensar, o conjeturar, que algo tiene que ver con la desaparición de Nott del castillo durante tres semanas—soltó la castaña como que no quiere la cosa, tanteando el terreno, mientras veía como los hombros del blondo hombros se tensaban por aquel comentario.

Ella estaba tocando terrenos peligrosos, tenía una mente afilada, y difícilmente podría ocultar las cosas y la situación una vez sacando eso del closet. ¿Cómo explicarle la razón por la cual su amigo se había convertido en hombre lobo?, ¿cómo decirle antes, sin tener una oportunidad para redimirse?, ciertamente estaba en el camino indicado, pero era un juego peligroso el que jugaban él y sus amigos.

-Lo siento Granger, demasiado en mi cabeza, mucho por hacer—movió sus hombros de manera despreocupada, irguiendo todas sus barreras. Intentando por todos los medios parecer despreocupado, y que lo nublado de su voz no se notara.

Escuchó pasos apresurados detrás de él, una mano tocó su hombro logrando que él se tensara más, mientras el vapor de su aliento chocaba con su mejilla, ella lo volteaba de manera brusca con una de sus manos.

-¡Oh no, no señor!, ¿crees acaso que no puedo ver lo que estás haciendo?, estas irguiendo tus malditos muros otra vez, y puede que tenga la paciencia de una santa para los libros y enseñarte sobre los muggles Draco Malfoy, pero si algo no voy a permitir es que esto suceda—un dedo acusador se tornaba en su contra, tocando su pecho de manera punzante.

-Hermione, ahora no es el momento—su voz se entre cortaba, él sabía que ella tenía la razón, que la estaba alejando, que simplemente se estaba encerrando en su mundo.

-Si no es ahora, ¿entonces cuando?, ¿recuerdas esa tarde en la enfermería?, dime que la recuerdas—soltó la castaña en un hilo de voz, retornando a su voz suave—por Merlín, sabes tan bien como yo que esto va más allá de lo físico desde hace tiempo, tú me dijiste hace tiempo que era mi decisión, cierto, pues ya tengo una decisión—

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos, así que lo iba dejar, era obvio que lo iba a dejar, naturalmente se había dado cuenta que no valía la pena estar con él.

-Tu y yo juntos, hasta la última línea, esa es mi decisión me escuchas—la vehemencia con la que esa mujer movía sus labios, sería su muerte, Draco estaba seguro de aquello, no entendía que es lo que había hecho para ganarse esos sentimientos, o ser merecedor de ella en sí, pero sí de algo estaba seguro era de que trataría lo jodidamente mejor que pudiera para poder merecer tanta bondad de la vida—dime que tienes la capacidad de entender lo que te estoy diciendo, sinceramente no sé qué es lo que le pasó a Theo, pero se te decir esto, él, al igual que tu no se rompe fácilmente—

Los ojos de Draco la observaban con algo parecido al hambre, mientras ella tomaba con ambas manos su rostro y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, algo posesivo denotaba en su mirada, mientras sus ojos grises y glaciares se derretían a plata.

-¿Estás segura que es lo que quieres?—dijo el rubio observándola penetrantemente, logrando que cada fibra de su ser se estremeciera por lo ronco de su voz, mientras sus manos tomaban su cadera posesivamente, agitándola un poco, como para sacudirle aquella idea absurda en su cabeza.

-No te ha quedado claro verdad—dijo ella mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse tiernamente—yo te amo—

El mismo efecto, siempre tenía el mismo maldito efecto, cada que escuchaba salir esas palabras salir de sus labios era como si aquello le brindara un calor abrazador, lentamente emanando de su interior.

-También te amo Hermione—dijo él mientras la tomaba delicadamente entre sus brazos, y la alojaba en su pecho—y por el dulce aliento de Circe, que no me rendiré tan fácilmente—

Esas palabras llegaron profundamente a la castaña, mientras aferraba con sus pequeñas manos las solapas del traje negro que portaba, ella no sabía a qué se refería, pero por todos los santos, dioses, deidades que se encontraban allá arriba que ella tampoco se rendiría.

-¿Qué le pasó a Theodore?—preguntó Hermione, mientras sentía a Draco tensarse una vez más, era una prueba de confianza él lo sabía.

-Tienes que entender que a veces habrá preguntas que no podré responderte, y no por eso quiere decir que te éste mintiendo, simple y sencillamente quiere decir que en ese momento no te puedo dar la información; eso no quiere decir que en algún momento no vaya a compartir contigo todo, ¿lo entiendes?, solo te pido tiempo y confianza—soltó el joven suavemente en su oído, mientras sus labios rozaban lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja, ella emitía un pequeño gemidito, mientras asentía su cabeza lentamente.

-Es mucho lo que me pides—dijo la Gryffindor mirándolo a los ojos y desviando poco a poco su vista a sus labios, entreabriendo los suyos inconscientemente, como aquel que muere de sed.

-Y es todo lo que te daré a cambio—dijo él de regreso, mientras alentaba el momento de que aquel beso tan anhelado llegara.

-¿Todo?—preguntó ella en tono seductor, mientras lo miraba con determinación a los ojos.

-Pero no te engañes pensando que no tomaré todo para mí también—

Soltó el Slytherin en un rugido, levantándola en sus brazos, mientras enterraba sus manos en aquella melena indomable, llevándola lentamente contra la pared, mientras llevaba sus manos contra sus piernas y ella instintivamente subía a horcajadas, enredando sus piernas en su cintura, devolviéndole el beso con la misma pasión y fervor, mientras sus manos se afianzaban en la melena platino de aquel a quien su corazón pertenece. Las manos de él exploraban sin tapujos la extensión de sus piernas, mientras aferraba sus nalgas con abandonada pasión y necesidad.

Poco a poco fue desenredando las piernas de Hermione de su cintura, para hacer que la chica quedara de píe frente a él, beso su cuello, tomó sus pechos en sus manos, dejando lo que ella estaba segura, serían marcas al día siguiente, una vez más le dejaba recordatorios de él.

-¿A quién le perteneces Hermione?—dijo la voz ronca de Draco en su oído, mientras se frotaba contra ella dejándole entre ver lo excitado que se encontraba.

-A ti—soltó la chica en un susurro. Mientras toda su cabeza daba vueltas, y no lograba concentrarse en nada que no fuera el fuego que dejaban lo labios de Draco en su piel.

-Mía—gruño, mientras una vez más empujaba su pelvis hacía ella, tratando de calmar un poco las ansias de tenerla ahí mismo—jodidamente mía—dijo él con una risa traviesa de fondo, mientras comenzaba a hincarse frente a ella, mientras ella lo observaba con ojos abiertos como platos, incapaz de poder despegar su vista de la mirada platina que la abrasaba con todo el calor y peso de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando quedó completamente hincado frente a ella, la miro a los ojos mientras sus manos se metían completamente bajo su falda, aferró sus manos a sus bragas, y las bajo lentamente, mientras seguía mirándola, sonriendo decadentemente para ella, logrando que un pequeño gemido se escapara de su garganta, mientras instintivamente la chica llevaba las manos a su melena rubio platino.

Levantó su falda, por completo, mientras Hermione escondía su mirada de él, se sentía completamente expuesta, y sin embargo no tenía la capacidad en ella de parar aquello que estaba sucediendo, mientras un gemido de apreciación se escapaba de aquel hombre hincado frente a ella, de pronto se sentía poderosa a pesar de aquel estupor.

-Levanta tu pierna para mi Hermione—dijo el chico mientras la chica renuentemente y con mucha vergüenza comenzaba a hacerlo—vamos Hermione, _no quieres ser una chica buena para mí, has sido tan buena_—eso fue lo que hizo el truco al parecer, ya que la chica inmediatamente levantó la pierna sobre su hombro, regalándole una vista hermosa y decadente del manjar dentro sus caderas.

Draco se relamió los labios mientras observaba su monte de venus desnudo, sin nada que obstruyera su paso, mientras aspiraba lentamente su aroma, sin alentar más aquel momento, beso su centro, arrancando el primer gemido de placer de su chica; y Hermione, incapaz de poder despegar su vista de él, mientras tanto Draco. Tomó una de las manos de la joven de su melena para guiarla hasta la falda de su uniforme; siempre aprendiendo rápido ella capto el mensaje fácilmente y la sostuvo por él.

Entonces como si fuese un hombre sediento, que ha pasado días en el desierto, y ella fuese la única fuente de agua; Draco bebió, abriendo sus labios, y tocando con la punta de su lengua ese botón que le daba sentido a todo, mientras los maullidos y gemidos más deliciosos salían de ella, moviendo impúdicamente sus caderas al ritmo que él le marcaba.

Construyendo poco a poco ese estupor en su bajo vientre que la haría tocar las estrellas, sintiéndose con vértigo, una sensación extraña se apoderó de ella, mientras observaba las alturas, el bosque, la mirada de posesividad en él, y se escuchaba a si misma gemir, fue la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro lo que hizo el truco. Un atronador orgasmo le hizo temblar las piernas, mientras Draco la aferraba y afianzaba con sus brazos, y si ella pensaba que eso era todo, de pronto sintió dos dedos entrar en ella.

-Pensante que eso era todo princesa—dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, mientras que con su mano libre tocaba su miembro un poco por encima del pantalón liberando un poco la necesidad que tenía para seguirse concentrando en ella, esa visión tenía a Hermione a mil por hora—toda húmeda para mí, eres hermosa—soltó el mientras volvía a alimentarse de ella, logrando subirla una vez más al cielo. Lentamente, pero no por eso menos intenso.

Y por segunda vez Hermione vio las estrellas, alcanzando un nuevo pique en su placer, gritándolo, intentando alcanzar aire, abriendo sus labios en una "A", mientras sus ojos se cerraban, esa era quizás la visión más hermosa que le hubieran ofrecido a Draco, lo más delicioso definitivamente, la ayudó a cabalgar su orgasmo hasta el final, mientras poco a poco se ponía de píe, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Mirándola completamente enrojecida, y acalorada a pesar del frío a su alrededor, sus ojos cristalinos aún, por el placer recibido.

-Eso fue—dijo la chica mientras se atropellaba con sus palabras—yo no sabía que se podía, amm, dos veces seguidas tan rápido, esteeeemmmm—estaba completamente azorada.

-De haber sabido que lo único que tenía que hacer para dejarte sin palabras era comerte lo habría hecho desde el inicio—dijo en tono burlesco, mientras se relamía los labios, y la atrapaba contra la pared, colocando ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza, encarcelándola.

Hermione observó aquel gesto en sus labios y no pudo evitar imitarlo, tocando sus labios con su lengua, mientras se coloraba aún más, emitiendo una pequeña risita nerviosa.

-¿Me dirás qué es lo que está pasando con Theodore o por lo menos por qué paso tanto tiempo en la enfermería?, me preocupa que Luna no soporte lo que viene—dijo la castaña como que no quiere la cosa.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella aseveración, mientras la observaba detenidamente.

-Yo jamás dije que él estuviera en la enfermería—sonrió mientras se inclinaba poco a poco cubriendo la distancia y mirándola a los ojos—o en todo caso algo sobre Lovegood—

-Tú tienes tus secretos, yo los míos—Hermione jamás admitiría en voz alta algo sobre el mapa del merodeador, porque entonces tendría que admitir también que lo usó para espiarlo, y qué además lo tomó "prestado" de Harry, sin mencionar que una de tantas noches, pudo observar salir al Profesor Lupin de ahí.

-Bastante justó—dijo el, declarando de momento un empate, mientras su vista de pronto se desviaba al ver unas bragas rojas como el vino tiradas en el suelo, alejándose de ella, con ese caminar altanero, adueñándose del mundo, en un simple metro; las recogió para guardarlas después en su bolsillo del pantalón.

Hermione al observar esto, abría la boca espasmódicamente como pez fuera del agua, tratando de formular algún enunciado coherente, logrando encontrar su voz.

-¿Pppor?, emmm, ¿Por qué?—hacía la chica señalando con su dedo a su bolsillo, mientras el blondo una vez más acortaba la distancia entre ambos, volviendo a enclaustrar a Hermione entre sus brazos, la pared y él.

Acercó su rostro muy lentamente hacía ella, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Porque quiero que cuando vayas caminando de regreso a tu sala común sientas tu entrepierna desnuda, y conforme sientas eso, recuerdes lo que acabo de hacer en éste momento, para que cuando te sientes, y sientas la tela de tu falda rozar contra tu piel sensible, comiences a humedecerte una vez más por el recuerdo, y desees que estuviese allí, junto a ti, para volver a lamerlo—dijo en un susurro seductor, mientras la chica abría sus labios poco a poco, y él sonreía como el gato que acaba de obtener su leche.

-Te veo en el salón mañana Princesa, misma hora de siempre—soltó con amor, mientras besaba su mejilla y se retiraba del lugar.

Estaba _jodida_, lo sabía, _completamente jodida._

…...

Remus Lupin caminaba rumbo al apartamento de la metamorfomaga, que desde hacía tiempo poseía entre sus pequeñas manos su misma alma y corazón, en sus manos un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres, mientras intentaba apaciguar un poco el huracán que ocupaba lugar en su mente y corazón.

Lamentablemente desde su infancia le había mostrado a base de acciones que no era digno de ser amado, o por lo menos era así como se sentía; lamentablemente sus padres jamás pudieron lidiar bien con la situación de su licantropía, y fue mucho tiempo después, hasta que por algún milagro lo aceptaron en Hogwarts, que entendió lo que era verdaderamente ser amado, y tener una familia, porque James, Sirius y Peter, fueron durante mucho tiempo su familia. Su aceptación por su "pequeño problema peludo", y el hecho de que se convirtieran ilegalmente en animagos simplemente para hacerle compañía, el compañerismo y la hermandad, todo. De pronto el comprender y aceptar que todo eso había sido arrebatado de él, que durante trece años vivió engañado, que relegó a uno de sus hermanos, y que la soledad y la culpa le carcomieran el alma; después de todo eso, ahora la vida le regalaba una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz, de esas que no se muestran normalmente… y él estúpidamente la estaba dejando pasar, sus miedos, sus dudas, la autocompasión, su mente antes afilada, ahora su más grande enemiga, no lo dejaba ver claro la situación.

Tocó la puerta a través veces, mientras sentía como las guardias mágicas del lugar cedían poco a poco, al reconocer su firma mágica.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Nymphadora Tonks con un pelo descolorido y sin chispa, su aura enérgica perdida en algún lugar lejos de ahí, pero no por eso dejando de ser cautelosa. Su varita firmemente apuntada a él, sus manos extendidas en señal de rendición, con ramo en mano.

-¿Cuáles fueron las últimas palabras que me dijiste en privado?—dijo con voz cautelosa.

-Que era demasiado viejo para ti, que no podía ceder ante éste sentimiento que desarrollamos erróneamente los dos—dijo con voz llena de emoción, mientras extendía su mano con el ramo, y los ojos de la mujer frente a él se llenaban de lágrimas, mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro y negaba poco a poco su cabeza, dejando escapar un sollozo, que ella misma se había prometido no emitir.

-¿Cuáles son las primeras palabras que me dirigiste?—preguntó él con un dejo de nostalgia en su sonrisa.

-Te dije "Si yo hubiese tenido un maestro tan sexy como tú, seguro habría pasado mis TIMO´s con honores"—dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisita, mordiendo sus labios, mientras lo miraba a lo lejos.

-¿Terminaste ya de ser un bruto?—preguntó ella con poco tacto, mientras el tono de las puntas de su pelo iba adquiriendo un tono rosa fucsia, recorriendo el camino poco a poco hasta la raíz.

-Si amor, terminé ya con la fiesta de autocompasión—dijo él, mientras apreciaba el espectáculo de colores, frente a él, y los ojos de su amada retomaban nuevos bríos.

-Ven acá entonces—la noche sería larga él lo sabía, tenía mucho que reponerle, sin embargo no le pesaba en lo más mínimo.

-Te amo—soltó ella en un suspiro mientras enredaba sus brazos detrás de su cuello, y lo miraba con completa devoción.

-Y yo te amo a ti—dijo él, salvando la distancia con un beso. El primer beso de muchos que seguirán esa noche.

….

_Había estado escuchando voces desde hacía tiempo, él lo sabía, su comportamiento hacía mucho que no era el mismo, lamentablemente el detonante de eso fue él ultimo aborto que tuvo, y es que como negarle algo, si sabía perfectamente bien lo mucho que quería tener una niña, sin embargo después de seis abortos, ningún bebé logrado, y muchas lágrimas, algo en la mente su esposa se había fracturado. _

_No es como que no existiera un heredero de por medio, ese ya lo habían logrado hacía trece años ya, sin embargo eso no quitaba de por medio el hecho de que ella seguía empecinada con la ilusión de una pequeña princesa entre sus brazos. _

_Conforme el tiempo fue pasando, los días, los meses, los años, ella se retraía más en sus rituales obsesivos, poco a poco mostrando su fracturada mente y ser para los demás, y sin embargo no por eso dejaba de ser bella ante sus ojos, sin embargo era obvio incluso para él la mirada ausente, la constante cuenta de números, todo el tiempo se repetía a sí misma en voz muy baja, cuentas numéricas. _

_A veces cepillando su pelo, se perdía en aquel lúgubre lugar, mientras mirada a la nada, asemejándose cada día que pasaba más a un espectro y menos a la mujer que amó con pasión, locura, dejo y exceso. _

_En su familia siempre habían tendido a la locura, él lo sabía, quizás ella había sido su propia enfermedad mental, no estaba seguro aún de ello, sin embargo, sí se permitía recordar correctamente, fue él quien se empecinó en casarse con ella, a un punto de obsesión, y matar a su anterior prometido a sangre fría, no es que nadie más lo supiera, obviamente. No le importó que ella fuese su prima hermana, simplemente debía tenerla… y la tuvo, la tuvo en su lecho desde aquella noche, la marcó como suya de todas las maneras posibles, incluso dejando un sello mágico en forma de tatuaje del lado izquierdo de su cadera. _

_Podía escuchar su llanto una vez más a lo lejos, gritos despavoridos, jamás olvidaría esa última vez, después de que el medimago, declarará finalmente que ya no podría cargar ningún producto en su vientre "no es seguro, no es saludable", ese día había arrancado mechones de s hermosa melena castaña hasta su cintura, como si de papel se tratase, dejando pequeños agujeros en su cuero cabelludo, lastimado a la vista de los demás. _

_Después de ese momento, él hizo una costumbre de regalarle pequeñas muñecas de porcelana fina, ahora esas muñecas lo observaban acusatoriamente con sus ojos cristalinos. Mientras él seguía empinando la botella a fondo; sabía que había sido su error no llevarla a San Mungo cuando se lo indicaron, pero no podía hacerle eso, no a ella. _

_Cuando comenzó con los libros de literatura muggle, debió haber sido una advertencia, pero no hizo caso, después de todo, de ellos dos, ella era la más purista y fanática, sin embargo lo dejo pasar, mientras seguía escuchando como contaba números y hablaba sola todo el tiempo. _

_"__Las voces no me dejan dormir", si eso no hizo el truco, definitivamente nada más lo haría, pero como alejarla de su hijo, tan solo era un niño, y ella lo necesitaba, cuando veía al pequeño Theo correr, sonreía como la mujer que en algún momento dejó de ser. _

_Eufemia Nott, era esquizofrénica, o por lo menos eso es lo que todos decían, médicos muggles, y medimagos por igual, su mente estaría permanentemente trastornada y fracturada, había sido catalogada como un peligro para la sociedad y para ella misma; pero ¿Cómo podría ser ella un peligro cuando cargaba a Theo a cuestas como un caballo?, ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible cuando le enseñaba a su hijo a bailar el vals?... "El calla a las voces" dijo una vez mientras sonreía y lo miraba… "Es su magia Marcus, te lo digo, mi pequeño huracán será un mago temible algún día". _

_Como olvidar esa escena, las muñecas, la sangre, ella tirada en el suelo, porcelana rota por todos lados, ya no podía controlar su magia, hacía tiempo que no podía controlarla, y ese día tuvo una explosión, una mala. No pudo llegar a tiempo. _

_"__Lobotomía, era lo único que decía papá, yo no supe que hacía, solo tomo la aguja" el llanto de Theodore era desgarrador, la ira de Marcus Nott se tornó en contra de su propio hijo. _

_Jamás había levantado su varita en contra de Theo, pero ese día fue la primera vez, y no sería la última. Eufemia estaba muerta, muerta por su propia mano, muerta, una lobotomía, había intentado practicarse ella misma una lobotomía. Merlín… torturó a su hijo, a su propio hijo. _

_Después de eso Narcissa tomó el control, después de eso, el fracturado ahora era él. _

Marcus Nott despertó acelerado, mientras las delicadas manos de Narcisa Malfoy lo agitaban cuidadosamente.

-Eufemia—soltó con voz ronca mientras buscaba a todos lados, parpadeando rápidamente intentando hacerla aparecer frente a él, como una alucinación quizás.

-Murió, Marcus—dijo Narcisa con paciencia, mientras le entregaba medicamentos y pociones con paciencia—tienes que mantenerte unido, por tu hijo Marcus, por mi pequeño, dime por lo menos que trataras de mantener a la bestia dentro hasta que todo esto termine, promételo, por Eufemia—dijo la voz suave de la matriarca de la casa.

El simplemente asintió, intentando controlarse.

…...

Theo había salido al tercer día de la enfermería, al parecer _"eso era normal, ya que la primera transformación siempre era la más difícil", _según Madame Pomfrey.

Y el único objetivo en su mente era ir corriendo al lado de su Luna, a pesar de todo estaba bastante seguro de lo que quería, recorría pasillos, y corredores, sintiendo cada vez más una especie de tirón; sabía que pasara lo que pasara tendría la capacidad de salvaguardarla.

Lupin había mencionado algo antes de su transformación, sobre el hecho de una posible pareja, y de cómo instintivamente lo sabría después, como sabría se era ella la indicada.

_"__Es como si todos los hilos del universo se tensaran alrededor de una persona, ya no es la gravedad lo que te mantiene pegado a la tierra, es ella. Lograrás ubicarla en un lugar abarrotado de gente, no importa las circunstancias, ese mismo hilo del que te hable, se tensará hasta que la encuentres. Y cuando te transformes, la misma naturaleza del vínculo mágico entre ustedes te impedirá lastimarla, la reconocerás aún en tu estado más primitivo, pero eso sólo sucede una vez marcada"_

Quizás la parte que más había preocupado a Theo, era el hecho de que la manda lo reclamara:

_"__Siempre sucede una vez después de la primera transformación, la manda te llama, y es algo a lo que no te puedes resistir, cuando eso no sucede, es porque eres a lo que se le llama un lobo solitario, y tienes la posibilidad de iniciar tu propia manda, eso representaría un reto para un alfa, por eso no tienden a llamar a un lobo solitario, como a mí por ejemplo; Greyback jamás me reclamó" _

Eso es quizás la mejor parte de todo, que en ningún momento había sentido el llamado de la jauría, así que quizás podrían lograr disuadir al señor tenebroso y engañarlo lo suficiente, para lograr salir limpios de ésta maldita guerra.

Theo siguió su instinto cerrando sus ojos, no notando esa voz en la parte trasera de su mente, era algo velado, parecido a una tela fina, que se rompía cada vez más; incapaz de entender lo que en ese momento estaba sucediéndole, y de como se apoderaba del resto de él, sintió ese hilo, que marcaba el camino a la torre de astronomía.

De pronto como por arte de magia de pronto se sintió caer, sin embargo su cuerpo no estaba en el suelo, solamente sentía su respiración hiperventilando, pesada y sin ritmo, mientras que en un lugar oscuro de su mente, algo desgarraba su salida, como quien cavase de adentro hacia afuera para salir a respirar por primera vez después de un derrumbe. Theo intentaba hablar con esa voz, sin embargo no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado perdido captando el aroma de Luna, respirando por primera vez.

_"__Se gentil con ella por favor"_

Un gruñido gutural se escapó de su garganta, al escuchar esas palabras del "humano" en su mente. Una sonrisa depredadora se pintó en su rostro cuando la vio parada ahí observando a la nada.

No les había tomado nada de tiempo llegar a ese lugar, era cuestión instintiva, sabía que ella estaba ahí, y no podía esperar más para verla, besarla, probarla.

Terminó de subir los escalones y se acercó sigilosamente, reconociéndola instintivamente como suya, captando su aroma enervante como el nepente a los dioses, delineando sus curvas suaves con su mirada, relamiendo sus labios.

_"__Por favor, déjame salir, déjame explicarle, déjame hablar con ella"_

Una vez más el gruñido gutural se hizo notar, y la rubia volteo despavorida para llevarse la sorpresa de su Theo ahí parado detrás de ella, mirándola fijamente, con ojos dorados y brillosos, sonrisa depredadora, y colmillos evidentes, incluso salivando un poco, relamiéndose los labios mientras comenzaba a circularla lentamente.

"_Cuidado, no, por favor, la alejarás, lento, ella es delicada"_

_"__Tanto tú como yo, sabemos bien que es lo que queremos, y para eso tenemos que marcarla"_

_"__Aún no, déjame explicarle"_

_"__Yo le explicaré"_

_"__Por favor, espera, espera"_

_"__Basta" la voz férrea y gutural se hizo presente. _

-Y tú ¿Quién eres?—preguntó Luna con curiosidad, mientras su mirada se iluminaba, al verlo ahí parado frente a ella, por fin, después de tanto tiempo.

La sonrisa de "Theo" se ensanchó aún más mientras los ojos brillaban con renovado brío y furor, mientras su voz ronca y gutural se hacía presente, por primera vez, acercándose exageradamente a ella, tomándola salvajemente por la cintura, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal, mientras la olía una vez más.

-Llámame Vill—dijo con una sonrisa depredadora mientras se acercaba y le arrebataba un beso, que encendería el fuego del animal frente a ella.

**A/N: ¿Que tal eh?, primeramente les digo, Vill es la traducción literal de la palabra salvaje al Noruego, entonces, bueno, quería evocar un poco a la historia de inestabilidad que Theo tiene en su familia, y mostrar como de pronto su mente después de esa transformación se fracturó y creó esta segunda personalidad. Les dejo besos y abrazos, las mejores vibras, y les agradezco que hasta ahora sigan conmigo al píe del cañón. **


End file.
